L'Equilibre
by Ankou
Summary: Qui maintiendra l'équilibre des Pouvoirs dans cet univers chaotique préssé sous le joug du seigneur des Ténèbres ? NOTE DE L'AUTEUR
1. Un anniversaire mouvementé

Salut à vous, ô grands fans de Harry Potter !  
  
Pairing : R , aussi bien pour les tortures que pour la violence (activités de Mangemorts, Sorts Impardonnables) et le sexe, même s'il est peu présent (ça ne vous empêche pas de lire).  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi , et c'est bien dommage.Tous les personnages à l'exception de quelques-uns appartiennent à JKR. Mais je ne garantis pas de les rendre en bon état.  
  
Résumé : Harry et sa bande ont 21 ans. On leur propose évidémment un poste de professeur à Poudlard pour chacun. Mais Voldemort est toujours là... Qui maintiendra l' Equilibres des Forces dans ce monde en état de Chaos où le Seigneur Sombre et la Voie des Ténèbres étendent leur poigne de Fer ? C'est cette année que tout prendra fin. Le Bien et le Mal doivent périr ...  
  
PUB : accessoirement, lire L'ensorceleuse, le Bordelodrome et les Délires de Stanlart ( dont je suis le personnage de Morgane ).  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
L'Equilibre  
  
~*~  
L'Empire n'est plus. Le Lion et le Serpent vont maintenant disparaître.  
~*~  
  
I. Un anniversaire mouvementé ~*~  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit . Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, cette nuit là. Il se leva, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Cho , qui dormait paisiblement à ses cotés et descendit dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau . Il regarda l'heure à la montre que lui avait offert son ami Ron pour son quinzième anniversaire. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin . Depuis deux heures, il avait vingt et un ans, et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu .  
  
Il s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux et essaya de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce jour, très lointain, où Hagrid était venu dans cette cabane sur le rocher lui annoncer qu'il était sorcier, il y a maintenant dix ans , jour pour jour.  
  
Il repensa aux Dursley, à son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, son aversion pour Rogue , Malefoy et les Serpentards, son premier match de Quidditch, la Pierre Philosophale... Puis à sa deuxième année: Dobby, la chambre des Secrets, le Basilic ... La découverte de Sirius, croyant qu'il voulait le tuer , mais qui était finalement son parrain, leur victoire contre Serpentard, l'Eclair de Feu... Puis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, avec Ron et Hermione, la Marque des Ténèbres, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la mort de Cedric , qui l'avait si longtemps tourmentée, le retour de Voldemort... La vie chez Sirius, après sa réhabilitation, les leçons pour être Animagus: lui en Lion, Hermione en chat, Ron en chien... La révélation sur ce qu'il était, l'Héritier de Gryffondor, le début de sa relation avec Cho... Il repensa à tous ses combats contre les forces du Mal, la venue d'Ange Slytherin , la fille de Lord Voldemort pendant sa sixième année, son combat contre Malefoy et Voldemort... Son mariage avec Cho en duo avec celui de Ron et Hermione, qui s'aimaient plus que tout ...  
  
Soudain, la venue d'un hibou doré le fit émerger de sa profonde rêverie. Il décrocha la lettre . Elle venait de Hagrid.  
  
Bonjour Harry!  
  
Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que Mme Potter ! Mais peut-être qu'on se reverra à Poudlard ? Je ne t'en dis pas plus, mais j'ai hâte de voir tes futurs enfants en première année. Je te joins quelque chose qui te seras utile dans ton combat contre les forces du Mal. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir fêter ton anniversaire chez toi, mais le c?ur y est.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry sourit . Il aurait bien aimé aller le saluer à Poudlard, mais son métier d'Auror, avec Ron, ne lui permettait pas. Surtout en ce moment . Il se demandait ce que voulait dire « je ne t'en dis pas plus » . Sans doute qu'il allait venir le voir... Il prit le petit paquet joint à la lettre. Il contenait un mot rédigé hâtivement:  
  
Harry  
  
Il s'agit d'un Daemon, un petit animal magique qui tient dans la poche. Il ne parle pas mais comprends toutes les langues et il est très fidèle. Quand tu es en danger, il se transforme en une immense créature qui te protègeras.  
  
Harry regarda ce qui semblait être une boule de poils dotée d'yeux. Il approcha sa main de la créature et celle-ci bougea . Apparemment, il l'avait réveillée. L'animal se "déplia" et avança vers Harry . Ses petites pattes la touchèrent et il lui lécha la main en un signe d'affection . Harry lut la suite du mot:  
  
J'ai pensé qu'il serait utile pour protéger Cho et tes amis pendant que tu combats Tu-Sais-Qui. Celui-ci s'appelle Kirjy.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Kirjy était très mignon. On aurait dit une peluche. Il tenait dans le creux de la main. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure puis retourna se coucher, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Cho. Mais il ne fut pas assez silencieux. Cho leva la tête et le regarda pénétrer dans l'obscurité de la chambre et se glisser à ses côtés .  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! murmura t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa . Comme à chaque fois, il se mit à ronronner , réaction instinctive de son Animagus.  
  
-Il a bien dormi, mon beau lion ? susurra Cho, lui caressant doucement le dos.  
  
-Il ne peut en être autrement avec toi à mes côtés, répondit-il. Tiens , j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Cho. Il lui tendit l'animal. C'est un daemon, une créature magique que Hagrid m'a envoyé. Il se transforme en monstre quand tu est en danger . Il s'appelle Kirjy . C'est pour toi.  
  
-Non, garde-le . C'est ton cadeau .  
  
-Et je te l'offre , ma puce. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose quand je ne suis pas là !  
  
-Mais la maison est protégée des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Tu as érigé des barrières magiques dans tout le village, pour protéger Sirius, Hermione et Ron et le Terrier. Grâce à toi, nous ne risquons rien !  
  
-Contre Voldemort et Ange, il faut s'attendre à tout , répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.  
  
-Allez, rendors toi. Tu dois être en forme pour fêter ton anniversaire, demain, lui répondit t-elle d'un ton apaisant .  
  
-Je pense avoir assez dormi, lui répondit-il, un sourire significatif sur le visage.  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais je me suis couchée tard, et je suis fatiguée.  
  
-Dors bien.  
  
Harry l'embrassa sur le front et lui passa un bras autour du cou. Cho se blottit contre lui et ensemble, ils se rendormirent jusqu'au lendemain.  
  
Dobby, l'elfe de maison et ami de Harry , avait préparé un petit déjeuner somptueux, pour l 'anniversaire de celui-ci. Il portait une chemise bleue pour enfants, un short de football vert et des chausettes dépareillées blanches et rouges. Ces vêtements signifiaient à tous que Dobby est un elfe libre. Ce n'est pas un esclave, c'est un serviteur, et en cela, il est payé.  
  
Payer un elfe de maison est une chose impensable, tant par les sorciers que par les elfes eux-mêmes Mais Dobby n'était pas un elfe normal, et était tout dévoué à Harry depuis que celui-ci l'avait libéré de ses anciens maîtres, la famille Malefoy, qui le malmenaient. Après quoi, il était venu travailler à Poudlard, puis avait rejoint Harry quand celui-ci a décidé de vivre avec Cho.  
  
Après déjeuner, Harry sortit dans le jardin, sous un ciel grisâtre. Il leva sa baguette vers le ciel et murmura: "Solarus ". Aussitôt, les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un soleil éclatant, dans un ciel dépourvu de brume . Il était dix heures et demie . Il lui restait encore deux heures avant de recevoir ses amis. Dans le jardin, il fit apparaître une longue table avec nappes blanches, assiettes, verres, couverts.  
  
D'un deuxième coup de baguettes , il fit apparaître des chaises, dont un fauteuil bien rembourré qu'il plaça en bout de table. Ensuite il fit s'installer des banderoles où il était inscrit "Joyeux anniversaire Harry", qui tenaient en l'air toutes seules comme par magie, ce qui était bien sûr le cas. Puis il protégea magiquement son jardin contre ses ennemis. Cette opération était très compliquée, mais il s'améliorait avec le temps, et ne faisait presque plus d'erreurs. Normalement, Voldemort et ses sbires ne pourraient pas pénétrer dans le jardin. Sauf s'il en arrivait tout un régiment...  
  
A midi et demie, les Weasley et Fleur Delacour arrivèrent. Harry les fit entrer dans la maison. Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la main . Sur le bras de Ron, on distinguait une grosse cicatrice, trace de leur précédent combat contre Ange Jedusor, qui s'était soldé par un match nul. Deux Aurors étaient morts et Ron fut blessé, mais ils avaient tué un Mangemort, et arrété quatre autres.  
  
Puis Sirius apparut, moitié aidant, moitié portant, un Albus Dumbledore trop faible pour supporter son propre poids.  
  
-Bonjour, professeur, bonjour Sirius ! fit Harry. Vous allez bien ?  
  
-Ca pourrait aller mieux ! répondit le vieil homme.  
  
Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser passer Sirius et le directeur de Poudlard. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le jardin. Les plats étaient merveilleux.  
  
-C'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Non, c'est Dobby qui fait la cuisine.  
  
-Dobby ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
-Oui, il en avait assez d'être avec d'autres elfes qui le laissaient à l'écart et le traitaient comme un malade, expliqua Harry. Alors il est venu vers moi, et travaille ici. Il est payé, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé à Hermione.  
  
De l'autre coté de la table, Ginny et Gabrielle, devenues excellentes amies, riaient de Fleur et de Bill. Ils étaient ensembles depuis presque cinq ans, maintenant.  
  
Soudain, un cri retentit, suivi d'un éclat de rire sonore. Charlie venait de se transformer en crapaud.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Arthur Weasley  
  
-Du Bartrapoivre, s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges, les jumeaux. Notre dernière trouvaille . Il se vent comme des petits pains dans notre boutique . Charlie retrouvera sa forme normale lorsque quelqu'un lui aura fait un baiser !!  
  
Cho lui fit une bise sur la joue et Charlie reprit sa forme habituelle après un « pop », et rit avec les autres. Pendant ce temps, Molly Weasley discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment va Poudlard ? Demanda t-elle.  
  
-Plutôt bien. J'ai légué le poste de directeur à Minerva Mc Gonagall. Je me sens trop vieux pour assumer cette fonction.  
  
-Et Neville, demanda Harry. Il l'a obtenu, son poste de professeur de botanique ?  
  
-Oui. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire envers le meilleur élève de botanique que j'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Et il est maintenant le directeur de Gryffondor.  
  
Les discussions, les plats et les heures se succédèrent. Vint le temps des gâteaux puis celui des cadeaux. Harry débarrassa la table d'un coups de baguette magique, et la vaisselle fut instantanément nettoyée et rangée dans le placard. [pratique ! 'sont feignants, les sorciers ! ]  
  
Dumbledore se leva, et lui donna un paquet. Harry l'ouvrit. C'était un livre intitulé : Sorts de Grands Pouvoirs  
  
-Hagrid s'excuse de n'avoir pu venir. Mais je crois qu'il t'a déjà envoyé ton cadeau.  
  
-C'est vrai. Je l'ai reçu ce matin. Il m'a encore envoyé un monstre ! J'irai le voir à Poudlard , un de ces jours .  
  
Les Weasley lui donnèrent.un coffre de balles de quidditch avec des inscriptions gravées dans le bois et ornée de décorations rouge et or. Fleur et Bill un livre de Quidditch : Les plus grands Attrapeurs internationaux. Harry le feuilleta. Il vit la photo d'Aidan Lynch, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe d'Irlande, celle de Vicktor Krum, Attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, et ami de Harry et d'Hermione . Et, à sa grande surprise et sa grande joie , il trouva une photo de lui, prise lors du championnat du Monde Juniors, il y a deux ans . Le Harry de la photo adressa un clin d'?il et un signe de la main au vrai Harry, et celui-ci parcourut l'article :  
  
Harry Potter, le meilleur Attrapeur que l'équipe d'Angleterre ait jamais eu. On le voit qui fond sur le Vif d'Or, feinte Vicktor Krum, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse lors de la finale, attrape la petite sphère dorée et met fin au match au bout de quatre heures par 670 à 120 ! Un record !  
  
Il vit également une photo de Ron, prise lors du même match, où Harry, présent également sur la photo, et lui, se tiennent côte à côte, sur leurs Eclairs de Feu II et III. Il lut l'article et vit qu'il faisait l'éloge de Ron , qui n'était pourtant pas un Attrapeur . Il monta la photo à Ron qui était abasourdi, abasourdi et fier en même temps.  
  
Enfin, Ron , Hermione et Sirius lui tendirent un long paquet allongé. Harry devina un balai. Il contenait le dernier, le plus puissant, le plus rapide, ensorcelé, comme les derniers Eclairs de Feu . Son nom était gravé en lettres d'argent, de l'autre coté, était marqué le nom du balai : Sirocco , gravé également en lettres d'argent .Le balai était accompagné d'une boîte contenant « Le guide du Quidditch des Professionnels », un Nécessaire à Balai et un Vif d'Or dans un étui gravé à son nom et décoré de liserés or et argent. Il était si content qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux . Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur ses amis quand une détonation retentit.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna et vit Voldemort, Ange et au moins une trentaine de Mangemorts transplaner dans le jardin.  
  
Harry s'écria :  
  
-Les filles, rentrez dans la maison !  
  
Lord Voldemort s'avança , grand et dominant de haut tout le petit monde. Cette importante stature lui donnaient un air imposant et empli de pouvoir.  
  
-Je suis venu te souhaiter personnellement ton anniversaire, Potter, puisque tu ne m'as pas invité à cette petite fête.  
  
-Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! railla Harry  
  
-Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers celui qui te tuera, Potter ! dit Draco Malefoy, qui se tenait à la droite de la fille de Voldemort, Ange Slytherin.  
  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour pénétrer ici ? demanda Ron , sa baguette à la main.  
  
-Le pouvoir de Harry est très puissant , expliqua Ange d'un ton méprisant, mais moins, beaucoup moins, que celui de cent Mangemorts réunis .  
  
Sirius et Arthur avaient l'air horrifiés .  
  
Harry, lui, leva sa baguette, jeta un regard en coin à ses amis et fit un clin d'?il à Ron . Hermione et lui avaient mis au point une tactique d'attaque rapide, pour se débarrasser des acolytes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle n'avait jamais été utilisée. Il décida que c'était le moment idéal pour vérifier si la technique d'Hermione méritait tout le temps qu'ils avaient mis en ?uvre pour la développer. Aussitôt , tous transplanèrent tout autour du groupe de Mangemorts qui se tenaient à l'écart de Voldemort, Ange et Malefoy .  
  
-Stupéfix ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson .  
  
De nombreux Mangemorts s'effondrèrent . Il ne restait plus que quelques sorciers, ainsi que les trois chefs . Un des Mangemorts jeta un sortilège Doloris à Charlie Weasley, qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol en hurlant, mais Bill et Percy répliquèrent par un maléfice d'Entrave sur les derniers Mangemorts, puis réanimèrent Charlie , pendant que Harry se battait en duel avec Voldemort, Ron et Draco étant les seconds.  
  
Ange, nonchalament adossée à un arbre, regardait la scène d'un air amusé.  
  
Profitant de ce répit de leur côté, les trois fils aînés des Weasley transplanèrent au ministère en emmenant les Mangemorts inanimés, alors que Sirius, Arthur et les Jumeaux s'occupaient des Mangemorts présents dans la rue. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre à l'autre bout du village encastré par de hautes collines.  
  
Harry et Voldemort se saluèrent, puis chacun recula de quelque mètres. Les seconds, pendant ce temps, firent un duel de leur côté.  
  
Les hostilités commencèrent.  
  
Voldemort lança un Doloris sur Harry, qui l'évita adroitement. Celui-ci répliqua par un Maléfice d'Entrave, mais le mage noir fit un bond de coté et le trait de lumière bleue frappa le mur de la maison. Les sortilèges et maléfices fusèrent de tous côtés, mais jusqu'ici, chacun avait réussi à les éviter. Le combat se fit de plus en plus intense, et au bout de quelques minutes, la tension avait atteint son paroxysme.  
  
Soudain, poussé par l'impatience, Voldemort utilisa son arme ultime, et Harry ne put éviter ni contrer le puissant sortilège de Mort.  
  
Ron et Draco, qui se battaient à main nues, arretèrent leur combat pour regarder le seigneur des Tenèbres s'agenouiller près de Harry, étendu sur le sol. Voldemort souleva de sa baguette une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais et toucha du doigt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se trouvait sur le front du jeune sorcier.  
  
Soudainement, une main fulgura comme un éclair et attrapa le poignet de Voldemort. De son autre main, Harry prit la baguette du mage noir, qu'il cassa en deux et lança au loin. D'une agilité qui venait de sa pratique du Quidditch et de son Animagus, il se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Mais celui-ci avait une autre baguette dans sa main .  
  
-Tu crois sans doute qu'une seule baguette me suffit, Potter ! Mais faire le mort est une chose qui est contre les règles du duel.  
  
-Les respectez-vous, les règles du duel ?  
  
-Non, bien sûr, mais moi, je suis un Serpentard, c'est donc dans ma nature de tricher et de violer les lois.  
  
-Alors c'est une chose possible des Gryffondors , si moi, l'héritier de Godric, je le fais. Alors ferme-là, et pare !  
  
Bien sûr, le mage noir réussit facilement à éviter le petit sortilège du bloque-jambe. Mais il s'affaiblissait. Il avait déjà lancé un bon nombre de puissants sorts, dont le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra. Il était faible, alors qu'Harry, n'ayant lancé que des sorts mineurs, était encore puissant.  
  
-Sans doute peux-tu faire mieux, Potter !  
  
Et le duel repartit de plus belle.  
  
Ange avait disparu, laissant son amant à son triste sort. Celui-ci était toujours aux prises avec Ron, mais en bien plus mauvais état que ce dernier. Il avait le bras gauche apparament cassé, ainsi qu'un ?il au beurre noir. Ron, lui, était partiellement indemne, étant beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que son adversaire.  
  
Voldemort était à bout de forces, mais continuait à éviter tous les sorts lancés par son ennemi. Harry, sentant une faille dans la muraille du puissant Voldemort, abandonna la magie et se jeta sur le mage noir.  
  
Ange se matérialisa derrière Harry , ignorée des quatre combattants.  
  
-Derrière toi ! cria Hermione, qui regardait par la fenêtre.  
  
Harry se retourna, et d'un mouvement vif, renversa à terre la jeune blonde, pour se reconcentrer sur son ennemi plus puissant, qui avait profité de cette diversion pour lui jeter un maléfice de Coupe Gorge. Harry ne pouvait plus respier. Mais l'effet ne dura pas longtemps. Le mage noir lui lança derechef un sortilège de Douleur. Mais Harry se tenait prêt . Il se métamorphosa instantanément en un magnifique lion de couleur ocre, avec une crinière et une queue d'un profond rouge foncé . Le sortilège n'eut aucun effet sur le félin. Harry poussa un impressionnant rugissement et se jeta sur son ennemi .  
  
Ses puissantes griffes lacérèrent sa robe de sorcier . La haine de Harry envers Voldemort fit surface . Il entra dans une rage terrible, prêt à lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait choisi le camp des forces du Mal .  
  
Soudain, il tomba à terre .  
  
Voldemort avait transplané .  
  
~*~  
  
Voilà ! Comment trouvez-vous ce premier chapitre ? Soyez cools , vous voyez le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran marqué GO ! merci de me reviewer pour me donner vos impressions ( bonnes ou mauvaises !) 


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Merci pour toutes ces gentilles review !  
  
II. Retour à Poudlard  
  
Ange et Malefoy disparurent.  
  
Hermione passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte .  
  
-C'est fini ? demanda t-elle d'un ton angoissé .  
  
-Il est parti, mon ange , lui répondit Ron. Nous l'avons repoussé.  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'emporta Hermione . Ca me fait penser. à cette horrible Ange Slytherin , acheva-t-elle .  
  
Ron l'enlaça et lui tapota le dos . Ginny s'avança à son tour .  
  
-Où sont les autre ? Papa et les garçons ?  
  
-Arthur et Sirius sont allés faire un rapport au Ministère. Charlie, Bill et Percy sont allés livrer les Mangemorts , et les jumeaux ... Ah ben les voilà !  
  
-Ca va, Harry ? demanda Georges .J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous tuer. On était réstés derrière le mur. Y'a plus personne dans le village.  
  
-Et tu nous a fait peur, ajouta Fred. On t'avait jamais vu en Lion. On ne savait même pas que tu étais un Animagus.  
  
-Et comment as-tu fais pour resister à l'Avada Kedavra ? demanda Cho.  
  
-Je n'y ai pas résisté. Je l'ai simplement évité, mais il est passé tellement près de moi que j'ai fait semblant d'être mort. Voldemort n'y a vu que du feu.  
  
-Mais tu m'as bien fais peur. Moi aussi, je n'y ai vu que du feu.  
  
-Le mieux, dit Ron, c'est que maintenant, il va croire que tu résiste à l'Avada Kedavra !  
  
Ils commentèrent l'événement pendant quelques instants. Hermione avait été voir dans la rue, avec Fleur et Molly. Un armée de Mangemorts avait débarqué dans le village, et en était reparti en même temps que leur maître. Mais, comme tous les dimanches après-midi où le soleil est présent, il n'y avait presque plus de Moldus dans le village. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas partis en vacance étaient allés pique-niquer sur les collines verdoyantes entourant la vallée.  
  
Deux Moldus qui étaient venus voir ce qui se passait avaient étés stupéfixés, un autre, soumis au sortilège Doloris. Les filles ranimèrent les Moldus, puis, leur infligeant un sortilège d'Amnésie, les reconduisirent à leurs maisons. Depuis deux ans que tous habitaient dans le même petit village, peuplé moitié de Modus et moitié de Sorciers, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre problèmes.  
  
Harry et Cho essayaient de réconforter Gabrielle, qui avait été bouleversée et sanglotait dans un coin. Georges changea une pierre en tortue en peluche et la lui donna. Et, dans un dernier effort pour détendre l'atmosphère, Fred lança :  
  
-On fait une partie de Quidditch ? Tu pourrais essayer ta nouvelle merveille !  
  
-Ouais, bonne idée, s'exclama Ron. Tu viens, Harry ?  
  
-D'accord , répondit-il d'un air sombre. Ca va nous changer les  
idées.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas du tout le moment, voyons, dit Hermione .  
  
-Allez, viens, ça va calmer tes nerfs , répondit Georges . Ils sont beaucoup trop tendus.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch que possédait Harry, qui se trouvait entre la maison de Sirius et le Terrier .  
  
Ils firent les équipes . Entre temps, les autres étaient revenus . Dans celle de Harry, il y avait Cho, Sirius , Ginny, Fred et lui . Dans celle de Ron, il y avait Hermione, Georges , Percy et Charlie . Bill, lui, préférait rester à terre . Mais la véritable raison était qu'il préférait rester avec Fleur .  
  
Harry lâcha les balles, et la partie commença .  
  
Le balai de Harry était une pure merveille de technologie et suivait tous ses moindres mouvements . Il repéra le Vif d'Or, fondit dessus mais fut écarté par Ron et Georges . Cho profita que Ron avait quitté son poste pour marquer un but . Harry tenta une nouvelle approche, mais fut à nouveau arrêté par Percy . A chaque tentative, quelqu'un lui coupait la route . Alors qu'il allait renoncer, il se rappela un match de la Coupe du monde .Il avais sauté de son balai et celui- ci , étant ensorcelé, l'avait rejoint . Il avait pu attraper le Vif sous les yeux ébahis de ses adversaires et de ses coéquipiers .  
  
Il décida d'utiliser cette tactique .  
  
Ayant repéré à nouveau le Vif d'Or, il plongea en piqué , mais fut aussitôt stoppé par Hermione et Georges . Harry vit alors Charlie juste sous le vif . Il se lança de son balai, attrapa le Vif d'Or au creux de sa main et retomba sur son balai qui l'avait suivi . Le match prit alors fin après près d'une heure de combat acharné . L'équipe de Harry gagna . 160 à 80 .  
  
Ron, en excellant gardien, avait arrêté tous les buts sauf un, quand il avait quitté son poste pour briser la trajectoire de Harry .  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent à table . Molly Weasley et Gabrielle avaient préparé un énorme gâteau au chocolat pour satisfaire l'appétit féroce des joueurs de Quidditch .  
  
-Ah, voilà nos grands joueurs ! lança Dumbledore . Vous serez content d'apprendre que le ministère a été ébahi de nous voir arriver avec tant de prisonnier. Ta technique a du bon, mais Voldemort va se méfier, maintenant. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucun incident grave. Mais il laissera le village tranquille d'ici bientôt . J'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit-il à Harry, Hermione et Ron . Je vous propose trois postes de professeurs à Poudlard .  
  
Hermione s'exclama :  
  
-C'est vrai ? demanda t-elle avec enthousiasme . Mais -elle s'assombrit- Harry et Ron sont Aurors.  
  
-Moi, ça me va, lança Ron . Harry ?  
  
-D'accord. Ca changera des combats contre les Mangemorts . Et puis, on reverra Hagrid !  
  
La soirée tira à sa fin . Chacun rentra chez soi . Un peu moins d'un mois plus tard, les deux couples de futurs professeurs étaient près à partir .  
  
Harry avait tout chargé dans son Aston Martin noire. Par magie, l'intérieur était aussi grand qu'un bus . Il n'y avais pas de volant , juste quelques boutons . Il tourna une molette bleue et prononça « Pré au Lard » . Instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gare du village de sorciers . Il appuya sur un bouton rouge marqué Poudlard . La voiture se mit en route et s'arrêta devant la grande porte du hall. D'un coup de baguette, Harry réduisit sa voiture, qui devint plus petite que sa main et la mit dans sa poche . D'un second coup de baguette, il envoya les valises et les baguages dans les chambres . Puis il libéra Hedwige, Coq et Phoebus, le hibou de Cho, et ceux-ci s'envolèrent vers la volière . Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur ouvrit .  
  
-Bienvenue à Poudlard !  
  
De nombreux professeurs étaient déjà là .  
  
Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leurs nouveaux collègues, excepté Rogue, bien sûr. Neville Londubat était là, avec son visage rond et juvénile. Le professeur Lupin était là aussi. Puis, on entendit le pas lourd du dem- géant, résonner sur le sol du Hall . Harry se jeta dans les bras de son ami.  
  
-Merci pour ton cadeau, Hagrid .  
  
-Ce n'est rien, Harry . J'espère qu'il te servira.  
  
-J'en aurai souvent l'occasion je pense .  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall prit la parole :  
  
-Bon . La rentrée est dans trois jours. Je conseille aux nouveaux professeurs de préparer rapidement leurs programmes .  
  
-Excusez-moi, professeur, dit Hermione . Mais que va faire Cho si elle n'a pas de poste de professeur ?  
  
-Et quel poste occuperont nous ? coupa Ron . Dumbledore ne nous a pas dit lesquels .  
  
-Ah ? Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Vous, Mr Weasley, avec Mr Potter, vous serez professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, bien sûr. De la quatrième à la septième année . Vous, Ms Granger, vous enseignerez la métamorphose .  
  
-Cool, répondit Harry.  
  
Retrouver le vieux château l'avais mis d'excellente humeur.  
  
-Et vous, Ms Chang. Quelle matière préférez-vous ?  
  
-Mmm. Je suis assez douée en matière de sortilèges , mas il y a déjà Mr Flitwick.  
  
-Ah . Mais on peut s'arranger. Vous pourrez.être son assistante ?  
  
-D'accord, lança-t-elle d'un ton jovial .  
  
La soirée se poursuivit . Les professeur parlaient de choses et d'autres et Harry, avachi dans un fauteuil, les pieds sur une table basse, lisait son livre de Quidditch .  
  
Neville vint le voir . Il avait drôlement changé, lui aussi. Il était assez grand, plus mince , avec des cheveux châtains coupés courts.  
  
-Tu lis quoi, Harry ?  
  
Il lui montra la couverture.  
  
-Les grands Attrapeurs internationaux .  
  
-Tu es dedans ?  
  
-Ouais . Avec Ron . Regarde .  
  
Il ouvrit son livre à la page de la photo et la lui montra.  
  
-Coooool, répondit Neville, extasié .  
  
Rogue avait l'air furieux.  
  
Le lendemain, la journée passa comme un éclair. Le jour suivant aussi . Puis ce fut la rentrée .  
  
Harry avait revêtu une robe vert émeraude bordée de noir . Il rajusta ses lunettes . Les nouveaux entrèrent . Ils étaient nombreux . Comme Harry, lors de sa première année, les nouveaux avaient l'air terrorisés . Ils s'avancèrent, et le professeur Mc Gonagall amena le Choixpeau magique et le posa sur le tabouret à trois pieds .  
  
Il ouvrit une large bouche et se mit à chanter :  
  
Il y a près d'un millier d'années,  
Lorsque j'n'étais pas encore né  
Quatre des plus puissants sorciers  
Ont vu leur rêve réalisé .  
Ils voulaient consacrer toute leur vie  
A enseigner l'art de la magie.  
  
Il y avait Gryffondor, le sorcier téméraire  
  
Qui disait qu'le courage était bien nécessaire.  
Il y avait Serdaigle, le plus intelligent  
Qui pensait qu'le savoir était plus qu'important.  
Il y avait Poufsouffle, le sorcier travailleur  
Pour lui être loyal rendrait le monde meilleur.  
Puis l'malin Serpendard, de loin l'plus ambitieux  
Qui pensait que de toutes, cette vertu est la mieux.  
Puis un jour l'âge vint les prendre .  
Ils avaient presque fini leur vie .  
Ils s'demandèrent comment s'y prendre,  
Pour accueillir d'autres apprentis.  
C'est alors qu'ils me choisirent  
Comme remplaçant, comme gardien  
Pour que je puisse vous répartir  
Dans la maison qui vous convient .  
  
La salle explosa en applaudissements .  
  
-Quand je prononcerais votre nom, vous viendrez et poserez le choixpeau magique sur votre tête, expliqua le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
« Amarian, Julien » Le petit garçon s'avança, regarda les professeurs et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête . Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de lancer :  
  
-« Serdaigle »  
  
-Boughattas, Suzy.  
-« Poufsouffle »  
  
-Clerc, Pascale.  
-« Serdaigle »  
  
-Connolly, Max. -« Gryffondor »  
  
-Dobrinyne, Olivier . -« Serpentard »  
  
-Gaestel, Bill. -« Pouffsouffle »  
  
Les noms se succédèrent . Chacun était salué par des applaudissements . Harry et ses amis applaudissaient vigoureusement les nouveaux répartis, sauf ceux qui finissaient à Serpentard, bien sûr. Mc Gonagall en était à présent aux noms commençant par la lettre L .  
  
-Loinier, Léa .  
-« Serpentard »  
  
-Mac Rae, Julie.  
-« Gryffondor »  
  
-Malefoy,Josh.  
  
Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le Choixpeau . Il avait l'air grand . Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que les autres nouveaux . A peine eût- il posé le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête que celui-ci s'écria: -« Serpentard »  
  
Et tous les Serpentards l'acclamèrent, comme un héros .  
  
Harry eut comme une impression de déjà vu .  
  
Malefoy était grand, le visage clair, mais avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais élégamment coiffés en arrière, ce qui renforçait la pâleur de son teint . Il avait un tic nerveux et ne cessait de porter sans cesse sa main à son avant-bras, ce qui intrigua Harry, qui le fit remarquer à Ron.  
  
-C'est peut-être un Mangemort ? répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Si jeune? demanda Hermione .  
  
-Il n'a pas l'air si jeune que ça . Ou alors il est très grand pour son âge, comme ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle , fit remarquer Harry. Le professeur Mc Gonagall en étais à la lettre S:  
  
-Sainsily, Frederic.  
-« Gryffondor »  
  
-Williams, Matthew.  
-« Serdaigle »  
  
-Bien. Maintenant que tous les élèves ont étés répartis, je vais présenter les nouveaux professeurs, qui seront nombreux, cette année: Tout d'abord, la défense contre les Forces du Mal sera prise en charge par deux professeurs, pour les quatre, cinq, six et septièmes années . Il s'agit de Mr Weasley, et de Mr Potter.  
  
Un murmure parcourut la foule, par les élèves qui étaient enthousiasmés d'avoir le célèbre Harry Potter comme professeur, et ceux qui le connaissaient déjà.  
  
-Les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années seront prises en charge par le professeur Lupin, comme les années précédentes . Mr Londubat sera professeur de Botanique et directeur de Gryffondor, le professeur Granger enseignera la métamorphose et Ms Chang sera l'assistante du professeur Flitwick. Bien. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, sinon que Mr Malefoy entre directement en cinquième année et vient de l'Institut Durmstrang . Bon appétit à tous .  
  
Instantanément, les plats se remplirent par magie de mets de toute sorte . Les elfes de maison avaient encore fait du bon travail, comme à chaque fois . Et Peeves n'était pas venu les déranger .  
  
Les conversations allaient bon train. Neville discutait avec Rémus Lupin, Cho avec Ron et Flitwick et Hermione parlait de Métamorphose avec le professeur Mc Gonagall .  
  
Harry, lui, observait attentivement le nouveau Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais entendu que Drago Malefoy eut un frère. Ou un fils ... Non, ça c'est impossible. Il est trop jeune. Peut-être n'est -il même pas apparenté à Drago? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard. Malefoy a beau être un nom peu courant, il n'y a pas que la famille de Drago, en Angleterre . Et puis celui-là est peut-être Allemand, Bulgare ou Norvégien , puisqu'il vient de Durmstrang . Il vient de Durmstrang . Raison de plus de se méfier de lui . Mais tout de même, ce regard, cette allure ... Et il est à Serpentard, après tout, non? Et pourquoi se frottait-il le bras? Serais-ce la Marque des Ténèbres ? Est-il déjà Mangemort ? Remarque, Drago en était déjà un quand il était en cinquième année ...  
  
Les questions et suppositions se succédaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il ne pensa pas à manger, et , lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa rêverie, tout le monde avait fini, les desserts et gâteaux avaient déjà pris place sur les tables , et Harry, lui, avait toujours son assiette à demi-pleine de rôti et de pommes de terres . Il se dépêcha de manger et se servit abondamment de crème aux ?ufs au chocolat  
  
[c'était mousse au caramel à l'origine, mais je dédicace cette phrase à mon amie la Sang-de-Bourbe Léna de Slytherin, si jamais elle daigne bouger son cul pour lire ma fic ! ] .  
  
Puis Cho lui pris la main. Il dut faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas se mettre à ronronner [ça, je le dédies à Mahée, qui adore voir Harry ronronner ] . Le repas tira à sa fin . Les assiettes disparurent et les tables redevinrent propres .  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva .  
  
-Bien. Maintenant que nous avons étés restaurés, je vous prie de bien rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs. Je confie à Dennis Crivey et à Orla Quirke, nos nouveaux préfet et préfète en chef le soin d'aider les premières années à vite s'adapter à la vie au château. Bonsoir .  
  
Les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle et suivirent les préfets. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho se rendirent dans leur chambres .  
  
Harry entra dans la sienne, se déshabilla et se coucha . Quelques minutes plus tard, Cho le rejoignit. Elle était restée quelques instants bavarder avec Hermione . Elle se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés , embrassa Kirjy, le petit daemon qu'elle avait installée sur sa table de nuit, caressa le Magyar à Pointes miniature que Harry emmenait partout depuis cinq ans, sans se soucier s'il était vraiment vivant, vu qu'il ne faisait que dormir, et se tourna vers Harry :  
  
-Bonne nuit, mon chéri !  
  
-Bonne nuit, ma petite Cho.  
  
Et pourtant, il ne s 'endormit pas pour autant . Les questions se succédaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il s'endormit sans même s'en apercevoir. Il fit un rêve bizarre, cette nuit-là . Pas étrange, mais bizarre. Il y avait plein de monde, dans son rêve. Son père, Albus Dumbledore, Ron, Cho, Peter Pettigrow, Ange Slytherin, et ce nouveau, ce curieux Josh Malefoy.  
  
Harry était perché en haut d'un totem indien aux couleurs vives, Ron et Cho étaient attachés au poteau. Et tout autour du totem, les autres dansaient, des torches à la main, en chantant :  
  
« A-va-da Ke-da-vra , A-va-da Ke-da-vra , A-va-da Ke-da-vra . »  
  
Soudain, Harry perdit l'équilibre, tomba sur Malefoy, l'assomma, puis se réveilla.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des petits rêves idiots, mais plutôt des cauchemars . Il regarda l'heure à sa montre: 6h 30.  
  
Il pensa à Ron, et le mot « Dort » s'inscrivit sur le cadran. Il pensa à Hermione, Rémus, au professeur Mc Gonagall, et la montre répondait par le même mot. Il pensa à Neville, et les mots « dans le hall » se formèrent sur l'écran . Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre son ami.  
  
Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce deuxième chapitre ? Faut bien planter le décor ! Tous les noms des nouveaux, sauf Max et Malefoy sont ceux de mes profs de Stan ! Au fait , n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!!! 


	3. Les nouveaux professeurs

III. Les nouveaux professeurs  
  
Il le trouva effectivement dans le Hall.  
  
-Salut Neville ! lança Harry.  
  
-Bonjour, professeur Potter ! répondit-il d'un ton faussement poli.  
  
Harry le regarda et éclata de rire .  
  
-Bon, on va déjeuner, Harry ?  
  
-Ouais.  
  
Il avait drôlement changé depuis qu'il avait fini ses études . Lors de ses combats, il était rempli de haine, et projetait une aura de puissance. Et quand il était chez lui, il était calme, plus libre et cool. De plus, Cho l'aimait bien quand il riait. Son rire était communicatif, et le son de sa voix vibrant et clair .  
  
-Dis-moi, tu attendais quelqu'un, Neville ?  
  
-Non, seulement... le professeur Rogue est déjà levé.. Il me fait toujours un peu peur. J'attendais que quelqu'un vienne.  
  
-Ah bon. Tu ne changeras jamais, Neville !  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Neville trébucha , se retenant au pantalon de son ami.. Les deux jeunes adultes éclatèrent de rire à nouveau sous le regard mi-étonné, mi-exaspéré de Rogue. Toujours en riant, ils s'installèrent à table et déjeunèrent. Puis Ron arriva.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde, lança t-il , d'une voix claironnante pour quelqu'un qui est sensé émerger du sommeil. [ aucune insinuation, noooon ]  
  
-Salut Ron ! répondirent en choeur Harry et Neville.  
  
-Bonjour, Mr Weasley. lança Rogue d'un ton glacial.  
  
Il s'assit en face de Harry.  
  
-Bien dormi ? Demanda Neville.  
  
-Pas mal.  
  
-Bon , je vais préparer mes affaires .  
  
-OK, à tout à l'heure, Nevillle, répondit Harry.  
  
-Et toi, comment as -tu dormi ? Pas de cauchemars ?  
  
-J'ai pensé toute la soirée au nouveau Malefoy.  
  
-Ouais. Moi aussi .  
  
-Et j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Pas un cauchemar, mais un rêve... idiot . J'étais assis en haut d'un totem -tu sais, les poteaux indiens- et Cho et toi, vous étiez attachés au poteau . Il y avait le nouveau Malefoy, Dumbledore Ange Jedusor et Queudver. Et il y avait mon père, aussi. Et ils tournaient autour en chantant « avada kedavra »  
  
-Ce qui est bizarre, je trouve, c'est que tu n'as plus peur de Tu.Voldemort.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Son temps est révolu. Il est vieux, tu sais. Attends ... Quand j'ai été dans le journal ... en deuxième année . Je suis allé 50 ans en arrière . Et il avais seize ans . Ce qui lui fait... soixante-quinze ans . [c'est dur de compter au reveil ] Ca fait vieux pour quelqu'un qui se crois être le plus grand sorcier du monde . Il a assuré sa relève, avec Ange et Draco.  
  
-Tu as sans doute raison, acquieça Ron d'une voix morne .  
  
Puis ils bavardèrent de choses et d'autres , pour passer le temps . Ron raconta une blague à Harry qui éclata d'un rire sonore .  
  
-Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de sérieux, pour des professeurs, lança Rogue d'un ton hargneux.  
  
-Ca, c'est sûr que ça ne doit pas vous arriver souvent de rire , répondit Harry.  
  
Le professeur Rogue se leva.  
  
-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter. Malgré que vous êtes au même niveau que moi, vous ne serez jamais rien d'autre q'un voyou au dessus de tout.  
  
-C'est ça . Retournez donc à vos chaudrons, Rogue.  
  
-Jamais votre père ne m'aurait parlé sur ce ton .  
  
-Justement. Je ne suis pas mon père . Je suis HARRY, pas JAMES . Fourrez- vous le dans le crâne.  
  
Au même moment, Hermione et Cho apparurent. Il était encore tôt et il y avait peu d'élèves debout, et ils s'étaient installés le plus loin possible de la table des professeurs.  
  
-Ca va être dur ! ajouta Ron, sarcastique.  
  
-Weasley , je ne vous ai rien demandé .  
  
-Ah ? J'avais cru, alors...  
  
-Pourrions nous avoir le droit de déjeuner en paix, sans profs détestables accrochés à nos basques ? demanda calmement Hermione .  
  
-Vous, Miss Granger, ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas .  
  
-Madame Weasley, professeur, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique .  
  
-C'est parce que vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de nous enlever des points, de nous coller une retenue ou d'essayer de nous renvoyer que vous êtes si furieux ? demanda serieusement Harry .  
  
Cho éclata de rire.  
  
-Vous, miss Chang.  
  
-Madame Potter, professeur, coupa Cho, imitant le ton d'Hermione.  
  
Rogue se leva, hors de lui, et quitta la table des professeurs sous les éclats de rire des deux jeunes couples . Ron enlaça tendrement Hermione et l'embrassa. Toujours souriant, il fit de même avec Cho, qui lui tenait la main avec insistance depuis un long moment. « Elle voulait sans doute que je l'embrasse devant Rogue », pensa Harry. [la S****]  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva .  
  
-Vous ne devriez pas énerver le professeur Rogue comme ça .  
  
-Je considère cela comme une vengeance, professeur, répondit Harry.  
  
-Je sais qu'il ne vous aime pas , Mr Potter.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Et il est encore plus furieux, depuis votre départ. Vous savez que Gryffondor n'a plus gagné de match de Quidditch ni de coupe des Quatres Maisons , depuis que vous êtes partis ?  
  
-Il devrait être content, au contraire, répondit Ron.  
  
-Réfléchis un peu, Ron. On sait qu'il est jaloux de Harry . Le fait de savoir que c'est presque grâce à lui que Gryffondor a gagné pendant sept ans renforce considérablement sa jalousie .  
  
-Mais il n'est pas bon de provoquer un professeur, vos le savez . Surtout Severus Rogue . Et surtout devant les élèves .Vous pourriez donner un bon exemple, sutout pour une ancienne Préfète en Chef, miss Granger . Euh . Mrs.  
  
-Appelez-moi Hermione . On a dit ça , avec Cho, uniquement pour embêter le professeur Rogue.  
  
-Au fait, profes.  
  
-Minerva.  
  
-Minerva, vous savez si ce Josh Malefoy est un parent de Drago Malefoy ? risqua Harry .  
  
-Nous n'en savons rien. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas avoir de préjugés dès le départ, parce que vos n'aimez pas Drago.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment parce que je ne l'aime pas que j'aurais des préjugés à son égard . Vous savez que Drago Malefoy est marié, lui aussi ?  
  
Devant le regard du professeur, il continua .  
  
-Et vous savez avec qui ?  
  
Minerva fit « non » de la tête.  
  
-Avec Ange Slytherin, la fille de Voldemort.  
  
-Comment le savez-vous, Potter ? Harry ? demanda t-elle, une nuance de panique dans sa voix .  
  
-Oh, il me l'a dit. Il est venu, avec elle et Voldemort, plus une trentaine de Mangemorts, me souhaiter mon anniversaire , expliqua Harry . Mais ils ont étés bien accueuillis. Ron et lui se sont battus en duel, et il en est ressorti salement amoché.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, effarée , puis répondit :  
  
-Oui, je me souviens. Ils en ont parlé, dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais il n'ont pas donné beaucoup de détails . Ils ont juste dit que vous aviez arrêté une importante bande de Mangemorts.  
  
-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas . J'essaierais de ne pas avoir de préjugés dès le début . Je ne veux pas finir comme Rogue .  
  
Ron ricana .  
  
-Bien . Je vos conseille d'aller revoir vos cours une dernière fois . La cloche sonne dans vingt minutes.  
  
-OK.  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte. Les élèves étaient en rang devant la porte. Ils murmuraient avec excitation . Tous étaient enchantés d'avoir comme profs les héros de la coupe Junior de Quidditch. Aucun élève ne les connaissaient . Ils étaient en quatrième année, et Harry était déjà parti de Poudlard, diplômes en poche, quand ils avaient commencés leurs études  
  
-Entrez .  
  
Ron pris la parole .  
  
-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre en cas d'attaque . Les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux .  
  
-Ils ont rallié Voldemort par milliers .(Toute la classe tressaillit). La première chose que vous aurez à apprendre, ce sera de ne plus avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la personne elle-même .dit Harry, se rappelant les sages paroles de Dumbledore, lors de sa première année.  
  
Il parlait avec un charisme étonnant . On aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait professeur toute sa vie .  
  
-Pour commencer, nous allons vous enseigner le sortilège de Désarmement, annonça Ron .La formule est « expelliarmus » .  
  
-OK. Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre par deux . Les élèves se levèrent, et Harry, d'un coup de baguette, aligna tables et chaises contre le mur . Il se mit en face de Ron .  
  
-Tout le monde est par deux ? Bon . Je vais attaquer Har. Mr Potter, et il va me désarmer . Regardez .  
  
Levant sa baguette, il s'apprêta à lui jeter le Maléfice du Saucisson. Harry pointa sa baguette sur son ami et prononça :  
  
-Expelliarmus.  
  
Ron tomba à la renverse, et sa baguette atterrit droit dans la main gauche de Harry.  
  
-Vous pouvez commencer, annonça Ron  
  
L'heure passa rapidement . Puis la cloche sonna .Les élèves partirent vers leur cours suivant .  
  
Harry et Ron, qui n'avaient pas de cours en ce moment, partirent sur le terrain de Quidditch,avec les balles, leurs robes et leurs balais.  
  
Ils avaient des robes de Quidditch d'un bleu profond, avec les contours orange vif . Leurs noms étaient brodés en lettres oranges dans leur dos . Sur celle de Harry, le mot « capitaine » était inscrit sous son nom.  
  
Après avoir tournoyé dans les airs en faisant des loopings, pendant presque une heure, ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme . Harry remit ses lunettes . Il y avait longtemps que Harry avait crée un enchantement qui améliorait sa vue. Mais il aimait beaucoup ses lunettes. Il l'avait alors modifié pour le rendre opérationnel uniquement lorsqu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, sans même avoir besoin de prononcer quelque incantation.  
  
Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Il avait le physique idéal d'un joueur de Quidditch . Il avait toujours été grand et élancé, mais là, Harry en aurait presque paru petit . Celui-ci avait énormément grandi lors de sa sixième année d'études. Mais il était toujours plus petit que son ami. Ses muscles se dessinaient sur son torse à travers sa robe. Il était beau, beau et majestueux. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient à travers ses lunettes, et ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, mais plus courts.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans le hall, balai sur l'épaule, côte à côte. Trois élèves s'avancèrent vers eux. Ils avaient 13-14 ans, évalua Harry du regard . Deux étaient des filles.  
  
-Euh ... Excusez-moi. On voudrait... On aimerait bien... avoir un autographe. demanda le garçon à Ron.  
  
Celui-ci était effaré. D'habitude, c'est à Harry qu'on demande des autographes !  
  
-Euh... Je suis gardien des Serdaigles.  
  
Et il lui tendit une plume et un parchemin bleuté, que Ron signa, puis le lui rendit. L'élève le tendit à Harry, qui la signa également.  
  
Une des filles s'avança . Elle avait dans la main une photo où Harry, Ron et Viktor Krum se tenaient côte à côte, balais sur l'épaule . On distinguait les deux petites ailes dorées qui dépassaient du poing fermé de Harry. Ron avait le Souafle sous le bras . Il y avait déjà la signature de Viktor sur le cliché.  
  
-Vous pourriez la signer ? demanda la fille d'une timide voix.  
  
Ron pris la photo. Il portait la même robe qu'en cet instant . Il la signa, la tendit à Harry qui fit de même, et la rendit aux filles.  
  
Rogue arriva, l'air aussi hargneux que d'habitude. Il s'avança vers les deux amis, à présent seuls.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas faire un pas sans avoir à vous pavaner et à dédicacer des photos, Potter ? [ t'es jaloux, rorogue chéri ? ]  
  
-C'est pas de notre faute si on est de bons joueurs de Quidditch avec plein de fans, rétorqua Ron, de bonne humeur.  
  
-Il n'y a pas que vous qui savez jouer au Quidditch. Je vous fais une proposition. Un match de Quidditch, mercredi après-midi. Tous les cours finissent à quatre heures.  
  
-OK, ça me va. Répondit Harry.  
  
-Un quatre contre quatre.  
  
-Cinq. Il y a Neville, aussi.  
  
-Londubat ne sait pas jouer au Quidditch. Il vaut mieux le laisser à terre, dit Rogue, l'air méprisant.  
  
-Si , il sait jouer. Répondit Harry . Il était gardien et batteur suppléant, dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. A propos de Gryffondor, il va falloir qu'on booste les joueurs de l'équipe, Ron, histoire qu'on gagne la coupe !  
  
Bon, ce chapitre est court, mais dites-moi quand même si ça vaut la peine que je continue ! Un chapitre pour au moins cinq review !  
  
Au fait, j'ai lu dans certaines fic des quizz à la fin des chapitres, alors je vais m'y mettre aussi !  
  
Donc voici une question : qui composera l'équipe de Quidditch de Rogue ? ( 4 profs possibles ! ) *La suite après une courte page de pub* 


	4. Un match exceptionnel

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, et merci à Emrah qui m'a expliqué comment accepter les reviews d'anonymes. ;-) Merci merci !!  
  
Lunénoire , ta fic est géniale ! merci pour tes encouragements ! Hedwidge : merci pour la review... et ouvre grand tes zoreilles NON , JOSH NE METTRA PAS LA TETE DE NEVILLE DANS LES TOILETTES DE MIMI !! (même si c'est une bonne idée ! Neville est prof, et Josh élève ! ) Dommage que le point de vue de ma fic est centré sur Harry, comme les tomes de Jkr... Au fait, en passant, un petit disclaimer ? Donc rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. Je disais donc, que c'était dommage, sinon je me serais amusée à décrire les cours de Neville : Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la résistance du cannabis aux sortilèges de combustion. Délire !!! Et passe le bonjour au colonel Hati !  
  
Et merci aux fans qui m'auraient revewés après que j'aie écrit tout ce bordel, donc que je n'ai pas pu remercier en particulier.  
  
Alors... Revenons au futur match... Bien sûr, il y a Bibine, puis Flitwick [ étonnant] puis Lupin, et enfin Vector (j'aurais bien mis Hagrid, mais il risque d'exploser tout les balais avec ses deux tonnes !)  
  
*Maintenant place au Quidditch *  
  
~*~  
  
IV. Un match exceptionnel  
  
~*~ De retour dans la salle des professeurs, Rogue exposa son plan à ses collègues. Il y eut peu de volontaires. Hagrid fit un clin d'?il à Harry et lança :  
  
-C'est inutile de tenter un match. Vous ne gagnerez jamais.  
  
-C'est vrai, répondit Minerva Mc Gonagall, Weasley et Potter sont bien trop forts pour nous.  
  
-Moi, je veux bien faire partie de ton équipe , Severus , dit Lupin.  
  
La proposition de Rémus Lupin redonna du courage aux professeurs .  
  
-Moi aussi. Je serai gardienne, si vous voulez, ajouta Mme Bibine .  
  
-Et moi Attrapeur, renchérit le petit professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. -Il ne nous manque plus qu'un batteur, dit Rogue .  
  
-Je veux bien tenter l'expérience, Severus, répondit le professeur Vector, qui enseigne l'arthimancie.  
  
-Et bien, je crois que votre équipe est formée, Mr Rogue, dit Cho.  
  
-D'accord. Le match aura lieu mercredi après-midi, à quatre heures et demie. Cela vous convient-il, Potter ?  
  
-Tout à fait. Le plus tôt sera le mieux . On a hâte de vous battre.  
  
Et ils s'en furent en riant.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Ron firent cours au septièmes années, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle . Dennis Crivey était tout aussi fanatique de Harry que son frère, Colin.Il se plaça au premier rang et le gratifia d'un sourire admiratif.Ils leur enseignèrent le Patronus. Ou plutôt, ils leur enseignèrent la théorie. En effet, le sortilège de défense contre les Détraqueurs est si difficile à pratiquer, qu'il leur faudra bien deux mois pour le maîtriser.  
  
L'après-midi, Ron et Harry avaient cour avec les Quatrièmes années, Gryffondors et Serpentards. Harry appréhendait sa rencontre avec Josh Malefoy. Il arriva devant la classe, où les Gryffondors les regardaient admirativement. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle, Gryffondors à droite, Serpentards à gauche. Le cours porterait sur les sortilèges de défenses . Harry fit l'appel. Arrivé au nom de Malefoy, il demanda:  
  
-Tu es le frère de Draco Malefoy ? [ non, je suis sa s?ur ! ]  
  
-Je suis son cousin, Pot... professeur, répondit-il d'un ton malicieux.  
  
Avec un pincement au c?ur, il continua l'appel, puis le cours commença.  
  
-Bien . Ce trimestre, vous allez apprendre les sortilèges de défense les plus communs, annonça Ron sans hausser la voix. Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir si vous avez étudié le sortilège de Désarmement, l'an dernier.  
  
-Oui, répondirent les élèves de Gryffondor en ch?ur.  
  
Les Serpentards étaient restés bras croisés, impatients de savoir ce que valent leurs nouveaux professeurs. Ils connaissaient tous Harry, certains connaissaient Ron, mais sans plus, n'étant qu'en première année quand Harry et ses amis en étaient à leur dernière.  
  
-Bon. On va commencer par le maléfice d'Entrave. Harry pris sa baguette .  
  
-Toi, dit-il à un élève de Serpentard, lance-moi quelque chose .  
  
Le garçon hésita, puis arracha une feuille de parchemin à son cahier, la roula en boule et la jeta à la tête de son prof. [j'aimerais bien balancer des trucs à la tête de mes profs , moâ !]  
  
-Impédimenta, prononça Harry.  
  
La boule de papier s'arrêta net en plein vol.  
  
-Voilà l'effet immediat, dit Ron . La formule est « Impédimenta » . Allez- y, essayez !  
  
Il lança la boule à une fille assise au deuxième rang qui fut si surprise qu'elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit la boule dans la figure. Elle rougit et le gratifia d'un grand sourire, avant de relancer la boule à un camarade, qui ne la stoppa pas mais parvint à la ralentir .  
  
A la fin, seuls six élèves , dont cinq Gryffondors, avaient réussi le maléfice. Harry leva sa baguette , et toutes les boules de parchemin s'élevèrent et vinrent se placer dans la poubelle sous les applaudissements .  
  
Juste avant que la cloche ne sonne, un élève de Gryffondor demanda à Harry de dédicacer un livre. Harry le prit et étouffa une exclamation. C'était le même livre que celui qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Il signa la première page puis l'ouvrit à celle où se trouvait sa photo , la dédicaça et le lui rendit. Le garçon pris un teint cramoisi, et Josh Malefoy lança :  
  
-Pff ! voilà que les Gryffondors se mettent à demander des autographes aux profs ! ils sont vraiment tombés bien bas !  
  
Les Serpentards éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.  
  
Harry s'efforça de le prendre avec le sourire, mais un étrange malaise l'envahit. Josh Malefoy avait eu exactement la même réaction qu'aurait eu Drago, s'il avait été là. -C'est parce que les Gryffondors aiment les profs qui jouent au Quidditch, Malefoy.  
  
-Il y a jouer et jouer, professeur, répondit-il sans sarcasme. C'est pas comme être un champion.  
  
-C'EST un champion, rétorqua le jeune Gryffondor . Tu l'as bien vu pendant la coupe du Monde des Juniors. 670 points ! C'est le meilleur Attrapeur que j'ai jamais vu . Et vous, dit-il, se tournant vers Ron, vous êtes le meilleur gardien que l'Angleterre ait jamais eu. La Bulgarie a été écrasée grâce à vous .  
  
-Merci, répondit Ron, dont on ne distinguait plus la limite entre son front et ses cheveux .  
  
-Et toi, répliqua Malefoy, tu es le plus grand lèche-cul que j'ai jamais vu.  
  
-Je ne tolère pas que l'on insulte un élève pendant mon cours. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard, et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas trente, rétorqua Ron.  
  
Les élèves sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers leur cours suivant. Il ne resta plus que le jeune Gryffondor.  
  
-Tu t'appelles comment déja?  
  
-Kevin Ackerley, monsieur.  
  
-Tu n'as pas un frère ? Un septième année ?  
  
-Si. C'est mon grand frère Stewart.  
  
-Bon. Tu as envie de voir un beau match ?  
  
-Ouais, bien sûr.  
  
-Tu fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?  
  
-Je suis poursuiveur depuis deux ans.  
  
-Bien. Il faudra que l'on vous entraîne sérieusement ! Alors ... demain, à quatre heures et demie, va sur le terrain de Quidditch. Fais venir le plus de monde possible , mais pas trop de Serpentard, OK ? Et que ça ne se sache pas, d'accord ?  
  
-D'accord. Vous jouerez contre qui ?  
  
-Contre Rogue, le professeur Flitwick, Madame Bibine, le professeur Lupin et le professeur Vector . Il enseigne l'arthimancie, ajouta t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Kevin. Et avec moi, il y aura Ron, je veux dire, le professeur Weasley, et les professeurs Chang, Granger et Londubat. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte que Rogue n'en sache rien, ce serait bien .  
  
-D'accord professeur, répéta t-il. Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller à mon cours de Métamorphose, et je suis déjà en retard .  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave . Tu lui dis, au professeur Granger, que tu parlais avec moi. Elle ne te diras rien. Elle n'est pas comme Rogue !  
  
Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et fila en courant dans les couloirs , vers la salle de Métamorphose . Harry le trouva plutôt petit, pour un cinquième année. Il alla dans son bureau raconter à Ron ce qu'il avait dit au Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est une bonne idée , Harry, mais dans ce cas, il faut absolument qu'on gagne . Si on allait s'entraîner ?  
  
-D'accord !  
  
Ils partirent chercher leurs affaires de Quidditch dans leur chambre, et, comme ils croisaient Neville se promenant dans un couloirs, ils l'invitèrent à s'entraîner aussi .  
  
Harry expliqua sa dernière stratégie à ses amis. Il voulait absolument battre Rogue.  
  
-Il faut absolument qu'on gagne, Neville.  
  
-Avec vous deux dans l'équipe, il ne peut en être autrement.  
  
-Mais on ne sait pas du tout ce que valent nos adversaires . .Madame Bibine sait bien jouer, Rogue et Lupin aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux poursuiveurs, avec Sirius , dans l'équipe de mon père.  
  
Ils prirent leur envol tous les trois, et commencèrent à jouer. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione et Cho virent les rejoindre, en tenue et leurs balais en main .  
  
Ils s'entraînèrent tous ensemble, puis firent une petite course. Ils avaient tous de très bons balais, mais le Sirocco de Harry les surpassait de loin. Il avait donné ses 'vieux' balais à ses amis. Cho avait l'Eclair de Feu III de Harry, Ron, l'Eclair de Feu II de Harry et Hermione l'Eclair de Feu I de Harry, qui avait été légué à l'origine à Ron. [ qu'il est généreux, le petit gryffondor !]  
  
-Mon balai ne rivalise pas avec les vôtres, se lamenta Neville .  
  
-Il n'a pas l'air trop mal, répondit Cho. C'est quelle marque ?  
  
-Un Comète 760.  
  
-Arrête, c'est un bon balai. Moi, j'avais un 260 et je le trouvais très bien.  
  
-Oui, mais face à vos Eclairs de Feu...  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry. De toue façon, je ne pense pas que Rogue et les autres auront de meilleurs balais.  
  
-J'ai faim. On devrai aller dîner ... dit Ron, coupant court à la conversation pour traduire haut et fort les désirs de son estomac qui ne désemplissait jamais. [ça me rappelle quelqu'un... une certaine boulimique de chocolat, de crème aux ?ufs et de réglisses fourrées qui se recconaîtra ( et me tuera ensuite !! ) , donc Léna Rosenberg, pour ne pasla nommer... ]  
  
Ils abandonnèrent le terrain de Quidditch et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, après avoir rangé (d'un coup de baguettes) leur matériel et leurs robes. Arrivant devant la table des professeurs, Rogue leur jeta un regard glacial et haineux, et Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire. Ils durent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
Le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé la mort de Cornélius Fudge. Et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas un Mangemeort, l'assassin. C'était un Auror, exaspéré d'être obligé d'agir dans l'ombre à cause de ce Pouffsouffle incapable. Et , chose incroyable, aucun procès ne lui fut accordé. [c'est vrai, il mériterait presque l'Ordre de Merlin ]  
  
Le bon côté fut la nomination d'Arthur Weasley au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Arthur, étant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la Coalition des Aurors, avait promis de tout mettre en ?uvre pour protéger la nation sorcier du puissant Mage Noir.  
  
Après cette excellente nouvelle, qui comprenait également la mort de Fudge, Harry et Ron firent cours aux sixièmes années, Gryffondor et Serdaigle . Le cours portait sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais ils ne les montraient pas sur des insectes, comme l'avait fait Maugrey Fol ?il, le célèbre Auror fou.  
  
Ils enoncèrent les lois qui les condamnent, le pouvoir qu'ils représentent , et une technique crée par Ron pour libérer quelqu'un soumis à l'Imperium.  
  
Après déjeuner, ils avaient le deuxième groupe de cinquième année, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Ils commencèrent à se rendre compte que c'était bien difficile d'enseigner. Ils refirent la leçon sur le maléfice d'Entrave, ce que Ron trouva ennuyeux et énervant. Harry, au contraire, n'était pas du tout dérangé d'avoir à refaire une deuxième fois le même cours . Et, comme il l'avait fait remarquer à son ami, il y aura des cours qu'ils seront obligés de refaire quatre fois.  
  
La cloche sonna. Ils se rendirent dans leurs appartements, où leurs femmes et Neville les attendaient déjà. Hermione utilisa un sort de duplication, pour leur permettre d'avoir la même robe tous les cinq. Puis, ils se rendirent sur le terrain , en robe de Quidditch bleue sombre bordée d'orange, leurs balais à la main, et Harry portant le grand coffre contenant les balles et le Vif d'Or gravé à son nom. Ils attendirent l'équipe de Rogue près de la porte menant au terrain, et ceux-ci arrivèrent peu après. Rogue et son équipe n'avaient pas cherchés à être originaux. Ils étaient en robe de sorciers de couleurs disparates, et Rogue, comme à son habitude, était vêtu de noir. Tous enfourchèrent leurs balais, et attendirent l'ouverture de la porte.  
  
Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison promettait d'être passionnant.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, mais Harry, voulant être le premier dans les airs, pris immédiatement son envol, suivi de son équipe. Rogue était resté à terre, pris par surprise. La queue du balai de Harry lui avait presque frôlé la joue.  
  
A peine Harry s'était-il envolé qu'une véritable tempête sonore se déclencha. La foule des élèves hurlaient et criaient... Mais pas tous favorables. Les Serpentards étaient tous présents, également. Il tourna la tête, et , au-dessus du gradin des Serdaigles, une grande bannière avait été déployée, où l'on pouvait lire : « Allez les jeunes profs ».  
  
Ron suivit son regard, lut la banderole, et se tourna vers Rogue en ricanant. Celui-ci n'avait pas prévu tant de spectateurs. Pourtant, il n'avais jamais entendu les élèves en parler. C'était sans doute une nouvelle machination de Potter pour le rendre encore un peu plus célèbre et s'attirer ainsi des regard admiratifs dans les couloirs.  
  
Au-dessus des gradins des Gryffondors était suspendue une immense photographie en couleur : Harry et Ron , sur leurs balais, côte à côte. Leurs personnages photographiques leurs firent des clins d'?il amicaux et des gestes de la main, et le Harry de la photo leva le poing en signe d'encouragement et de triomphe.  
  
Mc Gonagall fit un signe à Harry, qui déposa le coffre au pied de la sorcière. Il reprit son envol. Elle ouvrit la boîte, lâcha les Cognards qui s'échappèrent énergiquement du coffre, puis libéra le Vif d'Or. Elle prit le Souaffle et le lança en l'air .  
  
A ce moment, le match commença.  
  
Les joueurs fonçaient sur leurs balais. Les jeunes élèves hurlaient.  
  
Au bout de vingt minutes, Hermione et Cho avaient déjà inscrit quatre buts. Soudain, Rogue fonça sur Neville, qui était proche des buts, espérant que Ron quitte son poste pour l'aider si jamais celui-ci tombait. Mais il ne broncha pas. Avec une violence incroyable, Neville renvoya un cognard, qui lâcha le Souaffle. Hermione et Cho étaient toutes deux d'assez bonnes joueuses. Aussi douées que jolies, pensa Harry.  
  
Son équipe menait quatre-vingt dix à zéro . Madame Bibine était une vraie passoire. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était si mauvaise. Pourtant, c'est elle qui enseigne le vol aux premières années. Peut-être qu'elle est meilleure en poursuiveuse et qu'elle n'a pas pu parce qu'il y avait déjà Remus et Rogue ?  
  
Harry feignit d'avoir vu le Vif d'Or, plongea vers le pied d'un des poteaux , suivi de Flitwick, mais arrivé à un mètre du sol, il remonta en chandelle et le petit professeur Flitwick s'écrasa face contre terre, but de la fameuse feinte de Wronski.  
  
Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre. Harry entendait les cris de joie résonner dans ses oreilles.  
  
Hermione, Souaffle en main , fit une passe à Cho qui contourna Rogue, feinta Rémus Lupin, relança la balle à Hermione, qui marqua.  
  
Leur technique de tir était surprenante. Leur objectif était de s'approcher le plus près possible des cercles pour être sûr de marquer. Elles slalomaient entre Rogue, Lupin, Vector, pour finalement marquer sous le nez de madame Bibine.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall hurla dans le mégaphone pour couvrir les applaudissement et les cris.  
  
-Cent trente à zéro pour l'équipe de Potter !  
  
Nouveaux applaudissements. Rogue avait le Souaffle et s'avançait vers les buts, mais son tir fut arrêté par Ron.  
  
Le professeur des potions, plus hargneux que jamais, demanda un temps mort. Pendant que Rogue exposait son plan à ses coéquipiers, Harry félicitait les siens. Ron avait arrêté une bonne dizaine de tirs et Neville était un batteur hors du commun. Les filles n'étaient pas de la même classe. Certes, elles marquaient beaucoup mais c'était plus à cause du gardien que grâce à leur habileté. Elles avaient tenté une bonne trentaine de tirs, et beaucoup furent stoppés. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que le match était en cours.  
  
Harry, lui, essayait d'empêcher Flitwick d'approcher et même de voir le Vif d'Or. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de l'attraper, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il voulait faire durer le match. Avoir un match tel que celui qu'ils avaient disputés contre la Bulgarie, lors de la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch Junior. Un match de quatre heurs , une bonne soixantaine de buts et des techniques de jeu incroyables. Vicktor Krum et son équipe étaient inflexibles, mais pas celle contre laquelle ils jouaient en ce moment.  
  
Non. Loin de là.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall siffla.  
  
Le match reprit.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue s'empara de la batte du professeur Vector, et, avisant un Cognard fonçant sur lui, le renvoya de toute ses forces et de toute sa haine sur Ron, qui le reçut en plein ventre. Déstabilisé, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il atterri sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Sa jambe faisait un angle bizarre.  
  
Harry et Hermione descendirent vers le pieds du poteau pour l'aider. Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était emparé du Souaffle et avait marqué deux buts. Un penalty fut accordé , et Cho marqua.  
  
Cent soixante à vingt.  
  
Le jeu devenait violent.  
  
Au moment où Rogue s'avançait à nouveau vers les buts, Neville se plaça devant lui et, levant sa batte, renvoya avec fougue la grosse balle rouge sur son lanceur. Rogue prit le Souaffle en pleine tête, perdit l'équilibre, et perdit par la même occasion la balle écarlate. Cho l'attrapa, fonça vers les buts adverses et marqua. Rogue le reprit, s'approcha des buts. Mais Neville parvint à arrêter le tir. Cho reprit la balle, la passa à Hermione -qui était entre-temps revenue dans les airs-contourna Vector, et Hermione marqua.  
  
-Cent quatre vingt dix à vingt pour l'équipe de Potter !  
  
Les Gryffondors et Serdaigles étaient debout et hurlaient. Les Serpentards vociféraient des insultes et des cris hostiles. Les Pouffsouffle se contentaient d'applaudir. Harry et ses coéquipiers étaient tous des Gryffondors, à l'exception de la jolie brune. De nombreux Serdaigles se souvenaient des prouesses de Cho (!), alors ils les soutenaient.  
  
Rogue reprit le souaffle. Il fonça vers les buts mais un cognard envoyé par Neville lui fit perdre sa prise. Hermione l'attrapa et fila vers les buts adverses. Madame Bibine se tenait prête, mais un cognard venu d'on ne sait où et que les batteurs avaient oubliés, fila sur la gardienne, la frappa au front, et la fit tomber de son balai. Les deux gardiens étaient hors- course, maintenant.  
  
Cho et Hermione en profitèrent pour tirer. Ils marquèrent un but, deux buts ... Lupin parvint à en arrêter un, Neville et le professeur Vector menaient un combat acharné et ne se souciaient guère des autres, et loin au-dessus du terrain, le minuscule professeur Flitwick, que tout le monde avait oublié, cherchait désespérément le Vif d'Or.  
  
Hermione marqua un nouveau but. Rogue tenta de leur foncer dessus, mais son Astiqueur 5 ne pouvais rivaliser avec la vitesse des balais des deux jeunes poursuiveuses.  
  
Lupin avait attrapé le Souaffle. Il tira, mais Neville le stoppa. Les deux gardiens étaient à terre, mais à la différence que dans l'équipe de Rogue, personne ne parvenait à arrêter les buts, alors que Neville était aussi bon gardien que batteur.  
  
Ron et madame Bibine prirent leur envol en même temps, mais Hermione et Cho, grâce à leurs efforts conjugués, avaient eu le temps d'inscrire huit buts. Le score était à présent de deux cent quarante à vingt, et ils jouaient depuis plus de deux heurs. Harry, lui , ne faisait rien. Il avait aidé Neville à contrer les tirs de Rogue et de Lupin et empêchait le professeur Flitwick de trouver le Vif d'Or.  
  
Rogue était furieux. Il s'empara avec violence du Souaffle en bousculant Cho, manquant de peu de la faire tomber de son balai. Il tira, mais Neville, se plaçant devant Ron, renvoya la grosse balle rouge sur son lanceur d'un coup de batte, et Rogue la reçut en plein ventre. [niark ! bien fait !]  
  
Les Serpentards se levèrent en hurlant.  
  
-Faute !  
  
Madame Mc Gonagall siffla un penalty en faveur de l 'équipe de Rogue, mais Ron, bien sûr, l'arrêta et l'envoya à Hermione, qui fila vers les buts adverses et marqua à nouveau, sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir.  
  
Cho et Neville virent voir Harry.  
  
-Ecoute, Harry, ça fait plus trois heures qu'on est dans les airs, et je suis fatiguée.  
  
-Ouais. On n'a pas l'habitude de jouer si longtemps comme ça, nous. De toute façon, on a gagné, et Rogue fermera sa gueule pendant un bon bout de temps  
  
-D'accord. Dès que je vois le Vif d'Or, je l'attrape.  
  
-Oui, mais fais vite , car Hermione ne tient plus, elle aussi.  
  
Harry reprit son envol et commença sa recherche. Il commençait à être fatigué, lui aussi, mais l'euphorie d'un match, surtout un match contre Rogue, le ferait tenir très, très longtemps.  
  
Soudain, il étrécit les yeux, et vit un petit éclat doré scintillant près de Rogue. Il fonça sur lui.  
  
Le professeur aux cheveux gras, croyant que Harry cherchait à le déstabiliser, lui donna un violent coup de coudes dans les côtes. Harry perdit son souffle et s'effondra. Son balai se plaça sous lui pour le porter, et Harry leva le poing, laissant voir les petites ailes dorées dépasser de chaque côté de sa main.  
  
Ils avaient gagné. [ et Rorogue a perdu ! na na nère -eu !]  
  
-L'équipe de Harry Potter remporte le match à quatre cent dix à vingt !  
  
Cho se jeta dans les bras de Harry , et Rogue balança son balai à terre, furieux. Ron atterrit peu après, et, ayant posé pied à terre, chancela et s'effondra. Il avait la jambe droite apparemment cassée. Harry l'aida à se relever. Le coup de Rogue qui l'avait déstabilisé et l'avait fait tomber de balai l'avait gravement blessé, accentué par le fait qu'il était peut-être tombé sur sa jambe déjà cassée en chutant.  
  
Mais son trop-plein d'adrénaline avait évanoui la douleur vive de la fracture, ne laissant qu'une douleur profonde, sourde et lancinante. Harry, portant Ron , l'emmena à l'infirmerie, accompagnée de ses coéquipiers et coéquipières. Madame Pomfresh lui ressouda les os en quelques secondes et ils repartirent tous vers la Grande Salle pour avoir un dîner bien mérité.  
  
~*~   
  
Yo les potterfans ! alors, vous le trouvez comment, mon p'tit match de Quidditch ? C'est vrai que c'est moins délire qu'un match en skate volant ! QUI doutait que Harry gagnerait ? Aha, c'est normal, après tout, Rogue n'est qu'un con, et Harry n'est qu'un centre du monde !!!!!!!! J'vais quand même pas écrire deux fics stupides ! Y'a Stanlart pour ça !! 'Faut bien que j'ai une fic qui remonte le niveau intellectuel ( cad une fic ou je ne suis pas personnage, car mon QI [ -150 aux dernieres nouvelles] est tellement navrant que je nique les statistiques ! ) ;-) mais ptet que je ferais une apparition ? Ce serait rigolo !! 


	5. Une funeste rencontre

Et oui, l'action commence... à votre avis, qui va mourir ? Niark niark, je suis sadique ! A votre avis, qui je déteste ? Léna, tu répond pas ! Atention, vous risquez d'être surpris... les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ( c'est vrai, j'ai l'air intelligente et serieuse, et pourtant ... )  
  
V. Une funeste rencontre.  
  
L'euphorie du match dura plusieurs jours au cours desquels tous les élèves respectaient et admiraient Harry et ses amis. Même les Serpentards, jusqu'à la quatrième année, les admiraient, n'ayant été contaminés (!)par aucun des deux Malefoy.  
  
Rogue, au contraire, était très hostile à Harry. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne se regardaient plus. Rogue n'avait pas pardonné à Harry d'avoir gagné le match avec tant de facilités, et Harry lui en voulait énormément d'avoir blessé Ron en trichant.  
  
Les cours passèrent normalement, Harry signa quelques autographes, les Serpentards , surtout Josh, écopèrent de nombreuses retenues (le jeune Malefoy avait ouvertement critiqué Ron à propos du match, et eu donc quatre heures de retenue ) et se firent amputés de quelques dizaines de points. Gryffondor menait la coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
  
Un jour, on annonça un Week-End à Pré-au-Lard, le samedi avant Halloween. Harry , Ron , Hermione et Cho décidèrent d'y aller en même temps que les élèves. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas de devoirs à corriger, contrairement aux autres. En effet, ils avaient en secret ensorcelé une plume pour qu'elle corrige les devoirs à sa place. Harry et Ron se contentaient de relire les devoirs à la fin de mettre les appréciations. Ils avaient donc beaucoup de temps libres qu'ils consacraient à la pratique du Quidditch.  
  
Pré-au-Lard était le seul village d'Angleterre entièrement composé de sorciers. Les quatre amis allèrent d'abord chez Gaichiffon acheter des chaussettes (bleues ornées d'étoiles , et violettes à rayures jaunes [sublime ! je veux les mêmes !] ) à Dobby, puis essayèrent de pénétrer chez Honeydukes, mais la foule était telle qu'il firent un tour au pub des Trois Balais boire une bieraubeurre, pour les filles, et des pintes d'hydromel pour les garçons.  
  
Ensuite, ils se promenèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter à la barrière du village, après Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques.  
  
Alors qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement, une détonation retentit. Draco Malefoy transplana au milieu d'eux, brandit sa baguette, profitant de l'effet de surprise et hurla :  
  
-Stupéfix   
  
Cho se trouvait juste devant lui. Avant d'attendre les réaction des quatre professeurs, il l'attrapa par un bras et transplana. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Il tomba à genoux, désemparé, et persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais . Ron s'accroupit à côté de lui et le releva. Ils décidèrent de rentrer immédiatement au château pour prévenir Minerva Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Professeur , Minerva, haleta Ron, l'apercevant au bout d'un couloir.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il, Mr Weasley ? demanda-t-elle, angoissé de son ton paniqué [ mais plus pour longtemps. Hin hin, que c'est bas ! j'ai honte ! (c'est bon la honte) ] .  
  
-C'est Cho. Cho. Cho a disparu, répondit Hermione, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle, après leur interminable course dans les couloirs .  
  
-C'est Malefoy. Draco Malefoy. Il a transplané, a stupéfixé Cho et est reparti avec elle, répondit Harry, abattu.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.  
  
-Il faut faire quelque chose, Minerva ! supplia Hermione.  
  
-Je vais convoquer tous les autres professeurs.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle des professeurs.  
  
-La situation est grave, annonça Minerva. Lord Voldemort - elle arrivait enfin à prononcer ce nom, et c'était en partie grâce à Harry - a enlevé Cho Chang, par l'intermédiaire de Drago Malefoy.  
  
Un murmure angoissé parcourut la foule des professeurs. Certains avaient plaqué leurs mains devant leurs bouche, effarés et effrayés.  
  
Harry, lui, était assis à côté du professeur Mc Gonagall, la tête dans les mains et l'air désespéré.  
  
Rogue se leva et prit la parole.  
  
-Peut-on être sûrs que Malefoy et Mlle Chang sont avec Voldemort ?  
  
Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry.  
  
-Harry, ta montre, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Celui-ci pensa à Cho. Les lettres mirent tant de temps à apparaître que Harry crut qu'elle était morte. Mais la montre indiqua finalement : Manoir des Malefoy.  
  
-Elle est chez Malefoy. Dans son manoir. Je veux dire.balbutia-t-il , Cho.Cho est avec Malefoy.  
  
Il pensa à Voldemort, et les mêmes mots s'inscrivirent sur le cadran.  
  
-Et Voldemort est là , également. Et elle est vivante. vivante.  
  
-Oui, mais nous ne savons pas où se trouve ce manoir. Et si on y transplane, on ne saura pas dans quelle pièce ils se trouvent. Dommage que l'on ne peut pas transplaner vers quelqu'un rien qu'en pensant à elle.  
  
-Et qui a pu prévenir Malefoy que nous étions justement à cet endroit en ce moment ? Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard ! s'exclama Ron, prenant la parole pour la première fois.  
  
-Malefoy. L'autre Malefoy. Josh. Je l'ai vu près de Derviche et Bang, à côté de la Cabane Hurlante. Il m'a regardé. C'est peut-être lui qui a prévenu son cousin, répondit Harry.  
  
-Je peux transplaner aux côtés de Voldemort, dit le professeur de potions. La Marque des Ténèbres que je porte au bras me conduira à lui.  
  
-Je viendrais avec vous, professeur, dit Harry.  
  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Ron.  
  
-Et moi aussi, je viendrais, renchérit Hermione.  
  
-Alors on transplanera tous ensembles, répondit-il d'un air exacerbé. On ira en procession. Enfin, on profitera toujours de l'effet de surprise pour libérer Mlle. Mrs Potter.  
  
Ils décidèrent de diverses plans, tactiques d'attaques et de défense et autres.  
  
Préparatifs terminés, ils étaient près à partir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le manoir des Malefoy, Cho était inanimée, et attachée à une colonne soutenant les murs de la sombre pièce, éclairée seulement par la lueur tremblotante du feu de cheminée et par une chandelle posée sur une table basse entre quatre fauteuils pourpres.  
  
Sur les fauteuils, Voldemort discutait avec Ange, Draco et Lucius Malefoy.  
  
-Il viendra. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il viendra libérer son amie - sa femme-. Et alors, nous le tuerons.  
  
-Bien, maître. Dois-je prévenir les Mangemorts ?  
  
-Oui. Allez-y, Lucius. Ils doivent être prêts à intervenir.  
  
Il se leva et sortit.  
  
-Je suis très fiers de vous deux. Je vous avais demandé de capturer ce minable de Weasley numéro six, ou encore la Sang-de-Bourbe, mais m'apporter la femme de Potter le fera souffrir encore plus.  
  
-Le fait qu'elle n'est pas un Animagus la rendait beaucoup plus faible et vulnérable, père.  
  
Drago jeta un coup d'?il à une pendule accrochée au mur.  
  
-Potter ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.  
  
A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une détonation retentit. Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Severus Rogue, apparurent dans la pièce. Hermione leva sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et prononça doucement « exctinctium », en la brandissant sur le trio des mages noirs. Harry se dirigea vers Cho et la libéra.  
  
Voldemort n'avait pas prévu ce renversement de situation. Il croyait que Potter viendrait seul, ne voulant pas faire courir de nouveaux risques à ses amis. Il ne pensait pas que la Sang-de-Bourbe serait là, dangereuse, non par la puissance mais par la connaissance. Elle devait connaître tous les sortilèges existants ou presque, sans compter ceux qu'elle avait elle- même crée.  
  
Et il n'avait pas compté Rogue dans ses calculs .  
  
Il était pourtant content de le voir. Il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer toutes les fois qu'il l'avait vu depuis sa prise de pouvoir il y a cinq ans, et il voulait à tout prix tuer ce traître qui s'était rallié à Dumbledore, l'ami des Sang-de-Bourbes.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu leurs a fait, Hermione ? demanda Ron, voyant Drago et Voldemort entrer dans une rage profonde, mais étrangement silencieuse.  
  
-Ils sont muets. Ils ne peuvent plus prononcer de formules magiques ni appeler les Mangemorts.  
  
-Ils sont à notre merci, c'est ça ? Cool !  
  
-Tu crois ça, railla Ange.  
  
Elle se leva, et fit voler ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue ainsi. D'habitude, elle les noue en une longue tresse qui tombent dans son dos, excepté deux mèches partant de derrière les oreilles et lui tombant sur le visage. [ je sais, c'est le remix de Galadriel, mais bon !!! ]  
  
-Il...il n'a pas fonctionné ? balbutia Hermione.  
  
-Si. Sur eux, mais pas sur moi.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière. Je ne suis même pas une véritable humaine. Aucun de tes sortilèges ne peut agir sur moi.  
  
-Qu'est tu, alors, demanda Ron, l'air méprisant  
  
-Je suis une Elfe. Une Elfe du royaume d'Arutha .  
  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ils ont disparu il y a plus de quinze siècles !  
  
-Faut croire que non, Sang-de-Bourbe !  
  
Ron, furieux que cette ... personne insulte son amie, se jeta sur elle, mais heurta un mur protecteur entourant la fille de Voldemort, et qui luisait d'une douce luminescence bleue, qui vira au rouge lorsque Ron s'approcha. Hermione tenait toujours sa baguette et Rogue avait fini de ligoter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco Malefoy.  
  
Harry, oublié de tous, et aussi de lui-même, essayait vainement de ranimer Cho.  
  
Ron se releva.  
  
-Une Elfe ?  
  
-Ca t'étonne, rouquin ?  
  
-Pourquoi la magie n'a pas agi ? Normalement, elle aurait dû. même si tu es une Elfe. Il agit sur les moldus, pourtant.  
  
-Ca t'intéresserait de le savoir ?  
  
Hermione ne broncha pas, bien décidée à ne pas jouer à son petit jeu .  
  
Harry avait réussi à ranimer Cho. Elle reprenait conscience.  
  
-Bon,dit-elle, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, je crois que je vais appeler les Mangemorts.  
  
Elle se mit à hurler.  
  
-MANGEMORTS !! POTTER EST DANS LE SALON !!  
  
-Ron, Hermione ! Partez. Rentrez au château avec Cho.  
  
-Mais.  
  
Déjà, les premiers Mangemorts arrivèrent.  
  
-Faites ce que je vous dit ! C'est mon combat !  
  
Ils transplanèrent tous les trois .  
  
Ange leva sa baguette,rendit la voix à Voldemort et à Drago et les libéra de leur étreinte.  
  
-Tu as contrecarré mes plans pour la dernière fois, Potter, rugit Voldemort.  
  
-Tu te répètes, railla Harry. Tu me l'a déjà dit la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.  
  
-Tu as choisi le camp des perdants . Je t'avais dit de t'allier à moi. Les deux héritiers, possédant le monde. Mais tu a refusé mon offre, stupide que tu es !  
  
-Tu l'as dit aussi la dernière fois ! Mais bon, c'est l'âge qui fait ça ...'faut se soigner ! Harry avait un petit sourir malfaisant collé sur le visage. De lui émanait une aura de puissance, et les Mangemorts reculèrent.  
  
Voldemort sortit sa baguette. Il avait longtemps eu le temps de préparer un nouveau sort de Mort dont Potter ne serait pas en mesure de resister. L'inconvénient est qu'il n'avait pas pu le tester sur des victimes autre que des Moldus auparavant pour qu'il soit tout à fait sûr de son efficacité.  
  
-Bellum Mortis.  
  
Un jet de lumière noire fusa de la baguette du puissant sorcier. Harry, sa baguette à la main, ne pouvait rien faire. Le Mage Noir était trop proche de lui pour qu'il n'ait ne serais-ce que le temps de penser à l'éviter.  
  
Rogue, oublié, se jeta devant Harry et absorba le sort. Il tomba à la renverse avec un bruit mat. [ BOUM]  
  
-Ma dette est payée, Potter. Je ne te dois plus rien.  
  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
Mort.  
  
Harry lui prit la main et transplana vers le château, avant que Voldemort ait eu l'idée de relancer le maléfice sur Harry, sans personne, cette fois, pour le protéger, et mourir à sa place.  
  
Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le château, dans la salle des professeurs, plus précisément.  
  
-Harry ! Mais ... que ...  
  
-Il est mort?  
  
Harry, le regard hébété et vitreux, lâcha la main de Rogue.  
  
-Il m'a sauvé. Il s'est jeté devant moi quand Voldemort a lancé son sort. Sans lui...  
  
Ron le regardait, bouche bée. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se moucha. Harry, lui, ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait plus depuis bien longtemps, même dans des situations extrêmes. Il n'avait même pas pleuré quand Cho avait été capturée et qu'il était convaincu qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il avait seulement ressenti de la colère.  
  
Sa haine avait pris le dessus sur ses sentiments.  
  
Tout comme maintenant. Il aurait dû éprouver en ce moment même , un soulagement d'avoir récupéré Cho, de la compassion pour Rogue. Il aurait dû le remercier, mentalement, puisqu'il était mort...  
  
Non. Il ressentait de la haine. De la haine contre Voldemort, de la haine contre Ange, de la haine contre Rogue, et une profonde amertume. Rogue était mort pour lui sauver la vie, soit, mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas devoir sa vie à quelqu'un qu'il haïssait, comme Rogue. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés, de l'un comme de l'autre.  
  
Et en ce moment, deux ennemis acharnés avait combattu un ennemi commun encore plus grand, et Rogue avait péri...  
  
~*~  
  
Tristounet, hein !! Tant pis ! niark niark !! rorogue est mort-eu ! rorogue est mort-eu  
  
Cerveau ! reviens ! tes vacances ont assez duré !! (l'auteur est partie se reposer, ecrire la suite de Stanlart pour se calmer l'esprit. )( mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai PAS d'esprit !)  
  
Alors ... Que va t-il donc se passer ? Harry va t-il se suicider ? Fera t-il péter le champagne ? Va t-il organiser une méga teuf dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Enverra t-il un ziboo à Voldy d'amour pour le remercier de l'avoir débarassé de l'éponge à graisse ?  
  
La suite au prochain épisode ! 


	6. Une fausse cérémonie

Aha !! Que se passe-t-il à votre avis, avec un titre pareil ?  
  
Rappel ! fic classé R, pour cause de Sortilèges impardonnables, activités de Mangemorts, et (accessoirement) un rapport sexuel dans ce chapitre. Alors bonne lecture !  
  
~*~  
  
VI. Une fausse cérémonie.  
  
~*~  
  
Alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall était sur le point d'envoyer un hibou chercher de l'aide, Rogue remua. Harry, qui était resté assis prêt de lui, sursauta violamment. Le professeur de Potions gémit, puis ouvrit les yeux . Tous les professeurs avaient les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui revenait du Monde des Morts. Celui-ci sembla surpris de voir Potter le regarder intensément . Il lui lança alors une remarque cinglante.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça Potter ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ?  
  
-C'est à peu près cela.  
  
C'est alors que les neurones se reconnectèrent à l'intérieur du cerveau légerement creux du professeur de Potions. Il regarda les autres professeur, et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. [Nooooon ? tu crois ?]  
  
Après quelques explications où Harry et Mc Gonagall tentèrent vainement de lui dire que normalement, il aurait dû être mort, celui-ci eut une réaction simple qui en était presque effrayante.  
  
-C'est normal que le sortilège n'ait pas fonctionné. Il était nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il fonctionnerait ou pas. Même après l'avoir testé. Surtout s'il l'a testé sur des Moldus, comme il a l'habitude de faire. Les Moldus résistent peu aux artifices Sorciers.  
  
-Pourquoi a t-il changé de sort ? demanda stupidement Ron . Pourquoi n'a t- il pas utilisé l' Impardonnable ?  
  
-Réfléchis un peu, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Voldemort est persuadé que l'Avada Kedavra n'a aucun effet sur Harry, puisqu'il n'a pas réussi à le tuer pendant son anniversaire. Lui ne sait pas que son sort n'a en fait jamais touché Harry !  
  
Tout ce petit monde ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Après un passionnant débat, Rogue décida qu'il devait simuler sa mort. Mc Gonagall allait l'aider à changer de peau. Après tout,l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait plus aucun espion au sein des rangs des Mangemorts depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait rapporté la traîtrise de Severus au mage noir.  
  
Tout fut minutieusement organisé : Rogue était méconnaissable . Il s'était jeté à lui-même un sort faisant de lui un autre homme : visage et corps différent, qu'il avait choisi ni laid, ni beau, mais plutôt le genre de visage que l'on oublie facilement, un visage qu'on ne distingue pas au milieu d'une foule. Tout en lui avait changé, depuis la nature du groupe sanguin jusqu'à l'intonation de la voix, en passant par la couleur de la peau et celle des yeux. Il n'avait plus la Marque Sombre, mais sa peau n'était pas lisse : il y avait des myriades de marques, de rides, de cicatrices... suffisamment pour ne pas avoir l'air défiguré, ni trop peu pour avoir l'air d'avoir une peau neuve, qui se remarquerait. Severus Rogue n'était plus lui. C'était devenu un autre homme.  
  
[Tant mieux, parce que celui-là était un peu pourri. Je me demande comment Léna peut l'aimer... Elle a vraiment des gouts de chiottes, surtout qu'elle trouve Elijah (frodo) moche ]  
  
Il décida de se rendre à Voldemort, une bonne semaine plus tard, pour que le Seigneur des Tenèbres ne puisse faire le rapprochement entre ce nouveau Mangemort venu d'on ne sais où, avec le professeur de potions de poudlard qu'il avait tué pour l'avoir trahi.  
  
Mc Gonagall décida d'informer tous les élèves de la mort du professeur, et cela se fit lors du repas.  
  
Le festin d'Halloween était sur le point de commencer. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva. Elle n'était pas aussi douée pour les discours que l'était Dumbledore ( moi aussi, je ne suis pas douée pour les dicours, alors il va falloir faire avec . )  
  
-Bonsoir à tous. Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, la fête des morts. Ce jour porte bien son nom. J'ai en effet le regret de vous annoncer la mort du professeur Severus Rogue.  
  
Un murmure d'appréhension et d'excitation parcourut la salle. Elle dut hausser le ton pour couvrir le bourdonnement des voix et pour pouvoir poursuivre.  
  
-Il a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort.  
  
Tous les élèves sursautèrent.  
  
-Je vous demande donc de vous lever et de porter un toast en son honneur.  
  
Tous les élèves, ou presque, s'étaient levés. Harry vit quelques Gryffondors encore assis, qui détestaient Rogue. Il les regarda avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent. Tous alors levèrent leurs gobelets et burent à sa santé.  
  
-Il est mort en aidant Potter, Weasley et Granger à sauver Mlle ... Mrs Chang des griffes de Voldemort, qui l'avait enlevé cet après-midi, à Pré au Lard. Par conséquent, je vous conseille de faire très attention. Toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Une cérémonie aura lieu dans la semaine, et vous serez prévenus. Aussi, les cours de potions reprendront dès que nous auront trouvé un nouveau professeur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même un bon appétit.  
  
Les plats apparurent et les élèves se mirent à manger et à discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.  
  
Le repas tira à sa fin, Harry et Cho montèrent se coucher.  
  
-Cho, je ne veux pas que des ... incidents comme aujourd'hui se reproduisent. Il aurait pu te tuer.  
  
-Non. Il voulait un appât. Il l'a dit à Malefoy avant de... m'assommer. Il te voulait toi !  
  
-Je veux que tu gardes le daemon toujours dans ta poche, dit-il, ignorant totalement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Kirjy pourrait te sauver la vie.  
  
-D'accord, je le ferais.  
  
-Aussi, je veux que tu deviennes une Animagus. Comme nous sommes tous les trois des Animagi avec en plus Sirius et Minerva, il faudrait absolument que tu en deviennes un également. Je me demandes pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais proposé.  
  
-Je ne pense pas avoir assez de pouvoirs pour devenir un Animagus.  
  
-Et bien, s'il le faut, je te donnerais une partie des miens. Je sais que mon père et Sirius avaient donné une partie des leurs à Peter Pettigrow pour qu'il devienne un rat !  
  
-Harry, calme toi. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir s'est déjà passé plusieurs fois et se repassera encore, et...  
  
Un regard noir de son mari l'interrompit.  
  
-Je n'aime pas quand tu te mets en colère. Ca ne te va pas.  
  
Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Cho lui sussura alors à l'oreille :  
  
-Ca te plairait d'avoir un enfant ?  
  
Harry resta silencieux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ton intention, répondit-elle alors à sa place .  
  
-Si. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir un enfant, mais par les temps qui courent... Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une enfance comme la mienne s'il nous arrive quelque chose.  
  
-Il ne risquera jamais d'aller chez son oncle et sa tante, puisque nous sommes tous deux enfants uniques, plaisanta la jolie brune.  
  
-Faire un enfant sera l'une des premières choses que je ferais quand Voldemort sera mort et enterré. Mais d'ici là....  
  
-... on peut s'arranger, lui dit son amie.  
  
Harry la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, puis passionnément. Au bout d'un moment, Cho stoppa le baiser et lui murmura :  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
Dans la douce luminescence bleue projetée par la petite lampe de chevet, Harry était sur le point de se noyer dans les yeux de son amie, regard qui attendait patiamment d'être satisfait.  
  
Et il le fut.  
  
-Je t'aime, Cho.  
  
Et le baiser reprit de plus belle. Toujours en s'embrassant, Harry entreprit de déboutonner la longue chemise de en soie blanche ornée de motifs rouges que pourtait son amie pour dormir. Celle-ci fit alors glisser le boxer de son mari le long de ses jambes. Les deux corps nus et brûlants se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'etreignirent en un baiser encore plus passionné. Harry passa la main dans les doux cheveux noirs de sa femme, et lui caressa le dos, le ventre et la poitrine sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
  
Puis Cho disparut sous la couverture et embrassa le torse de son ami, puis le ventre, puis le nombril. Après quelques mouvements joueurs avec la virilité de son homme, elle l'attrapa et la porta à la bouche. Harry était en extase. Mieux, il était au paradis. Il murmura son nom, doucement, puis plus fort. Cho cessa puis remonta le long du corps de son mari en sens inverse, en déposant des petits baisers autour des tétons de celui-ci, qui criait de plaisir.  
  
Heureusement que la chambre était insonorisée.[bande de pervers]  
  
Alors Harry pris le corps de Cho dans ses bras, et entra doucement en elle. Celle-ci gémit de plaisir, et couvrit le cou de son amant de baisers, pendant que celui-ci faisait de doux mouvements de va-et-vient. Cho lui mordilla alors le lobe de l'oreille, d'une façon tendre et d'un geste qu'elle savait si bien faire et qu'Harry aimait tant. Doucement, Harry se retira et embrassa son amie. Il était toujours très doux, tendre [ comme le beurre ! ] et attentionné. Il ne recherchait pas la performance. Il cherchait seulement l'Amour, l'amour avec un grand A. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de faire du mal à la personne qu'il aimait tant et lui procurait tant de plaisir. Il était heureux .  
  
A nouveau, Cho disparut sous les couvertures, et après avoir couvert le corps de son mari de petits baisers, elle gouta à nouveau au fruit défendu. Puis elle se redressa [ Cho, pas la queue ! suivez un peu !! ] et se blottit dans les bras de Harry qui l'embrassait. Cho s'endormit alors, la tête sur la poitrine de son amant.  
  
Celui-ci ne s'endormit pas aussitôt. Il avait chaud, et l'épreuve physique ne l'avait pas fatigué autant que Cho. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était trois heures et demie du matin. Alors il décida de dormir.  
  
Soudain, il se mit à rêver. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il se sentait parfaitement éveillé. Et pourtant, il rêvait.  
  
...Il était sous sa forme de lion, caché dans un lieu qu'il reconnaissait comme le Manoir des Malefoys. Il voyait Voldemort, debout et en proie à une rage folle. A ses pieds, gisait un Moldu, le corps agité de spasmes et de convulsions. Il hurlait, hurlait à s'en briser les poumons. Harry rugissait, en écho, puis se tut , persuadé qu'on allait s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il reconnut les symptômes du puissant sortilège Doloris. Derrière un fauteuil, un autre Moldu était par terre, mort.  
  
A l'évidence, Voldemort passait sa colère sur des pauvres Moldus. Lui aussi hurlait, vociférait, proférait des insultes à qui voulait l'entendre. Il criait sur se Mangemorts qui n'avaient rien fait pour les arrêter, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans la pièce voisine.  
  
Il avait quand même une consolation: il avait tué Rogue, le traître, même si ce n'était pas le but recherché. Il regrettait tout de même de ne pas avoir gardé son corps, pour l'exposer devant tous ses Mangemorts, pour leur ôter l'envie - ou même l'idée - de le trahir. Il ne savait pas, bien entendu, que le professeur était bel et bien vivant et en bonne santé. Et qu'il le reverrait bientôt. Ce ne serait pas le même, bien sûr, et il aurait vraiment peu de chance de le recconnaître. Aucune, en fait.  
  
-Je le tuerai ! je le tuerai. Je les tuerais tous !  
  
Il lança un sortilège sur le Moldu qui s'effondra, mort.  
  
Un Mangemort -Lucius Malefoy- amena un autre Moldu. Un jeune garçon. Il devait avoir quatorze-quinze ans. Harry n'en pouvais plus. Il bondit et se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rugissant. Celui-ci, d'abord étonné, le reconnut. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était facilement repérable même sous la crinière rouge et en désordre de Harry le lion. Harry prit le jeune Moldu sur son dos et fonça. Mais il se cogna dans une fausse ouverture, un trompe-l'oeil habilement peint, sûrement par magie, qui devais être très efficace pour arrêter quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas la maison. Harry s'assomma et se réveilla. Cho était assise à côté de lui.  
  
-Ca ne vas pas, Harry? Tu as fais un cauchemar?  
  
- ... Mmmh, oui, marmona t-il. Je t'ai réveillé ?  
  
-Ca oui! tu étais très agité, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, et tu te transformais en lion, puis en homme, puis à nouveau en lion. Cela fait bien vingt minutes que tu es dans cet état.  
  
-Je me demande pourquoi je me suis réveillé...  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment fait partie de mon rêve. D'habitude , je suis plutôt en spectateur. J'étais dans le Manoir des Malefoy, en lion, et Voldemort passait sa colère sur des Moldus. Un Mangemort a amené un ado, et je l'ai pris sur mon dos. En fuyant, je me suis mangé un mur peint et je me suis réveillé. Je suis sur que ça s'est passé. Je veux dire, qu'il a tué les Moldus. Le reste... j'ai dû l'imaginer.  
  
-Tu n'as jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit dans tes rêves, Harry. Mais tu devrais en parler à Sirius. Et à Ron.  
  
-Mmm ... Il est quelle heure ?  
  
-Sept heures moins dix.  
  
-On va déjeuner ?  
  
-Oui. Ca te changeras les idées.  
  
Arrivées aux portes de la Grande Salle, seuls quelques élèves étaient debout, assis à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
-Ca me manquera, de ne plus pouvoir charrier Rogue tous les matins.  
  
-Cesse de te tracasser, Harry. Ca passera.  
  
Elle s'assit, prit un petit pain et commença à le beurrer. Harry sirotait tranquillement un café au lait, en regardant les jeunes élèves de première ou de deuxième année assis au bout de la table. Il entendit son nom, puis parler de Quidditch. Et cet élève lui disait quelque chose. Il arrivait presque à mettre un nom sur le visage, mais pas tout à fait.  
  
-... tu lui demanderas ... d'accord ... Max ... on verra sa réponse ...  
  
Harry ne put percevoir d'autres paroles. Un petit groupe de Poufsouffle venait d'entrer bruyamment dans la salle. [ 'font chier, ceux-là.. ]  
  
Max... Max... Max Connoly ! Il se souvint avoir entendu ce nom lors de la répartition ! Le fils du batteur de l'équipe d' Irlande. Et un grand ami de Harry, en plus, malgré leur différence d'âge. Il finit son café et vint les rejoindre. Il passa à deux mètres du petit groupe, persuadé qu'on allait l'arrêter, s'avança vers la porte , tourna la poignée...  
  
-Monsieur ! Professeur !  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
-Oui ? demanda t-il, faisant semblant d'avoir l'air surpris.  
  
-On voulait vous demander ... On est des Gryffondors. Kevin Ackerley, le capitaine , a dit que vous aideriez l'équipe de Quidditch. C'est déjà Halloween, et le premier match de la saison est dans deux semaines. On voudrait... on voudrait savoir si... si c'est vrai.  
  
-Bien sûr. Vous êtes tous dans l'équipe ?  
  
-Non. Il n'y a que moi . Et Max . Je suis en deuxième année.  
  
-Tu es dans l'équipe, Max ? Tu es pourtant un première année ?  
  
-Ils ont fait une exception. Mon père leur a demandé. Je suis le plus jeune joueur depuis ...  
  
-Un siècle, acheva Harry.  
  
-Non. Depuis dix ans , seulement. C'est vous, le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle . C'est madame Mc Gonagall qui me l'a dit.  
  
-Et tu es...  
  
-Poursuiveur. Mon père voulait que je sois Batteur comme lui, mais je ne suis pas assez fort.  
  
-Il va bien ton père ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors tu lui donneras le bonjour de ma part . Et toi tu es ? demanda t-il, se tournant vers le deuxième année.  
  
-Je suis Attrapeur . Je m'appelle Stephen Brooks .  
  
-D'accord. Alors c'est Ackerley le capitaine . Bon. Vous lui direz de réunir tout l'équipe sur le terrain de Quidditch cet après-midi à quatre heure, pour un entraînement.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Harry !  
  
Il se retourna et vit Ron à la table des professeurs. Il laissa les jeunes Gryffondors et rejoignit son ami.  
  
-Bien dormi ?  
  
-Juste un cauchemar .Tu sais quoi ? Y'a un jeune Gryffondor qui essaye de me doubler.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Il est dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, et il est première année. Ca ne te rappelles rien ? Il est le plus jeune joueur depuis dix ans. Depuis moi, quoi !  
  
-Max Connolly ?  
  
-Bonne réponse ! C'est dommage que son père ait arrêté sa carrière de batteur . Je n'aurais jamais joué contre lui. Au fait, je lui ai dit de réunir toute l'équipe sur le terrain de Quidditch à quatre heure. Tu viendras ?  
  
-Bien sûr. Il faut que les Gryffondors gagnent ! Au fait, qui est-ce qui a gagné depuis que l'on est partis ?  
  
-Serdaigle deux fois, et Serpentard l'an dernier. C'est Dennis qui me l'as dit . Dennis Crivey, tu sais, le pot de colle ! Ah, voila Hermione ! Bonjour ! Mais ?  
  
Il regarda autour de lui .  
  
-Où est Cho ?  
  
-Elle est partie se changer. Bonjour mon ang... ma chérie !  
  
En guise de réponse, elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa.  
  
-Vous savez que vous êtes mignons, tous les deux ? Bon, je vais rejoindre Cho . J'ai hâte de faire pareil !  
  
-Tu n'en a pas assez fait cette nuit ? demanda Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.  
  
-Comment...  
  
-Aha ! répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux qui lui allait très bien scotché sur le visage.  
  
~*~ Et un autre chapitre de fini !!! REVIEW SVP !! ma boîte est en manque ! 


	7. Leçons de Quidditch et de Métamorphoses

VII. Leçons de Quidditch et transformations.  
  
~*~  
  
La journée passa en un éclair, sans aucun incident, à part que Hermione , entrant dans le bureau des garçons, découvrit leur manière frauduleuse de corriger les copies, et les sermonna pendant une heure sur leur plume correctrice. Cho, au contraire, trouva le système très pratique et décida de faire de même, ce qui exaspéra considérablement Hermione .  
  
Finalement, Harry et Ron se rendirent à quatre heures sur le terrain de Quidditch, où les Gryffondors les attendaient sous l'?il attentif de leur nouveau capitaine, Kevin Ackerley.  
  
-Salut ! Vous êtes prêts ?  
  
A l'évidence, ils étaient tous enthousiasmés à l'idée de jouer et de s'entraîner avec des héros de niveau international .  
  
-Bon, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez, je ne connais que deux d'entre vous, dit Harry, aussi enthousiaste que les élèves.  
  
-Lui, c'est Max Connoly, énonça Kevin, le capitaine, mais je crois que vous le connaissez déjà. Lui, c'est Mattew Laïan, le troisième poursuiveur, dit-il, montrant un jeune garçon aux cheveux longs et noirs . Il est en troisième année. Lui, c'est l'Attrapeur, Stephen Brooks. Les filles, c'est Nathalie Mc Donald et Julia Amber, les deux batteurs... batteuses.  
  
Harry regarda les deux filles, grandes et jolies, il faut le dire . Nathalie avait la peau couleur de l'ébène avec des fines tresses munies de perles multicolores qui s'entrechoquaient quand elle bougeait. Julia était blonde, mais coupé court, avec des yeux bleus délavés.  
  
- Elles sont en septième année, et elle, dit-il, désignant une fille à l'allure asiatique et aux cheveux longs et bruns, c'est la gardienne, Emily Shing, qui est en troisième année.  
  
-OK, bon, on va faire un petit match, histoire de voir un peu ce que vous avez dans le ventre. Sans le Vif d'Or. Stephen, tu joues avec nous.  
  
-Un six contre trois, ça vous convient ? demanda Ron d'un ton amusé.  
  
-Sans problème, lui répondit Max.  
  
Peu après, ils étaient tous dans les airs. Harry et Stephen avaient déja inscrit douze buts, et aucun joueur n'étais parvenu à franchir les défenses de Ron.  
  
Les Gryffondors, hormis Max, Stephen et Emily, jouaient d'une manière déplorable. Harry fit redescendre tout le monde au bout de vingt minutes de match pour donner des consignes. Pas étonnant que ce soit les Serdaigles ou les Serpentards qui gagnent !  
  
Il donna quelques techniques aux batteurs, Ron montra comment éviter les cognards aux poursuiveurs, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes de trajectoire. Du côté gardien, Emily était assez douée. Mais elle n'étais vraiment pas assez rapide. En fait, elle jouait sur un 'brossdur 5' , c'est à dire une antiquité par rapport au 'Sirocco' de Harry, le meilleur balai sur le marché. Mais elle manquait de technique autant que de vitesse, et Ron l'entraîna. Max, lui, n'avait rien à se reprocher. Son père a dû l'entraîner depuis qu'il est tout petit ! Et son balai, un 'Fatal 11' était largement suffisant. Harry le pilota quelques instants, et découvrit que la vitesse et la tenue de route était plus ou moins identique à celle de son Nimbus 2000 .  
  
Ensuite, ils lâchèrent le Vif d'Or. Harry et Stephen prirent leur envol.  
  
Côte à côte, Harry expliqua comment l'attraper en contournant les autres joueurs, les techniques les plus subtiles pour feinter l'Attrapeur adverse et enfin trois moyens d'attraper le Vif d'Or en évitant les cognards. Puis, ils travaillèrent leur équilibre sur balai, leur vitesse et leur tenue, pour voir s'ils ne risquaient pas de tomber en faisant des loopings, ou de lâcher le balai à cause d'un cognard.  
  
A la fin de la leçon, ils refirent un match, toujours sans Vif d'Or. ' on verra ça après ' avait dit Harry .Les équipes étaient les mêmes . Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Stephen, qui se révélait très doué en tant que poursuiveur, marqua deux buts, et Harry trois. Il avait évité de justesse un cognard envoyé par Nathalie. Emily avait fait de réels progrès, de même que le reste de l'équipe. Les poursuiveurs parvirent même à briser les défenses de Ron pour inscrire deux buts.  
  
Ils félicitèrent les jeunes joueurs, puis retournèrent au château.  
  
Troise soirs par semaine, Harry et Ron entraînaient les jeunes Gryffondors. Tous les Gryffondors étaient au courant de cet entraînement, et bientôt, les autres maisons le furent aussi. Seuls les Serpentards étaient jaloux, et des duels avaient lieu parfois dans les couloirs. Rusard donna beaucoup de retenues, cette semaine-là ...  
  
Le samedi matin eut lieu l'enterrement de Rogue. Elèves et professeurs étaient tous vêtus de noirs. Il n'y avait plus de différence. Cette foule les avait oubliées. Elle était là pour célébrer un mort.  
  
Mrs Mc Gonagall guidait le cercueil de cèdre préalablement vide à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Le cortège funéraire la suivit jusqu'au cimetière de Poudlard, caché entre deux jardins, mais suffisamment grand pour accueillir toute l'école réunie. Harry connaissait bien ce cimetière, pour y avoir été plus qu'à son tour se recueillir sur la tombe de Cedric Diggory.  
  
Un sorcier en robes blanches était là, devant un trou destiné au cercueil. Il prononça des paroles magiques, le cercueil se déposa au fond du trou et la terre le recouvrit lentement. Une dalle en marbre blanc apparut pour se poser sur la motte de terre.  
  
le sorcier prononça la cérémonie de l'enterrement , puis la foule des élèves se dispersa. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très aimé des élèves. Mc Gonagall rentra au château avec le sorcier-prêtre, suivant les autres professeurs. Harry resta seul devant la tombe. Il s'agenouilla, sortit sa baguette et murmura « orchideus ». Il déposa lentement le bouquet devant la stèle , et s'essuya les yeux. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez .  
  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais le premier à venir fleurir ta tombe, Severus. Crois-moi, j'aurais préférer la laisser tomber en ruines. Combien de fois ai-je souhaité ta mort, pendant mes études ? Je ne saurais moi-même le dire. Car même si tu n'est pas vraiment mort, moi je n'y vois aucune différence . Tu as disparu, tu es devenu autre. Mais tout ce que tu endures est à cause de moi. Tu aurais pu mourir après tout. Tu m'as protégé, même s'il s'est avéré que je ne risquais rien. C'est l'intention qui compte, dit-on. Enfin, tu me manqueras ! Adieu, Severus .  
  
Il se leva, cracha devant la tombe de Salazar Serpentard , comme à chaque fois qu'il passait devant, et déposa un autre bouquet, sur la tombe de son ancêtre, Godric Gryffondor.  
  
-Pourquoi tout le monde meurt pour moi ? Même s'il n'est pas mort, il l'a failli. Qu'ai-je donc de si important ? Réponds-moi, Godric . Car même si je débarrasse le monde de Voldemort, le mal sera toujours présent. Il est en nous. Il est en moi ... Si nous avions détruit la haine et les préjugés au lieu de détruire ce qui est différent de nous. Des qu'ils voient une chose, les êtres humains ne peuvent s'empêcher de la détruire. Voila le véritable Mal . Mais pourrais-je le détruire à mon tour ? Le cycle infernal recommence . Ange et Drago vont prendre la relève de Lord Voldemort. Elle aussi possède le sang de Salazar Serpentard. Et quel rôle joue le jeune Josh Malefoy ? Est-il avec eux ? Je ne l'ai pas vu au Manoir ... je ne l'ai vu dans aucun de mes rêves...  
  
Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche et se releva.  
  
-T iens, ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je parle de mon rêve à Sirius ...  
  
Il se leva, et marcha jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, pour lui dire bonjour.  
  
Il cogna à la porte.  
  
-Bonjour Hagrid !  
  
-Bonjour Harry, entre. Tu reviens du cimetière ?  
  
Harry était toujours vêtu de noir .  
  
-Oui, répondit-il simplement.  
  
-Alors comme ça tu entraînes les Lions au Quidditch ? demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Oui. Ils jouaient comme des nuls. Et on paut dire que c'est un euphémisme. A part Max Connoly, le fils de l'ex batteur Irlandais, et la gardienne. Mais ils seront fin près pour le match contre les Serdaigles de samedi prochain.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas. Avec Ron et toi comme entraîneur... Tu devrais faire une option Quidditch.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais sélective , dans ce cas. Je ne veux pas de Serpentards ! Tout Poudlard est au courant, alors les autres équipes s'entraînent avec acharnement . Les Serdaigles m'ont invité à assister à leur entraînement, et je dois dire que mes Lions auront du fil à retordre, pour les battre. Les Poufsouffles... Je m'en moque . Le match contre eux est dans deux mois. On a le temps. C'est des Serpentards, dont je me méfie. Josh Malefoy est leur arme secrète. Personne ne les voit s'entraîner. Il est Attrapeur, lui aussi.  
  
-Tu veux voir mes dernières créatures, Harry ?  
  
-Oui, tiens. Qu'est ce que tu étudies, en ce moment ?  
  
-Les chats-hydres . J'en ai reçu quelques uns. J'ai fait un programme sur deux mois, avec toutes mes classes. Ils ont failli dévorer Crockdur, hier. J'ai dû les séparer.  
  
Sa main était crispée sur sa baguette magique. Il avait repris les études il y a quatre ans, quand Harry était en septième année, et il avait eu son diplôme avec brio au bout de deux ans de cours du soir seulement.  
  
-Tu aimes toujours les créatures dangereuses, à ce que je vois ! Fais juste attention de ne pas les laisser dévorer un élève entre deux explications ! Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai quelques copies à corriger. Hermione a brûlé ma plume ensorcelée qui faisait tout le boulot !  
  
-Salut, Harry ! A ce soir !  
  
Harry décida de passer par la volière. Son animagus possédait des pouvoirs surprenants, comme celui de transplaner où on veut, même dans Poudlard .  
  
Arrivé à la volière, il chercha Hedwidge, sa chouette blanche. L'ayant trouvé, il écrivit à Sirius pour lui parler de son cauchemars, de Rogue et des moldus assassinés. Au moment d'accrocher la lettre, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de duplication sur son courrier. Il envoya Hedwidge et accrocha la deuxième lettre à la patte de Phoebus, en lui demandant de l'apporter à Dumbledore. Puis il retourna vers Cho. Elle sursauta en voyant le lion apparaître devant elle au beau milieu du petit salon réservé aux jeunes professeurs, mais se calma quand Harry, redevenu homme, s'avança vers elle.  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur, Harry , mon chéri [ avec ou sans cerise ? ].  
  
-Désolé. Tu ne fais rien en ce moment ?  
  
-Non, j'ai fini mes corrections .  
  
-Alors viens.  
  
Ils se rendirent dans leurs chambre.  
  
-Merde, le livre est dans la boîte à gant de la voiture !  
  
Il sortit dans le couloir et posa par terre une petite voiture noire d'environ dix centimètres.  
  
-Amplificatum !  
  
La voiture reprit sa taille initiale, mais le couloir était bien trop étroit. Les ailes de la voiture décapotable étaient enfoncés vers l'intérieur, et les côtés étaient tout cabossés. Il prit un lourd volume relié cuir dans la boite à gants, réduisit à nouveau la voiture et murmura : « Locomotris réparo ». Aussitôt , la voiture redevint comme neuve.  
  
-Assieds toi.  
  
-Je ne pourrais jamais, je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoirs.  
  
-Oui, je sais , alors je vais te donner une partie des miens.  
  
Il ouvrit le livre. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire, que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait offert : « Sorts de très grands pouvoirs» . Il le feuilleta jusqu'à une page intitulée « Transfers de pouvoirs » . Il prit la main Cho et prononça une formule longue et compliquée . A la fin, il toucha le bout de son doigt avec sa baguette, et murmura « sanguinis ». Aussitôt, une goutte de sang perla au bout de son doigt. Il fit de même avec Cho, puis les deux doigts ensanglantés se touchèrent , pendant que Harry prononçait une autre formule, et un éclair bleu crépita tout autour d'eux.  
  
-Ca a marché. Maintenant, on va passer à la phase un de la métamorphose.  
  
-En quel animal vais-je me métamorphoser ?  
  
-On ne le sait qu'à la fin de la première phase. En fait, elle a uniquement pour but de révéler l'animal qui est en toi. On ne le choisit pas. Tu te transformeras en l'animal qui te correspond le plus.  
  
Il se leva et prit un autre lourd volume sur l'étagère, et commença.  
  
Il lut des paroles incompréhensibles pendant que Cho faisait le vide dans sa tête en pensant à ses qualités et à ses défauts : le courage, le savoir, la gentillesse, la fainéantise, l'obstination, la vivacité d'esprit, la gourmandise, l'optimisme ...  
  
Au bout d'une demie heure de méditation , un flash brouilla son esprit. Elle y vit un faucon.  
  
-Je suis heureux de te voir, Cho Chang, lui dit l'oiseau . Je suis la deuxième partie de toi. Je représente le lien qui est en toi. Tu as acquis la puissance nécessaire à la métamorphose, mais tu n'y parviendras que si tu travailles avec acharnement.  
  
Il disparut et Cho se frotta les yeux.  
  
-Alors ? Quel animal as-tu vu ?  
  
-Un faucon.  
  
-Un faucon ? répéta Harry. C'est pas mal, ça. Tu pourras nous être très utile, en cas de danger, pour aller chercher de l'aide, par exemple. Ca pourra t'éviter bien des tracas, comme quand il t'a enlevé, la semaine dernière. Bon, maintenant, c'est à toi de travailler, Cho.  
  
-Mais comment ?  
  
-Là commence la deuxième phase. Tu dois penser à tes qualités, à ta détermination pour devenir Animagus et enfin te concentrer fortement sur le faucon que tu es. Ensuite, tu te métamorphoseras complètement. Voila. Je te laisse tranquille, ma chérie. Ca m'as pris environ trois semaines , pas bien loin de deux mois pour Hermione et un peu plus pour Ron. Mon père et Sirius avaient mis environ deux mois pour se transformer, mais ils ont presque mis un an à chercher le moyen pour y parvenir. Mais toi, tu devrais aller relativement vite. Un mois, pas plus.  
  
-Grâce au transfers ?  
  
-Oui. A tout à l'heure. Je vais voir Ron. On a des copies à corriger. J'envisage sérieusement d'ensorceler une autre plume !  
  
Cho éclata de rire, et Harry partit dans le dédale de couloirs qu'était le château. Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs,il arriva enfin à celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, où Ron l'attendait.  
  
-Ah salut Harry. Entre, j'ai presque fini de corriger les sixièmes années. Comment va la transformation ?  
  
-A merveille. Cho va se transformer en faucon. On a fait un transfert de pouvoirs, pour que ça aille plus vite. Elle aura besoin d'un mois à devenir Animagus. Pas plus .  
  
-Elle sera moins exposée aux risques, comme nous, et si jamais on a une grosse tuile du style « on est tous enfermés dans un cachot - sauf toi- , sans nos baguettes et on a aucun moyen de s'échapper. Là, Cho entre en action : elle se métamorphose, vole par la fenêtre à barreaux du cachot, et va te chercher pour que tu puisse tous nous sauver, et tout est bien qui finit bien, on vivra heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants. »  
  
-Pas mal, ton scénario, railla Harry. Mais s'il n'y a pas de fenêtres ?  
  
-Ouais, bon.  
  
-Et s'il y a un mangemort pour nous surveiller ? Si je suis prisonnier avec vous ?  
  
-Là, aucun problème. Si jamais Voldemort t'attrape, à mon avis, il ne te gardera pas enfermé. Il aurait trop peur que tu t'échappes, et il te tuerais sur-le-champ.  
  
-Dans le genre rassurant, on ne fait pas mieux.  
  
-Et si on est surveillés, c'est pas grave, puisque les sorts n'agissent pas sur les Animagi. Et si elle vole, il ne pourront pas. l'abîmer.  
  
-Ouais, mais on est pas sûr que les sorts ne marchent pas sur les Animagi. Peut-être que Voldemort s'est trompé en me jetant le sort Doloris. Ou peut-être que c'est une particularité de mon Animagus . Sinon, c'est trop facile : dès qu'on est attaqués, hop ! on se métamorphose . Non, je ne pense pas . Où est Hermione ?  
  
-Dans son bureau, à travailler, je suppose. Au fait, j'ai eu une idée : si on ensorcelait les parchemins, au lieu des plumes ? Des feuilles qui inscrivent la correction sous les fautes, qui notent, etc . Il faudrait une formule, pour qu'elles reproduisent notre écriture.  
  
-Non, je préfère le système des plumes.  
  
-Oui, mais les plumes, on ne peut pas les ensorceler pour sacquer les Serpentards !  
  
-Mais je préfère... être juste . Les élèves nous aiment bien, et puis, je ne veux pas finir comme Rogue. Je ne veux pas noter à la tête du client.  
  
-Là, tu m'étonnes ! Venant de toi, franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu dirais cela !  
  
-Oui, mais .  
  
-Stop, l'interrompit Ron. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Oublie-le . Rien n'est de ta faute.  
  
-Si. Si on était tous partis, une fois Cho réveillée. Mais non, il a fallu que je fasse le malin, que je reste le défier. Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le battre. Il me tuera.  
  
-Tu es assez puissant pour le battre, le rassura son ami. Tu es même bien plus puissant que lui. Mais il y avait Malefoy, Ange, et tout un tas de Mangemorts. De plus, si ça se trouve, tu résistes même à ses sortilèges. Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir, car il est nul, et ne t'as jamais touché. Allez, ressaisis-toi. Rogue était un vieux croûton, et il n'avait qu'à partir avec nous, pour ne pas finir comme ça. De toute façon, il n'est pas mort, c'est l'essentiel ! Et il n'est plus là pour nous emmerder. On devrait presque remercier Voldemort ! [niark niark ! Ron est aussi sadique que moi !]  
  
-Mouais. Dommage que Rogue n'est pas mort quand on était élèves. Ca m'aurait bien plu. Mais tu as raison. Je vais essayer d'oublier. Sinon, ça me perdra.  
  
-Bon, maintenant que tu es revenu à la raison, tu vous pouvoir m'aider. Tiens : tu as du boulot.  
  
Et il lui lança une liasse de compositions des septièmes années.  
  
Ron avait raison. C'était trop stupide. Et puis, il ne s'était rien passé, même si on y étais presque.  
  
Ron avait raison. S'il se laissait aller à la déprime, il serait perdu.  
  
~*~  
  
Hé oui, Harry déprime... Mais c'était mieux dans la première version, celle où l'éponge à graisse était VRAIMENT morte !! C'était vraiment de la déprime, avec des tendances légèrement suicidaires... 'Fait pas le con, Harry ! tu va pô te tuer à cause de cet enflure de Rogue. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas calé, je HAIS roguinou chéri. Dommage que certaines de mes amies [ je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard ], donc Léna , Main Magique et Sam, pour ne pas les nommer, l'aimaient tellement que j'ai été obligée de tout changer.  
  
Quel dommage !!  
  
Niark niark, vous n'aurez la suite que... bon, ok, ça peut toujours se négocier en plaques de chocolat (praline-noisettes + chocolat blanc [mes préférés ]), ou en bouteilles de soho ( avec le sirop de cassis ou le jus de banane c'est génial ! ) 


	8. Nouvelles pas très heureuses

Eh oui, encore la faute de Rogue. Il fait chier, celui-là !! Yo ! désolé de vous zavoir fait attendre, g bouffé mon forfait !! Quelques ptits mots : Lunénoire : merci de me suivre. Tes reviews, (bien que courtes), font toujours plaisir. Sam : te suicide pô !!! IL EST REVENU, ROROGUE CHERI ! Donc deux sur trois, je te tire mon chapeau. Kiss à Léo et Tara ! vive vent de folie ! Pyra : la fameuse pyra ! donc tu me donnera ton @dresse mail , ou tu m'en envoie un, et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir ! Isys : MON AMIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ouvre grand tes zoreilles : la plus folle, c'est MOI !  
  
Merci à tous les zotres, je vous adore, et comme je sais, car je sais toujours tout, que vous attendez patiamment la suite, je vais vous satisfaire. PLACE A LA LECTURE !!!  
  
~*~  
  
VIII. Mauvaises nouvelles à répétitions  
  
~*~  
  
Trois jours plus tard, eut lieu le match Gryffondors contre Serdaigles.  
  
Depuis quelques temps, Harry et Ron avaient ouvert un club de Quidditch, a défaut de pouvoir instituer une option facultative. Tous les joueurs de Poudlard y venaient. L'équipe des Serdaigles avait bénéficié d'un excellent entraînement, et n'étaient donc pas inquiets de disputer un match contre les Lions, même si ceux-ci étaient au meilleur de leur forme.  
  
Les joueurs étaient sur le terrain. Madame Bibine lâcha les balles, et aussitôt, Max Connoly s'empara du Souaffle. Ron faisait le commentaire  
  
-Bienvenue au premier vrai match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondors contre les Serdaigles. Connoly s'empare du Souaffle -passe à Laïan, Julia Mountain renvoie un cognard sur le gardien adverse. Balle aux Serdaigles, non , au Lions, puis à nouveau aux Serdaigles...Ackerley prend le Souaffle... il tire, et c'est but ! 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor !  
  
Les joueurs, Serdaigles et Gryffondors, avaient fait d'énormes progrès. Emily Shing, qui venait de stopper un but, s'était achetée un nouveau balai , un « Savage 5 » , pour convenir à ses besoins .  
  
-Le Souaffle à Connoly, qui le passe à Laïan , qui tire ... et non, le gardien des Serdaigles fait un magnifique arrêt... But des Serdaigles... 30 à 10 ...  
  
Le match dura plus d'une heure. Gryffondor menait 60 à 40. Madame Bibine sonna un temps mort à la demande du capitaine des Serdaigles.  
  
-Temps mort. Le match est très serré ... ça y est, les Serdaigles remontent sur leurs balais. Le jeu reprend. Souaffle aux Gryffondors... tentative d'Ackerley. reprise du Souaffle par les Serdaigles. Le poursuiveur tire, et non, Emily Shing stoppe le tir.  
  
Max s'empara du Souaffle. Son balai était de loin le meilleur et le plus rapide de tous les joueurs. Personne n'arrivait à le distancer. Il fonça vers les anneaux dorés et marqua.  
  
-70 à 50 en faveur des Lions. Ah ? Stephen Brooks et Stanley Grant foncent vers la base des buts des Gryffondors... oui, je vois le Vif d'Or... Et c'est Brooks le plus rapide, il attrape le Vif. Gryffondor remporte le match par 220 à 50 !  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit le terrain. Même des jeunes Serpentards félicitaient les Lions, pourtant leurs rivaux . Harry jeta un coup d'?il vers les gradins verts et vit Malefoy au premier rang, debout, applaudissant et acclamant les vainqueurs. Harry scruta son regard, ou il pensait dénicher sournoiserie et malveillance, mais il n'y vit que dépit et joie, et cela l'étonna.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les Lions fêtaient leur victoire, Max Connoly et Mattew Laïan virent dans le salon des jeunes profs pour les convier à leur fête. Après tout, avait dit Mattew, ils sont en partie responsables de cette victoire . Harry et Ron essayèrent de convaincre Hermione de les accompagner, mais elle décida de rester avec Cho, celle-ci ayant catégoriquement refusé d'aller fêter la défaite de son ancienne équipe et de son ancienne maison.  
  
Deux septièmes années s'étaient faufilés jusqu'à la cuisine et en étaient revenus les bras chargés de bonbons, gâteaux et pâtisseries, plus des bouteilles de jus de citrouille ou de bierraubeurre. La petite fête s'annonçait animée, mais Harry et Ron parvinrent à calmer les ardeurs des vainqueurs, pour que la fête puisse durer le plus longtemps possible sans que Mc Gonagall viennent leur dire de cesser leur bruit.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, personne n'était levé. Il regarda sa montre magique, craignant que son réveil soit déréglé et affiche une heure bien plus tardive que la réalité.  
  
Non, il était bel et bien sept heures et demie.  
  
Il se rappela alors qu'on était dimanche et que beaucoups d'élèves avaient fait la fête la veille au soir. De toute façon, Week-end ou pas, il ne dormait jamais beaucoup. S'installant à la table des professeurs, il posa son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal contre le pichet de lait, afin de pouvoir le lire tout à son aise, et, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, il entreprit de préparer son prochain cours.  
  
Le courrier arriva en même temps que Ron et Hermione. De nombreux hiboux arrivèrent, pour lui donner des lettres d'admirateurs, le Quidditch magazine et la Gazette du Sorcier. Il prit la Gazette, mais une chouette d'un blanc de neige - qui n'était autre qu'Hedwidge - se posa sur le journal, tendant la patte, insistant pour être la première. La lettre venait de Sirius.  
  
Harry Ne te réjouis pas trop de recevoir de mes nouvelles , car elles sont mauvaises et douloureuses à lire - et encore plus à ércire -. J'ai failli dans ma mission. Dumbledore est mort. Tu apprendras sans doute les détails et les circonstances dans la Gazette , car je n'ai pas le c?ur à te les écrire. Dumbledore a toujours été comme un père pour Rémus et moi. Déjà, mon écriture tremble. Son meurtrier, comme tu t'en doutes, n'est autre que Voldemort. Autre chose : avant de partir, il a laissé planer une menace. Cette fois, ce n'est plus ton entourage qu'il vise, c'est toi. Alors fais bien attention. On se reverra chez moi à Noël.  
Sirius  
  
-Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Dumbledore. il est mort.  
  
Il s'empara de la Gazette. Le titre disait : Dumbledore vaincu par son rival.  
  
-C'est signé Rita Skeeter, dit Ron, qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de son ami. Tu vas avoir droit à tout, sauf à la vérité. Tu n'aurais jamais dû la relâcher, Hermione.  
  
Harry et ses amis parcoururent l'article.  
  
Dumbledore, considéré par beaucoups comme le plus grand sorcier du monde, est mort hier, vaincu par son rival de toujours, Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Le responsable en chef de sa sécurité, Mr Sirius Black - qui avait été accusé il y a dix-neuf ans d'avoir tué Peter Pettigrow, mais qui a été réhabilité il y a six ans - affirme que les forces ennemies étaient beaucoups plus puissantes que les maigres défenses entourant la maison du vieux sorcier . « Il y avait plus d'une centaine de Mangemorts entourant la maison », a dit un sorcier de la sécurité à notre envoyé spécial. Evidemment, on pourrait penser que cinq personnes et quelques sortilèges sont insuffisants pour protéger un homme aussi important qu'Albus Dumbledore.Le Ministère se penche sur l'interrogation des sept Mangemorts capturés . Arthur Weasley a déclaré que tout serait mis en ?uvre dorénavant. Du côté des hommes du ministère, deux hommes ont étés hospitalisés, mais leur état n'est pas grave. Seul un est dans un état critique, s'étant vu infligé le sortilège Doloris qui a atteint les centres nerveux. Ils ont étés emmenés à l'hopital de Ste Mangouste, où les medecins se pencheront sur leur cas. Mais le pire est que l'un des sorcier de la sécurité a dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom menacerait la sécurité du célèbre Harry Potter. Bien sûr, le fait que le jeune garçon l'ai réduit à néant il y a vingt ans pourrait être une raison suffisante aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui pour que Potter soit sur la liste de ses futures victimes. Mais nous éspèrons bien sûr que Mr Potter sera en mesure de se défendre contre son ennemi, ou la communauté des sorciers tombera en poussière et tout ce que nous avons essayé de reconstruire depuis vingt ans sera détruit pour toujours.  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
-Eh bien, elle aurait annoncé la fin du monde, il n'y aurait pas eu de grandes différences, dit Harry en reposant le journal .  
  
-Ca va, Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Non. Ou plutôt si. Je suis rassuré qu'il n' en veuille qu'à moi maintenant . A moi seul.  
  
-Il n'en a toujours voulu qu'a toi ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
-Bien sûr ! s'écria t-il, sarcastique. Et Cho ?  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire du mal. Ou du moins , pas avant que tu arrives . Cho était un appât, rien d'autre  
  
-Et tu crois qu'il aurait gentiment relâché Cho après en avoir fini avec moi ? poursuivit il du même ton. Serait-il sentimental ?  
  
-Ouais, bon.. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de lui régler son compte.  
  
-T'as raison Ron, répondit Harry, sarcastique. Et tu feras comment ?  
  
-De toute façon, trancha Hermione, Voldemort a à sa solde plus de Mangemorts qu'il n'en faut pour écraser la nation des sorciers, et son seul obstacle, c'est toi, Harry. De plus, on ne peut pas combattre Ange . Je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque qui explique comment tuer une Elfe. Apparamment, il seraient immorels , que seul le chagrin peut tuer.  
  
-Il n'y a donc aucun moyen ? demanda Ron, suppliant.  
  
Mais elle ne put répondre , car une chouette Hulotte déposa une lettre devant le bol d'Harry. Elle contenait deux enveloppes.  
  
Cher Mr Potter Monsieur Severus Rogue étant décédé le mois dernier, son testament a été ouvert et mis en application. Dans son testament, mon client vous lègue la lettre ci-joint. Avec toutes mes condoléances, je vous prie d'accepter, Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sincères salutations . Mr Steph Montbank Cabinet de Notaire, 18 Bourne Close , Londres.  
  
-Rogue ? Rogue me lègue quelque chose dans son testament ? C'est incroyable ! s'étonna Harry.  
  
-Ouvre-la, lui répondit Hermione.  
  
-Fais gaffe, elle est peut-être explosive.[ hi hi ;-)]  
  
Un coup de coude d'Hermione le fit taire.  
  
"Cher" Potter  
  
Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que je suis mort. J'ignore si le Harry qui lit cette lettre est un adolescend, un jeune adulte ou un homme d'âge mûr. Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne que vous portez particulièrement dans votre c?ur (et je vous assure que c'est réciproque ) et je suis sûr que vous me haïrez davantage après avoir lu. Inutile de tourner autour du pot : je suis coupable de la mort de vos parents. Pas coupable au sens où je ne les ais pas tués moi-même , mais c'est tout comme. En tant qu'espion au service de Dumbledore, j'étais parfaitement au courant que Lily et James étaient la cible de Voldemort. Je savais aussi que Peter -leur Gardien du Secret- avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts et qu'il espionnait Dumbledore pour le compte de son maître. Bref, je savais qu'il les trahirait. Et je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé vos parents se faire assassiner. On pourrait dire qu'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, mais il n'en est rien. Vous savez sans doute que votre père et moi étions des ennemis acharnés. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai rejoins les rangs des Mangemorts, à cause de lui que je hais les Gryffondors - mon ancienne maison, bien que je sois directeur des Serpentards -. Je n'aimais pas Sirius non plus, mais pas pour la même raison. Je suppose que vous devez vous poser de nombreuses questions sur le pourquoi de notre haine. Ce n'est pas à cause du Quidditch, ce n'est pas non plus à cause de Lily . C'est parce que je savais qu'il était le père de l'Elu -Vous. Libre a vous de faire ce que vous semblez bon. J'ai été franc, si l'on peut dire, car tout ceci, je n'ai pas osé vous le dire de mon vivant. Black n'est au courant de rien, alors dites-le lui si bon vous semble, ce n'est plus mon affaire. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir haïr mon souvenir en paix.  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
Harry chancela. Il fut pris de vertiges et de tremblements incontrôlables. Deux nouvelles comme celles-ci, c'en était trop pour un seul homme. Faisant appel aux pouvoirs de son Animagus, il disparu et se rematérialisa sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pensé à Cho, mais heureusement, elle venait juste de partir. Il avait vu la porte se fermer.  
  
Tant mieux.  
  
Il voulait être seul.  
  
Se prenant la tête dans les mains, refoulant les larmes douloureuses qui lui piquaient les yeux, il sentit un pourquoi frustré lui monter aux lèvres.  
  
Pourquoi moi ? aurait-il voulu crier. Pourquoi moi ? Ne suis-je pas assez tourmenté ? N'ais-je pas assez de problèmes ? Tout le monde compte sur moi pour détruire Voldemort. Sur moi ! Et que puis-je faire ? Seul ?  
  
Seul.car c'était l'Elu. Harry ne croyait pas au Destin. Croire au destin, c'est croire en une puissance supérieure . Et Harry n'y croyait pas . Il ne croyait plus en rien. Sauf en l'Amour...  
  
Il combattrait Voldemort. Il le tuerait. Il débarasserait le monde des Forces Obscures.  
  
Pensant à ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis, il se dit que ce n'était ni par ambition, ni par désir de puissance. Il ne tuerait pas Voldemort parce qu'on le lui aurait demandé, ni par désir de conquérir le monde. Il le vaincrait pour faire de son monde un endroit sûr pour ses enfants. Pour tous les enfants qui vivent dans la terreur.  
  
Mais comment le vaincrait-il ? Ca , il n'en savait rien. Comme avait dit Hagrid, il arrivera ce qui arrivera, et il faudra alors se préparer à l'affronter.  
  
Mais avant cela, il irait voir Rogue. Il s'était bien fait avoir, le vieux ! Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Filant vers la volière, il lui envoya une beuglante bien sentie. Au fond de son c?ur, il éspérait qu'elle lui exploserait à la gueule, histoire qu'il retrouve une tête aussi moche que sa précédente.  
  
Harry fit v?u de vengeance. Non pas envers Rogue, mais envers celui qui fut son maître. La Rage coulait dans ses veines. Non. Pas la rage.  
  
La Haine.  
  
-oo0O00o-  
  
L'hiver approchait à grand pas. La fête pour l'anniversaire de Ron avait été grandiose, et s'était déroulée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron avait été pris par surprise.  
  
Il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et le club de Quidditch avait été interrompu.  
  
Tous les jours, Harry recevait des tonnes de courrier :  
  
les habituelles lettres d'admirateurs, les habituelles lettres de menaces anonymes et les habituelles lettres de Sirius lui disant de garder le moral.  
  
Mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
  
Il avait l'impression que la flamme de l'Espoir ne tenait plus qu'à un fil qui menaçait de se rompre, et que lorsqu'elle serait éteinte, il serait impossible de la rallumer.  
  
L'Ordre du Phénix, composé des plus puissants sorciers du monde, dont Dumbledore lui-même, avait failli. La domination de Voldemort s'étendait trop rapidement. Le ministère tombait en ruine. Personne ne faisait confiance à personne.  
  
« Et on me demandera , à moi seul, de réparer les dégâts ? »  
  
Il se promenait dans le château, ruminant de sombres pensées, quand il heurta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Josh Malefoy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne l'avait eu en cours que deux jours avant. C'était un excellent élève, et qui était énormément doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être ne cours ?  
  
-Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques a été annulé à cause du froid, répondit-il.  
  
Le jeune homme avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, et était mortellement pâle. Il avait l'air profondément atteint par la fatalité. Mais ses yeux bleus brillaient toujours . L'Espoir perdure...  
  
-Professeur... je voudrais ...vous parler.  
  
Il semblait s'être livré à un combat intérieur, un combat avec lui-même, et avait finalement pris sa descision. Harry, lui, était sceptique. Que lui voulait donc ce Malefoy ? Le jeune Serpentard le conduisit dans une piece sombre non loin du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Harry entra, alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette et s'assit dans un fauteuil de cuir noir. Josh attendit qu'il s'asseye, puis jeta un sort sur la pièce, en jetant un sourir d'excuse à son professeur, qui était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Maintenant, personne ne pouvait surprendre leur conversation. Il pouvait parler.  
  
-Voilà, je ... j'ai...   
  
Ses tourments interieurs semblaient refaire surface. Harry posa sa main sur le bras du jeune Serpentard, et celui-ci le regarda, les yeux brillants d'espoir, d'admiration et de larmes.  
  
-Je pense que... vous vous en doutez. C'est moi qui ai prévenu Drago à Pré-au-Lard ... pour qu'il vous attaque par surprise. Je ne voulais pas . Il m'a forcé... enfin, m'a poussé à le faire. Je ne voulais pas aller à Durmstrang. Lucius a demandé à mes parents de m'envoyer ici... il voulait que je sois à Serpentard, que... qu'il y ait un Malefoy pour garder un ?il... sur vous.  
  
Son discours était hésitant, effrayé et décousu. . Il appréhendait la réaction de son professeur.  
  
-Je ne veux plus continuer. Vous-Savez-Qui a fait de moi un espion . Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort, acheva-t-il d'une voix brisée par les larmes.  
  
Harry avait du mal à le croire. En fait, il n'y croyait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un subterfuge, pour le faire entrer dans ses bonnes grâces... Il se leva, et fit apparaître une bouteille de Bierraubeurre et un verre. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit un minuscule flacon contenant un liquide clair comme de l'eau, et en versa trois gouttes dans le gobelet, qu'il tendit à Josh Malefoy.  
  
-Bois, tu te sentiras mieux.  
  
Harry avait toujours une fiole de Véritasérum sur lui. Mesure de précaution. Il attendit quelques instants, pour être certain que le sérum de vérité soit prêt à agir.  
  
-Je veux savoir une chose : t'ont-ils forcé, ou étais-tu d'accord ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas osé leur dire, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde. Ils pensaient que je n'avais pas d'autre désir que de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbre, comme les autres Malefoy. Quand je leur ai exprimé mon refus, ils m'ont forcé. J'ai été soumis à l'Imperium. Ils m'ont jeté un sort pour que le choixpeau m'envoie à Serpentard. Puis après, j'ai tenté de me rebeller. Alors ils m'ont à nouveau soumis à l'Imperium. J'étais sous l'emprise du sort quand je vous ai dénoncé, vous et vos amis. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ange Slytherin me fait peur. Elle a enrôlé Drago. Elle l'a ensorcelé. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Elle est pire...que son père. Vous-Savez-Qui prévoit de vous tendre une embuscade à Noël. Il sait que vous fêterez Noël chez Mr Black.  
  
-Que compte-il faire ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas . Il a dit que lorsqu'il aurait pris entièrement le pouvoir, il tuerait les Moldus et les sorciers qui ont leur parents Moldus. Dans des arènes, en spectacle. Comme chez les Romains dans l'Antiquité. [ lol ! Léna et Isys dans une arène ! et Elise qui se fait bouffer par les lions ! ] Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai des amis Moldus, ma petite amie est Moldue, aussi.  
  
-Sais-t-elle que tu es un sorcier ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Harry lui redonna un verre de Bierraubeurre, sans rien ajouter, cette fois. Le jeune homme sembla se réveiller. Harry se leva. Josh, toujours assis, attendit la sentence. Aussi fut-il surpris quand Harry lui tendit la main.  
  
-J'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Les deux mains se rencontrèrent, se saisirent, se serrèrent. Deux hommes formant un pont, par dessus un gouffre de haine.  
  
-J'ai confiance en toi, répeta Harry.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Une grosse larme coulait sur sa joue, mais il semblait s'en moquer. Il voyait Harry non pas comme un professeur, comme un ennemi ou comme un rival. Il voyait en Harry l'incarnation de l'espoir dans un monde d'angoisse et de peur, dans ce monde en état de chaos, où Voldemort étend sa poigne de fer sur tous ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour lui résister.  
  
Espoir secret, qui causerait sa perte. Josh n'était pas un gamin. Il était très conscient qu'il mourrait prématurément. Il avit trahi les siens. Sa famille, son maître...  
  
Harry prit le bras du jeune homme et lui releva la manche.  
  
-Je n'ai pas la Marque. Je ne suis pas encore Mangemort. Voldemort est intelligent. Il ne me l'avait pas mis pour ne pas que je me fasse remarquer. Mais c'est fini. Je ne veux plus Le servir. Même si je sais que je n'aurait pas longtemps l'occasion de regretter cette trahison. Ils vont sûrement me tuer. Peu importe que je sois le cousin de Drago. Ange est sans pitié.  
  
Harry réussit tant bien que mal à assurer à Josh que tant qu'il sera dans l'enceinte du château, il ne lui arrivera rien. Il dut ensuite affronter les réactions de ses amis après les avoir mis au courant de la situation. Ron, évidémment, était convaincu que Josh mentait. Les filles, tout comme Harry, avaient confiance en lui.  
  
Le Véritasérum ne ment pas.  
  
-Il t'a trompé, Harry, dit Ron. C'est obligé. C'est une mis en scène de Voldemort.  
  
-Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix calme . Il n'a pas l'air bien, ces temps-ci. Je m'en suis aperçue en cours. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire une simple métamorphose, alors qu'au début de l'année, il était parmi les meilleurs. Et... il ne fait pas de remarques à propos des Gryffondors, ni n'insulte les Pouffsouffle, comme le faisait Drago.  
  
-De toute façon, trancha Cho, il avait bu du Vériotasérum.  
  
-Ca ne veut rien dire, dit Ron. Peut-être que la Bierraubeurre annule son effet.  
  
-Non. La Bierraubeurre est une boisson magique, expliqua Hermione , et n'altère l'effet d'aucune potion ou d'aucun sort .  
  
-Ouais, bon...  
  
Harry était résté silencieux, méditant sur sa conversation avec Josh. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, il sortit du salon, laissant ses amis dans leur passionnante discussion. Décidé à se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch - voler lui aérait l'esprit, il croisa à nouveau Josh, qui déambulait dans les couloirs, pensif. Il ne vit même pas son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et manqua à nouveau de se heurter à lui.  
  
-Excusez-moi professeur. Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta salle commune ?  
  
-Je suppose que si. Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de m'emmerder, de me demander ceci ou cela, à propos de Drago, ou de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils sont presque tous fils de Mangemorts, et certains le sont même déjà alors...  
  
-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça . Si cela se sait, tu est condamné.  
  
-De toute façon, je le suis déjà.  
  
Il s'éloigna d'un pas morne, Harry le suivant des yeux.  
  
-Harry ? J'aimerais que vous rameniez Drago à la raison. Je voudrais qu'il soit à nouveau comme avant.  
  
Le ton pathétique du jeune sorcier brisa la coquille protectrice enveloppant l'âme de son aîné, qui ne pensa pas à le réprimander pour l'avoir appelé 'Harry'.  
  
-Moi aussi, Josh. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il redevienne comme avant. Mais je crois qu'il sera impossible de le changer. On a attendu trop longtemps...  
  
-Vous savez, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Drago était jaloux de vous. J'avais huit-neuf ans, et il me racontait tout : comment il perdait au Quidditch, comment vous vous... querelliez, comment il était obligé de vous mépriser sur ordre de son père pour garder l'image d'un Malefoy et d'un Serpentard respectable. Il aimait beaucoup son père, mais ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Il ne voulait pas être l'esclave d'un mage noir. A croire qu'il était predestiné à l'être. Notre grand-père était le meilleur ami de Vous-Savez-Qui, quand il faisaient leurs études ici. Il a été le premier Mangemort. C'est presque devenu une tradition familiale. J'espère pouvoir dire que je serais l'exception qui confirme la règle. Vous savez, j'aimerais bien que le combat final ne soir pas entre vous et Drago. En fait, je ne supporte pas l'idée de voir un homme voler la vie d'un autre. Je suis trop idéaliste...  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
-Je n'aime pas non plus tuer, tu sais .  
  
-Vous avez déjà tué ? En tant qu'Auror ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Ce fut sa seule réponse. Le long monologue du cousin de son meilleur ennemi l'avait troublé psychologiquement. Savoir que Drago était jaloux de lui... Harry savait qu'il serait triste s'il apprenait sa mort. Un bon ennemi est parfois plus utile qu'un ami, et lorsqu'on a plus d'ami sur qui compter, il reste toujours un ennemi qui veillera sur vous.  
  
-Viens, on va à la Grande Salle. La cérémonie d'accueuil du prof de potion va commencer...  
  
~*~  
  
Aha !! déprime déprime .. Ca vous a plu ? Rorogue est vraiment un salaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous z'êtes tristes que Dumbo soit mort ? ET Léna ? POURQUOI J'AI TOUJOURS PO DE REVIEWS DE TOA ? MORUE !!! (Note de Léna : Radasse !!!!! ) Même Isys m'a reviewé. Tu vas pas me dire qu'avec le cable, t'as pô le temps de me laisser un p'tit mot. Morue ! A propos de morue (hihi), sam (ou léo, je sais pu), le brevet de la montre de mage n'étant pas déposé auprès du ministère de la magie, vous pouvez l'utiliser à des fins publics comme personnels, et même la reprendre dans votre fic. Je ne suis pô possessive, sauf en ce qui concerne mon p'tit hobbit aux pieds poilus qui a une jolie alliance en or avec mon nom en lettre du Mordor écrit dessus à m'offrir. Bon, à détruire, je sais. L'éspoir fait vivre !!!!  
  
Tsaaannn ! qui sera le new prof de Potions ? qui sera la prochaine victime ? Qui est le maillon faible ? Vous le saurez... après la pub ! 


	9. Transmission de pensées

Disclaimer : OUUUAAAIIIS !!! JE SUIS LE PROPRIETAIRE DE HARRY ! ET JE ME FAIS UN MAX DE THUNES AVEC MON HISTOIRE QUI INTERESSE PERSONNE !!!!!! YEEEEPEEEEE !!!!!!!!!! ( Morgane, calme-toi. Zeeeeenn. Fume ! bois ! merde, fais quelque chose !!!!! )  
  
Bon, pour les reviews :  
  
Pyra, c'est con que tu m'ais pô donné ton e-mail, parce que tu sais quoi ? et ben t'as donné la réponse à la question deux chapitres avant que je pose la question !!!!! tu m'diras comment tas fait. Je vais t'appeler Trelawney 2. et si tu veux un mail vite-fait, va sur caramail.  
  
Lulu (ton nouveau surnom ;-) : pourquoi mélo ? C'est bon, je sais. Je vais me coucher. Ah, oui, 'faut que je mettes le chapitre d'abord. Mélo pour mélodramatique ? (je sais, j'ai du mal ) Tu sais, c'était juste un peu de dépression. Dans la version initiale, Ron sauve Harry du suicide !  
  
Hedwidge : Je crois que je suis plus tarée que Léna quand je m'y mets. Et quand on est ensemble Isys léna et moi, c'est le délire total !!!! surtout parce que Isys et moi, quand on se cause, c'est à peu de choses près le dialogue dans stanlart (celui où on cale que dalle !!!! ) Alors, pour la question non, c'est pô rogue, enfin, le nouveau Rogue. En fait, c'est bel et bien qqn que vous ne connaissez pas ! (question piège )  
  
Aha ! je vous ai bien eu ! Car le new prof de Potions est inconnu au bataillon (sauf Isys qui a eu l'immense honneur de lire mon brouillon en avant-première )  
  
IX. Transmission de pensées. ~*~  
  
Les élèves étaient réunis dans le Hall, attendant leur nouveau professeur de potion. Les réactions étaient partagées , mais la plupars étaient quand même contents d'avoir un nouveau prof après six semaines sans cours de potions . Harry était à la droite du professeur Mc Gonagall. S'efforçant d'avoir l'air joyeux, il attendit, main dans la main avec Cho.  
  
Soudain, le professeur de Potions fit son entrée. Sauf que ce n'étais pas un professeur de potions. C'était UNE . Elle devait être à peine plus agée que Cho, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire brodée d'argent ouverte sur un jean large et une chemise en toile de couleur sable. Ses cheveux chataîns clairs étaient lisses et désordonnés, comme si elle sortait du lit. Grande, mince et souriante, elle était tout le contraire de son prédecesseur.  
  
[car c'est moi, bien sûr. Je vous l'avais dit , que je viendrais . 'faut bien rehausser, euh, rabaisser le qi de cette fic ! nan, je ne fais pô de conneries comme dans Stanlart, vous allez donc voir mon côté sérieuse (le côté obscur de la force) pendant... Juqu'à la fin en fait ! Sauf si j'en ai marre de moi et que je me fais crever ! j'éspère ne pas en arriver là !]  
  
-Je vous présente Mlle Morgane Silver, annonça Mc Gonagall. Elle enseignera les potions à partir de demain.  
  
Tout le monde se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour partager un festin, comme se veut la tradition. Très cool, la nouvelle venue s'installa entre Hermione et Neville, à l'autre bout de la table des professeurs, et aussitôt, les assiettes d'or se remplirent de mets succulents. Par magie, bien sûr.  
  
Plus tard, dans leurs appartements privés, ils lièrent connaissance avec leur nouvelle collègue. Parfaitement décontractée, elle leur raconta ce qui l'avait conduit à enseigner les potions. Ainsi, après ses études de Magie à Weavin , en Irlande, elle s'était inscrite dans une université scientifique pour Moldus, et qu'après diverses retenues et plusieurs exclusions temporaires, elle avait fini par se faire expulser définitivement pour avoir fabriqué une solution ionique dégageant un gaz colorant toutes substances kératinées en violet.  
  
La magie y était pour quelque chose, et l'alcool aussi, bien sûr. Souriant encore au souvenir de sa prof de chimie lui ordonnant de partir, cheveux , sourcils et ongles colorés en violet profond, ellle raconta ses débuts dans le monde dangereux et cruel des adultes.  
  
[c'est pas que, mais si j'avais des pouvoirs magiques, je passerais mon temps à faire chier mes profs ! surtout un certain Dobrinyne (voir répartition) ]  
  
Elle avait alors fini vendeuse dans un apothicaire d' une galerie marchande de la partie sorcier de Dublin, puis préparatrice de potions pour un apothicaire du chemin de Traverse et un autre de l'allée des Embrumes, pour qui elle avait travaillé quelques mois seulement, avant de découvrir que Poudlard recherchait un prof de Potions. L'enseignement était une chose toute nouvelle pour elle, et sa plus grande crainte était que ses élèves soient comme elle était quand elle-même faisait ses études.  
  
[et c'est vrai ! car je veux être prof. Pas de potions, mais de svt]  
  
Plus tard, après un passionnant déballage de vie privée de la part de tous, Morgane partit se coucher, ayant péniblement tenté -sans succès- de garder ses yeux ouverts et sa conscience active. Elle voulut visiter ses appartements, contigües à ceux d'Harry et Cho, mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de se laisser tomber sur son lit, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.  
  
Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait du sommeil de l'innocence [ sauf peut-être Harry/Cho ou Ron/Hermione, ou Neville tout seul, dont je ne décris pas l'activité , je ne veux pas que ça dévie en fic porno ] , Lord Voldemort apparut dans la chambre de Morgane Silver. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de sorcier noire, et d'une cape de nuit de la même couleur, excepté un symbole en forme de tête de Mort, la Marque des Ténèbres, qui luisait d'un profond rouge sang. L'air passablement désorienté, il observa intensément la jeune fille, la rage se faisant voir sur son visage. Il s'était peut-être trompé de chambre, mais tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.  
  
Celle-ci se réveilla, les sens en alerte. Apercevant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, majestueusement debout devant son lit, et semblant hésitant, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Avec un mouvement vif, elle saisit sa baguette le lança un puissant sortilège d'alarme. Aussitôt, un son strident se fit entendre. N'ayant plus autre choix que de fuir, Voldemort stupéfixa la jeune femme et transplana en l'emportant avec lui.  
  
Une seconde ou deux plus tard, Harry surgit dans la chambre, torse nu et jean rapidement enfilé. [ je connais une certaine Isys à qui ça ne déplairait pas.]. Ron arriva peu après. Eteignant l'alarme d'un coup de baguette pour ne pas réveiller tout le château, le rouquin entreprit de faire le tour de l'appartement.  
  
Personne .  
  
-Il est déjà parti, dit-il. On est arrivés trop tard. A ton avis, c'etait Voldemort ?  
  
-J'en suis sur. Mais il doit être rudement bien informé. Cette chambre était vide hier. Il a rapidement calculé son coup. Le pire est que maintenant, il peut pénetrer dans l'enceinte du château. A moins que ce ne soit pas lui... Si, c'est lui. Ce ne peut être que lui. Je l'ai senti arriver, je l'ai senti repartir. Mais alors, il peut franchir les barrières magiques qui protègent Poudlard.  
  
-On est vraiment dans la merde, s'exclama Ron.  
  
Ils retournèrent dans le couloir.  
  
-Tu l'as dit...  
  
Mais un bruit strident l'interrompit. Une chauve-souris noire déposa une lettre au pieds de Harry puis disparut . Il prit l'enveloppe.  
  
Salut Potter ! Tu aurais pu me présenter ta nouvelle collègue, au lieu de me laisser faire moi-même sa connaissance. Très charmante. Très courageuse, également. Une Gryffondor, sans aucun doute ! Cela ne va pas jouer en sa faveur, surtout auprès de moi. Au fait Potter, si toi et Mc Gonagall ne voulez pas devoir chercher un troisième professeur de potions pour finir l'année, rends-toi à la Cabane Hurlante, avant le petit déjeuner. PS : Viens seul ou ne viens pas.  
  
La Marque Sombre se trouvait au dos de la lettre , en guise de signature...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Harry ?  
  
-On y va, Ron. J'aurais enfin une occasion pour l'exploser définitivement.  
  
~'Harry... Harry'~  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron. Qu'y a t-il ?  
  
~'Harry... C'est Morgane'~  
  
-Morgane ? répéta Harry. Comment est-ce possible ?  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna le rouquin, voyant son ami parler seul.  
  
~'Parle moi par la pensée... Je communique avec toi grâce à la thélépathie. Ton esprit est très facile à sonder'~  
  
~'Tu es avec Voldemort ?'~  
  
~'Oui. Harry, promet-moi juste une chose : surtout ne viens pas me chercher. Ne tente pas un stupide acte héroïque pour venir me sauver. '~  
  
~'Pourquoi ? '~  
  
~'C'est un piège , il n'attends que cela. Je feins l'inconscience pour écouter ce qu'il dit à ses larbins. Laisse-moi où je suis, je me demerderais.' ~  
  
~'Morgane...'~ - MORGANE !  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Je parlais à Morgane... par télépathie.  
  
Ron sembla étonné. En y repensant, c'est vrai que Harry ne s'était pas trop posé de question , et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cette histoire de transmissions de pensées. Ils se décidèrent à aller réveiller les filles pour préparer un plan d'attaque. Car bien sûr [ gryffondor oblige], il n'écouta pas ce que lui avait dit Morgane, et il avait bien intention de visiter la maison hantée.  
  
~~*~~  
  
-Maître, la fille se reveille.  
  
Voldemort, assis sur un fauteuil d'obsidienne sculpté et recouverts de coussins vert sombre, fit signe au Mangemort d'apporter la jeune fille à ses pieds [ il aime avoir du monde à ses pieds, ce con ! ]. Morgane grimaça. Elle n'aurait pas dû se faire repérer à être consciente.  
  
-Qui est tu ? demanda le Seigneur Sombre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, répondit-elle en retour, arrogante.  
  
-Finalement, tu pourras m'être utile, femme. Si Potter ne viens pas -ce dont je doute- , je pourrais toujours m'amuser à te torturer. J'ai quelques sorts particulièrement amusants et douloureux. Je repète ma question, et cette fois tu vas y répondre : qui est tu ?  
  
-Vous ne saurez jamais rien de moi. Et je n'ai pas peur de vous et de vous larbins, dit-elle avec un regard méprisants envers les nombreux Mangemorts présents autour de leur maître.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
Le Mage Noir n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, avec tant d'arrogance. Il ne put contenir sa colère, et la jeune femme se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses os se brisaient à l'interieur de son corps et que des rivières de feu coulaient dans ses veines.  
  
La souffrance était atroce.  
  
Morgane ferma la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler le plus longtemps possible, et lorsque les hurlements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, elle ne les recconut pas pour les siens. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et y demeura immobile.  
  
-Tu sauras qu'on ne parle pas ainsi à Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Seigneur de mon cul oui ! répliqua t-elle en se relevant. Seigneur des Cons, seigneur des Tueurs !  
  
Son insolence fut à nouveau payée par le puissant sortilège de Douleur. Elle hurla, hurla à s'en briser les côtes, comme si on lui avait arraché les membres et ouvert le ventre à coups de dagues.  
  
Une douleur résiduelle, un éclair de flamme, comme des milliers de coups de poignards, fulgura dans ses veines et lui arracha un dernier hurlement d'agonie. Son corps fut agité de spasmes qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.  
  
Elle s'évanouit de douleur.  
  
Puis la souffrance cessa. Mais, bien que réveillée, elle garda ses paupières closes et son corps immobile, pour tromper l'ennemi.  
  
~~*~~  
  
-... et elle parle par télépathie ? demanda Hermione. [comprend vite, mais 'faut lui expliquer longtemps ! ]  
  
-Oui. J'entendais sa voix dans ma tête. Elle a dit que mon esprit était très facile à sonder. Quand je lui ai répondu par la parole au début, elle ne m'entendais pas.  
  
-Incroyable !  
  
-Et que fait-on alors ? demanda Cho. On va à la Cabane ?  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres.  
  
-Si seulement ta métamorphose était achevée ! Elle aurait dû être opérationnelle, normalement. Est-ce que tu arrives à te transformer en partie ?  
  
-Oui. J'ai eu des plumes partout jeudi. J'arrive à me transformer entièrement la tête.  
  
-C'est bien ! Bon, tu resteras ici à te concentrer et à travailler ta métamorphose, et si tu te transforme avant qu'on revienne, tu nous rejoins par les airs.  
  
Cho acquiesça.  
  
-Hermione, viens, on va préparer un plan.  
  
C'était eux , les 'cerveaux' du groupe.[ ça ne risque pas d'être moi, le mien est en grève ] Harry était très stratégique, mais Hermione lui avait fait éviter plusieurs gaffes grâce à ses nombreuses connaissances. Alors c'était toujours eux deux qui préparaient leurs interventions. Pendant qu'ils planchaient sur une carte détaillée de Pré-au-Lard et de la Cabane Hurlante, Ron faisait l'inventaire de leurs armes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils feraient.  
  
-Quel est votre plan, alors ? demanda Ron.  
  
-On y va, répondit Hermione. On réfléchira après.  
  
-Quoi ? On n'a aucun plan ? s'insurgea Cho. Vous y allez comme ça, sans aucune idée de ce qui vous attend ? Vous êtes bien des Gryffondors, acheva t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Agis d'abord, pense ensuite !  
  
-Non, Cho, écoute. Il veut que j'y aille seul. Alors j'irai seul. Ne m'interromps pas, dit-il, voyant que sa femme et son ami ouvraient la bouche pour protester. Vous viendrez, bien sûr, je ne peux rien faire contre. Mais vous serez invisibles.  
  
-Brillante idée.  
  
Soudain, Neville fit irruption dans le petit salon, entièrement habillé. D'abord, Harry et ses amis s'éxcusèrent de l'avoir réveillé, mais celui-ci ne dit rien.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas te recoucher, Neville ? demanda Hermione .  
  
-Non. Je viens avec vous. Je sais ce qui vous attend à la Cabane Hurlante . Je peux vous aider.  
  
-Ecoute Neville, ça peut être très dangereux...  
  
-Non, répondit-il du même ton catégorique que la fois précédente. Je viens avec vous, et rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Je suis un Gryffondor après tout, non ? Comment as-tu dis, Cho ? Agis d'abord, réfléchis après ? Ca résume assez bien la situation. Et puis, l'union fait la force.  
  
-OK, bon, prends ça alors.  
  
Il lui mit un petit couteau à lame d'argent dans la main, et en donna d'autres à Ron et à Hermione.  
  
-A quoi tes dagues vont-elles nous servir ? Elles sont bien trop petites pour se battre...  
  
-Mon idée n'était pas de s'en servir sur nos ennemis...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, éspérant qu'ils comprendraient...  
  
-Tu veux dire ... s'en servir sur ...  
  
-Sur vous, acheva t-il. Quand la souffrance est trop forte, la mort nous prends comme une amie.  
  
-Et toi, demanda Cho.  
  
-Oh, je ne m'en fais pas. Si Voldemort a le dessus, je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour connaître la souffrance.  
  
-'T'inquiète pas, vieux, le rassura Ron. On ne laissera pas ce vieux con te toucher. Neville, tu sais lancer le sort d'invisibilité ?  
  
-Vous n'utiliserez pas la potion ?  
  
-Laisse tomber les potions, dit Cho, sentant Harry monter en rage. On prends le sort, même si il existe des contres-sorts...  
  
-Tu as une autre idée ? coupa Hermione .  
  
-Ben, j'ai des herbes qui rendent invisibles, qu'on ne peut contrer. Et on peut utiliser un enchantement de Silence sans contre-indications.  
  
-Et tu en as ici, ou il faut aller dans les serre ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oh, j'ai une serre dans mon appart' . C'est très utile ! J'ai mes cultures personnelles !  
  
Neville les conduisit dans une pièce de son appartement. La pièce était remplie de plantes de toutes sorte : des cactus carnivores, des Mandragores, des plants de Palétuvier et d'Aloès , des Orchidées d'invisibilité, de la Marijuana...  
  
-C'est du Cannabis ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ouais. Vous en voulez ?  
  
Harry et Ron, qui auraient préférés se saouler la gueule à la Vodka et au Wisky, comme ça leur arrivait de temps à autres [et oui, la potion anti gueule de bois existe chez les sorciers ! Veinards !!! ], refusèrent.  
  
-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux rester en état de penser correctement, dit Ron. Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, Neville, poursuivit celui-ci, alors qu'ils retournaient dans le salon après avoir pris des feuilles d'orchidée.  
  
-Ben, quand ma grand-mère a été tuée par Tu-sais-qui, j'ai vécu chez les Moldus, en semi-dépression. Et un pote m'en a donné, ça m'a calmé, et je fume de temps en temps. Et je n'ai pas que de ça dans ma reserve. J'ai quelques graines magiques que tes frères jumeaux envieraient...  
  
Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un tiroir s'ouvrit soudainement, et il en jaillit une plume et une feuille de parchemin, et un message s'y inscrivit. Tous regardaient la plume courir sur le papier puis retourner dans l'encrier. Le parchemin se plia en avion et fila dans le couloir.  
  
-Que se passe t-il ? demanda stupidement Ron. C'est toi Harry ?  
  
Celui-ci était figé. Ses emeraudes brillaient intensément, et il regarda sa main droite, pensif.  
  
-J'ai juste pensé... je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être prévenir Minerva. Et comme j'ai pensé que le temps nous manquait... Je ne savais pas que je savais faire de magie sans baguette.  
  
-Ca fera un point de plus contre Voldemort.  
  
Ils décidèrent de partir tout de suite. Cho était réstée pour essayer de devenir Animagus, éspérant y parvenir avant le combat final. Afin de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, ils utilisèrent le passage secret sous le saule cogneur. Ron se métamorphosa en labrador noir, qui se distinguait des autres chiens par les sourcils , bouts des pattes et de la queue totalement blancs. Une touffe de poils sur la tête était la réplique exacte de son actuelle coiffure, et sa cicatrice sur l'avant-bras se distinguait nettement sur la patte de l'animal. S'avançant prudement pour éviter les coups de l'arbre en furie, il appuya sur le n?ud de la racine. L'arbre s'immobilisa, le passage s'ouvrit.  
  
Arrivés à mi-chemin de la Cabane hurlante, Morgane se manifesta à nouveau.  
  
~'Harry ? Tu es où ? '~  
  
~'Je... on arrive Morgane ' ~  
  
~'Je t'avais dit de ne pas essayer de venir me chercher. Repars au château, s'il te plaît'~  
  
~'Non. On vient te chercher, ne discute pas. On est dans le souterrain '~  
  
~'Quel souterrain ? '~ demanda la jeune femme .  
  
~ 'Celui qui mène à la cabane. Regardes où tu es. Si tu es dans une grande pièce, il y a une trappe au milieu'~  
  
~'Je la vois, elle est sous une table. Je fais semblant d'être évanouie, alors il ne faut pas trop que j'ouvre les yeux. Vous venez tous ou tu es seul ?' ~  
  
~ 'On vient tous, mais les autres sont invisibles '~  
  
~'Brillante idée. Bon, dès que tu es près de la trappe, tu t'arrêtes et tu attends que je te prévienne . Je vais jeter une potion de brouillard, et vous sortirez du tunnel. Faites attention à la table surtout ! Et ne faites aucun bruit, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher. La potion agit dix minutes en moyenne, ça devrait suffire.' ~  
  
~ 'OK'~  
  
Morgane feignait toujours l'inconscience, et Voldemort s'impatientait. De colère , il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille allongée à terre.  
  
-Endoloris !  
  
Pour la troisième fois durant cet affreux moment de captivité, Morgane se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Ses hurlements se répercutèrent dans le tunnel où se trouvaient ses amis, qui attendaient son signal. Mais la jeune femme n'était plus en état de penser.  
  
Elle n'était plus en état de rien du tout.  
  
Il y a quelques années, elle aurait sans doute pu facilement lui résister, mais depuis que ce dernier était passé du niveau de 'sorcier' à celui de 'Mage', plus grand chose ne lui résistait. Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu aisément se défendre, le tuer, même, mais elle ne le fit pas.  
  
Rassemblant ses dernières forces alors que son esprit luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, elle détacha une fioles parmi toutes celles dissimulées dans sa robe et la brisa entre ses doigts . Elle prévint péniblement Harry qu'il était temps d'agir, pendant que la salle s'éffaçait dans le brouillard.  
  
Mais elle souffrait toujours, car Voldemort n'avait pas arrêté l'Impardonnable.  
  
Elle craignait de ne pas y survivre.  
  
Dans un dernier effort pour sauver son âme en perdition, elle souleva son bras droit, avec une douleur inconcevable.  
  
Posant la main sur son c?ur, elle murmura 'Finite Incantatem'.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'une bataille faisait rage autour d'elle : Les Mangemorts combattaient des ennemis qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, et ceux- ci avaient un avantage énorme. Pendant qu'ils attendaient aux pieds de la trappe, Hermione avait entreprit le leur enseigner rapidement un puissant sortilège de Vision, permettant à leur vue de percer le brouillard. .  
  
De nombreux Mangemorts étaient ligotés à terre lorsque le brouillard se dissipa.  
  
-Potter ! C'est une surprise ! ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Une surprise de taille ! Rends-toi, Voldemort. T'es foutu.  
  
-Me rendre ! Mais ce mot n'existe même pas dans mon vocabulaire ! Et je m'étonne qu'il existe dans le tien. [ modeste, le vieux con ! ]  
  
Ange et Draco apparurent en un coup de vent et se placèrent de chaque côté du Mage Noir. Harry fit un signe de la main à peine perceptible derrière sa robe, et aussitôt, les deux nouveaux arrivants s'effondrèrent. Voldemort et Harry étaient maintenant seuls dans cette pièce, sans compter Morgane, toujours étendue aux pieds du Seigneur Ténèbreux. D'un geste de celui-ci, Ron , Hermione et Neville redevinrent visibles aux yeux de tous.  
  
-Cela m'étonne ! Je te croyais loyal, Potter.  
  
-Loyal, peut-être, mais pas inconscient ni stupide. La stupidité est un signe distinctif des Serpentards, pas des Gryffondors ! Si tu croyais que j'allais t'écouter... [ je sens que Léna va me tuer ]  
  
-Cette conduite est indigne d'un Lion, railla le mage noir.  
  
-Il n'y a pas que les Serpents qui peuvent violer les règles, Voldemort !  
  
Les deux Héritiers levèrent leur baguettes, prêts à commencer un duel dont l'issue mènerait forcément à la mort.  
  
C'est alors que Morgane entra en jeu.  
  
Elle se métamorphosa en une créature magnifique, mythique et magique à la fois. Elle était devenue une licorne aux ailes d'or, et se dressait, tel Pégase, entre les deux combattants.  
  
-Morgane ! s'écrièrent les quatre Gryffondors.  
  
-Qui es-tu ? demanda le mage noir. Une création de Potter pour le protéger ?  
  
-Je suis un Skrælin .  
  
La voix était à la foix douce et caverneuse, virile et aigüe, vibrante et calme. Ce n'était plus la voix de la jeune fille. La voix semblait sortir du fin fond du sol, depuis le centre de la Terre.  
  
Voldemort recula de stupeur.  
  
Cambrée sur ses jambes postérieures, elle fixait les deux héritiers, presque côte à côte. Sur son poitrail blanc se dessinait en entrelac celtique multicolore, qui brillait, tel l'arc-en-ciel.  
  
Le symbole se mit à briller, et un éclair de flamme, un rayon de lumière, fusa sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui transplana avant d'être touché.  
  
Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
  
~*~  
  
Niark niark ! hé oui, pas de mort cette fois-ci... du moins, pas dans ce chapitre ... je suis sadique ? noooooooonnnn ! pas possible !  
  
c'est mon chap préféré, du moins, pr le moment. Je crois que ce sra le dernier mon favori, car s'il n'est pas encore écrit, je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre, et je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis !  
  
Etonnés ? Faites-moi par de vois impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! ( voir joli petit bouton marqué 'go' en bas à gauche ) et sur ce je vous laisse, il est 4h du mat' chez moi en Lorraine (là où qu'y pleut ) et je dodo sur mon computer sans personne pour rêver de moi et avec moi , bref dodo. ZZZZZZZZZZZZ. 


	10. L' Equilibre première partie

Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps . J'ai mis trop de chapitres d'un seul coup , et il ne m'en reste plus qu'un de déjà écrit. Et on est en plein fin de trimestres avec un ds par jour, puis y'a l'oral blanc mardi, et je vous emmerde avec ma vie, donc passons.  
  
Un ptit mot à mes reviewers :  
  
Hedwidge, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait triper. Si c'est pas de la skizo, ça !!  
  
Lunénoire : merci et bonne lecture, j'ai adoré ta fic Solitude. J'ai chialé comme une madeleine !!!!!!  
  
Asmodée : joli pseudo ! merci pour tes compliments sur Morgane, vu qu'elle est un peu beaucoup moi, ça me touche, mais si tu aimes son caractère, ça va déchirer dans ce chapitre !!  
  
Isys : Ben elle est où la review de toi ???  
  
-o00Ooo-  
  
X . L'équilibre ~*~ premère partie.  
  
-o00Ooo-  
  
-Ca y est ! Elle revient à elle ...  
  
Morgane essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne vit que brouillard. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était le Doloris que lui avait infligé le Mage noir. Puis... rien. Comme il était trop tard pour feindre l'inconscience, elle se redressa et s'efforca d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était sur un divant du salon des professeurs. Autour d'elle, les autres la fixaient, inquiets et anxieux.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit pour que vous me regardiez tous avec ces têtes d'enterrements ? demanda la jeune femme.  
  
-Tu...tu ne te souviens pas ?  
  
-J'me rappelle surtout le Doloris que cette saloperie de Voldemort m'a balancé. J'ai dû tomber dans les vappes. Ca a marché ? Qui a gagné ? Je suis réstée longtemps dans les pommes ?  
  
-Non. Tu t'es métamorphosée... dit Neville.  
  
-En Licorne , ajouta Hermione. Et tu as lancé un sort sur Tu-Sais- qui. Un Triskell, je crois. Mais il a transplané avant d'être touché...  
  
Morgane garda le silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à parler. Ils en savaient trop. Ou... pas assez.  
  
-Merde... Oh, il faut bien que vous le sachiez. Mais ça ne m'enchante pas beaucoup. En fait...c'est compliqué.  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partager ce sercret. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait. Tout ça, c'était encore une fois la faute au Destin, et ça l'énervait. La colère arrivait lentement. Elle serra les poings pour ne pas exploser, attendant seulement qu'on lui fournisse l'étincelle.  
  
-Harry et Voldemort sont chacun les descendants de Godric et Salazar. Et sont chacun l'incarnation de leur puissance. Moi, et bien, je suis l'Equilibre, je suis un Skrælin. Ma tâche est de maintenir la balance entre vous deux. Ni le Bien ni le Mal ne doit prédominer. Je dois garder l'Equilibre des forces sur Terre pour que l 'Onde arrive à se corriger.  
  
Tous la regardèrent , stupéfaits.  
  
-Et tu es du bon ou du mauvais côté ? demanda Ron. Il avait visiblement le truc pour énerver les gens, ce Weasley. Il venait de lui fournir l'étincelle. Tout allait mal tourner.  
  
-T'es dur de la feuille le rouquin, s'énerva la jeune femme. Je suis dans aucun camp. Je n'en ai pas le droit.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Harry. Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?  
  
Il semblait considérer comme une insulte personnelle de ne pas être au courant des forces magiques gérant sa vie et celle de ses ancêtres.  
  
-M'as -tu dit quelque chose toi ? Non. Je le savais déjà, Ok. Mais je n'avais rien à dire. Vous n'auriez même pas dû le savoir. Et Voldemort non plus.  
  
-Pourquoi t'a-t-il capturé alors ? demanda Cho.  
  
-Parce qu'il est con. C'est toi qu'il voulait, Potter. Il s'est juste gouré de chambre. Sinon, il t'aurait buté. Vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'il a tirée quand il a vu que ce n'était pas la chambre d'Harry... Il était pas content, le vieu con !  
  
-Morgane, dit Neville d'une voix douce. Calme-toi .  
  
-T'as raison, vieux. La dernière fois que j'étais aussi enervée, c'est quand je m'étais pris une cuite au Soho-cassis avec Willia et Max et qu'après, j'ai flingué le labo de l'université à coup de baguette ! Qu'est- ce que les profs avaient gueulés ! La colère que j'ai piquée après à cause du pion ! Mortel !  
  
Mc Gonagall regarda d'un air outré la jeune femme qui était si polie et aimable la veille.  
  
-Que represente votre tatouage, mademoiselle ? demanda un homme que Morgane ne connaissait pas.  
  
-Qui t'es, toi ? J'te connais pas !  
  
-Alan Rickman, plus connu sous le nom de Severus Rogue. [c'est dur d'inventer des noms . Au moins, celui-là plaira à Léna ! ]  
  
Elle fit mine de fouiller dans sa mémoire, comme pour retrouver un nom oublié.  
  
-Severus... Severus... Ah, l'ancien prof de potion ! s'exclama-t- elle, feignant la surprise. Mais vous n'étiez pas sensé être mort ?  
  
-En théorie. Alors ? A quoi sert -il ?  
  
En guise de réponse, Morgane ouvrit sa chemise sous sa robe de sorcier. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur bleu ciel comme une douce peinture à l'huile. Posant sa main sur sa peau entre le débardeur et le cou, elle prononça une incantation dans un murmure imperceptible. Elle dessina alors un sigle du doigt sur sa peau, une rune, sans doute, et le symbole multicolore apparut.  
  
-Alors ? insista l'homme.  
  
-Vous êtes énervant quand vous vous y mettez. Vous me soulez autant que le whisky ! Ce tatouage est un symbole celtique, un entrelac de puissance, qui renferme le pouvoir de la foudre à travers l'esprit d'Era.  
  
-Mais pourqoui ne t'en sers-tu pas contre Voldemort ? demanda Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Parce que , bouda t-elle. Parce que si je le fais, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir été obligée à le faire. Je ne veux pas tuer. MERDE, s'énerva-t-elle, SI JE NE PEUX PAS ETRE MAITRE DE MON DESTIN , LAISSEZ-MOI AU MOINS LE DROIT D'ETRE MAITRE DE MES ACTES ! 'Toute façon, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Juste parce que je voulais voir cet empafé de Voldemort. Comme ça, je l'aurais vu, et il m'aura vu, lui, ce Seigneur des Ténèbres de mes deux !  
  
Elle coupa Harry qui semblait sur le point de parler.  
  
-Regardez ! Ca ne fait même pas 24 heures que je suis ici et vous savez déjà tout sur moi ! Personne ne l'avait jamais su avant. S'il y a vraiment un Dieu qui contrôle le destin, il doit bien rire, ce con ! JE HAIS CETTE VIE POURRIE ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ETRE REGENTEE ! J'AIME FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX, ET JE LE FERAIS. 'ME D'MANDEZ PLUS RIEN MAINTENANT. JE NE VOUS REPONDRAI PAS. JE TUERAI LE DESTIN UN JOUR, J'EN FAIS LE SERMENT ! QUAND A VOUS, VOUS NE SAUREZ JAMAIS RIEN D'AUTRE DE MOI. Vous en savez déjà trop... acheva -t- elle d'une voix brisée par la colère.  
  
-Morgane, dit Neville.  
  
-Ouais. 'Faut que j'me calme. [ Ma phrase favorite ]  
  
-Que feras-tu alors ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Rien, déclara t-elle d'un ton catégorique qui surprit son entourage. Je n'ai rien fait jusqu'ici, et je ne ferais rien jusqu'à la fin . Je reste neutre, c'est mon boulot. De toute façon, je trouve que Harry s'est très bien demerdé jusqu'ici, et je pense [oui, ça arrive, y'en a qui ont des neurones ] qu'un duel entre héritiers serait mieux qu'un combat entre moi et n'importe lequel des deux où de toute façon, je suis sûre de vaincre. Excusez-moi maintenant, je dois finir ma nuit.  
  
Sur ce, elle fila dans sa chambre.  
  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Neville. Je suis crevé.  
  
Mais il ne prit pas le chemin de ses appartements, heureusement, dans l'agitation générale, personne ne l'avait remarqué.  
  
Harry se tourna alors vers l'homme qui étais jadis Severus Rogue.  
  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA, TOI ? ON NE T'AS RIEN DEMANDE ! FICHE LE CAMP !  
  
-Je suis là parce je savais à propos de cette jeune femme. J'étais dans la Cabane, avec vous. J'ai tout vu !  
  
Harry se renfrogna.  
  
-Encore ton damné bouquin.  
  
-Potter, écoute-moi au moins maintenant. Après, tu pourras te défouler autant que tu voudras.  
  
-OK, je t'écoute. Mais après, n'essaie pas de m'échapper.  
  
Alan lui lança un regard noir que son ancien visage aurait envié, puis prit la parole :  
  
-On y explique la prophétie des Fondateurs. Comme vous le savez, il y a mille ans, les quatre Fondateurs...  
  
-On sait, coupa Harry. Dis juste ce qui nous interesse pour l'instant. Je vais pas t'écouter pendant une plombe.  
  
Nouveau regard noir.  
  
-Bon. Je peux y aller , maintenant ? Alors Gryffondor représentait le Bien, Serpentard le Mal . Celui-ci voulait libérer le Titan des enfers et reigner sur Terre. La tâche de Serdaigle fut d'aider Gryffondor, celle de Pouffsouffle fut de mourir pour lui. Et il apparut alors une puissance analogue, même supérieure, qui empêcha que l'un ou l'autre prenne le dessus. L'Equilibre.  
  
Sortant un vieux livre de sa robe de sorcier, il l'ouvrit et leur montra une page. Un pentagramme était représenté sur le papier et un nom se trouvait à l'éxtrémité de chaque branche. Et au bout de la plus grande d'entre elles était inscrit le nom de Morgane. Au centre du symbole se trouvait l'Entrelac de Puissance, celui-là même qui était tatoué sur le corps de Morgane Silver.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Morgane était étendue sur son lit et pleurait. De rage. De haine. De Fatalité. Neville toqua à la porte.  
  
-Je peux entrer ?  
  
-Au point où j'en suis ...  
  
Elle se redressa sur son lit et s'essuya les yeux. Neville s'assit à côté d'elle et lui passa maladroitement le bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter. La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans rien dire.   
  
Laisser sortir les larmes.  
  
Ne rien garder en soi.  
  
-Harry te comprends, tu sais. Lui aussi essaie de combattre son destin.  
  
-Il n'a même pas idée de ce que peut être le Destin, répondit-elle.  
  
Neville la prit alors dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux... [que c'est mignon ! ]  
  
A suivre.. 


	11. L' Equilibre deuxième partie

Bijour biour !!  
  
Muhahahaha * rire sadique à la Voldy* !!! vous ne vous z'attendiez pas à ça, hein !! Bon, le chapitre qui suis est du baratin digne d'un conseil d'Elrond [ Hélas, hélas, s'écria Légolas ( j'adore cette phrase !! ) Me d'mandez pas pourquoi ! Je suis un cas désespéré ! Même l'asile de Laxou ne veux pu de moi ! ]  
  
'faut bien un peu de mythologie après tout ce qui s'est passé avec notre Voldy national !  
  
Mais Rorogue chéri vas se pointer, histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance... ambiance pimentée par une Morgane en colère... et des prisonniers étranges. Bonne lecture !  
  
-o00Ooo-  
  
XI. L' Equilibre, deuxième partie.  
  
-o00Ooo-  
  
Des cris se faisaient entendre dans le salon. Harry et Alan, alias Severus Rogue, étaient en pleine 'discussion'.  
  
-ARRETE TES CONNERIES POTTER ! Y'EN A MARRE ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALE GAMIN QUI A REFUSE DE GRANDIR ! IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE TU CESSE DE JOUER AU PETIT HEROS !  
  
-J'AIME MIEUX ETRE PETER PAN QU'UN TUEUR, ALAN !  
  
-TES HISTOIRES DE PETITS DESSINS ANIMES MOLDUS NE M'INTERESSENT PAS !  
  
-ET TES AFFAIRES DE MANGEMORTS, DE CRIMINEL ET DE LÈCHE - BOTTES NON PLUS ! MOI AU MOINS , JE N'AI TUE PERSONNE PAR PLAISIR ! JE N'AI PAS ETE AUX ORDRES D'UN CONNARD PENDANT DIX ANS ! ET JE N'AI LAISSE PERSONNE CREVER QUAND J'AVAIS LA POSSIBILITE DE LES SAUVER.  
  
-Harry... essaya de 'sinterposer Cho.  
  
-NON ! IL A TUE MES PARENTS CE ... CET ENCULE ! JE TE TUERAIS À MON TOUR, VIEUX CON !  
  
-POTTER, NOUS NOUS SOMMES DÉJÀ ÉXPLIQUÉS LÀ -DESSUS.  
  
-C'EST FACILE POUR TOI DE DIRE CA. C'EST PAS TES PARENTS QUI SONT MORT ! C'EST PAS TOI QUI A ETE OBLIGE DE VIVRE CHEZ DES ESPECES DE GENS QUI SE QUALIFIENT D'ÊTRES HUMAINS. C'EST PAS TOI QUI A PASSE TOUTE SON ENFANCE AU MILIEU DE CES GENS, QUI TE TRAITENT COMME UN MONSTRE OU COMME UN DINGUE OU COMME L'INCARNATION DU MAL, ET ...  
  
-Ca vous embêterais de laisser les gens dormir ? demanda doucement Morgane qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Alan et Harry n'échangèrent pas un regard, et la dispute reprit de plus belle. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Cho.  
  
-Je suis désolée que tu sois réveillée, dit celle-ci. C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. Quand Rogue est 'mort', sont testament a été appliqué, et il a légué à Harry une lettre où il lui racontait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire de son 'vivant'. La mort de Lily et de James, par exemple.  
  
-Ouais, ben 'faut que ça cesse. Ils agissent comme des gamins.  
  
-Oh, j'ai éssayé de les raisonner, tu t'en doutes ! Mais ils sont butés. Harry est très têtu quand il s'y met.  
  
En guise de réponse, Morgane se leva et se plaça entre les deux gueulards.  
  
-STOP ! Ca commence à bien faire toutes vos disputes ! Toi , Severus, t'as été un salaud quand t'étais jeune, alors essaie de ne pas en rester un. Ca fera des vacances à tout le monde. T'as changé de corps, alors essaie de changer ton âme. Et toi Harry, si ce mec a laissé mourir tes parents, c'est qu'il ne les aimait pas. Il ne les a pas tués, il n'a pas cherché à les protéger, c'est pas pareil. Ce qui est fait est fait, et aucune de vos disputes ne pourra le changer.  
  
-Tu ne sais rien de nos ... différents, dit Harry. Tu ne connais pas les raisons de notre haine.  
  
Rogue acquiesca . Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur un point, ces deux là.  
  
-J'en sais plus que vous ne le croyez, marmona t-elle.  
  
-De tout façon, j'en ai marre de toi, Potter ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'ai sauvé la vie !  
  
-Sauvé ? Tu parles ! T'es même pas mort !  
  
[ tiens ! toi aussi Harry tu trouves que ma fic serait mieux sans l'éponge à graisse ? Malheureusement, tous mes lecteurs ne sont pas du même avis ...]  
  
-C'est l'intention qui compte, dit-on. J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi, Potter ! Mais si tu t'en fous, laisse-moi au moins lire mon bouquin en paix.  
  
-Lire ? marmona Harry . Regarder les images, tu veux dire...  
  
[me suis inspiré des engueulades entre ma s?ur et moi. J'éspère que c'est crédible. ]  
  
Morgane regarda le livre abîmé et usé par l'âge qu'Alan tenait dans sa main. Elle poussa une exclamation et lui arracha le livre d'un geste surexcité .  
  
-Incroyable ! Je le retrouve enfin ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps je l'ai cherché... j'ai écumé les bibliothèques du monde entier pour le retrouver... même les sorts ne le faisait pas venir à moi. Dire qu'il était ici !  
  
-Tu as dit 'le retrouver', dit alors Cho. Tu l'avait déjà vu ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je l'ai déjà vu ! Mais où l'as-tu trouvé, Alan ?  
  
-Je l'ai -hum- disons 'emprunté' à Voldemort.  
  
-Tu sais d'où il le tenait ?  
  
Rogue fit non de la tête.  
  
-C'est pour cela qu'il savait qui il était ! Ca lui a donné un énorme avantage... Peut-être qu'il savait qui j'étais après tout... Non, il m'a demandé mon nom, et je ne lui ai pas répondu. Il ne savais pas que j'étais... moi. Oh, c'est vraiment super de l'avoir retrouvé ! Je vais le recopier, ajouta-t-elle en le feuilletant. Certaines pages sont abîmées...mais il n'en manque aucune .  
  
-Mais c'est quoi, ce livre ? Qui l'a écrit? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Moi !  
  
-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les autres en ch?ur .  
  
-Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Mc Gonagall.  
  
-Ooops, j'ai encore gaffé. Tant pis, dit-elle joyeusement. Vous saurez tout !  
  
Son bon côté commençait à reprendre le dessus. Les colères ne lui réussissait pas.  
  
La Haine ne menait à rien.  
  
Elle menait juste en Enfer. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.  
  
-Depuis le début alors, dit Hermione. Je n'ai pas tout compris.  
  
-OK. Alors... tu m'as dit 'le début ' , dit-elle en souriant, donc...  
  
Elle prit le livre, l'ouvrit et le lut :  
  
'Au commencement, il y eut Eäna, l'Un qui guide les Ondes, que sur Terre les Elfes appelèrent le Créateur. De son esprit créa les Titans, et devant lui, ils firent une Grande Musique. Le Monde est issu de cette musique car Era rendit visible l'?uvre des Titans, et ils purent le voir comme une lueur dans le noir. Et beaucoup d'entre eux s'éprirent de sa beauté qu'ils virent naître et se développer comme une vision. Alors Eäna donna Etre à leur vision, l'installa au milieu du Vide, le Feu de Force fut envoyé au c?ur du Monde, qui fut nommé la Terre.'  
  
-Voilà la création du Monde. Celui-ci évolua comme on le sait -les dinos, les hommes de cavernes... L'un des Titans - qui étaient sept - ne voulut pas se contenter d'observer le monde depuis leur demeure. Il voulait régner dessus, et ce fut la venue du Mal.  
  
Son discours était clair et ses phrases cohérentes. Son auditoire buvait ses paroles avec la même avidité qu'ils l'auraient embrassés [ surtout un certain Neville... miam ;-p].  
  
-Les autres Titans cherchèrent à le vaincre, mais le Bien était de force égale au Mal. Alors Eäna s'interposa ; et le Titan - qui se nommait Selkirk - fut envoyé aux enfers par le Yeun Elez, l'une des Portes y menant, qui se trouve dans la lande en contrebas de Brocéliande. Cette Terre est gardée par les Korrigans, qui piègent sous les Mégalithes tout Homme qui s'aventure près de la Porte. La légende bretonne raconte qu'elle est gardée également par l'Ankou, mais il n'en est rien. La Mort n'a rien à voir là-dedans. [non mais c'est vrai ! laissez-moi tranquille !]  
  
-Et qu'ont à voir les Fondateurs dans tout cela ? l'interrompit Harry.  
  
-J'y viens. Pendant longtemps , le Bien et le Mal étaient contenus aléatoirement entre les Hommes. Puis un sorcier, Salazar Serpentard, eut vent de la légende, et libéra le Titan Selkirk des enfers. Et alors le Mal qui avait toujours existé dans le monde avait acquis le pouvoir de prendre forme, et Il s'incarna en Salazar. Mais l'Onde a éssayé de se rectifier, et incarna le Bien en Gryffondor.  
  
-Ce que Alan a dit sur les Titans tout à l'heure... dit Harry.  
  
-Est exact, acheva Rogue. Mais il n'était pas écrit qu'il l'avait libéré.  
  
-Ce livre n'était pas déstiné à être lu . Il devait me servir à moi, que je n'oublie rien. J' y ai écrit tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début. La partie là est écrite en Elfique Quenyan, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas compris. Ce qui suis est en Haut Celte, et le reste est en Runes des nains du royaume de Thûrn. Je te le traduirais, si tu veux. Il est écrit dans plus de deux cent langue, dont un paquet qui sont inconnus du commun des mortels.  
  
-Continue, s'il te plaît, demanda Hermione, passionnée.  
  
-Je suis sûre que tu n'écoutais pas Binns avec la même attention, toi !  
  
-Que sais-tu de Binns ? demanda Hermione en souriant .  
  
-Tu verras, répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire. J'en étais où, moi ? Donc, quand le Mal et le Bien eurent pris chacun forme, Eäna m'envoya sur Terre pour empêcher l'Hégémonie de l'un ou de l'autre.  
  
-Alors tu es immortelle ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, ria la jeune femme. Mais ça m'aurait bien plu. Non. Il ne fallait pas que l'on ait vent de mon Destin . A chaque fois que je meure, mon esprit et mon âme entre dans un nouveau corps, et garde le souvenir de ses vies passées. Quand je parlais de tes parents, Harry, je suis née en même temps qu'eux. Et c'est pour cela que je connais le professeur Binns.  
  
-Tu as connu mes parents ?  
  
-Oui. J'étais à Serdaigle avec Lily. Demende à Severus... tu t'en souviens, non ?  
  
-Morgane... Morgane Tylor, murmura Alan, se rappelant de la jeune fille. Je me souviens. Une vraie teigne ! Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il t'avait envoyé à Serdaigle ! Tu avais tout d'un Gryffondor, dit- il, une nuance de dégoût à devoir prononcer ce mot. Tu avais même de nombreux atouts et qualités que certains Serpentards n'avaient pas.  
  
-J'étais à Serdaigle parce que je savais que Lily était déstinée à vivre avec James. Et il me fallait rester en contact avec l'Héritier. Je suis même sortie avec Sirius, sourit la jeune femme. Mais Voldemort est entré en puissance au même moment, alors j'ai dû m'interposer. J'étais aussi arrogante avec lui que maintenant, et il m'a tuée. James venait juste de m'inviter à son mariage. Un sacré choc pour Sirius. D'abord moi, puis James et Lily... C'est pour cela que je suis plus âgée que toi. Et comme je me suis incarnée et j'ai grandie dans une famille Irlandaise, je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard, et je ne t'ai jamais connu.  
  
-Mais si tu as de tels pouvoirs, dit alors Mc Gonagall, pourquoi n'essaie -tu pas de détruire le Mal ?  
  
-Parce que je n'en n'ai pas le droit. Mes pouvoirs -en toute modestie - [hum hum] sont plus puissants que tous les sorciers de la Terre réunis. Plus puissants encore que ceux des Titans. J'ai l'esprit et le pouvoir d' Eäna, et je le représente sur Terre. La Terre qu'il a crée, de son simple esprit. . Mais je ne lui ai pas toujours obéi. Je n'ai pas toujours été... sage. J'étais du côté du Mal, au début. J'étais si peu mature, et j'étais tellement heureuse d'être sur Terre, comparée au Royaume d'Eänor que je n'ai fait que des conneries ! Merlin doit toujours se souvenir de moi. Normal, puisque je l'ai tuée ! C'était ma première rencontre avec la magie, car Eäna ne m'avait pas dit que les fondateurs étaient des sorciers. On racontait que j'étais une fée. On avait eu un...différend, entre mon demi-frère Arthur et moi, et comme d'hab', il s'est caché sous les robes de Merlin. Je n'ai pas apprécié.. Eäna non plus. Il m'a punie et m'a ensuite ordonnée de ne choisir aucun camp.  
  
-Morgane ? dit alors Cho. LA Morgane ?  
  
Son auditoire était stupéfait de savoir que leur amie avait étée jadis la tristement célèbre Morgane, ennemie de Merlin.  
  
-Oui. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vraiment été célèbre ! J'avais vraiment fait beaucoup de conneries ! Je ne faisait que m'amuser - à des jeux immoraux, peut-être , mais j'ai beaucoup ri! Le plus gros coup que j'ai fait , c'est quand je vivais à Huelgoat et que j'enfermais tous mes... hommes, dans un paradis imaginaire. Et Arthur m'a encore contré. Quel mec, celui-là ! Dommage que c'était mon demi-frère. Au moins, je suis dans les livres d'Histoire grâce à lui ! Je suis une légende !  
  
Hermione et elle éclatèrent de rire, alors que Cho n'osait pas la juger.  
  
-Attends, l'interrompit Ron. Je veux voir un truc.  
  
Il murmura un sortilège d'attraction , et se retrouva avec une pile de cartes des sorcières et sorciers célèbres. Cherchant parmi les centaines de cartes, il en choisit enfin une et rangea toutes les autres.  
  
-Voilà : 'Morgane, Moyen-Âge, dates inconnues. Demie-s?ur du Roi Arthur et ennemie jurée de Merlin l'Enchanteur. Célèbre pour avoir tuée ce dernier et pour avoir enfermé un grand nombre de ses amants dans le Val- Sans-Retour.'  
  
-Montre, demanda Morgane, très interessée. Je ne me souviens plus du tout de la tête que j'avais.  
  
-Tu as regrettée d'avoir fait de la Magie Noire ? demanda Cho.  
  
-La Magie Noire n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Ca n'a aucun rapport, car j'en fais encore à l'heure actuelle. Mais si tu veux savoir si je regrette d'avoir choisi le Mal à cette époque, je te réponds 'non'. Sans hésiter.  
  
Mc Gonagall et Cho avaient l'air horrifiés d'entendre cette réponse.  
  
-Je suis sensée rester neutre, mais maintenat, je suis du côté du Bien. Le Mal ne m'amuse plus. Du tout. Après tout, Voldemort a tué un grand nombre de mes amis. Il m'a même tuée deux fois, ce con ! En fait, souria-t-elle, une fois sur quatre, je suis tuée par un descendant de Salazar !  
  
-Et un descendant de Godric t'a t-il déjà tuée ? demanda anxieusement Harry.  
  
-Oui. Quand je faisait de la magie noire. Il m'a tuée car il pensait que j'étais mauvaise. Je l'étais -dans un sens. Mais bon... Une autre fois, les deux Héritiers se battaient en duel, et je me suis interposée. J'ai pris les deux sorts de mort de plein fouet.  
  
-Mais, demanda Harry. Qui était l'Héritier de Godric ? Mon père ou ma mère ?  
  
-Ton père, bien sûr. James n'en n'avait même pas conscience, contrairement à Voldemort. Mais lui l'a sans doute su grâce à mon livre . C'est pour cela qu'il l'a tué, et qu'il a essayé de te tuer toi. Voldemort et toi, vous êtes les Elus. La centième génération. Vous êtes tous deux immenséments puissants.  
  
-Mais, interrompit une nouvelle fois Harry. Si on est la centième génération, rationellement, on devrait être beaucoup moins puissants que nos ancêtres.  
  
-Réfléchis un peu, lança Hermione. Si tu es le Bien Absolu, tu possède les pouvoirs bénéfiques des huit milliards d'habitants de la planète, alors que Godric et Salazar n'avaient les pouvoirs que d'à peine cinq cent millions de personnes. Non ?  
  
-Tu as tout à fait raison. Ton pouvoir s'est décuplé en même temps que la population mondiale ! [ ça fait un peu cours de géo, vous ne trouvez pas ? ]  
  
-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans ton histoire, coupa Alan, mais Drago Malefoy et sa jeune amie l'elfe sont sur le point de se reveiller. On devrait peut-être s'occuper d'eux avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite.  
  
-Tu as raison, Sevy, dit-elle, souriant malicieusement.  
  
-Ne m'appelle jamais ainsi. Je hais ce surnom.  
  
-Tu l'aimais bien avant. Surtout quand c'était Rose. Tu sais, la Serpentard aux cheveux roux.  
  
-Le passé, c'est le passé, coupa celui-ci, comme s'il ne voulait pas que clui-ci refasse surface.  
  
Ils se rendirent dans la pièce où se trouvaient solidement attachés les héritiers légitimes du Seigneur Sombre. Harry ranima Draco d'un geste de la main, sans même s'en aperçevoir, et laissa l'Elfe endormie pour s'occuper d'elle après qu'il en aurait fini avec le blond. Draco ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Potter penché sur lui .Il se redressa brutalement et essaya de se dégager [que les esprits pervertis ne voient aucunes insinuations dans ces mots à l'apparence innocents , nda ].  
  
Puis, il vit les autres personnes debout derrière le Gryffondor, et le regard haineux que lui avait lancé celui-ci. La stupéfaction fit alors place au résignement. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé un Draco résigné à se laisser docilement conduire en prison. Finallement, il se mit debout d'une brusque pousée des hanches et cracha à la gueule de son rival.  
  
Harry demanda à ses amis de sortit de la pièce et il resta seul avec le Serpentard. On entendait des cris, des injures, et les bruits de chaînes, signifiant que Draco éssayait de se libérer de son étreinte. Harry lui parlait, essayant de rester calme et gardant ses mains dans ses poches pour résister à la tentation de frapper la tête arrogante qui l'emmerdait. Mais il avait du répondant, et Harry appréciait ce trait de caractère. Draco n'était pas comme son père, et en fait, il n'avait pas rejoint les rangs Sombres sur l'ordre de Lucius.  
  
Puis Draco lança une injure bien sentie au Gryffondor, et une dispute éclata. Cette fois, les cris et les injures venaient de deux personne, et non plus d'une seule. On entendit un bruit mat, les chaînes glisser sur le sol, et Harry parlant doucement mais avec une dureté dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve, à l'ennemi pitoyable qui était tombé en tas sur le sol après le formidable coup de poings que Harry lui avait asséné. Ce dernier murmura des formules de guérison et soigna le nez cassé de son ennemi. Le sang qui coulait le long du visage du jeune homme affallé au sol disparut.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit la porte et demanda d'aller lui chercher Josh. Il resta seul avec le jeune homme, éspérant, priant, désirant.  
  
Mc Gonnagall fila dans les couloirs mais Morgane la ratrappa par le col de sa robe.  
  
-J'irai plus vite.  
  
Sur ce, elle disparut dans un halo de luimière.  
  
La jeune femme se rematérialisa devant la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes années Serpentards, où dormait le jeune Malefoy. Elle frappa doucement à la porte. Un Serpentard lui ouvrit.  
  
-Oui ? demanda t-il, légèrement tête-dans-le-cul.  
  
-Je voudrais voir Mr Malefoy, STP.  
  
Le Serpentard retourna dans la chambre.  
  
-Ohé Josh ! Réveille-toi ! Y'a un prof qui veut te voir.  
  
Le concerné grommela, bâilla puis sortit du dortoir. Il avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir noir semblable à celui de Draco et était en train de refermer les boutons d'une large chemise en soie vert sombre. Contrairement au début de l'année, ses cheveux d'un noir d'obsidienne étaient lâchés et soyeux, et quelques mèches lui tombaient sensuellement devant les yeux. En un mot, c'était un Malefoy. [C'est vrai, quoi, ils sont tous hyper miam ! (je sens que Léna va me tuer)  
  
-Veuillez me suivre, Mr Malefoy, dit Morgane d'un ton professionnel.  
  
Josh, lui, commençait à quimper grave !  
  
-Où va t-on, professeur ? demanda t-il.  
  
-J'attends que ton ami ait refermé la porte. Il nous observe.  
  
Arrivé au bout du couloir, elle attrapa la main de l'élève et de dématérialisa. Ils réapparurent alors dans la cellule ou se trouvait Draco. Josh se libéra de son professeur et se jeta à côté de son cousin. [BOUM]  
  
-Draco !  
  
-Hors de ma vue, sale traître ! cracha le blond.  
  
-Mais... Draco...  
  
-Il n'y a pas de Draco. Tu es un traître. Le Seigneur te tuera. Ou peut-être que je le ferais avant...  
  
Il se prit un coup de pied bien senti de la part de Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
-Fais-moi ce que tu veux, Potter ! Mon seul souhait est que la honte des Malefoy meure avant moi. Tu es foutu, Josh. Quand le Seigneur sera au courant de ta traîtrise, il te fera souffrir. Dommage que je ne sois pas celui qui te torturerait.  
  
-Draco ! Tu n'est pas toi-même. C'est cette Elfe qui t'as transformé.  
  
-Personne ne m'a transformé.  
  
-Je te croyais plus fort que cela. Un Malefoy contré sous l'emprise d'un sort. .. Ce n'est pas moi, la honte de la famille ! C'est toi ! tu es faible ! Moi, j'ai eu le courage de me révolter. Heureusement, je tiens plus des Lynkers que des Malefoys !  
  
Devant l'absence de réaction du Serpentard, Josh se mit à pleurer. C'était trop tard. Draco était perdu.  
  
Ce fut à la vue de son cousin en train de pleurer que Draco retrouva la raison. Il le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Malfoy ? A quoi tu joues ? On t'avais envoûté ? Qui ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'était Ange. Mon seul éspoir de guérison était d'éprouver un sentiment humain. De l'amour, ou de l'amitié.  
  
-Mais ce que tu éprouvais pour cette fille...  
  
-... n'étais pas de l'amour. C'était de l'adoration. De la fascination. Elle m'a envoûté. Tu as raison, Josh. Je suis faible.  
  
-Non tu n'es pas faible. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne sois trop tard.  
  
-Il n'est jamais trop tard, dit une voix.  
  
Ange était debout, et ses chaînes en petits morceaux sur le sol. Son corps et les chaînes qui le tenait immobile quelques instants auparavant luisaient encore d'une douce luminescence bleue. Elle avait utilisé sa magie .  
  
-Je me douterais bien qu'il retrouverait sa conscience sous peu, reprit-elle. Il possède une grande force spirituelle, pour un Mangemort.  
  
-Tu es fichue, Elfe, lança Harry. Lâche la partie et rends-toi.  
  
-Inutile de gaspiller ta salive. Tu sais très bien que je ne me rendrais pas. Et je doute que le sort que tu me réserve soit agréable. La prison ou l'homme qui retiendra prisonnière une Elfe Aruthane n'est pas encore né. Toujours est-il que tu m'as impressionnée, Potter. Surtout toi, Skraelin. Oui, je sais qui tu es. J'ai lu ton livre, et contrairement à lui -elle désigna Alan d'un signe de tête-, moi je connaissait la signification de la plupars de ces écrits. Maintenant, tu sais que les deux Elus n'ont pas d'Héritiers, et tu verras que tout prendra fin quand ton âme et l'esprit qui t'habite sera plus forte que les désirs de ton c?ur. En attendant, vous devrez vous battre, et mourir.  
  
-N'es-tu pas l'héritière de Voldemort ? demanda Alan.  
  
-Si . Mais si mon corps est humain, mon esprit est elfique et n'a pas assez d'humain en lui pour représenter le Mal. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon plan ait si bien marché. Tu fonce toujours tête baissée, à ce que je vois. Ce dont j'ignorais, était l'existence de ce souterrain, et du pouvoir télépathe du Skraelin. Toujours est-il que, pendant que tu t'amusais avec Père, moi, je me suis amusée au château.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu le devineras bien assez vite, Potter.  
  
-Ne m'oblige pas à devenir menaçant. Rends-toi, et tu garderas la vie.  
  
-Un Elfe meurt, mais ne faille pas.  
  
Sortant une dague sacrificielle au manche d'obsidienne et à lame de Yin- argent, elle la tint de sa main et se l'enfonça en plein c?ur. Un liquide bleuté jaillit à gros de la blessure et coula sur son bras. De grosses gouttes de sang elfiques souillèrent le sol de la pièce, et Ange retomba sans vie sur le sol dur et froid. Morgane tâta son pouls, mais la dague magique ne s'était pas contentée de percer les organes vitaux.  
  
La lame au métal si rare était imprégné de poison de Vesa détruisant la magie élémentaire nécessaire à la vie de l'interieur même du corps, ne laissant aucune chance de survie à la personne désireuse de mourir. Chaque Elfe recevait une telle dague à la naissance, et était tenue de la garder incessament sur soi. Seul la pupille propriétaire de la lame était en mesure d'activer le mortel poison, évitant à l'Elfe une torture, une maladie inguerrissable, ou encore de mourir de chagrin.  
  
-Qu'a t-elle voulu dire ? demanda Mc Gonagall à Harry.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, professeur. On aura droit à une surprise.  
  
~*~  
  
YO !!!!! Mes lecteurs !! (trop peu nombreux comparé à mon topic de warnerbros mais bon ) . Quand on n'a rien, on se contente de peu de choses [waa ! que c'est philosophique !!]  
  
Alors merci à tous ceux qui liront, et qui bien sûr n'oublieront pas de me faire part de leurs sentiments à propos de cette histoire, et utilisant le petit bouton en bas à gauche de leur écran.  
  
Ouah ! Ca va pu ! je dis des phrases sérieuses et presques cohérentes. Ce doit être le bac blanc qui fait ça !! je me soignerai, ne vous inquiétez pas ! 


	12. Hécatombe

Coucou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me voilà pour une suite à couper le souffle !!!!!!!!  
  
*essaie désespérément de respirer, puis devient bleue, et s'écroule. *  
  
Pu d'auteur, pu de fic, le bordel total !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon, pour rester sérieuse, (enfin, quelque chose d'approchant), je vais répondre à la méga super trop délirante review de ma pote que j'ai nommée Sandrine Collins.  
  
1° Sam (gamegee) : Non, je n'ai pas le beguin pour Neville, moi mon style c'est Frodo !!!!! Mais je peux pas le faire venir..quoique... une scène purement X mettant en scène Morgane et mon p'tit Hobbit.. STOP LES REVES !!!!! Ca , c'est pour Stanlart !!! Non, si Neville craque sur Morgane, c'est par la volonté de l'auteur et donc de moi (c'est pour ça que j'ai éssayé de le rendre moins cruchon !!!!!!!) Mais vous inquiétez pas trop, j'le ferai pô trop souffrir (un doloris ou deux. Pas plus)  
  
2° Asmodée : merci bocou !! Mon vrai nom est . * ROULEMENTS DE PELLES (A DEFAUT DE TAMBOURS)* ~Audrey ~. Oui, c'est un peu mon caractère (là vous avez vu le côté sérieux, le côté colère, le côté adjacent et hypothénuse, il reste pu que le côté taré !!! )  
  
3° Gred-et-Forges : merci de me suivre !!!!! en passant, va lire Histoire sans fin des délires à Stanlart, juste histoire de délirer (comme son nom l'indique bien sûr ) Pour la réponse, t'y étais prsque . La voyante, j'me la réserve pour un délire futur !!!  
  
4° Lunenoire : toujours aussi fidèle !!! Merci de me lire avec autant d'attention. Tes review, bien que courtes, disent l'essentiel et me font bôcou plaisir ! Et continue ta fic avec Gaby !  
  
5° Isys !!!!!! mon amie !!!!!!!! merci pour ta review !! tu sais, t'a pas besoin de te transformer en huître, t'as déjà l'esentiel : son QI !!! Mais oui, t'es une perle ! (vizez voir l'humour !!!)  
  
6° Léna : rien pour toi, vu que tu m'as toujours pas reviewé.  
  
7° Pyra : t'es passée où ????????  
  
PUB PUB PUB (toudidou *musique de Auchan* ) ALLEZ TOUS LIRE SOLITUDE !!!!!!!! ECRITE PAR LUNENOIRE, QUI EST UNE SUPER GRANDE FIQUEUSE !! ET AUSSI LE BORDELODROME !!!!  
  
Lalalalalère-eu !! Voilà mon histoire (soit dit en passant c'est incroyable que j'écrive une fic si sérieuse, moi étant si tarée !!!! )  
  
~*~  
  
XII. Hécatombe  
  
~*~  
  
-Je crois que j'ai compris, dit soudainement Hermione. Il faut rassembler les élèves dans la Grande Salle et les compter. Si elle est venue 's'amuser ici', c'est qu'elle a tuée ou torturé des élèves.  
  
-Il faut faire vite, s'écria Minerva Mc Gonagall. Mr Weasley , Mr Londubat, pourriez-vous ordonner aux élèves de se rassembler ?  
  
-Vous demanderez aux préfets de faire l'appel dans leurs maisons, ajouta Alan.  
  
Ron et Neville s'élancèrent dans les couloirs , et les autres partirent vers la Grande Salle, laissant Harry, Draco et Josh dans la petite pièce.  
  
Draco avait toujours les mains liées, et Harry lui demanda de le suivre. Josh était perdu dans ses pensées, et son cousin admirait le château, comme si il avait oublié le bruit des poutres grinçantes, le murmure du vent à travers les pierres, les nombreux tableaux ornant la salle aux escaliers.  
  
Harry mena Draco et Josh dans la pièce où on l'avait conduit lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il retourna ensuite dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, une masse d'élève était présente dans la Grande Salle, rangée par maison et par année. Dennis et Orla, les Préfets en Chef, firent leur rapport. Il ne manquait aucun élève, sauf Josh, qui était là, bien sûr.  
  
Morgane était la seule des professeur assise, et elle réfléchissait, les pieds sur la table et la tête entre les mains. Harry se demanda si elle savait quelque chose. Soudain, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Alan et Minerva, les mains dans les poches de sa cape.  
  
-Ce n'était qu'une menace, sans doute, disait Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux.  
  
-Elle avait pourtant l'air sérieuse.  
  
-Elle s'est suicidée, trancha t-il. Elle ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête . On ne peut pas se fier à un Elfe, acheva t-il, avec un rictus de dégout.  
  
Morgane s'avança .  
  
-Elle n'a pas touchée aux élèves, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda sèchement l'espion.  
  
-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque des professeurs ? Nous sommes mardi, et il est quand même huit heurs du matin.  
  
Minerva regarda autour d'elle. Aucun autre professeur que Harry and Co étaient là.  
  
-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que...  
  
-Un Elfe n'attaquerait jamais une école. Ou alors, juste les profs. Les enfants sont rares et précieux chez eux. On ne touche pas à un enfant, même à celui d'un ennemi. Et Ange était suffisamment elfique pour laisser les élèves en vie. Quand à vos sales préjugés, lança t-elle à Alan, jetez- les à la corbeille. Les Elfes ont un sens de l'honneur bien plus grand que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Vous vous dites fidèle, et un homme d'honneur, mais après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un espion ! cracha t-elle , une nuance de dégout dans la voix. Je me fierais plus à un Elfe qu'à un homme de votre espèce !  
  
Alan s'appréta à lui lancer une réponse cinglante, mais Minerva le fit taire du regard.  
  
-L'heure n'est pas à la dispute. Il faut nous répartir et aller dans les quartiers des autres professeurs. Ron, allez voir si Sybille Trelawney va bien. Harry, allez chez Mme Bibine, au premier étage. Cho, Mr Flitwick. Neville, allez voir dans le parc si quelque chose est également arrivé à Hagrid. Alan... Mr Matsom. Il habite l'aile droite. Quatrième escalier à gauche. Et vous Hermione, allez voir miss Sinistra. Moi je vais chez Vector. Et .  
  
Mc Gonnagall se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis s'écria : « PEEVES !!! »  
  
L'esprit frappeur apparut devant la directrice et fit une cabriole. Il se tourna vers Morgane qu'il ne connaissait pas et lui tira la langue. Puis il s'approcha de Minerva et lui fit une longue révérence.  
  
-Peeves à votre service , Madame la Directrice, lança t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
-Peeves, répondit Minerva. Va voir si le professeur Binns va bien ... bien que je pense que rien ne peut arriver à un fantôme, mais bon... (on sait jamais : les ghost buster vont ptêtre débarquer comme dans vent de folie tome 1 !!!!!)  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Morgane restée seule, partit renvoyer les élèves dans leur salles communes respectives, et leur ordonna d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle dit aux préfets qu'une attaque avait eu lieu, mais que rien n'était sûr concernant les victimes. Elle resta très évasive, mais satisfa la curiosité des Préfets en Chef.  
  
Harry avait transplané sous sa forme Animagus devant les appartements du professeur de vol. Il toqua trois coups.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit.  
  
Il tourna la poignée. La porte était ouverte, et il entra dans la pièce sombre. Ce qu'il vit le planta sur place. Il chancela et dut se rattraper à la porte pour s'empêcher de vaciller.  
  
Madame Bibine était clouée au mur de sa chambre par un balai qui lui transperçait le corps. Il alluma la lampe , et quelque chose de brillant sur le sol attira son attention. C'était un cheveu blond doré d'environ soixante centimètres. Un cheveu d'Ange [ comme dans Elixir lol].  
  
Le professeur de vol avait les traits déformés par la peur. Du sang coagulé recouvrait son visage, et coulait le long de son corps. Une grande flaque s'était formée à ses pieds. Son balai, un Astor City en érable poli lui transperçait les côtes.Il s'avança vers le cadavre. Le balai était enfoncé dans le mur de granite d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Pour effectuer ce tour de force, il avait sûrement fallu une force phénomènale... ou un puissant sortilège.  
  
Un morceau de bois enfoncé dans du granite...  
  
Harry retourna dans la Grande Salle informer les autres de sa macabre découverte. Pendant ce temps, Ron était revenu en colère de la tour Nord où vivait l'insupportable professeur de Divination. Malheureusement, rien ne lui était arrivé. Dire qu'elle se disait voyante...  
  
Les nouvelles apportées par les filles étaient beaucoup plus alarmantes. Flitwick était également mort, tué par le Sortilège Interdit. Vector, quant à lui, avait été étranglé . Ses mains étaient encore crispées autour de sa gorge, et son visage avait gardé une teinte bleue.  
  
Sinistra également était passée de vie à trépas. Tous les téléscopes de la pièce avaient étés dépouillés de leur lentilles, et celles-ci étaient morcelées, et étaient plantées le corps du professeur d'Astromomie. Chaque cm² de son corps était transpercé de fragments de verre. Ses yeux avaient étés crevés à coup de poinçon, et son front était transpercé par une étoile en verre. Son visage aussi exprimait la terreur.  
  
Hermione en était revenue livide de peur, et Ron la prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements incontrôlés. Il l'embrassa doucement, mais elle le repoussa, prise de violents sanglots.  
  
Peeves revint peu après Hermione. Le professeur fantôme était toujours aussi mort, et continuerait à barber les élèves jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il était également passé dans le bureau de Rusard, et avait trouvé le concierge accroché à ses propres instruments de torture, sa tête ayant faussée compagnie à ses épaules.  
  
Minerva avait envoyé un hibou express au Ministère, et un autre à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, pour obtenir de l'aide, et s'occuper des corps et des Mangemorts restés inconscients dans la maison hantée.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Neville était revenu avec Hagrid. Heureusement, rien ne lui était arrivé. Ce qui n'étais pas le cas du professeur Matsom. Alan, qui avait pourtant le c?ur solide, en était revenu presque aussi livide qu'Hermione. Le maître des Runes fut découvert torse nu, le dos couvert de runes Crydéenes tracées au poignard dans son dos. Alan n'avait su dire ce qu'elles voulaient dire, mais Morgane ne répondit pas lorsqu'on lui demanda la signification. Elle était en profonde réflexion, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose.  
  
Harry reconnut sur son visage l'air qu'elle avait avant d'annoncer que ce n'était pas les élèves mais les professeurs qui avaient étés attaqués. Soudain elle se frappa le front du plat de la main.  
  
-On a oublié le professeur Lupin !  
  
Harry et elle 'transplanèrent' vers les appartements du professeur de défense contre les Arts Sombres. Il poussa la porte, et vit Rémus étendu sur le lit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il se pencha sur lui. Il avait des coupures sur le torse et les bras et avait cessé de respirer...  
  
Ecartant Harry, Morgane se pencha sur le lit, et traça une rune sur le front de l'homme inconscient. Elle posa sa main dessus et murmura quelque chose dans une autre langue. Rémus revint à la vie.  
  
-Monsieur ? Ca va ?  
  
-M...merci miss.  
  
-Vous êtes lycanthrope ? demanda t-elle .  
  
-Oui. Je... Une fille m'a attaqué, ce matin. Elle avait un couteau à la main , et elle s'est jetée sur moi. Je me suis débattu, j'ai pris des coups de couteau, et puis elle a hurlé , m'a lancé un sort et s'est enfui.  
  
-C'est parce que vous êtes Lycanthrope. Les Elfes en ont une peur bleue. Venez, on va vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Des médicomages ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Harry mena Rémus vers l'infirmerie, et le laissa aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Morgane, elle, retourna directement dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Comment as-tu fais pour le ramener à la vie ? demanda Harry à Morgane, lorsqu'il fut de retour. Encore un de tes mystérieux pouvoirs ?  
  
-Le professeur Lupin n'était pas mort. Son c?ur battait . Je peux soigner les gens, les blessures les plus graves et sortir un malade d'un coma. Je peux tout faire, tant que la personne est encore en vie. Une fois le seuil de la Mort passé, je ne peux plus rien pour elle .  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une horde de sorciers du ministère et de médicomages envahirent le château. Ils furent interrogés les uns après les autres, et les deux Malefoy furent emmenés au Ministère, pour subir un interrogatoire plus approfondi. Les médecins de Ste Mangouste ramenèrent les corps à l'hôpital et prévinrent les familles. Cho et Hermione regagnèrent leur salon, le moral au plus bas, laissant Morgane assise sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, comme à son habitude. Harry et Ron finissaient leur rapport à Mr Weasley, le Ministre de la Magie, quand un sorcier en blouse blanche arriva pour emmener Harry à l'hôpital psychiâtrique.[ Nan ! je déconne lol !] Je disais donc un sorcier en blouse blanche s'avança vers Harry.  
  
-Où est le corps de la tueuse ? demanda t-il.  
  
-Euh... je...  
  
-Pourquoi ? coupa sèchement Morgane.  
  
-Nous voulons faire quelques tests, des études sanguines, rien de bien méchant .  
  
-Il n'en n'est pas question.  
  
Harry, sentant venir une colère dont elle seule avait le secret, préféra s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas tort. La colère de ce matin n'était rien, strictement rien, comparé à maintenant. Des cris fusaient, le médicomage était ferme, mais Morgane l'était encore plus. Elle refusa catégoriquement de laisser ces sorciers autopsier le corps de la jeune Elfe. Aussi tueuse soit-elle.  
  
-De toute façon, elle est morte. Ca ne lui fera pas mal, ajouta t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Justement, trancha t-elle. On ne touche pas à un mort. Et encore moins à un Elfe mort. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'autopsier.  
  
-L'autoquoi ?  
  
-C'est un terme Moldu désignant le sale travail que vous comptez faire, cracha t-elle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Nous au moins, on est civilisé, et...  
  
-MAIS TU M'EMMERDE TOI ! JE TE DIS QUE TU VAS LA LAISSER TRANQUILLE ET LA FERMER, PAR LA MEME OCCASION. ET TU VAS LE FAIRE , SINON T'IRAS LA REJOINDRE ! UN MORT, CA A DROIT AU RESPECT ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE LES ELFES TE FERONT S'ILS SAVENT QUE TU VOULAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE CE GENRE A UN MORT. TU N'EST QU'UN EMPAFE DE SERVICE, ET SI TU N'ES PAS FOUTU DE FAIRE CE QUE JE TE DIS, CA VA MAL ALLER, CROIS-MOI !!  
  
-Et que pourrais-tu me faire ? lança-t-il, méprisant.Tu n'est qu'une fille !  
  
Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.  
  
Morgane s'empourpra. Elle serra les poings si fort que les jointures en devinrent blanches. Ses traits étaient tirés par la colère , et , d'un geste de la main, elle envoya valser l'homme sur le mur du fond. Puis elle le fit tournoyer en l'air, le faisant se cogner la tête chaque fois qu'il tentait de se débattre.  
  
-Et si je te tuais ? lui demanda t-elle, les yeux exorbités par la fureur. Juste pour le fun. Ce serait marrant, je pourrais t'autopsier. Tu verras l'effet que ça fait .  
  
Le visage du médicomage devint blême . Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.  
  
-Morgane, dit Neville. Calme-toi. Ne t'énerves pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
-C'est trop tard.  
  
D'un geste de la main, elle projeta l'homme vers le plafond, et tourna les talons pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Harry vit avec amusement les sorciers du ministère essayer en vain de décoller le médicomage. Finallement, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le sorcier et le fit redescendre. Sans un mot, il partit retrouver Morgane. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle se trouvait dans la pièce où se trouvait Ange.  
  
A genoux devant le corps sans vie de l'elfe, elle tenait les mains d'Ange dans les siennes et les plaçait délicatement autour de la garde du poignard qui lui transperçait le corps. Elle traça une rune dans le vide et le corps se plaça doucement sur une civière, qui disparut. D'un geste, elle nettoya le sang de la jeune femme, et toisa Harry.  
  
-Je m'en vais rapporter le corps de la fille de Sa bâtardise à sa famille, dit-elle .  
  
-Aux Elfes ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui. C'est son peuple. Elle n'a d'humain que l'apparence.  
  
-Et bien, bonne chance, Morgane.  
  
Sur ce, elle disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière. Harry resta dans la pièce sans rien dire, regardant distraitement s'estomper les dernières lueurs des runes. Soudain, quelqu'un le tira de sa rêverie.  
  
-Mr Potter... où est le corps ? Et la fille , la teigne ? le sorcier médecin venait d'arriver en courant.  
  
-La teigne a ramené le corps à sa famille, médicomage, répondit calmement Harry.  
  
-Sa fam...Vous-Savez-Qui ? Elle a été chez Vous-Savez...  
  
-Non, l'interrompit froidement Harry. Mais elle y serait allée si elle l'avait voulu. Elle est allée chez les Elfes.  
  
-Les Elfes ? répéta le sorcier vêtu de blanc, incrédule.  
  
-Ben oui, Ange était fille d'une elfe. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle vous vouliez l'autopsier ?  
  
-Non, c'était ...pour découvrir...si on pouvait faire...  
  
-Oui ? dit Harry d'un ton glacial et impatient.  
  
-Et bien, bégaya t-il, si on pouvait tuer Vous-Savez-Qui grâce à sa fille...  
  
-Alors c'était pour ça ?Vous savez quoi, médicomage ? J'aurais dû dire à Neville de laisser Morgane vous tuer, acheva t-il. Maintenant fichez le camp ! Allez vous occuper des autres morts !  
  
A peine le sorcier eut-il quitté la pièce, éffrayé, que Neville arriva en courant et se prit les pieds dans son jean et manqua de tomber.  
  
-Harry, on a un méga problème !! Les journalistes ! On est envahi !!  
  
-Manquait plus que ça !  
  
Ils se rendirent en courant vers la Grande Salle et la découvrirent entièrement déserte à l'exception de Ron et d'une bouteille au liquide ambré. Celui-ci se servit un verre, le but d'une traite et s'assit.  
  
-Où sont-ils tous passés ? demanda Neville, déconcerté.  
  
-Les sorciers du Ministère sont rentrés avec mon père, les Aurors sont partis chercher les Mangemorts à la Cabane, les Médicomages sont retournés à l'hosto et les journalistes, je les ai virés à coups de latte.  
  
-Cool ! s'exclama Neville. Tu as dû avoir du mal !  
  
-Ca... Y'avait la vieille Rita. J'ai dû leur dire qu'on ferait une conférence demain pour m'en libérer.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Harry. Ca évitera à Rita d'écrire des conneries. Où sont les filles ?  
  
-Minerva est allée accompagner les Aurors, Morgane, je ne sais pas, Hermione et Cho sont dans le salon, et Alan est retourné espionner.  
  
-J'ai dit les filles ! Lui je m'en fous !  
  
-Ah ? Parce que c'est pas une fille ? J'ai mal cru alors.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire et partirent rejoindre Hermione et Cho. Harry nota que la bouteille avait disparu.  
  
Les filles étaient encore sous le choc. Harry savait que Cho avait une affection presque paternelle pour le vieux professeur d'enchantements, et il avait laissé le soin à Hermione de la réconforter, lui-même était trop maladroit.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, des Aurors vinrent chercher Harry et Ron pour faire une déposition au Ministère, à propos de l'affaire Malefoy.. Ils en avaient finallement tiré la conclusion que Draco n'était pas responsable, vu qu'il se trouvait sous l'emprise d'un maléfice. Bien que Draco n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ils savaient tous que jamais il n'avait voulu rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, trop fier et trop indépendant pour cela. Mais il avait tout de même fait de nombreux crimes pendant sept ans, et il fut convenu qu'un procès lui soit accordé. Harry en avait discuté avec le procureur : il n'aurait pas plus de cinq ans d'emprisonnement, ce qui était bien peu, vu qu'il avait été l'ennemi public N°3 durant ces sept ans. D'autant plus rassurant sachant que la peine qu'il aurait encouru s'il avait été capturé était la peine de Mort. Arthur Weasley s'était battu comme un Diable pour tenter de l'abolir, mais cela lui avait été refusé.  
  
Quand ils revinrent au château, Morgane n'était toujours pas revenue.  
  
~*~  
  
Et voilà mon 10è chapitre est fini, j'ai fait le ménage à Poudlard !! restriction des vieux !! On garde les jeunes !! A plus pour la suite, désolé si j'ai retiré le suivant !  
  
Pardonnez-moi !!!! 


	13. Conférence et nouveaux profs

Ouah la baston dans les reviews ! Isys - et en plus, il faut l'orthofier correctement ! - est-elle ou n'est-elle pas une huître doublée d'une cruche à lunettes, comme a dit Pyra ? Là est la question !!! Morgane est-elle où n'est-elle pas -légèrement- modeste ? On ne se le demande même plus !!!!! Désolé pour le retard, y'a mon PC qu'a grillé !!!  
  
Et pour ceux qui auraient des idées, il va se passer quelque chose -de purement amical - entre Morgane et Neville, mais attention /!\, je me suis uniquement basée sur les livres, pas sur la sale gueule de l'acteur. Et parce que j'imagine que c'est un autre mec que je ne peux pas atteindre, et bref, qu'on ne dise pas que j'ai le beguin pour lui ! Non mais ! :-)  
  
Bon, même pas eu de reviews de sanguinaires, même pas eu de reviews de Sam, toujours pas de reviews de Léna...Ca va pu !!! Ouiiiinnnnnnnnn !!  
  
Ca me fait penser qu'il n'y a pas eu de DISCLAIMER depuis longtemps, donc bah voilà, rien n'est à moi. Mais ça va s'arranger. Je vais piquer la machine à cloner de Raël !!! Je vais avoir toute une collection de Draco et de Harry ! En vente (en caleçon- et on ne bave pas svp !) pour quelques millions d'euros !!!  
  
Maintenant, y'aura une pub de fic par chapitre, donc en passant, allez lire « complot » (catégorie G, mais néanmoins fic géniale, avec un retour d'un certain James ...) de Shany-Blue Pendragon.  
  
~*~  
  
XIII. Conférence et nouveaux profs.  
  
~*~  
  
Le lendemain matin, une trentaine de journalistes étaient assis dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves n'avaient pas quittés leurs Salles Communes depuis l'incident, et les repas leur furent apportés directement par les Elfes de Maison.  
  
Harry leva la main pour faire taire le brouhaha des conversations. Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Cho et Minerva se trouvaient assis à la Grande Table. La conférence commença. Une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années bien avancée vêtue d'une robe rose bonbon se leva. C'était Rita Skeeter.  
  
-Je suis Rita Skeeter, de la Gazette du Sorcier. J'aimerais d'abord que vous nous racontiez les évènements de cette nuit avant que nous posions d'autres questions.  
  
Harry et ses amis se concertèrent. Finallement, Hermione fut choisie pour parler : au moins, elle ne risquerait pas de leur apprendre des choses qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir - notamment sur Morgane.  
  
Elle se leva, provoquant le silence.  
  
-Cette nuit, dit Hermione, Lord Voldemort a pénétré dans le château  
-malgré les barrières, connaissant par l'intermédiaire d'un ou plusieurs espions au sein de Poudlard l'endroit où se trouvaient les appartements d'Harry Potter. Mais il s'est trompé d'appartement, et a transplané dans ceux d'à côté, qui étaient ceux de Mlle Silver, notre nouveau Maître des Potion. Immédiatement, elle a déclenché une alarme magique, mais Voldemort l'a emmené avec elle à la Cabane Hurlante, où il se cachait avec ses sbires.  
  
Un journaliste aux cheveux bruns-roux noués en catogan leva la main pour poser une question.  
  
-Je m'appelle Mattew Kelf, pour le Sorcier Gallois. Comment saviez- vous qu'il se trouvait justement dans la Cabane Hurlante ?  
  
-Nous avons tout simplement reçu une lettre, par 'chauve-souris express'.  
  
Il y eut quelques rires, mais qui se turent quand l'homme poursuivit.  
  
-Qui vous assurait que ce n'était pas un piège ?  
  
Cette fois, Hermione ne sut répondre. Harry lui posa la main sur l'épaule et se leva, pendant qu'Hermione se rasseyait.  
  
-Nous avons considéré cette possibilité, avoua t-il, réalisant que c'était un mensonge.  
  
Ils n'avaient jamais un seul instant envisagé que ce fut un piège. En y repensant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de la Cabane pendant son lien télépathique avec Morgane. Il songea alors que Voldemort avait été presque...honnête, de ne pas les avoir menés dans un piège.  
  
-Nous nous y sommes rendus par un souterrain inconnu des Mangemorts, en étant invisibles, puis pour faire effet de surprise, nous avons utilisé une potion de Brouillard pour pénétrer sans dommage dans la Maison hantée. Nous avons stupéfixé la majeure partie des Mangemorts, pendant que Voldemort et les Mangemorts encore valides transplanaient, abandonnant leur otage.  
  
Il avait légèrement déformé la réalité, estimant que les journalistes ne devaient en aucun cas être au courant de la spéctaculaire action de Morgane.  
  
Une jeune journaliste vêtue de bleu se leva.  
  
-Je suis Karolyn Becker (!), pour le 'ici sorcier'. Quelle était la raison de la présence de tant de Médicomages au château hier ?  
  
Son c?ur se pinça, et Ron se leva pour répondre à sa place.  
  
-Ange, la fille de Voldemort, a profité de notre ... abscence au château pour venir tuer. .. Certains des professeurs.  
  
Il dégluttit avec difficulté puis se rassit.  
  
Un autre journaliste demanda la parole.  
  
-Je suis Jack Wyatt, pour le Républican Sorcier. Je voudrais savoir quel rôle a joué le jeune Malefoy dans cette histoire. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Il était sous l'emprise d'un maléfice lancé par Ange, expliqua Harry. Il en a été libéré grâce à son cousin Josh, et n'a aucune relation avec la tuerie de cette nuit. Il est actuellement détenu au ministère, et passera bientôt en jugement.  
  
Les questions se succédèrent, de moins en moins intersessantes, et Harry sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir, jusqu'à ce que Rita se lève à nouveau et demande où avaient disparu Morgane et le corps de l'Elfe. Après mûre reflexion, Hermione répondit finallement que Morgane connaissait bien les royaumes Elfiques pour y avoir été à plusieurs reprises, et s'était donc proposée pour ramener le corps d'Ange à sa mère.  
  
Puis il n'y eut plus de questions et Harry congédia les journalistes.  
  
Ils mangèrent dans leur salle commune puis attendirent le retour de leur amie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à revenir au château.  
  
Elle était vêtue à la mode mâle elfique : un pantalon en peau de dragon noir, une tunique en soie verte centurée à la taille de cuir noir. A sa ceinture pendait une épée d'argent au manche décoré de liserés d'or formant une fleur de lys. Elle apparut au beau milieu du salon, et Kirjy, le daemon de Cho, se métamorphosa instantanément, sentant venir un grand danger. Il était maintenant une créature immense, bleue éléctrique, avec une dentition plus qu'impressionnante.  
  
Vive comme l'éclair, Morgane dégaina son épée et la pointa sur le monstre.  
  
-Par l'enfer, retiens ton Daemon ou je le tue !  
  
Cho ne se fit pas prier, et l'imposante créature reprit la taille d'une peluche. A force de cajoleries et de caresses, la créature se calma et se blottit contre Pattenrond, le chat orange aux pattes arquées d'Hermione. Ils se mirent tous deux à ronronner et se rendormirent.  
  
Morgane rangea calmement son arme.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
-J'ai ramené la fille de Sa Bâtardise chez les Elfes, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt, mais ils m'ont invité à la cérémonie. Et encore, j'ai pu me barrer aujourd'hui, sinon, j'airais encore dû rester.  
  
-Les enterrements sont donc si long chez les Elfes ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-En fait, répondit Morgane, ils se composent en trois temps : Quand un elfe meut, il est immergé dans les cascades d'Alendar avant l'aube. Sa famille et ses amis passent la journée à pleurer leur perte et la nuit à fêter l'union du disparu avec Eäna.  
  
-Et où se trouve ce royaume ?  
  
-Dans une autre dimension.  
  
-QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent-ils en choeur.  
  
-En Irlande, expliqua Morgane, il y a une faille dans l'espace-temps qui conduit à un autre monde. Ce monde est beaucoup plus petit et plus récent que le nôtre, et n'est peuplé que d'Elfe. Ils ne sont que quelques millions, si tu veux savoir. Ils ont une technologie magique assez avancée, mais vivent dans un monde semi-médiéval. Ils marchent à pied ou à cheval, se battent à l'epée et vivent dans les arbres ou dans des villages fortifiés. Si ça t'interesse, Hermione, leur monde est divisé en cinq royaumes : Arutha, Isaron, Valethon, Bronwynn et Sethanon. La fille de Voldemort était une Elfe des Forêts. Isaron est au bord de la Mer Blanche, Bronwynn sur une île, Valethon est un royaume de prairies et le dernier se trouve dans les glaciers et montagnes. Ils sont du côté des Ténèbres. On les appelle la Fraternité de la Croix.  
  
-Pourquoi tu es vêtue ainsi ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Parce que j'ai dû me faire passer pour un elfe afin d'arriver à destination en un seul morceau. Et puis, j'aime assez leurs fringues !  
  
-Tous s'habillent comme ça ? s'étonna -t-il. Même les filles ?  
  
-D'abord, oui, tous les elfes s'habillent ainsi, à part les couleurs qui diffèrent. Les Aruthiens sont vêtus comme moi, de vert et de noir. Et non, je me suis juste fait passer pour un homme. Les filles portent des jupes de soie, ou des robes, et moi, je deteste ça !! rit la jeune femme. Personnellement, je préfère les jeans ! Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher. J'ai quelques nuits de retard sur mon planning.  
  
-Alors bonne nuit, lança Neville.  
  
Morgane sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Harry était d'accord avec elle sur un point : les elfes savent s'habiller. Lui ne mettait ce genre de vêtements souples uniquement pour combattre la Voie des Ténèbres, l'actuel nom que donnait le Seigneur Sombre à tous ceux qui le servaient : Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, Gobelins, Trolls et Elfes Noirs.  
  
Peu de temps après, le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans le salon.  
  
-Bonsoir. Mlle Silver est-elle revenue ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Neville. Elle est allée se coucher. Asseyez-vous, professeur.  
  
-Bien. Je me suis entretenue avec Mr le Ministre de la Magie pour trouver des. ..remplaçants . Nous avons déjà plusieurs idées pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et nous avons trouvé notre nouveau professeur d'Arthimancie. Mr Black arrivera demain.  
  
Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Minerva lui sourit.  
  
-Et pour les autres ? demanda Cho. Je suppose que c'est moi qui vais remplacer Mr Flitwick...  
  
-Oui, et nous avons aussi pensé à Harry, pour les leçons de vol et les cours de Quidditch... sauf si cela vous pose un problème, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant par-dessus ses lunettes.  
  
-Non, non, ça me plairait beaucoup. Je m'occupe déjà de l'option Quidditch, alors les cours... Je m'arrangerais avec Ron pour les heures communes avec la Défense contre les Arts Sombres. Il peut se débrouiller sans moi de temps en temps !  
  
-Nous avions également pensé à vous, poursuivit-elle, s'adressant cette fois à Hermione, pour le cours d'Etude des Moldus.  
  
-J'en serais ravie !  
  
-Et je demanderais à Mlle Silver si assurer le cours de runes magiques ne lui pose aucun problème. Bien sûr, ces postes resteront ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en éspérant que nous trouverons de nouveaux professeurs pour l'an prochain. Il nous manque uniquement un professeur pour enseigner l'astronomie, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de supprimer cette matière, alors j'ai mis une annonce dans le Wizard Times et la Gazette du Sorcier.  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'on aura une foule de postulants, fit remarquer Ron.  
  
-C'est net ! ajouta Neville. La moitié des profs se sont fait tuer alors que l'école est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre.  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva.  
  
-Bien. Les cours reprendront demain. Voilà les emplois du temps des cours de vols et d'études des Mlodus. Elle en tendit un à Harry, l'autre à Hermione.  
  
-J'ai regardé votre emploi du temps, Hermione. L'étude des Moldus n'est pas très prisé des élèves, vous n'avez que quelques heures dans la semaine, et aucune en commun avec la Métamorphose. Cela devrait vous convenir. Bonne nuit à tous.  
  
-Bonne nuit, répondirent les jeunes adultes.  
  
Le lendemain matin, élèves et professeurs étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Seul Morgane manquait à l'appel. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et Morgane entra, vêtue d'un baggy clair et d'une chemise bleu ciel, ses cheveux bruns lâchés sur les épaules. Objets d'un savant négligé -comme le reste de sa personne, ils lui donnaient perpetuellement l'air de sortir du lit -ce qui était aujourd'hui probablement le cas.  
  
-Bonjour ! dit-elle d'une vois claironnante.  
  
Elle s'assit entre Hermione et Neville et prit son petit déjeuner. Hermione la regardait dévorer de la nourriture qu'elle aurait mis une bonne semaine à manger.  
  
-Ma parole, mais tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?  
  
-Je mange toujours des tonnes le matin. Comme je ne mange presque rien le midi et le soir, j'en profite !  
  
-Et tu as bien raison, dit Neville.  
  
-Au fait, ajouta Hermione, le professeur Mc Gonagall te propose le poste d'étude des Runes jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Elle a peu d'espoir de trouver des remplaçants.  
  
-J'adorerais, si je n'ai pas potions en même temps.  
  
Hermione se pencha pour l'annoncer à la Directrice. Peu après, Minerva se leva pour annoncer aux élèves ce qu'on leur cachait depuis deux jours.  
  
-Chers élèves [je sais, ça craint, mais je vous l'ai dit, les discours, c'est pas mon fort !]. De nombreuses choses se sont passées ces deux derniers jours, et vous devez les savoir. Vous le saurez sans doute dans quelques minutes quand le courrier arrivera, mais je dois vous mettre au courant : Dans la nuit de dimanche à Lundi, alors que les professeurs Chang, Potter, Weasley, Londubat et Granger étaient aux prises avec Voldemort, Ange, sa fille... se rendit au château et...  
  
Minerva ne put continuer, la voix brisée. Harry lui fit un signe de tête et prit la relève d'une vois ferme :  
  
-Ange s'est rendue au château, et a assassiné de sang froid les professeurs qui étaient restés, et qui dormaient. Cette nuit, les professeurs Matsom, Flitwick, Sinistra, Bibine et Vector, ainsi que Mr Rusard, le concierge, ont trouvé la mort de sa main, sous d'atroces tortures. Nous avons pensé que peu de gens postuleraient pour ces postes, alors les remplaçants sont les suivants : Mr Black enseignera l'Arthimancie, mais tous les autres cours ne seront pas assurés par de nouveaux profs. Ms Granger enseignera l'étude des Moldus, l'étude des Runes seront assurés par Mlle Silver en parallèle avec les cours de potions et j'assurerais moi-même les cours de Quidditch et de vol. Pour ce qui est de l'Astronomie, nous avons mis une annonce dans deux journaux, mais nous avons peu d'espoir. Nous voudrions également remercier les Préfets pour leur conduite exemplaire et leur sang-froid, et surtout pour avoir réussi à vous garder tranquille. J'accorde donc 25 points à chaque maison, et dix points de plus pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle afin de récompenser les Préfets en Chef. Maintenant... avez-vous des questions ?  
  
Le préfet des Serpentards se leva.  
  
-Josh Malefoy est introuvable. On dit que le professeur Silver est venue le chercher dans la nuit.  
  
-C'est exact. Josh est au Ministère pour assister au procès de son cousin Draco. Il reviendra dans quelques temps.  
  
Harry se rassit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une centaine de hiboux firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle, et chaque élève se saisit d'un journal pour savoir tout ce qui s'était passé en détail. Harry, lui, reçut dix-sept exemplaires de journaux différents, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Il leur expliqua simplement qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'aucun des journalistes n'ait écrit des choses que lui ou ses amis n'avaient pas dit, qu'ils aient bien retranscrit la réalité -surtout Rita Skeeter.  
  
~*~  
  
YO !!!! Désolé si mon chapitre est court, mais Léna m'a conseillé de les faire plus courts, et comme je suis une gentille fifille, j'obéis !!!! Là, je déglingue !! moi, obéir à cette. bref, il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire. D'ailleurs d'après elle, je suis sur la voie de la guérison (on va dire que mon côté Serpentard commence à gagner du terrain sur le côté Lion !!)  
  
Et puis, une petite review en passant ? Et une question ? Bon, ok : celui qui répond juste aura le 12è chap en avant-première. Alors voilà : que va t- il se passer entre Morgane et Sirius ? (Je vous rappele qu'ils sont sortis ensembles il fut un temps, et scène R bientôt d'ailleurs !!!! :-p )  
  
Bizoux ! 


	14. Sirius amoureux ?

KIKOO C'EST REMOI !!! (Note des lecteurs : noooooon !! On croyait qu'elle s'était perdue en Australie ! Au secours !! ) [Clin d'oeil à Constance qui rêve d'aller en Australie]  
  
Note des reviews : (PS : vu que j'ai pas eu Internet pendant perpette, les réponses aux revieweurs sont un peu dépassées, mais bon)  
  
Ouah, mais non Lunenoire, Morgane ne vas pas gueuler tout le long de ma fic !!! J'ai dû un peu trop exagérer, mais ça va mieux aller. Je ne veux pas la faire passer pour plus gueuleuse que je ne le suis ! Et oui, j'ai changé la déco, c'est pour ça que le 12 avait comme une impression de déjà vu !!!  
  
Alors c'est quoi ça tout ces revieweurs qui ne font rien qu'à embêter ma p'tite Isys ? Non mais vous n'êtes pas gentils !!! (Allez, continuez !!!! niark mouhahahahaha !! * rire sadique à la Voldy *)  
  
Isys : c'est quand que tu te retrouves sur le toit ? Dans Stanlart ? Dans le 22 ? ET ARRETE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES DANS LES REVIEW SUR CE QUI SE PASSERA PLUS TARD PARCE QUE CA GACHE TOUT LE SUSPENCE !!! Mais comme tu m'as envoyé 8 reviews, je ne dirais rien (trop tard, mais bon !!!) Et je te remercie de trouver drôle les conneries que j'écris. Ca me touche ! AIIIEUH !!! J'ai dit « ça me touche » et pas « ça me frappe » bordel !  
  
Ben je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre. A part Isys qui vient pleurer dans mes robes (à part que je déteste tout ce qui n'est pas un futal, un short ou un baggy - mais oui, je suis bien une fille !!!! enfin, ça dépend des jours, des coiffures et de ma tenue vestimentaire ! :-p (en gros, je m'habille comme Morgane sans la cape[imaginez-moi avec une cape de sorcier au lycée !!!!!)  
  
Mahée : Tu ne t'en remets pas de mon Harry qui ronronne !!! Bonnes vacances miss ! On se reverra (enfin, façon de parler !) en Août !  
  
Whizard : oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de seigneurdesanneauxtiser (nouveau mot 1456#54%271 bis) ma fic ! Enfin, ici, c'est plutôt Silmarilloniser !!  
  
Falya, j'adore le Lion et le Serpent, surtout ma p'tite lionne !! Avec elle chez les Serpentard, ça va déchirer !!! On comprend maintenant le sens du titre !! Et merci pour ta review, mais je désespère d'avoir les (ta-damm !) 467 reviews que j'ai sur un autre site. A moins que vous ne m'en envoyez 50 à chaque fois !!! (Ce serait trop demander je pense) (noooon ? Tu penses ? Il va neiger de la neige rouge !!!)  
  
Au programme dans ce qui suit, un cours de potions, un ou deux prétendants masculins, une scène dans une chambre, et plus précisément dans un lit (pas forcément avec Morgane dedans...), deux-trois colères, une tuerie chez mon p'tit Voldy, et pour couronner le tout, une amie Irlandaise qui débarque et qui est complètement folle, qui carbure à la bibine et à la moquette !! (Tout comme Morgane d'ailleurs, mais elle n'a pas pu le montrer en raison des évènements !! ) Bref, ça s'annonce bien ! Vous ne vous ennuierez pas !  
  
PUB PUB PUB !! Et oui, j'ai mis une deuxième fic sur le forum. Elle est en PG-13 et s'appelle Dumbledore (le tire est à chier, mais ce qui compte, me direz-vous, c'est le contenu, n'est-ce pas !!) Vous verrez un Harry, un Dumby et un Voldy (les trois frères ! ) comme vous n'en aurez jamais vu ! Enfin, j'espère !  
  
Bonne lecture ! (Note des lecteurs, [peu nombreux, ce qui entre nous n'est pas peu dire, je vous prie de me croire !] : enfin !!! - Note de moi : lisez et reviewez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !!! )  
  
Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à mon meilleur ami Thomas -même s'il ne le lira jamais- lequel a préféré l'amitié qui nous liait à l'amour que je lui offrais.  
  
~*~  
  
XIV. Sirius amoureux ? (De qui ? de quoi ? de quand ? de où ?)  
  
~*~  
  
La journée fut difficile. De nombreux élèves avaient été très affectés par la mort des professeurs, surtout Flitwick et Vector, très aimés des élèves. Bien qu'Hermione soit une excellente prof et qu'elle ait une connaissance particulière sur les Moldus, étant elle-même fille de Moldus, l'enseigner du point de vue des sorciers avait été très dur pour elle. Morgane, elle, assura avec facilité son premier cours de Potions. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les cachots, les cinquièmes années étaient déjà là.  
  
Elle entra dans la salle humide et se présenta.  
  
-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Morgane Silver. Vous êtes les cinquièmes années, c'est ça ? Ok, alors vous allez aujourd'hui préparer des potions utiles, sur quoi nous allons travailler jusqu'en février et...  
  
Le brouhaha des bavardages l'interrompit.  
  
-Bon, les jeunes, vous allez la fermer. C'est pas parce que je suis nouvelle que vous devez faire le bordel, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à enlever des points ou donner des retenues. Et croyez-moi, je saurais être impartiale, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé vers les Serpentards, puis revenant vers les Gryffondors.  
  
-Par contre, reprit-elle, si vous bossez calmement et dans le silence, je serai sympa avec vous et tout ira bien, Ok ? Alors on s'y met tout de suite. Vous avez déjà un mois de potions de retard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire trimer pendant des heures pour tout rattraper. De plus, faire des poisons n'est vraiment pas la chose que l'on devrait apprendre au Lycée. Bon, la liste des ingrédients se trouve au tableau. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion de Requinquage, qui sert à redonner des forces aux personnes fatiguées ou en hypoglycémie.  
  
Les élèves se levèrent pour préparer leur potion. Le cours se passa relativement bien, Morgane ayant posé les bases dès le début. Elle dit quelques conneries et donna quelques points, et quand le cours fut fini, les élèves l'aimaient déjà, Serpentards compris.  
  
Elle n'avait pas enseigné depuis des lustres, et elle y reprenait goût. Elle aimait le principe des points, mais au contraire, trouvait la séparation en maisons complètement stupides, comme elle l'avais mainte fois fait remarquer au cours de ses nombreuses vies, y compris à Godric Gryffondor lui-même.  
  
Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandée pourquoi Godric, qui était très intelligent, et Rowena, sage et logique, avaient étés chercher Salazar Serpentard pour fonder leur école. Le pire est que tous savaient qu'il était mauvais et que son ambition était de libérer le Titan du Tartare, au fin fond des enfers.  
  
Elle n'avait envisagé que deux solutions : Soit ils étaient très cons, soit, et bien, il étaient très cons.  
  
Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.  
  
Elle dut par contre déplacer de nombreuses heures de cours afin de pouvoir toutes les assurer. Harry, n'ayant que peu d'heures de vol à enseigner, n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes.  
  
Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de discuter, Sirius entra dans le petit salon, où tous étaient assis autour du feu, Morgane vautrée dans un fauteuil, lisant son manuscrit, à demi cachée dans l'ombre.  
  
-Salut les jeunes ! Je peux entrer ?  
  
-Bien sûr Sirius, répondit Harry.  
  
D'un geste, il fit apparaître un fauteuil sur lequel Sirius s'assit. Ils bavardèrent allégrement pendant une bonne demi-heure, de tout et de rien, des cours, du Quidditch, des activités des Mangemorts, puis Cho alla se coucher, suivie de près par Neville. Puis Ron et Hermione, également, partirent vers leur chambre pour se coucher, et probablement pour coucher.  
  
Sirius, lui, était fasciné par la nouvelle arrivée. Il essayait de découvrir QUI était Morgane, et lui posa diverses questions sur sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, sa personnalité...laquelle était anxieuse, et se demandait quelle serait l'issue de cette discussion. De toute façon, Sirius et elle, c'est du passé. Et le passé, elle tirait un trait dessus aussi facilement qu'un 357 Magnum (péchés capitaux, vous savez, les glaces ! je suis hors sujet ? bon, je me tais alors) tire une balle.  
  
Harry la prit (!) à part et lui conseilla de lui dire la vérité. Morgane acquiesça. Même si elle était extrêmement réticente à l'idée de déballer sa vie, elle savait au fond d'elle que Sirius devait tout savoir. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, Harry près du feu, Morgane et Sirius sur les fauteuils du fond, à demi cachés dans l'ombre, la place préférée de Morgane.  
  
« -Sirius...  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches...  
  
-Quoi ? demanda le concerné.  
  
-C'est dur à expliquer. Très dur. Alors... si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais tout te faire parvenir directement par la pensée. »  
  
Sirius acquiesça, inquiet et étonné. Morgane lui traça une rune sur le front et en traça une autre sur le sien. Un lien magique et psychique s'établit entre eux et toute la conversation qu'elle avait eue en rentrant de la Cabane avec ses amis passa à Sirius en une fraction de seconde, sous la forme d'un éclair. Ce fut pour lui comme si on l'avait jeté dans l'eau glacée. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, son expression était indéchiffrable.  
  
-Tu. tu est l'Instrument des Dieux ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-On peut le présenter sous ce point de vue. Je suis l'Envoyée des Dieux, si tu préfères, sauf qu'il n'y en a qu'un, et qu'il ne se considère pas comme un Dieu, du moins, à la manière Moldue. Et il est mon Seigneur.  
  
Sirius en était abasourdi. Il fit le tri dans ce qu'il venait d' « entendre », pour trouver quelles questions lui poser.  
  
-Et tu es ici pour empêcher Harry et Voldemort de s'entre-tuer, c'est ça ?  
  
-D'une certaine façon, répondit-elle.  
  
-Et tu n'es pas immortelle, mais presque.  
  
Cette fois, Sirius se parla presque à lui-même, mais Morgane acquiesça. Il comprenait beaucoup plus facilement que les autres.  
  
-J'ai été une Morgane que tu as connue, lui avoua-t-elle, ne sachant que trop bien les complications dans sa vie que cette déclaration apporterait.  
  
- Une Morgane ? Morgane Tyler ? Ce... c'est toi ?  
  
-C'était moi, rectifica-t-elle. Tu devait tout savoir ; ce que j'étais, ce que je ne suis pas et ce que je suis. Je suis désolé.  
  
Sirius changea totalement d'attitude. Toutes les choses qu'il avait « entendu » semblaient lui être sorties de la tête, ne laissant que cette nouvelle. Une larme de joie et de peine coula sur sa joue.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manquée quand tu es... morte , dit-il, faisant sursauter Morgane.  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Ca a été terrible pour moi. Et juste après... Lily et James... J'ai été seul pendant douze ans. Et depuis que je suis sorti d'Azkaban, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je crois que je t'aime encore. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil...  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. J'étais persuadée que si tu avais été là, Lily et James seraient encore en vie, je n'aurais jamais dû aller en prison, je n'aurais jamais eu à me cacher des miens pendant trois ans, et tu me manquais tellement...  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Tu étais si gentille, si douce, si belle, dit-il , rêveur, (est-ce de la même Morgane qu'on parle ???) avec ton caractère impossible, et tes colères... (Ça lui ressemble mieux !!!) Tout en toi me manquait, mon amour.  
  
-SIRIUS !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Sirius, écoutes-moi ! Je ne suis pas Morgane Tyler. Je ne suis pas la Morgane que tu connaissais. Ta Morgane est morte, il y a vingt-quatre ans.  
  
-Vingt-cinq, rectifia-t-il.  
  
-Dans un mois, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu me parles et tu l'aimes encore, mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer moi. Tu aimes juste un souvenir, et tu veux qu'il se matérialise en moi. Sirius écoute ! Tu pourrais être mon père !  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre alors ? demanda-t-il, d'un air de chien battu.  
  
-Non. Si tu veux savoir... moi non plus, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse depuis vingt-quatre ans. Je n'ai jamais touchée un homme pendant cette vie.  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Parce que... » réfléchit-elle, cherchant la meilleure formulation à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. « Parce que j'ai gâché ta vie, et je ne voulais pas en gâcher d'autres. Et puis, j'ai passé l'âge d'aimer les rapports sans amour, lâcha-t-elle. Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre toi, strictement rien, mais je n'ai plus les même sentiments que j'avais à l'époque. Oui je t'aimais, Sirius ! Je t'aimais énormément, et j'ai été aussi très triste de te perdre, enfin, que tu aies dû me perdre, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était ma destinée ! C'était mon Destin ! Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre.  
  
-Rappelles-moi de le buter un jour, grogna-t-il.  
  
-Je me le suis déjà promis. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
  
-Je comprends. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?  
  
-C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer.  
  
-J'ai toujours détesté que tu me répondes cela. Dis-moi, est-ce que Neville...  
  
-Stop, coupa-t-elle. Il n'y a rien entre Neville et moi (du moins, pour l'instant... Nierk ! ) C'est un très bon ami, et je l'aime beaucoup, mais... Oui peut-être que si j'avais été une adolescente flirteuse qui voulait un mec pour quelques mois, oui, je serais sortie avec lui mais pas maintenant. Plus maintenant.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-De quoi ? demanda Morgane, étonnée.  
  
-D'avoir répondu à une question que je n'avais pas le droit de poser, de m'avoir tout révélé au lieu de me laisser dans l'ignorance, ce qui t'aurait rendu la tâche facile ; merci de m'avoir tout fait comprendre, et surtout merci, merci de ne pas m'avoir trop brisé le c?ur. Bonne nuit Morgane. Je dois réfléchir.  
  
-Bonne nuit Sirius.  
  
L'un comme l'autre perçurent la présence d'une larme roulant sur la joue de leur ancien amant, et Morgane maudit sa faiblesse. L'Amour brise le c?ur. La Haine le raffermit.  
  
Harry les regarda retourner chacun à sa chambre, peu satisfait du résultat.  
  
~*~  
  
Ouah!!  
  
Bon, d'accord, je me tais. Vous avez aimé cette scène ? Tu vois, Lunenoire, Morgane sait faire autre chose que hurler dans la vie. Bon, d'accord, elle sait boire, tuer et fumer. Et aussi jouer au Quidditch. Mais bon, elle n'a pas été trop vache avec ce pauvre Sirius.  
  
Review svp ! Je vous promet que les deux prochains seront très... mouvementés, et plus longs aussi ! Pour vous rendre compte des scènes entre la nouvelle venue et Morgane, imaginez-vous les délires de Stanlart et Vent de Folie mélangé (avec moins de boisson et de conneries mais bon. Ma fic doit rester sérieuse ! [J'ai dit ce mot-là moi ?] )  
  
@+  
  
AnKoo tHe DeAth 


	15. Un nouveau professeur d'Astronomie

Yo les potterfans !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voilà une nouvelle suite toute fraîchement sorti de mon imagination tordue !!!!!!  
  
Merci aux revieweurs, et surtout à Léna qui a enfin daigné bouger son cul, ou plutôt sa souris, pour venir lire ma fic (il était temps !). Je remercie aussi Arathorn pour sa critique, c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie que le héros ici, c'est Harry. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte aussi les critiques (et avec le sourire !! )  
  
Rappel : Rien ne m'appartiens dans cette fic classé R pour cause de boissons non gazeuses, sexe et produits illicites.   
  
Que les sataniques et sanguinaires se rassurent, les meurtres et les tortures viendront plus tard !   
  
*Ce chapitre est dédié à toutes mes amies ; Marion, Audrey, Clothilde, Isys, Lola, Constance et Léna, sans non plus oublier Léo & Sam, qui se retrouveront chacune un petit peu (parfois beaucoup !) dans le nouveau personnage.*  
  
~*~  
  
En passant, J'AI LE HARRY POTTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem, crise de nerf. J'en suis à la page 250 !! (je me rationnes pour pas tout lire d'un coup !!)  
  
~*~  
  
XV. Un nouveau professeur d'Astronomie pour Poudlard.  
  
~*~  
  
Le week-end suivant l'attaque, Harry avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Il se réveilla peu avant midi, réalisant que Cho dormait encore et qu'il serait dur pour lui de se lever, vu que la jeune sorcière avait la tête posée sur son torse et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Il caressa les doux cheveux bruns de sa compagne qui se réveilla en baillant. Harry la regarda avec amusement grimper sur le lit jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes soient face à face, puis il l'embrassa.  
  
-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Pas mal. Tu as un ventre très confortable !  
  
-Je sais, je sais, tout le monde me le dit.  
  
-Mais tu ronronnes tellement fort des fois que ça me réveille et ça m'empêche de me rendormir, petit lion ! [clin d'oeil à Mahée qui se reconnaîtra ! ]  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et ce fut toujours en riant qu'ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. L'ambiance commençait à se détendre petit à petit. Ron et Hermione, levés depuis longtemps, n'étaient déjà plus dans la Grande Salle, et Neville et Morgane avaient également fini, mais étaient en grande conversation.  
  
Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Morgane et Neville quittèrent la table, suivis de peu par Mc Gonagall, qui, elle, venait de finir son repas de midi. Harry et Cho, restés seuls à leur table, s'embrassèrent sous les rires de l'équipe des Gryffondors, qui déjeunaient après un rude entraînement de Quidditch. Après une visite chez Hagrid, ils retournèrent dans le Salon, où les autres se trouvaient déjà, à l'exception d'Hermione, qui travaillait, mais qui vint rapidement les rejoindre, alors que Morgane restait dans son coin, disant recopier son livre.  
  
- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, Ron ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
-C'est Hermione qui me les as coupé, dit-il en exhibant sa nouvelle coiffure. Et elle m'a taillé la barbe aussi !  
  
En effet, Ron avait les cheveux plus courts et plus ordonnés, et une jolie petite barbe d'un roux flamboyant ornait son menton.  
  
- Ca te va très bien, lui fit remarquer Cho.   
  
- Je trouve aussi, ajouta Harry. Tu as fait du bon travail, Hermione. Tu devrais me les couper aussi.  
  
- D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps ce week-end ; j'ai encore plein de boulot avec l'Etude des Moldus à enseigner.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, lui dit Ron.  
  
- Et qui s'en serait chargé ? s'insurgea-t-elle.   
  
Ron s'abstint de tout commentaire, ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant cinq ans, pour éviter les éventuelles disputes telles que celles, nombreuses, qu'ils avaient eu entre la troisième et la cinquième année.  
  
- J'éspère qu'on va passer un bon Week-end, cette fois-ci, dit Cho.  
  
- Moi aussi, répondit Ron. Ce serait le premier depuis bien longtemps ! Tu fais une partie d'échecs, Harry ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry agita sa baguette, fit venir le jeu sur la petite table et s'assit en face de Ron.  
  
Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, alors qu'il avait déjà perdu trois fois, Minerva entra dans leur Salle Commune et leur annonça :  
  
-J'ai une grande nouvelle : nous avons trouvé notre nouveau professeur d'Astronomie. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre après avoir lu une de nos annonces, et après avoir discuté avec elle ce matin, je l'ai trouvée très apte à enseigner cette matière.  
  
-Elle ?? s'étonna Ron.  
  
Avec un sourire en direction de Morgane qui venait de s'avancer, elle répondit :  
  
-Je vous présente Miss Everson.  
  
Une jeune femme fit son entrée. Elle était vêtue d'un jean moulant et d'un petit haut court, une cape de couleur bordeaux posée sur ses épaules, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés lui cascadant dans le dos.  
  
Morgane en resta bouche bée. Elle jaillit de son fauteuil et se jeta dans les bras de la nouvelle venue.   
  
-Ma p'tite Willia !!! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
-Salut Morgane ! répondit la nommée Willia.  
  
-Mais comment... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
-Tu vois bien, je suis le nouveau prof d'Astro.  
  
-Mais... tu es folle !!  
  
-Ce n'est pas un scoop, répondit calmement Willia sous les rires de leurs amis.  
  
-Dis-moi : Tu as lu le journal ?  
  
-Non pourquoi ? J'aurais du ?  
  
-A ton avis, pourquoi il était libre, ce poste ?  
  
-Parce que l'ancien a pris sa retraite, je n'en sais rien.  
  
-Non. C'est Sa Bâtardise qui l'a tuée, en même temps que quatre autres professeurs.   
  
Willia devint livide, mais se ressaisit.  
  
-Ah... c'est sûr que... bah, au moins, ce job sera bien mouvementé, comparé à ce que je faisais avant !  
  
-Tu es désespérante !  
  
Elle se tourna vers ses amis.   
  
-Je vous présente Will, ma meilleure amie.  
  
Elle présenta chaque personne à son amie, qui leur fit la bise, en guise de bonjour. En passant devant Harry, elle s'arrêta, et ses yeux suivirent la trajectoire habituelle jusqu'à la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. Elle regarda ensuite Ron, qui était particulièrement beau avec sa nouvelle coupe. Son sourire était flatteur, avec une pointe d'amusement et de perversité dans le regard.   
  
-On a fait toutes nos études ensembles, dit-elle.  
  
-Même celles à la fac de science, ajouta Morgane.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils pour faire plus ample connaissance, alors que Minerva retournait à son bureau.   
  
- Comment ça se fait que les célèbres Harry Potter et Ron Weasley enseignent à Poudlard au lieu de jouer au Quidditch ou combattre les Mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement réprobateur.  
  
- C'est fatiguant, répondit Ron. Jouer les profs, c'est plus reposant.  
  
- Ca repose les nerf aussi, ajouta Harry. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de combattre les Mangemorts quand on en a l'occasion.  
  
- Et je trouve, fit remarque Hermione, qu'on a l'occasion beaucoup trop souvent !  
  
Harry, Ron et elle éclatèrent de rire. Après tout, pensa Harry, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.  
  
-Et toi, Morgane, demanda Willia . Tu es là depuis quand ?  
  
-Dimanche dernier, j'avoue. Je m'occupe des potions.  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Alors, dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres ; je parie qu'elle vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, depuis une semaine !  
  
-Non, pas tellement, répondit Harry.  
  
-Quoi ? s'insurgea Willia. Elle ne vous a même pas fait grâce d'une de ses merveilleuses colères dont elle a le secret ?  
  
-Ah, si, répondit Neville pendant que les autres se tordaient de rire. Mais elle avait des bonnes raisons.  
  
-Elle a toujours des bonnes raisons ! Sacré Morgane ! Elle vous a raconté la fois où elle était tellement bourrée qu'elle avait flingué l'un des labos de la fac ? Après, elle s'est tellement énervée après le pion qu'elle lui a balancé une potion qui leur a coloré les cheveux en violet, à lui et à la prof !  
  
-Oublierais-tu que tu étais encore plus bourrée que moi , à la limite du coma éthylique, et que tu aurait été mort soûl si je ne t'avais pas fait boire une potion de dessaoûlage au péril de ma vie ? Et que si je n'avais pas été là pour te retenir, tu te serais jetée sur le pion pour l'embrasser ?  
  
Willia lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule, et Morgane répliqua immédiatement, encore plus fort. C'était leur façon d'exprimer leur mécontentement envers l'autre, ce qui se terminait indubitablement par un fou rire incontrôlable.  
  
-Ouais, bon, dit Morgane. On ne vaut pas mieux l'une que l'autre !!  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en écoutant les deux jeunes femmes à moitié tarées [moitié seulement !] s'envoyer mutuellement des fleurs. Décidément, le reste de l'année s'annonçait bien, pensa Harry, et le casting des profs s'avérait être intéressant.   
  
-Je me souviens, dit alors Hermione à Morgane en souriant. Tu avais parlée d'un Will et d'un Max quand tu nous a raconté cette histoire, et j'ai cru sur le coup que c'était deux mecs !   
  
Au nom du dénommé Max, Willia se renfrogna.   
  
-Vous deviez être un peu...tarées ! ajouta-t-elle.  
  
-Et pas qu'un peu ! répondit Morgane.  
  
-C'est parce que... en fait, on n'avait aucune raisons de faire ces connerie, mais on les a fait, et l'alcool n'avait que peu d'importance dedans. En principe, on faisait la connerie avant, puis on picolait après, histoire de se faire encore plus engueuler ! Et puis on ne regrette rien, enfin moi je ne les regrette pas, et je pense que Morgane non plus, sinon c'est qu'elle a beaucoup changée en un an !   
  
-Mais je crois que le plus beau coup qu'on ait fait toutes les deux –et on était à jeun ! – c'est quand on a ensorcelé un ballon de foot pour la finale inter universités pour que ce soit Max et son équipe qui gagne !  
  
Cette fois-ci, Willia ne fut pas la seule à faire la moue.  
  
Hermione et Ron prirent rapidement congé de leurs amis et allèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione avait encore du travail et lui un cours à préparer.  
  
A entendre parler les deux jeunes femmes, on aurait pu imaginer deux ivrognes complètement déjantées, mais Harry, Neville et Cho apprirent rapidement qu'elles étaient un peu comme Fred et Georges, unies comme deux doigts de la main et qu'elles n'avaient pas souvent besoin d'avoir bu pour faire des conneries aussi grosses qu'elles.   
  
Elles leur expliquèrent qu'à Weavin, on les prenait pour des sœurs, et elles désespéraient les profs avec leur comportements lamentables et leurs notes largement au-dessus de la moyenne, ce qui rappela un peu à Harry son père et Sirius, intelligents et brillants, mais turbulents et incroyablement blagueurs. Il se promit de les présenter aux jumeaux Weasley, mais il réalisa qu'il y aurait de grandes chances pour qu'ils forment un quatuor tout à fait insupportable, et il écarta de son esprit cette idée, pour retarder au plus tard la rencontre des quatre farceurs.  
  
Morgane proposa soudainement à son amie de lui faire visiter sa nouvelle demeure, qui accepta avec joie, et convia Neville à les suivre, alors que Harry et Cho préféraient rester.  
  
-Vous ne voulez pas venir ? demanda Willia.  
  
-Non merci, on va rester, répondit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne s'ennuiera pas !  
  
-Je n'en doute pas !  
  
Ils partirent alors tous les trois dans les couloirs. Harry tendit son esprit pour qu'il puisse le prévenir dès que quelqu'un s'approcherait du salon, afin qu'il puisse ''s'occuper'' avec Cho tout à leur aise.  
  
-Voilà mon appart', expliqua Morgane, montrant une des portes. Là, c'est celui de Harry et de Cho.   
  
-Au bout du couloir, c'est le mien, ajouta Neville, et le tien est entre les deux.  
  
-Et mes bagages, où sont-ils ? demanda Willia.  
  
-On les a amené directement ici, répondit Neville. Les elfes de Maison, sans doute.   
  
Willia ouvrit la porte et elle convia ses deux amis à entrer. Effectivement, ses bagages –au préalablement réduites- se trouvaient sur une table au milieu du salon. Elle leur rendit leur taille initiale, posa les valises remplies de vêtements dans sa chambre et revint vers la cuisine.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de frigo ? demanda-t-elle .  
  
-De frigo ? demanda Neville. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un 'frigo' ?  
  
-C'est un placard qui sert à refroidir la nourriture, expliqua Willia.  
  
-Ou les boissons.  
  
Morgane jeta un coup d'œil complice à Willia.  
  
-Il n'y a pas ce truc, mais il y a une chambre froide à côté.   
  
-Quelle est la différence ?  
  
-C'est magique. Tu n'as pas froid dedans, et tu commandes le degré de réfrigération que tu veux. Comme ça, tu peux poser des glaçons à côté d'une bouteille.  
  
-A propos de bouteille, j'ai amené ce qu'il faut !  
  
-Je crains le pire, dit Morgane.  
  
-Tu peux, lui répondit son amie.  
  
Elle ouvrit un sac et en sortit trois bouteilles.  
  
-Pour toi Morgane : du Soho, avec le sirop de cassis et le cocktel pêche/banane intégré.  
  
Elle en sortit une autre.  
  
-Du Whisky.   
  
Puis une autre.  
  
-De la liqueur de framboise.  
  
Et une autre.  
  
-De la Vodka rouge, je déteste la noire. (clin d'œil à Audrey)  
  
Encore quatre autres.  
  
-Ca, c'est un cadeau de mon cousin Lorrain : Eau-de-vie de mûre, alcool de pêche, de mirabelle et de poire.  
  
Et enfin, un pack de cannettes. (Ils étaient déjà entourés de bouteilles de toutes sortes) .  
  
-De la Guinness ! La bière anglaise est imbuvable !! Vive l'Irlande !!  
  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire !! s'exclama Morgane.  
  
-Et c'est tout ? demanda Neville d'un ton faussement étonné.  
  
-Non, répondit-elle. Il me reste encore cela.   
  
Elle sortit deux fioles remplies de liquide pourpre.  
  
-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville.  
  
-Potion anti gueule-de-bois, répondit Willia.  
  
-Pratique quand on doit enseigner un lendemain de cuite !!  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire, puis Willia sortit trois petits verres, et leur servit un verre d'eau-de-vie de mûre, après avoir dupliqué la bouteille. Elle la but assez rapidement, alors que Morgane la savourait lentement. Neville, lui, n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre.  
  
Le spectacle était beau à voir : Deux filles et un garçon en robes de sorcier assis par terre au beau milieu d'une chambre froide remplie uniquement de bouteilles de toutes sortes, chacun un verre à la main.  
  
Puis, Neville leva son verre et le vida d'une traite.  
  
-Hé ! Tu fais quoi ? s'exclama Willia. Ca ne se boit pas cul sec !  
  
-Il faut le boire lentement ! C'est pas du whisky ou de la vodka ! Ca se savoure !  
  
-Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas grand amateur d'alcool.  
  
-Et bien avec nous, lui répondit Morgane, tu vas le devenir !!  
  
Elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire devant la tête qu'avait tiré le jeune sorcier à l'écoute de ces mots.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une ivrogne. En principe, je tiens très bien à l'alcool.  
  
Peu après, ils se rendirent chez lui.  
  
-Voici mon modeste chez-moi, gentes damoiselles ! dit Neville en s'inclinant en une sorte de courbette, son front touchant presque le sol.  
  
-Ca y est, il est déjà bourré !  
  
-Il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne bois pas souvent que je ne tiens pas à l'alcool. Mais j'ai ici des petites choses qui devraient vous plaire.  
  
-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Morgane. Tu es professeur de Botanique, non ?  
  
-Exact.   
  
-Et je suppose que tu vas nous faire visiter ta serre !  
  
Il rentra effectivement dans la serre, et agita sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, des feuilles de cannabis se séparèrent de la plante, se séchèrent, s'effritèrent et se roulèrent dans du papier à tabac apparu de nul part.  
  
Il tendit deux pétards fraîchement préparés aux jeunes femmes qui en étaient particulièrement friandes. Décidément, ils formaient un joli groupe, tous les trois.   
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et Cho étaient... très occupés.  
  
Plus précisément, Harry n'avait sur lui plus que le haut de sa tenue, tenant une Cho dans le plus simple appareil (avec quand même les chaussettes !!! ) entre ses bras, les deux corps brûlants recouverts d'une cape de sorciers.   
  
Cho se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, lui mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure. Puis Harry fit volte-face et se trouva au-dessus de la jeune brune. Il lui rendit son baiser, qui sembla durer une éternité à ses yeux, et, pendant que leurs langues étaient en train de se tortiller allègrement dans leur bouches, il fit jouer ses doigts le long du corps de sa compagne, laquelle frissonnait de plaisir. Celle-ci sentit le contact de la virilité de son mari contre son aine, qui se faisait plus dure à mesure que l'extase atteignait son paroxysme.   
  
Puis Harry se mit à titiller son intimité, et, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, il introduit soudainement un doigt en elle. Celle-ci se retenait de ne pas crier pour ne pas trahir leur présence, et Harry était persuadé que l'usage d'un enchantement de Silence l'empêcherait de sentir le contact psychique annonçant le retour de leurs amis. Et aussi, ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger pour se rendre à leur chambre.   
  
Il sentait des gouttelettes de sueur perler sur son front. Vivement, il laissa la place à son membre en érection. Commençant doucement, il augmenta ensuite le rythme de ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en elle. Il se retira lentement, alors que Cho émettait des gémissements de protestation. Il la fit taire d'un baiser, et, alors qu'il était sur le point de la conduire au septième ciel, il sentit Morgane, Willia et Neville revenir. Il se releva alors et se rhabilla prestement, pendant que Cho faisait de même .   
  
Heureusement pour eux, lorsque les trois amis revinrent au salon, ils étaient correctement vêtus.  
  
-Ca va ? Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés à ce que je vois !  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit alors Morgane. Neville ne tient pas l'eau-de-vie !   
  
-Ne l'écoutez pas ! répondit celui-ci. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Willia était morte de rire .  
  
-De l'eau-de-vie de quoi ? demanda Cho, intéressée.  
  
-De mûre de Lorraine, répondit Willia. C'est en France, ajouta-t-elle, voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançai Cho.  
  
-Et tu en as beaucoup ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Une seule, comme tout ce que j'ai amené.  
  
-Il faut savoir, coupa Morgane, que le sortilège que Will connaît le mieux est celui de duplication !   
  
Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à bavarder allègrement, quand le professeur Mc Gonagall fit son entrée.  
  
-Excusez-moi, mais il est sept heures vingt, et le repas va bientôt commencer. Vous serez présentée aux élèves, Mlle Everson. Je compte sur vous, Harry, pour prévenir Hermione et Ron.  
  
-D'accord Minerva, répondit Harry.  
  
Après avoir été chercher leurs deux amis, ils se rendirent vers la Grande Salle, où une masse d'élèves étaient déjà installés. Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, la directrice fit tinter sa cuillère sur son verre pour demander le silence.   
  
-Bonsoir à tous. J'ai une importante nouvelle à annoncer : contre toute attente, nous avons eu une demande pour le poste de professeur d'Astronomie. Je vous présente Mlle Everson qui commencera à enseigner après demain. Maintenant... que le banquet commence !  
  
Les plats se remplirent immédiatement de mets de toute sorte, et chacun se servit abondamment de nourriture. Hermione se pencha vers Willia et lui demanda :  
  
-Dis-moi, que sais-tu en Astronomie ?   
  
  
  
-Oh... un peu de tout. Mon père était Astrophysicien. Je parie qu'il aurait fini Cosmonaute s'il n'était pas complètement myope.  
  
-C'est quoi un cosmonaute ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-C'est... un genre de scientifique qui va dans l'espace, dans des fusées, pour faire des recherches, des trucs dans le genre. D'ailleurs, monsieur, je peux vous montrer sur le ciel magique où se trouve l'étoile Sirius.  
  
-Dans le ciel black ! dit Morgane.   
  
Harry sourit en regardant son parrain rougir à cette plaisanterie.  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler Sirius. Alors, elle est où ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Willia montra du doigt une étoile brillante et lui expliqua.  
  
-C'est la petite étoile, là, dans la constellation du Grand Chien, entre la galaxie d'Orion et le Nuage de Magellan. C'est l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, à tel point que sa magnitude est négative, mais c'est seulement à cause de sa proximité.  
  
-Elle est à combien de kilomètres ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait probablement rien compris.  
  
-Entre huit et neuf années-lumière, je ne me souviens plus du chiffre exact.   
  
-Et c'est quoi, une année-lumière ? demanda Cho, intéressés, comme toute Serdaigle qui se respecte.  
  
-C'est la distance que parcourt la lumière en une année. C'est environ dix milles milliards de kilomètres.   
  
Sirius la regarda avec des yeux ronds.   
  
-En effet, dit Hermione, tu t'y connais vraiment en Astronomie. Les élèves vont bien s'amuser.  
  
-A tel point que je regrette d'être sorcière pour ne pas me concentrer seulement sur mes étoiles. Et je ne connais pas seulement l'Astronomie, mais aussi l'Astrologie ! D'ailleurs, Harry, je peux te dire que tu es... Lion du premier décan. Et la position de la constellation du Lion indique que tu mèneras tes projets à bien, ce qui t'attirera beaucoup de compliments.  
  
-Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, mademoiselle, mais je dirais que cette position indique plutôt un cuisant échec de ses projets.   
  
Tous se retournèrent, et virent Sybille Trelawney, l'excentrique professeur de Divination. Willia et Morgane ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire à la vue de cette femme parée comme un papillon. Celle-ci parut s'offusquer, et se tourna vers Willia.  
  
-A votre place, je ferais attention. Les signes m'ont averti de votre mort le mois prochain par torture dans le feu, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral avant de s'éloigner.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Will, dit Harry. Elle est complètement folle, et elle ne prédit que des malheurs. Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'elle m'a prédit une mort atroce pendant mes études ! Et d'une façon différente à chaque fois !  
  
Neville, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant.  
  
-Et moi, dit Neville. Je suis de quel signe ?  
  
Willia savait qu'il cherchait à la tester. Elle scruta son visage, puis répondit :  
  
-Verseau, je dirais.  
  
-Comment tu fais ? Tu es voyante ? Je suis né le deux février !  
  
-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est un sentiment, c'est tout. J'avais une chance sur douze. Et je suis astrologue, pas voyante. C'était des conneries, ce que j'ai dit à Harry.  
  
-Alors je ne vais pas réussir mon projet ? dit-il d'un faux air de chien battu.  
  
-J'en ai bien peur ! Au fait, il y a des centaures, dans votre forêt ?  
  
-Oh oui ! répondit-il. Et tu t'entendrais bien avec eux !  
  
-Point de vue étoiles ou point de vue picolage ? demanda Morgane.  
  
-Les deux, je pense !! C'est d'ailleurs dommage que le professeur Dumbledore soit... mort, car tu te serais entendu à merveille avec lui ! C'était un féru d'Astronomie, tu devrais voir tous les télescopes qu'il avait !  
  
La conversation se détourna ensuite –comme chaque conversation- sur le match de Quidditch qui opposerait l'Angleterre à l'Irlande, et déterminerait le vainqueur de la Coupe des Confédérations Européennes, qui aurait lieu le mercredi prochain ; match auquel participeraient Harry et Ron. Puis ils se rendirent tous dans leurs appartements, Willia étant fatiguée par son voyage, Hermione et Ron se couchèrent peu après, suivis de Neville et Cho, qui voulait être en forme le lendemain, laissant Harry et Morgane seuls dans le salon.  
  
Ils discutèrent surtout de la nouvelle venue. Harry appréciait beaucoup Willia, mais la trouvait trop... puérile. Morgane lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de leur présenter son immaturité légendaire, en raison des événements. Il était vrai qu'Harry, bien qu'encore jeune, n'était pas comme Ron ou Neville. Il était même beaucoup plus mature que la plupart des hommes, bien plus que Sirius.  
  
Ils discutèrent ensuite du match, encore une fois, Harry lui demandant quelle équipe elle soutiendrait. Mais Morgane ne sut répondre. D'un côté, il y avait Harry, et de l'autre, et bien, c'était son pays, son préféré avec la France, et elle pourrait fêter leur future victoire avec Willia. Elle lui répondit quelle supporterait sans doute les deux et ...  
  
... soudain, un bruit strident la coupa dans sa phrase. Elle reconnut immédiatement le cri de son amie, et elle se précipita dans son appartement, Harry sur ses talons. Elle eut tous juste le temps de voir un Mangemort aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs disparaître avec sa meilleure amie...  
  
~*~  
  
Suspense suspense !!! (Que celui qui me trouve sadique me jette la première bière !)  
  
Will va t-elle être sauvée des griffes des Mangemorts ?   
  
Les Mangemorts seront-ils sauvés de la fureur de Morgane ?  
  
Poudlard devra t-il trouver un nouveau professeur d'Astronomie ?   
  
Que va donc inventer Voldichounet pour emmerder son monde ? (Ou plutôt celui d'Harry)  
  
A vous de le dire.   
  
A vous de voter.   
  
A vous de désigner... le maillon faible !  
  
PS : vous trouvez aussi que Morgane est chiante au point qu'on ait envie de lui dire de fermer sa gueule ? 


	16. Hécatombe 2: le retour des tueries

Attention attention, scènes futures très pas pour enfants , que ceux qui ne supportent pas la vue du sang cliquent sur le bouton « précédent » en haut à gauche de leur écran !  
  
XVI. La vengeance n'est pas un plat qui se mange froid.  
  
~*~  
  
Morgane tomba à genoux.  
  
La fusion de peur et de colère se combina en un paroxysme de fureur. Des forces gigantesques cherchèrent à envahir son esprit affaibli par l'explosion des sentiments. Son corps s'en protégea, et sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
-Morgane ! Morgane, réveille-toi ! Il faut aller chercher Will !   
  
Harry la secouait, dans l'espoir de la réveiller.   
  
-Allez ! C'est Lucius Malefoy qui est venu la chercher ! Je l'ai recconnu ! C'est le bras droit et le maître des tortures de Voldemort ! Si on reste ici trop longtemps, il ne restera plus grand-chose de Will !  
  
Finallement, il souleva le corps endormi, et le déposa sur un divan. Il chercha un sortilège qui lui permettrait de la réveiller, puis, comme cette épreuve s'avérait vaine, il essaya de se rendre vers Voldemort, mais sans plus de succès. Il décida de ne pas réveiller ses amis. Il ne voulait pas mettre le château en émoi. Tout de même, perdre un professeur le jour même de son arrivée...  
  
Lorsque Morgane ouvrit les yeux, elle se vit allongée sur un des sofas du salon, Harry seul à côté d'elle, la tête entre les mains. Elle se leva lentement.  
  
-Ah, tu es réveillée ! dit celui-ci.  
  
-Où es Will ? Pourquoi je suis tombée dans les pommes ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, admit-il. Tu irradias la haine. Et c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Quant à Will, Malefoy père l'a emmené, probablement vers Voldemort.   
  
-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ?  
  
-J'ai essayé ! Des forces m'en empêchent. Je n'ai pas réveillé les autres, et je n'ai pas pu te réveiller. J'ai essayé aussi : je me suis pris un coup de jus.  
  
-Normal. C'est une protection. Ca fait longtemps qu'on est là ?  
  
-Un peu moins d'une heure.  
  
-QUOI ?????? hurla-t-elle.  
  
Elle fit un geste de la main, et aussitôt son haut court vert clair et son baggy blanc furent changés contre une chemise en jean noire à manches courtes bordée de flammes, et un pantalon de toile solide noir, ni trop ample, ni trop sérré, pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Sa chemise était ouverte et laissait voir un débardeur rouge sang , ainsi qu'une ceinture de cuir noir à laquelle pendait une large épée dans un fourreau en titane serti de pierres précieuses, celle qu'elle avait pointé sur le daemon de Cho lors de son retour du royaume Elfique. Elle saisit sa cape noire bordée d'argent et se la jeta sur le dos pour cacher deux poignards attachés sur son dos, et soigneusement maintenus dans un étui de cuir. Un autre geste et ses cheveux se nouèrent aussitôt en une queue simple.   
  
Harry fit de même avec sa baguette et se retrouva vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un pull sans manches rouge sombre, sa baguette à la main. Morgane sortit son épée de son fourreau. Elle était en argent, la lame couverte d'inscriptions étranges, qui n'étaient certainement pas des runes. La garde noire décorée de liserés bleus était suffisamment grande pour être maintenue à deux mains. Morgane promena son index le long de la lame, de la garde vers la pointe. Puis, de son doigt ensanglanté elle traça un symbole complexe sur la lame, sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry.  
  
-C'est une rune Alkyle, expliqua-t-elle. Elle renforce le lien entre l'épée et moi. Même un maître spadassin ne serait plus capable de me désarmer, encore faudrait-il qu'il sache manier l'épée mieux que moi  
  
-Tu devrais prendre quelques potions au cas où, lui conseilla Harry.  
  
-Pas la peine. Tu viens avec moi ? Alors prends mes mains.   
  
Morgane prépara la structure runique qui les conduirait à Willia.  
  
Ils ne virent pas Cho sortir de sa chambre et les regarder, l'air écoeurée, face à face et les mains dans les mains, puis disparaître ; les larmes aux yeux.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ils se matérialisèrent devant Willia, mais la jeune fille n'était pas en était de s'aperçevoir de leur présence : inconsciente, elle était couverte de sang, torturée. Morgane, oubliant toute prudence, s'approcha d'elle, mais fut aussitôt ceinturée par quatre solides Mangemorts. Se retournant, elle vit Harry à demi assomé aux prises avec Vincent Crabbe. Le molosse le conduisit sans ménagement vers une croix de torture, et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing à l'épaule ; cette 'distraction' lui permit de l'y attacher.  
  
Morgane se battait comme un diable pour empêcher les Mangemorts d'approcher son amie. Willia était dans un état lamentable, et Morgane ne pouvait pas la soigner tant qu'il y aurait des Mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas subie une torture propre, bien au contraire : la jeune femme avait été atrocement mutilée. Des lambeaux de peau avaient étés arrachés de ses bras, et son corps présentait de multiples contusions, ecchymoses et fractures, souvent ouvertes. Une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur sa cuisse, et une autre sur le côté du ventre. Ses vêtements –pour ce qu'il en restait- étaient en lambeaux, déchirés et tachés de sang.   
  
On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été torturée à coups de cutter.  
  
Harry incanta un sortilège sans baguette pour protéger Morgane, le temps qu'elle puisse soigner son amie, mais Voldemort, armé, lui, de sa baguette, fut plus rapide; nonchalamment, il lui lança l'Impardonnable Ultime, Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de Mort. La tête d'Harry retomba sur sa poitrine quand le jet de lumière verte l'atteignit.  
  
Morgane envisagea trois solutions : soit il faisait semblant, auquel cas le maléfice n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui, soit il y avait résisté, mais pas assez pour rester conscient, soit, eh bien, il n'y avait pas résisté, et... et était mort.  
  
Elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de toute façon, elle y accordait peu d'importance : ce n'était qu'un héritier de Gryffondor, après tout. Et ce n'était pas le premier qu'elle voyait mourir. Elle se tourna vers l'assassin d'Harry.  
  
-Quelle lâcheté ! cracha-t-elle. Frapper un homme qui n'est même pas en mesure de se défendre... vous êtes lamentable ! Aucun courage, aucune fierté !  
  
-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Skraelin ! Endoloris !  
  
Un jet de lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de Voldemort, la frappa, puis s'éteignit comme une flamme privée d'oxygène, absorbée par le corps de Morgane.  
  
-On ne me la refait plus, railla-t-elle. Vous savez qui je suis, je peux donc me défendre, je n'ai plus besoin de me laisser faire, surtout par vous !  
  
-Toi, peut-être, mais ton amie non !  
  
Il fit un signe à Lucius qui lança un maléfice de torture à la jeune femme au corps déjà tourmenté.  
  
-Sufferian !  
  
Et Morgane put voir avec effroi une longue coupure apparaître sur le corps de Willia, partant de la base du cou jusqu'au nombril. Le maître des tortures fit un geste de sa baguette, et le poignet de la jeune femme se brisa avec un bruit sec, craquant comme du bois mort. Il y eut un autre craquement sinistre à vous glacer le sang, et un os se brisa, perçant la peau de l'épaule, inondant de sang la robe de sa victime.   
  
Alors Morgane péta un plomb.  
  
Elle dégaina son épée et la planta en travers du corps de Lucius, avant même qu'il ait songé à se défendre. Elle retira la lame du corps inanimé, couverte du sang de son bourreau.   
  
La rune était effacée.  
  
La fureur imprégna ses traits, et son corps tout entier irradiait de puissance. Elle fit volte face et frappa le premier Mangemort à portée de lame. Voldemort hurlait des ordres, mais elle n'était plus en état d'entendre quiconque. Plusieurs Mangemorts se jetèrent sur elle, mais elle se débattit comme un démon, tranchant au passage quelques gorges ; du sang jaillit à gros bouillons sur ses bras, mais ne laissa aucune trace sur ses vêtements de combat.   
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, et une horde de Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Mais Morgane se tenait prête, dos au corps de Willia, son épée à la main. Une lueur démente et meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux noirs. Sa main avait soif de sang. Une envie de tuer venant du fin fond de son être refit surface.  
  
-Tuez-la ! ordonna le Mage noir en un souffle.  
  
Le flot de Mangemorts convergea vers Morgane, qui vit plus qu'elle ne sentit des sortilèges et maléfices fuser sur elle en rayons de lumières ; ne lui causant aucun dommage. Elle s'avança vers eux en faisant de grands moulinets de sa lame, et de nombreux Mangemorts périrent ainsi à la pointe de son épée.  
  
Elle avait bloquée ses pouvoirs, ne laissant que ceux nécessaires à sa défense, pour ne pas être tentée de les utiliser. Elle ne voulait pas désobéir à son Seigneur. Du moins, pas trop.   
  
Mais cette obéissance avait un prix : elle savait que la survie de Willia ne tenait qu'à un fil : celui de sa lame.  
  
Les sortilèges avaient cessé de fuser de toutes parts. Nombre des Mangemorts avaient rangés leur baguette, conscients que leur cible était insensible à toute Magie. Les plus proches la rouaient de coups de poings, de pied, l'empêchant par leur proximité d'utiliser son épée. Leur stratégie –du moins, cela lui semblait en être une, était de l'acculer au mur par le nombre, l'éloignant de son amie. Mais Morgane, d'un geste, remplaça son imposante épée –qui retourna bien sagement dans son fourreau-, contre ses poignards de combat elfiques.   
  
Maintenant fermement les couteaux à double lame de Yin-Argent dans chaque main, elle fit reculer la barrière des Mangemorts, effrayés de la dextérité avec laquelle elle maniait de telles armes. Elle semblait avoir des siècles d'expérience... Et c'était probablement le cas. Passant sous la garde d'un grand brun, elle lui enfonça son poignard dans les côtes. Un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule lui permit de voir que non seulement certains Mangemorts essayaient de fuir, mais également que Voldemort avait disparu.   
  
-Trouillard, murmura-t-elle.   
  
Mais sa soif de sang lui annihila tous ses autres désirs. Elle bloqua les portes, empêchant ainsi les mages noirs de s'enfuir, d'échapper à sa vengeance. Elle sentit qu'elle marchait sur un corps, pour atteindre une autre cible. Un imposant sorcier se fraya un passage parmi ses camarades, pour combattre. Dans sa main, il tenait une vieille épée large à double tranchants, rouillée à la garde, prise sur les murs de la pièce, entre les tapisseries et les trophées.  
  
-Enfin un adversaire à ma taille ! s'exclama Morgane.   
  
A nouveau, ses armes furent remplacées par l'épée. Les Mangemorts formaient à présent un cercle, encourageant leur champion. Après quelques minutes d'un combat qu'il menait à son avantage, étant à l'évidence excellent bretteur, Morgane décida de renverser la situation. Elle se fendit sous sa garde et lui planta son épée en plein coeur. D'autres Mangemorts s'étaient saisis de lames ou de rapières ; un avait une hache d'arme à la main, et d'autres avaient fait apparaître des armes à feu Moldues. Si la magie ne pouvait blesser son esprit, ces armes blesseraient peut-être son corps.  
  
Morgane ployait sous le poids de ses ennemis. Abaissant un instant sa garde, elle pénétra dans l'esprit de l'un de ses adversaires.  
  
~ Tue ces hommes. Tue-les ! Obéis ! ~  
  
L'homme, armé d'un couteau de chasse arraché de l'un des trophées, se jeta sur les autres sorciers et les tua par surprise. Morgane répéta cette opération, ordonnant de tuer, tuer, et tuer encore, pénétrant dans des esprits tourmentés pour leur imposer sa domination. Tous commençaient à avoir peur, et beaucoup reculaient, lâchant leurs armes. Nul n'avait envie de mourir.  
  
Mais Morgane n'avait pas envie de les laisser partir. Avisant un homme à sa droite, elle le fit basculer d'un coup de lame dans le dos. Puis, d'un geste brusque, Morgane lui trancha la tête, qui roula sur le sol. Les Mangemorts étaient maintenant effrayés. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils savaient qu'ils allaient tous y passer. Ils ne pouvaient pas survivre face à cette jeune femme armée d'une force confinant à la folie.   
  
Elle tuait sans prendre garde, et il y eut bientôt plus de sorciers morts que de sorciers vivants. Elle se rapprocha de Willia, mais les Mangemorts la repoussèrent, obéissant au dernier ordre que leur Maître leur avait donné. Elle leva alors son épée au-dessus de sa tête et fit de violents moulinets. Quatre têtes tombèrent à ses pieds. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de Mangemorts, mais elle n'eut aucune pitié, et les tua tous, n'en laissant qu'un, un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans. Elle pensa à Draco, à Harry et à Neville, et elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas aimée avoir à tuer l'un d'entre eux. Lucius Malefoy, par contre, elle l'avait éliminée sans remords.  
  
-Va voir ton maître. Dis-lui qu'il n'est pas bon de jouer avec mes nerfs. La vengeance, chez moi, n'est pas un plat qui se mange froid.  
  
Le jeune homme courut vers les portes que Morgane avait pris soin de déverrouiller. Puis Voldemort apparut, alors que Morgane s'approchait du corps torturé de Willia.  
  
-C'est donc cela, ton point faible, dit-il, railleur.  
  
Morgane fit volte face.  
  
-Je n'ai aucun point faible, répondit-elle, rageuse.  
  
-Si. Et en voici la preuve : Tu te jettes à corps perdu pour sauver une fille dont tu n'es même pas sûre qu'elle vit encore.  
  
-Si jamais elle est morte, vous en paierez de votre vie, dit-elle d'un ton mordant.  
  
-L'amour est une faiblesse !   
  
-Je n'ai aucune faiblesse, coupa-t-elle. J'ai bien laissée mourir Harry. J'aurais pu la laisser mourir, si je l'avais voulu.  
  
-Mais tu ne l'as pas voulu. Dis-moi, tu portes ce genre d'affection à tous les amis que tu as eue au cours de tes multiples vies, ou cette...fille, est une privilégiée ?  
  
Il n'aurait pas eu un ton différent s'il avait dit « cette putain ».  
  
-Will n'est pas ma petite amie, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Maintenant, casse-toi ou crève !  
  
-Tu vois, tu n'es pas insensible ! Et tu possèdes également une faiblesse. Et pas des moindres. Je connais ton talon d'Achille, maintenant. Oh, je ne compte pas te tuer. Apparemment, tes ordres ont changé, et tu n'as pas l'air disposée à mourir, mais peut-être que ton...amie sera sauve –ou du moins, en vie ; si tu te ranges à mes côtés.  
  
-Plutôt mourir. Mais toi, pas moi !  
  
Elle brandit son arme en direction du Mage noir, mais celui-ci avait déjà transplané.   
  
-C'est vraiment un trouillard.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Willia, mais la vue de son corps torturé lui fit faire un haut-le-coeur. Elle jeta un œil en direction d'Harry, toujours lié au mur.  
  
-Tu peux te libérer. Ils sont partis.  
  
-Comment as-tu su que j'étais vivant ?  
  
-De la même façon que je sais que Will n'est pas morte, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Faire le mort ne te sauvera pas à chaque fois. Oui, je sais que tu as perdu connaissance quand il te l'a lancé, dit-elle précipitamment alors qu'Harry lui lançait un regard assassin.   
  
-Détaches-moi au moins !  
  
-Tu peux le faire tout seul.  
  
-Je n'ai pas ma baguette.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'a... je ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas mage pour rien !  
  
Harry ravala les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer et se concentra sur sa libération. Morgane s'approcha de Willia, et déboutonna ce qui restait de son chemisier.   
  
Du bout du doigt, elle traça une rune sur la peau à nu.  
  
Le corps tourmenté s'enveloppa d'une douce luminescence bleue. Les fractures commencèrent à disparaître. Les os se ressoudaient avec un bruit à glacer le sang ; l'os qui sortait de l'épaule retourna sous la peau avec un bruit de succion et se reforma. L'angle étrange que formait son genou gauche disparut, et son nez cassé redevint droit.   
  
Elle traça une seconde rune, à côté de la première, et le corps de Willia se mit à luire d'une luminescence orange clair. Les coupures se refermèrent, les plaies béantes qui s'ouvraient sur son ventre et sur sa jambe disparurent, sur son bras, la peau redevint comme neuve. Toute trace de sang disparut.  
  
Cette partie terminée, elle entreprit de tracer un troisième sigle, en dessous des deux autres ; et cette fois, une lumière verte entoura les ecchymoses, qui disparurent. Le corps était maintenant intact, hormis la longue balafre qui lui traversait l'œil droit. Morgane posa sa main au-dessus de l'œil et murmura une formule de guérison patryne. Elle retira sa main, et contempla le globe oculaire, désormais intact.   
  
Mais le processus de guérison n'était toujours pas achevé. Du bout du doigt, elle relia les trois symboles qui formaient un triangle parfait. Elle dut fermer les yeux pour les cacher de l'éblouissante lumière blanche qui émanait du corps de son amie. Celle-ci devait reprendre conscience.  
  
Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le sortilège avait été apposé avec succès, et pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.  
  
-Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?  
  
Morgane sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit Harry derrière elle, aussi étonné que celle-ci.  
  
-Pourtant tu l'as lancé correctement, fit Harry. Je ne comprends pas...  
  
-Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. Tu connais ce sort ?   
  
-C'est un enchantement de guérison Maori, non ?  
  
-Oui. Comment t'es-tu libéré ?  
  
-Eh bien... je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-il. J'ai essayé de lancer des sorts de libération classiques, sans baguette, mais comme je n'y arrivais pas, j'ai cherché un autre moyen. En fait, j'ai imaginé que mes poignets rétrécissaient, suffisamment pour libérer mes mains des menottes, et ils ont vraiment rétréci.  
  
-Bon, alors tu es sur la bonne voie.  
  
-Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment je ferais pour le reste !  
  
-L'imagination est plus importante que le savoir. C'est ce qui différencie les Mages Blancs des sorciers classiques. Dumbledore en était un. Merlin aussi. Pas Godric, ni ton père. Bon, maintenant, on y va. On ne va pas moisir ici pendant des lustres.  
  
D'un geste de la main, Willia fut libérée et détachée du mur. Morgane prit le corps désarticulé dans ses bras, Harry s'accrocha à elle, puis ils rentrèrent au château.  
  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de tracer des runes, comme tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Tout à l'heure, je devais arriver sur le lieu où se trouvait Will ; là, je n'ai qu'à imaginer un endroit du château, pour y être. Je vais nous conduire près de l'infirmerie, Ok ?  
  
-Tu devrais peut-être te laver les bras et le visage, sinon Mme Pomfresh va se poser des questions.  
  
-Tu as raison.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et immédiatement, le sang qui avait coulé sur les bras et le visage de la jeune femme disparut. Les vêtements, sans doute magiques, n'avaient gardés aucune trace du combat, malgré les nombreuses fois où le sang avait ruisselé dessus.  
  
Ils se dématérialisèrent tous les trois, puis réapparurent dans un flot de lumière, au milieu du couloir jouxtant l'infirmerie. Morgane entra dans la grande pièce blanche et déposa son fardeau sur un lit vide, pendant qu'Harry prévenait Mme Pomfresh. Morgane reboutonna le chemisier de son amie, et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Les vêtements en lambeaux étaient le seul vestige de la torture qu'elle avait subie, excepté la structure runique qui disparaîtrait progressivement. D'un geste, les vêtements redevirent comme neufs, pour que l'infirmière n'ait aucun soupscon sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Elle avait déjà un bon mensonge en tête...  
  
~*~  
  
A suivre... 


	17. Explications

Excusez le délai ! ! ! ! Mais j'avais perdu l'inspiration et je viens juste de la trouver dans une armoire. Me demandez pas ce qu'elle foutait là, je ne sais pas non plus. J'espère que ce chapitre répond à toutes vos questions que vous auriez pu vous poser, notamment sur Morgane. Par contre il semblerait que mon sondage n'ait pas attiré les foules mais tant pis, ça veut dire qu'elle vous plait (et la tête enflée éclata !) Par contre je pars en vacances, donc pour la suite, patience s'il vous plait.  
  
XVII. Explications  
  
~*~  
  
L'infirmière arriva en courant, habillé d'une robe de chambre violette et blanche.  
  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à Morgane après avoir examiné la jeune blessée.  
  
- Elle a voulu visiter le château, mais elle s'est cassée la figure dans un escalier mal éclairé ; en tombant, elle a décroché une épée du mur et elle s'est à moitié embrochée dessus. Elle a perdu connaissance, et je l'ai soignée avec un enchantement de guérison Maori que j'ai appris pendant mes études.   
  
- Mais elle aurait normalement dû se réveiller, ajouta Harry, applaudissant intérieurement le brillant mensonge que Morgane avait inventé.  
  
- Alors si vous pouviez faire quelque chose, reprit Morgane, et me prévenir demain si elle a repris connaissance ou non...  
  
- Je connais l'enchantement que vous avez utilisé. Plus le blessé est proche de la mort, plus de temps il mettra à se réveiller. Je vous préviendrai s'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, mais à mon avis, elle s'est endormie suite à la syncope.   
  
- Bonne nuit, dit Harry.  
  
- Et merci, ajouta Morgane.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est mon métier, répondit l'infirmière. Bonne nuit.  
  
Harry et Morgane prirent le chemin de leurs appartements. La jeune femme avait du mal à contenir sa rage, malgré l'occasion qu'elle avait eue pour la libérer.   
  
- Pourquoi il s'en est pris à elle ? pesta Morgane, irradiant à nouveau la colère. Bordel, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Maintenant, ce sale bâtard essaie de me faire chanter ! Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas le droit de le tuer et que je dois te laisser ce privilège !  
  
Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans une colonne, les traits tirés.   
  
- Mais pourquoi tu... as fait cela ? demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.  
  
- Que j'ai fait quoi ? Que j'ai frappé le mur ? Que je sois allée libérer Will ?   
  
- Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ... as tué tous ces Mangemorts ?  
  
- Vengeance, tu connais ce mot ?  
  
- Là on aurait plutôt dit folie, dit-il d'on ton ironique et moqueur. Ou démence.  
  
- Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'expliquer clairement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je n'hésites pas à tuer, et tuer encore, et pour te dire, j'aime ça. Je sais que toi tu n'aimes pas faire ça, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air horrifié d'Harry ; mais ce n'est pas mon cas.   
  
- Pourtant tu es du côté du bien...  
  
- Je ne suis pas du côté du bien, coupa-t-elle. Je suis contre Voldemort, c'est tout. Et si ça signifie tuer, et bien, je le ferais.  
  
- Mais les autres Skraelin.. Hermione m'a expliqué qu'Eänor était un peu comme dans la mythologie scandinave le palais d'Odin ; et que les Skraelin l'entouraient, comme les Walkyries.  
  
- Les Scandinaves, comme les Celtes et les Elfes, croyaient en Eäna. Et c'est vrai que leur mythologie part d'une vérité. Le Walhalla décrit dans les gravures scandinaves est semblable au royaume de mon Seigneur. Mais pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas posée, les Skraelin sont tous comme moi, un mélange.   
  
- Et tous tuent par plaisir ?  
  
-Non, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Vois-tu, les Skraelin sont les enfants – ou plutôt les créations - des Titans, et moi, je suis la fille unique de Selkirk, celui qui a répandu le Mal sur la Terre.   
  
- Et pourtant, sourit-il, c'est toi qui as été envoyée sur Terre pour contrer ses desseins.  
  
Harry trouvait cela mortellement ironique. Mais sa réponse le stupéfia.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici, répondit Morgane. C'est simplement parce que j'étais la préférée de mon Seigneur, et pour te dire, je n'ai jamais vu Selkirk ; et je serais prête à le tuer, si mon Seigneur me l'ordonne.  
  
- J'ai une autre question : Qu'as-tu fait à certains Mangemorts pour qu'ils se mettent à s'entre-tuer ?  
  
- Je leur ai donné des ordres par télépathie. Tu vois, quand un sorcier est puissant, il peut pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un homme pour l'embrouiller, lui faire croire quelque chose de faux, lui implanter un souvenir, ou alors lui donner un ordre qu'il est incapable de contrer.   
  
-Je vois. Et ce que Voldemort t'as dit, à la fin, m'a intrigué.  
  
- Sur quoi ? Sur Will ?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Oh, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, ni rien de ce genre. En fait, c'est parce qu'elle est la personne que j'ai connue qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur. Comme Hermione et toi, par exemple. Ou plutôt Ron et toi, rectifia-t-elle.  
  
Ils se turent, et arrivèrent enfin à la tapisserie cachant l'entrée de leurs appartements.   
  
-Pitzonk, dit Harry.  
  
La tapisserie se roula pour laisser passer les deux amis. Ils arrivèrent dans leur salon éclairé seulement par la faible lueur des dernières braises du feu. Harry murmura « incendio », et un feu ronflant apparut dans la cheminée. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Morgane et se rendit dans sa chambre. Silencieusement, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit aux côtés de Cho, éspérant que sa petite escapade nocturne avec Morgane aurait passé inaperçu. La jeune femme lui avait en effet demandé –ou plutôt ordonné- de ne rien dire à ses amis. Il trouvait que Morgane avait du mal à leur faire confiance, et cela l'ennuyait.  
  
Les cris de sa compagne le tirèrent de sa douce torpeur. Il se dressa sur un coude et vit Cho à côté qui vociférait contre lui, des larmes coulant sur sa joue. Un rapide coup d'œil vers sa montre lui apprit qu'il n'était que six heures et demi du matin. Il avait dormi tout juste quatres heures.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu partir en douce main dans la main avec Morgane ? Et après tu oses revenir vers moi comme si de rien n'était !   
  
-Attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer...  
  
-C'est ça ! Et après tu vas me dire que tout ceci n'est pas ce que je crois hein ?   
  
-Cho écoute ! ECOUTE-MOI !   
  
Cho se recroquevilla sur son lit. C'était la première fois qu'Harry lui criait dessus depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés.  
  
-Je suis parti vers une heure du matin avec Morgane, c'est vrai. Mais pas pour ce que tu imagines. On est allé libérer Will qui...  
  
-C'est ''Will'' maintenant ? coupa Cho d'une voix perçante.  
  
-Bon, si tu me coupes toutes les trentes secondes, ça ne va pas aller ! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance au point d'imaginer que je couche avec la première fille qui arrive alors que je la connais depuis une semaine à peine, c'est que tu es ou très jalouse, ou très stupide !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle alors ? demanda-t-elle, le regard presque implorant, brouillé de larmes.  
  
-J'étais sur le point de te le dire quand tu m'as coupé, répliqua-t-il. On était allés libérer Willia, expliqua-t-il, insistant bien sur la terminaison de ''Willia'', qui avait été enlevée par Lucius Malefoy sur les ordres de Voldemort.   
  
-Ouais, c'est ça ! cracha-t-elle. Comme si Voldemort allait enlever tous les nouveaux profs qui arrivent !  
  
-Il t'a bien enlevé toi ! répliqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas entendue Will hurler ? Notre chambre est juste en face de la sienne, et pourtant nous on l'a entendu de l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
-Si, répondit-elle. J'ai entendu un hurlement à un moment. Mais je vous ai vus partir presque une heure après.  
  
-C'est vrai, admit-il. C'est compliqué, et Morgane n'a pas réussi à m'expliquer, mais bon ; elle est tombée dans les pommes et on est partis une fois qu'elle fut réveillée. Tu aurais vue l'état dans lequel était Will quand on est arrivés chez Voldemort ... Heureusement, on l'a ramené, mais je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Morgane ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite.  
  
Cho ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Lentement, elle promena sa main sur une grosse écchymose qui ornait son épaule.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?   
  
-Cadeau de Crabbe. Il m'a frappé avant de me lier au mur pour m'empêcher de me battre.   
  
Cho plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, paniquée. [mais plus pour longtemps !]  
  
-Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusée injustement.   
  
-Trop tard pour les excuses, je t'ai déjà pardonnée.  
  
Il la serra alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Une heure d'activités -physique, certes, mais intense- plus tard, ils sortirent de leur lit et se rendirent dans le salon. Morgane y était déjà, ainsi que Willia.  
  
-...Et voilà, disait-elle. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de tout t'avoir caché pendant si longtemps.   
  
- Non, je comprends très bien. Et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. A ce que tu m'as dit, je suis une privilégiée, puisque je fais partie des dix personnes qui sont au courant. Et de toute façon, Skratrucmachinchose ou pas, jamais je n'aurais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi tarée que toi pour sevir de complice à toutes mes conneries. Bonjour ! dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry et Cho.  
  
-Ca va mieux ?   
  
-Ouais. Encore courbaturée mais à part ça, Morgane a fait des merveilles !  
  
-Will ! la réprimanda celle-ci.  
  
- C'est bon Morgane. Cho est au courant.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire à personne !  
  
-C'est ma faute, avoua Cho. Je vous ai vus partir main dans la main et je l'ai un peu... disons engueulé, quand je me suis réveillée.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, tu peux aussi le dire à Ron et Hermione, et Neville aussi, mais rien à Mc Gonagall et surtout pas à Rogue. Vous, je vous fais confiance.  
  
Harry se demanda s'il devait se sentir privilégié. Apparemment, Morgane n'était pas une femme qui donnait sa confiance au premier imbécile venu.  
  
-Quand à moi, lança Willia, j'ai un petit compte à regler avec une certaine prof de Divination de mes deux !  
  
- On verra ça après. J'ai une bonne idée de vengeance.  
  
- Tu m'inquiètes, dit Harry.  
  
- Non, c'est juste une farce qu'on va lui faire.  
  
Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie.  
  
Hermione et Ron arrivèrent peu après et Harry les mit dans la confidence. La jeune femme écoutait Harry narrer les exploits de Morgane avec un air mi-figue, mi-raisin, un mélange d'appréhension et d'admiration dans le regard. Elle fut particulièrement fière de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci lui raconta son incroyable libération. Elle se jeta à son cou, enjouée de savoir qu'il ne risquait plus rien : l'Avada Kedavra n'avait aucun effet sur lui.  
  
Plus aucun.  
  
Ron, quand à lui, était méfiant. Il n'avait pas confiance en Morgane, et ça se voyait.   
  
- Il faudra recréer une protection pour le château, fit-il remarquer.  
  
- On s'en occupera.  
  
- Et Will ? demanda Hermione. On lui fait confiance ou...  
  
- On n'a pas le choix : elle en sait trop désormais pour être à l'écart.  
  
Pendant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient de quelle potection il faudrait mettre en œuvre pour le château, Morgane s'était coupée de la conversation et nettoyait amoureusement la lame de son épée avec un morceau de tissus blanc.   
  
Il s'agissait d'une épée d'aspect robuste, avec une lame large à double tranchant en métal brillant, une garde du même métal incrusté de saphirs à l'éclat bleuté et un manche noir. Elle était longue et devait être lourde, mais semblait aussi neuve que si elle venait d'être forgée. Harry se souvint de l'aspect rouillé des épées qui se trouvaient chez Voldemort, et celle-ci était tout le contraire.   
  
Morgane avait les jambes croisées sur son fauteuil et tenait son arme de manière presque... affectueuse, ce qui intrigua Harry. Elle promenait doucement ses doigts le long des symboles qui ornaient la lame, tout en murmurant des mots presque inaudibles qui devaient sans doute être la signification des nombreux sigles. Harry s'approcha d'elles, intrigué.  
  
-Je peux la prendre un instant ? demanda-t-il. Juste pour voir.  
  
-Non, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. La lame est enchantée, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Seul moi peux la toucher.   
  
En l'examinant de plus près , Harry constata que le manche était en acier recouvert d'une roche noire que Morgane présenta comme de l'obsidienne, une roche volcanique extrêmement dure, incrusté de filament de saphirs légèrement en relief, sans doute pour offrir une meilleure prise. En vérité, la lame n'était pas si unie : un tourbillon de nuages teintés semblaient affleurer la surface du métal : violet, bleu, ocre, comme un arc-en-ciel. Les deux tranchants n'étaient pas identiques : l'un possédait l'éclat étincelant du métal, avant de se fondre dans les reflets irisés de la lame, mais on devinait un acier d'une incomparable dureté. L'autre tranchant était tout aussi affilé, mais était semblable à de l'argent.   
  
Sur un côté de la lame étaient gravés divers symboles au sens inconnu d'Harry ; sur l'autre tranchant était gravé une fleur de Lys, la racine partant de la garde, la fleur arrivant à la pointe.   
  
-Elle est magnifique, s'exclama Harry.   
  
-Moi, dit Willia en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Morgane, elle me fait penser à une gravure d'Excalibur, dans un dessin animé Moldu.  
  
- et tu as raison: c'est Excalibur.  
  
Tous ses amis la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Explique-toi, lui dit Hermione, avide de connaissances.  
  
Morgane poussa un impressionnant soupir et dit simplement :  
  
- C'est Excalibur, la lame qu'avait Arthur.  
  
- Comment tu l'as eue ?  
  
-Tu connais la légende, Hermione ? Tu sais qu'on raconte qu'Arthur, avant de mourir, avait ordonné à un de ses amis, Girflet, je crois, de jeter son épée dans une rivière.  
  
- Oui. Et son ami ne le voulait pas, finalement il l'a fait, et on raconte qu'une main, la tienne, je suppose, a jailli des eaux et l'a attrapé au moment où il l'a jetait.  
  
- Non, là Hermione, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. Moi je me suis contentée d'emporter le corps de mon frère sur l'Ile d'Avalon, où j'ai trouvé l'épée qui m'attendait. Et la lame était enchantée pour que seul un véritable Pendragon puisse la prendre, mais avant ma mort, j'ai modifié l'incantation pour que je puisse la posséder pendant mes vies ultérieures.   
  
-Et tu en as encore beaucoup, des trucs de ce genre que tu ne nous as pas avoué ? lui demanda Neville, amusé.  
  
-Trop pour les raconter.  
  
-Hey Harry ! dit soudainement Ron. On va être en retard à notre entraînement de Quidditch !  
  
-Mais on n'a même pas déjeuné !  
  
-Tant pis, répondit Ron qui s'était déjà levé.   
  
D'un coup de baguette magique, il attira ses affaires de Quidditch et celles d'Harry. Puis, le prenant par le bras, il le tira vers la porte.  
  
-Vous pouvez transplaner, leur dit Hermione, maintenant que les barrières sont tombées.  
  
Les garçons ne se firent pas prier et transplanèrent aussitôt. Ils arrivèrent devant un vestiaire où se changeaient déjà leurs coéquipiers. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en tenue, ils enfourchèrent leur balai.   
  
La séance d'entraînement fut longue et laborieuse, mais nécessaire si ils voulaient battre les champions en titre, c'est-à-dire les Irlandais. Ils reprirent leur envol après une pause à midi, puis, le soir venu, ils retournèrent au château.  
  
~*~  
  
Et voila ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné , le chapitre suivant sera du QUIDDITCH !!!  
  
Une petite devinette : que sera la farce que Morgane et Will vont faire à la vieille Trelawney ? LE PREMIER QUI LE TROUVE AURA DROIT AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE EN AVANT-PREMIERE PLUS DES IMAGES DU TOURNAGE DU TOME 3 !  
  
Bisous à tous,  
  
Ankou ~ La Mort. 


	18. Angleterre vs Irlande

Bon, bah ce chapitre, comme vous l'aurez deviné en lisant le titre, c'est un match !   
  
Bisous à tous les revieweurs, et pour Sam & Léo, j'ai une petite surprise !  
  
XVIII. Angleterre contre Irlande  
  
~*~  
  
Harry et Ron quittèrent le château tous les après-midis pour s'entraîner au Quidditch. Le match, qui aurait lieu le vendredi à cinq heures, était la finale de la Coupe d'Europe qui opposerait l'Angleterre à l'Irlande, Championne du Monde et tenante du titre depuis six ans. Le match était très attendu et aurait lieu en Irlande. Les départements des Jeux et Sports Magiques et de Coopération Magique Internationale avaient installé un stade de Quidditch dans une lande déserte en contrebas de Dublin qui serait plus grand encore que celui utilisé lors de la dernière coupe du Monde qui avait vu s'opposer les mêmes équipes que la précédente, c'est-à-dire l'Irlande et la Bulgarie. Mais cette fois, les Bulgares avaient largement perdu, 210 à 30 quand Viktor Krum avait chuté de son balai en tentant d'attraper le Vif et s'était cassé le bras, laissant la victoire à Aidan Lynch, l'Attrapeur adverse.  
  
Le vendredi à quatre heures, Hermione, Cho, Morgane, Neville, Willia, Hagrid, Sirius et Rémus étaient prêts à se rendre sur le Stade. Harry et Ron avaient obtenus des places gratuites pour leurs amis et pour la famille de Ron, et quinze places avaient été réservées dans la tribune officielle. Ils rejoignirent les Weasley à l'entrée du Terrain, les cartons officiels en poche. Morgane et Willia furent présentés à la famille Weasley, et ce qu'Harry redoutait tant mais qui devait arriver, arriva : les deux jeunes femmes se lièrent aussitôt d'amitié avec les Jumeaux, Fred et Georges.  
  
-Ah, vous êtes les invités ? demanda un sorcier vêtu de la robe bleue que portaient les agents du Ministère. On vous cherchait. Donnez vos billets, les places sont tout en haut.  
  
La petite troupe pris place dans la tribune officielle, où ils furent bientôt rejoints par Arthur Weasley, le Ministre de la magie, puis par Max Conolly qui venait supporter son père et son équipe. Quelques instants plus tard, le stade fut complet, la tribune fut remplie et les messages publicitaires disparurent, remplacés par un panneau affichant :  
  
IRLANDE : Zéro - ANGLETERRE : Zéro.   
  
Ludovic Verpey, du Département des Jeux et Sports magiques, fit son entrée dans la tribune officielle.   
  
- Tout le monde est prêt ?  
  
- Quand tu veux, Ludo, lui dit Arthur Weasley.   
  
Verpey sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa gorge puis murmura " sonorus ".  
  
- Bonjours mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! La finale de cette Coupe d'Europe verra s'affronter l'Angleterre et l'Irlande !  
  
Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler plus forts les uns que les autres. Sa voix magiquement amplifiée couvrait le tumulte des applaudissements. Les drapeaux Anglais et Irlandais s'agitèrent en chantant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes.  
  
-Et maintenant, nous vous présentons l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre ! Voici Reeves, Hedges et Collins !   
  
Les trois poursuiveuses filèrent dans les airs en faisant d'impressionnantes figures triangulaires.  
  
- Kinyo ! Matheson ! Weasley ! Eeeeeeeeeeeeet voici... Potter !  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit cette déclaration, les supporters de l'équipe d'Angleterre se levèrent pour applaudir leur capitaine.  
  
- Et voici... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! Voici Pareed ! Connolly ! Willem ! Troy ! Morane !  
  
Les cinq traînées vertes jaillirent sur le terrain en formant un cercle sous les hurlements de la foule.  
  
- Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet voici... Lynch !   
  
Une véritable tempête sonore se déclencha. Willia, toute de vert vêtue, beuglait " ALLEZ LES IRLANDAIS " dans un mégaphone, et ses cris s'entendaient jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain. Morgane avait finalement décidé de soutenir l'Irlande, et en l'occasion, elle était vêtue d'une tenue de supporter verte décorée de trèfles à quatre feuilles et portait une rosette verte hurlant " VAS-Y AIDAN ! " à tue-tête, épinglée sur son chapeau à trèfles dansants. A côté, tous leurs amis supportaient l'Angleterre - ou plutôt Harry et Ron- , vêtus du bleu et orange de l'équipe, et hurlaient aussi fort que les deux jeunes femmes habillées de vert. Fred et Georges avaient chacun un grand chapeau bleu surmonté d'une gigantesque bouche hurlant l'hymne national anglais sur un fond de musique techno (lol!).  
  
- Oh non, dit Hermione. On n'a pas de spectacle avant le match.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Bill. Le match lui-même sera un spectacle.  
  
- Et avec des balais pareil, fit remarquer Sirius, le spectacle sera grandiose.  
  
Les Irlandais étaient tous équipés d'Eclairs de Feu série III et les Anglais avaient des balais similaires, les nouveaux Freespace One ; hormis Harry, qui possédait le meilleur balai du monde, le Sirocco que ses amis lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire.   
  
- Les deux Capitaines et Attrapeurs se serrent la main, dit Ludo de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.  
  
Puis l'arbitre, un écossais monté sur un Nimbus 3000, posa un grand coffre en bois au sol.  
  
-Les Cognards sont lâchés, suivis par le Souafle ! Eeeeeeeeeeet... le Vif d'Or est libéré !   
  
L'arbitre souffla trois coups dans son sifflet et s'éleva dans les airs  
  
- ET LE MATCH COMMENCE !! hurla Verpey. Le Souafle à Hedges, qui le passe à Collins ! Troy ! Puis Morane ! Willem... Ah, un Cognard, renvoyé par Connolly ! Le Souafle à Morane... qui tire... ET BUT ! Dix à zéro en faveur de l'Irlande !   
  
Le match s'intensifia. Les Cognards volaient en tous sens et les joueurs n'étaient plus que traînées vertes ou bleues dans le ciel. Harry et Lynch étaient chacun à un bout du terrain, bien au-dessus des autres joueurs. Le Vif d'Or n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.   
  
-Le Souafle à Collins... passe à Hedges... qui évite de justesse un Cognard lancé par Pareed... passe à Reeves, qui le renvoie à Hedges... ET OUI ! HEDGES MARQUE ! rugit Verpey sous les acclamations et applaudissements. Dix points partout.  
  
Et le match continua ainsi. A chaque nouveau but d'une équipe, l'équipe adverse égalisait. Et personne n'avait encore vu le Vif d'Or. Le score était maintenant de cent à quatre-vingt dix en faveur de l'Irlande, et tous les spectateurs s'époumonaient de toutes leurs forces pour encourager leur équipe. Au bout de deux heures, l'Angleterre menait de deux points pour la première fois depuis le début, mais l'Irlande ne tarda pas à égaliser. Le Vif d'Or fit son entrée, mais les Batteurs de chaque équipe tenaient tant à empêcher l'Attrapeur adverse de l'attraper qu'aucun des deux ne put l'approcher, et le Vif s'égara et disparut.  
  
Puis Morane marqua un nouveau but. L'Irlande menait à présent par deux cents soixante à deux cents cinquante, mais ce score ne dura pas, et fut égalisé par un but de Collins, qui passa le Souafle à Hedges. La voix de Ludovic Verpey s'éteignait peu à peu, et un temps mort fut donné, pour permettre aux joueurs de se reposer un instant et aussi pour permettre à Ludo de relancer le sortilège.   
  
Harry monta dans la loge officielle.  
  
- Salut !   
  
- Ca va ? demanda Cho en l'embrassant.  
  
- Moi oui, mais pas Ron. Il est complètement crevé à force d'arrêter les buts.  
  
- Il est un peu con, lui dit Willia. Il n'a qu'à les laisser passer, que l'Irlande puisse vous éclater !!   
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Will, dit Neville. L'Irlande ne gagnera pas !   
  
- Bon, je vais retourner sur le terrain. A plus tard !  
  
Harry quitta la loge officielle et reprit son envol avec les autres deux minutes plus tard. Reeves avait quitté le match et laissé sa place à un homme du nom de Halcy, et du côté Irlandais, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, Jess Mc Lowell, prit celle de Quigley, et se plaça devant les buts de son équipe.   
  
L'arbitre siffla un coup bref.  
  
  
  
- Le match reprend ! Souafle à l'Irlande, passe de Troy à Morane, qui file vers les buts, tire... non, passe à Willem, qui le renvoie à Troy... qui tire... ET QUI MARQUE ! rugit Verpey. La balle à Collins, qui la renvoie à Halcy... qui le redonne à... Les passes sont trop rapides ! Hedges en possession de la balle...tire ... non ! Un Cognard interromps leur trajectoire... Il est renvoyé par Kinyo sur Morane en possession du Souafle... qui passe à Willem...non ! Elle tire et oui ! Ronald Weasley arrête ce but en un bond spectaculaire !   
  
Les passes se succédèrent, si vite que Ludo n'avait tout juste que le temps d'annoncer les noms. La nuit commençait à tomber. Si les Attrapeurs ne mettaient pas fin au match bientôt, celui-ci risquerait fort de durer jusqu'au matin.  
  
- Le Souafle est envoyé à Collins, qui le passe à Hedges, qui tire... et OH ! La balle a frappé la gardienne qui est passée elle-même dans l'anneau ! Des Médicomages se rendent sur le terrain pour aider Mc Lowell, et nous devrions avoir un temps mort ; oui, l'arbitre donne un coup de sifflet.   
  
La gardienne reprit son envol au bout de quelques minutes, et le match reprit.  
  
- Le score en est maintenant de trois cent vingt à trois cent dix en faveur de l'Angleterre, et les Attrapeurs continuent de chercher le Vif, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se montrer.  
  
Comme pour contester ses propos, la minuscule balle dorée traversa le terrain et s'arrêta au milieu du stade. Les supporters de chaque équipe se levèrent en un raz de marée pour regarder les deux Attrapeurs filer vers le Vif. Lynch était plus loin qu'Harry mais était de la même hauteur que la balle. Il fila vers celle-ci, et Harry perdait du terrain. Puis, n'ayant plus aucune autre issue, il se jeta de son balai. Tout se passa très vite. Il voyait tout comme un film en ralenti et n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le bruit du vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. Le Vif d'Or était tout près de lui. Dans le stade, tout était silencieux. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur un joueur qui s'était jeté, à plus de trente mètres de haut dans le vide, dans l'espoir d'attraper une petite balle ailée.   
  
Lynch s'avança, n'ayant pas réalisé ce qui se passait au dessus de lui. Harry rattrapa intérieurement son balai au moment ou sa main se resserrait sur l'aile du Vif. Mais en face de lui, Aidan Lynch était dans le même cas. Finalement, ils se mirent côte à côte et levèrent le bras, montrant à tous le Vif d'Or prisonnier des deux Attrapeurs. La foule semblait ne pas encore avoir réalisé ce qui se passait. Puis, ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de monter le volume à fond. La foule explosa en applaudissements et hurlements d'allégresse. Le panneau indiquait maintenant quatre cent soixante dix partout.  
  
- LES SCORES SONT À EGALITÉ ! hurla Verpey qui était encore sous le choc de la surprenante issue du match. LES ATTRAPEURS ONT TOUS DEUX ATTRAPÉS LE VIF D'OR ALORS QUE LES SCORES ÉTAIENT À EGALITÉ ! Incroyable ! Vraiment incroyable ! Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu un tel match !  
  
La foule ne cessait d'applaudir, et bien que le stade ne contenait que cinquante mille personnes, elles faisaient plus de bruit que les cent mille de la dernière Coupe du Monde.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les quatorze joueurs étaient debout dans la tribune officielle, et Arthur Weasley s'avança pour donner la grande coupe d'argent qui devait récompenser les vainqueurs. Harry et Aidan se saisirent chacun d'une anse et la levèrent à bout de bras devant leurs coéquipiers autant stupéfaits que la foule, qui manifesta sa joie en un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui fit trembler le stade, pendant que Verpey annonçait l'égalité des deux équipes et déclarait l'Angleterre et l'Irlande toutes deux championnes d'Europe. Les deux équipes refirent un tour d'honneur dans le stade plongé dans la nuit et illuminé d'une multitude de chandelles flottantes, le tout sous les acclamations de la foule qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce match resterait gravé dans les mémoires. C'était la première fois qu'un match d'une aussi grande importance n'avait été interrompu par des penaltys dus à la violence des joueurs.   
  
Puis les Weasley, Cho et les autres quittèrent la tribune officielle et rentrèrent chez Harry, qui avait prévu, quel que soit l'issue du match, d'organiser une grande fête entre tous les joueurs. Arrivés dans la villa, ils installèrent la table et préparèrent les boissons, verres et biscuits apéritifs.   
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les seize joueurs firent leur entrée, et Harry entreprit de les présenter à tous ses amis.  
  
- Je vous présente Sandrine, dit Sam, Léo et Julia, nos trois poursuiveuses, et Steve, le suppléant. Voici Kevin et David, les batteurs.  
  
Ils présenta ainsi chaque joueur, puis Cho et Hermione servirent à boire à tout le monde. Au début, la fête se passa bien, ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit pour fêter la double victoire de la Grande Bretagne. Morgane avait essayé tant bien que mal d'éloigner Willia du bar pour éviter que cette fête se finisse en beuverie. Finalement ce fut le cas ; les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe d'Angleterre étant aussi assoiffées que les deux irlandaises, et la petite fête finit par devenir grande, et tous rentrèrent chez eux -pour ceux qui étaient en état de rentrer- sur les coups de six heures du matin.  
  
Heureusement, c'était samedi ; et ils n'avaient pas de cours à enseigner.  
  
Harry se réveilla, courabturé, une puissante migraine lui martelant la tête. Il se leva, et réalisa qu'il dormait sur un sofa agrandi par magie, Aidan Lynch et Bob Morane (mouah, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !) dormant encore sur des fauteuils ; les trois poursuiveuses étendues un peu plus loin. D'un geste inconscient, sa migraine disparut.  
  
- Ca alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Eh bien, mes pouvoirs n'ont toujours pas fini de m'étonner !  
  
- Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.   
  
Harry tourna la tête, et vit Morgane debout derrière lui, complètement éméchée.   
  
- Salut Morgane, dit-il d'une voix lasse.   
  
La jeune femme murmura une rune, et son mal de tête disparut également. Elle souleva un pan de sa chemise et prit une petite fiole rouge dans un compartiment de sa ceinture. Elle retira le bouchon, en but une gorgée et la tendit à Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en prenant la bouteille.  
  
- Potion anti gueule de bois. Appelle ça comme tu veux.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Morgane quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers une salle de bain au deuxième étage en laissant le flacon à disposition des autres. Harry, lui, sortit dans le jardin, accompagné de son Sirocco. Voler lui aérait l'esprit. Après quelques loopings, il se rendit invisible sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui et partit faire le tour du village. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais il supposa qu'ils étaient aux alentours de dix heures, ayant remarqué l'abscence de voitures garées devant les portes de ses voisins Moldus.   
  
Il repartit vers sa maison quand la neige commença à tomber, le froid cuisant n'ayant aucun effet sur lui. En effet, l'unes des particularités de son balai était ce que les Moldus pourraient appeler la climatisation. Le balai était entouré d'une bulle réglant la température à partir du temps. Ainsi, il pouvait disputer un match sous une grosse chaleur estivale sans transpirer abondamment ou encore jouer en hiver comme la veille sans avoir tous ses membres engourdis par le froid. Malheureusement, il ne stoppait ni la pluie ni la neige, et les gros flocons qui tombaient ralentissait sa course et alourdissait son balai.  
  
Il arriva chez lui trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Il retira ses chaussures pleines d'eau glacée qu'il rangea dans un placard du vestibule, et posa son balai dans un coin réservé à son équipement d'hiver. Dans la maison, tout était silencieux hormis le bruit de l'eau qui coulait depuis l'une de ses salles de bains.   
  
La maison, ou plutôt la villa, était agrandie à l'intérieur par magie. Elle possédait trois étages plus le rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que les caves qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aménager. De l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à une jolie maison de campagne comme toutes celles de sa rue. Mais à l'intérieur, elle avait un style moderne, avec des fauteuils en cuirs noirs ou rouges, une grande cheminée dans le salon, et une pièce spéciale pour les jeux Modus qu'Harry affectionnait, comme le Baby-foot, le flipper ou le billard.   
  
L'entrée conduisait au sous-sol qui comprenait un garage, le vestibule, une salle de bain et une buanderie, ainsi qu'une chambre froide. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un salon de soixante-dix mètres carrés finissant par une véranda ouverte sur le jardin, la salle à manger, une grande cuisine aménagée à l'américaine et un bar. Les pièces n'étaient pas séparées par des portes, si bien que le rez-de-chaussée avait l'air de n'être qu'une seule et grande pièce, hormis la salle de jeux, dans laquelle se trouvait une table de billard, un babyfoot et un bar, ainsi que plusieurs fauteuils en cuir moelleux.   
  
Le premier étage était celui d'Harry et Cho, soit une immense chambre avec une salle de bain d'un luxe rivalisant avec celui de la salle de bain des Préfets de Poudlard, et une grande pièce consacrée uniquement à leurs vêtements. Le deuxième étage était consacré aux visiteurs, et comprenait cinq chambres d'amis de tailles moyennes et deux salles de bains.   
  
Au troisième se trouvait le bureau de Harry, où Ron et lui étudiaient et contraient les déplacements des Mangemorts à l'aide de nombreuses cartes, d'un ordinateur Moldu aimablement trafiqué par Arthur Weasley, ainsi que de nombreux objets magiques très utiles dans leur métier d'Auror. Un détecteur de mensonges se trouvait dans un coin, la carte du Maraudeur, la carte du village et la carte d'Angleterre était accrochées au mur. Toutes trois agissaient de la même façon, c'est-à-dire qu'elles montraient les déplacements des habitants, sauf pour celle d'Angleterre, où seuls les importants personnages sorciers - ou parfois Moldus - étaiet indiqués. Un impressionnant Scrutoscope servait de presse-papier à un gros dossier débordant de feuilles, et, accroché sur la porte, se trouvait une cible de fléchettes magiques frappée de la tête de Voldemort. Une des fléchette était plantée directement dans son œil.   
  
Il y avait également une grande pièce consacrée au Quidditch, avec une armoire pour les tenues, un coffre de balles et quelques appareils de musculation, ainsi qu'une pièce aux murs recouverts d'étagères débordantes de livres, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une table, quelques chaises et un nécessaire d'écriture.  
  
Harry monta les marches de l'escalier. L'heure à sa montre indiquait dix heures et demie. Elle lui indiqua également que Cho et Hermione étaient révéillées et se trouvaient dans la cuisine, probablement en train de déjeuner. Il les rejoignit et déjeuna avec elles, rejoints rapidement par Morgane et Aidan. Harry se beurra calmement un toast et se servit une tasse de café.  
  
Ron et Morane vinrent dans la cuisine peu après, suivis par Neville. Comme tous les autres joueurs étaient partis, il ne restait plus qui Willia qui drmait dans les étages. Puis Harry et Ron firent une partie d'échecs, pendant qu'Aidan, Neville et Morane jouaient au billard à l'étage. Hermione et Cho sortirent se promener après avoir rangé d'un coup de baguette tous les verres et cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient par terre. Morgane, elle, s'assit à côté d'Harry et les regarda jouer.  
  
- Cavalier en F 3 !  
  
- Mmmmh... Reine en H 4 ! Echec, Harry.  
  
Harry déplaça sa tour pour prendre la reine de Ron.  
  
-Echec, Ron !  
  
- Non pas echec !! Echec et Mat Harry ! Tu m'as battu !  
  
-C'est facile, t'es encore moitié bourré !  
  
Harry était très content. En dix ans, il avait réussi à battre Ron seulement cinq ou six fois. Ils refirent une deuxième partie que Ron gagna, puis Harry demanda à Morgane :  
  
-Comment se fait-il que Will dorme encore ?  
  
- Oh, répondit-elle d'une voix amusée, tu sais, elle a bu hier soir de quoi dormir une semaine !! Mais je vais la réveiller, comme ça on pourra aller tous dans la neige !  
  
En effet, la neige tombait dru, et le sol en était couvert d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Harry monta chercher les autres à l'étage.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de jouer comme des gosses dans la neige, après avoir revêtu des vêtements bien chauds. Une grande bataille de boules de neiges s'en suivit, avec Harry, Ron et Cho dans un camp, Morgane, Hermione et Willia dans le second, et Neville, Aidan et Morane dans le troisième.  
  
Pendant que les filles étaient en train d'assaillir Neville et Morane à coups de boules de neige, Harry et Ron construisaient - sans magie - un énorme fort pour les protéger des assauts de Morgane et d'Hermione. La neige continuait de tomber, et les boules pleuvaient dans tous les sens.   
  
Une bonne heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, complètement frigorifiés. Après un rapide déjeuner, Aidan Lynch et Morane rentrèrent en Irlande, et Harry et ses amis rentrèrent au château de Poudlard.  
  
Bon, bah voila, c'était court, mais tant pis. ( j'ai réecrit la description de la maison, les problèmes d'étages!!) 


	19. Une partie de volleytrès spéciale!

Salut tout le monde !!! Les vacances sont bonnes ? Pas trop chaud (chang) ?   
  
Je sais, c'est bas. Aussi bas que Rogue, Sirius et James (qui m'ont gravement déçu) dans mon estime (en gros ça avoisine le centre de la terre)  
  
Salut tout le monde, me revoilou! j'étais en vacances à Avalon!!! (enfin, l'île s'appelle Aval, si ça se trouve, c'est Avalon, enfin bref)  
  
DISCLAIMER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ça vous avait manqué hein ?) donc rien ne m'appartiens (d'ailleurs, qui voudrais me payer pour ça !!)  
  
Réponse à Léna : j'ai une idée pour le procès. Bonne vacances miss, moi je retourne en Bretagne ( il y fera moins chaud !)  
  
Link : Merci pour ta review ! Je me demande bien ce que vous nous ferez faire à Léna et moi ! En passant, j'attends VDF 3 (je m'étais imaginée pire avec la rouquine!) *faut dire que j'ai une imagination très torude*  
  
Asmodée: Oui, peut-être que je mettrai les 2 versions (celle avec Cho et celle sans ). Merci pour ta review, et oui je sais que l'Ankou est un homme (contrairement au spectre de la mort) mais j'aime tellement ce nom... VIVE LA BRETAGNE !!  
  
Bisous aux autres et bonne lecture !  
  
~*~  
  
XIX. Une partie de Volley... très spéciale !  
  
~*~  
  
Harry attendait.   
  
" Mais qu'est-ce que fiche Ron ? " pensa-t-il.   
  
Il fit à nouveau les cent pas dans le salon, attendant son ami qui finissait de se préparer. Ils devaient aller à Londre, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël, puis rejoindre les filles qui étaientdéja là-bas.  
  
- Salut Harry. Tu n'as pas vu Morgane ? demanda Willia qui venait d'arriver en courant.  
  
- Non, pas depuis le petit déjeuner, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.  
  
- WILL ! cria une voix.   
  
La propriétaire de la voix entra au pas de course dans le salon, sa baguette magique dans une main et une boule de crisal dans l'autre.   
  
- Ah, te voilà ! Alors ?  
  
Morgane reprit son souffle et sourit.  
  
- Je l'ai. On n'a plus qu'à jeter un sort et...  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Harry, curieux et amusé.  
  
- Une farce, répondit Morgane, déstiné au professeur Trelawney.   
  
- Pour avoir dit que je mourrait dans le feu dans un mois au lieu de me dire de faire gaffe aux blondinets le soir même, ajouta Willia. Heureusement d'ailleurs que vous êtes venus, sinon ça aurait été un record : un prof qui se fait tuer avant d'avoir pu enseigner !  
  
- Et vous lui ferez quoi ? demanda Harry, étonné du ton que prenait la jeune femme en parlant d'une manière si décontractée de sa propre mort.  
  
- Oh, presque rien, répondit Willia en riant.   
  
- On va juste l'enfermer dans une boule de cristal et la forcer à manger des feuilles de thé !! dit Morgane.  
  
- Vous êtes complètement dingues !  
  
- Et fières de l'être ! répliquèrent-elles en souriant.   
  
Au même moment, Ron entra dans le salon, fin prêt pour se rendre à Londre avec Harry. Ils prirent la poudre de Cheminette et disparurent.  
  
Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et frappa trois coups sur le mur. Les briques commencèrent alors à bouger, dévoilant progressivement l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Ron étaient stupéfaits de voir l'allée envahie de monde. Ils pouvaient voir tous ces sorciers s'affairer dans les diverses boutiques tandis que leurs enfants couraient vers les vitrines brillantes et décorées pour Noël, ou bien les couples se promenant le long des magasins, se tenant tendrement la main et regardant les bijouteries.   
  
La neige tombait et une atmosphère de fête régnait dans la ville éclairée de lumières colorées et étincelantes. Harry respira à pleins poumons et mille odeurs l'envahirent. C'était le parfum des glaces à la vanille que les enfants mangeaient en pataugeant dans la neige, sans se soucier du froid. C'était la senteur agréable des sapins et des branches de houx décorées de boules, de bougies et de guirlandes. C'était l'odeur apaisante du chocolat chaud que l'on boit au coin du feu pour se réchauffer dans les soirées froides d'hiver. C'était aussi le parfum envoûtant que la neige avait lorsque tout le monde était heureux. Pendant ces instants magiques, Lord Voldemort n'existait plus et tout le monde profitait de ces moments de bonheur.   
  
Harry et Ron firent le tour des boutiques et rejoignirent Hermione et Cho qui les attendaient chez Fleury & Botts.  
  
- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Cho en les voyant arriver.  
  
Aussitôt, plusieurs pesronnes se retournèrent et, apercevant Harry et Ron, se mirent à le crier haut et fort, et ceux-ci durent alors faire face à une séance d'autographes imrovisée. Après s'être débarassés de tous ces gens, ils firent rapidement leurs achats de Noël. Ils avaient trouvés plusieurs livre destinés à Morgane et Hermione, des vêtements, des jeux et autres cadeaux. Cho et Hermione s'arrangèrent pour envoyer Ron acheter des glaces, pour permettre à Harry de faire un tour par le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, afin de lui acheter son cadeau. Après avoir passé la matinée à flâner dans les magasins, ils décidèrent de déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur, puis de rentrer au château depuis la cheminée du restaurant.   
  
Arrivés au château, Hermione et Cho rangèrent les paquets - au préalablement réduits - dans une armoire, puis prirent à nouveau la poudre de Cheminette, qui les conduisit jusqu'au Terrier. En effet, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient proposées pour la préparation du réveillon, avec la participation bien sûr de Molly Weasley. Ron, lui, se dirigea vers ses appartemments pour se changer - ses vêtements étaient trempés par la neige. Harry, lui n'eut pas ce problème. Apparamment, ses pouvoirs de mage blanc se décuplaient à une vitesse folle. Il arrivait à maîtriser les petits sortilèges - du style sécher automatiquement ses vêtements et ses cheveux - qu'il utilisait presque sans s'en rendre compte.   
  
Il entra dans le salon, où il vit Morgane et Willia disputer une partie de volley au milieu des meubles.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama-t-il en riant. Ne faites pas ça ici !  
  
- Tiens, attrape, répondit Morgane en lui lançant la balle.  
  
Harry leva les bras et l'attrapa en vol. Il regarda la balle et vit... que ce n'était pas une balle. Il s'agissait d'une boule de cristal ramollie par magie qui avait maintenant la texture et le poids d'un ballon de volley. A l'interieur, Sybille Trelawney s'efforçait de tenir debout et tombait sans cesse sur les bords. Une bonne quantité de la poudre blanche dont elle se servait pour lire l'avenir était dans la boule, faisant ressembler le tout aux presse-papiers de mauvais goût qu'on retournait pour faire tomber la neige.  
  
Harry se plia en deux, hurlant de rire. La balle tomba à terre, et la vue du minuscule professeur Trelawney essayant désespérément de tenir debout à l'intérieur redoubla son fou rire. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme, car Morgane et Will étaient également hilares. Il appela Ron, qui les rejoignit dans la pièce.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.  
  
- Tiens, attrape !  
  
Il attrapa la balle que lui lança son ami. Aperçevant son contenu, il rejoignit les autres dans le pays du fou rire.   
  
- Elle est dedans depuis combien de temps ? demanda Ron entre deux éclats.  
  
- Euh... trop longtemps pour le bien-être de sa santé mentale, répondit Willia en riant.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.   
  
- Entrez !   
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon.   
  
- J'ai une lettre pour... Mais qu'est-ce que...  
  
Elle poussa un cri aigu en aperçevant la boule de cristal / ballon de volley dans laquelle siègeait toujours le professeur de Divination.  
  
- Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- C'est juste une farce, expliqua Morgane. Pour lui apprendre à dire n'importe quoi, et à appeler cela des " prédictions ".  
  
- Eh bien... libérez-là maintenant, s'il vous plaît. Ce ne sont pas des choses à faire. Elle aurait pu se blesser.   
  
- Morgane l'aurait soignée, répliqua Willia d'un ton désinvolte.  
  
- Ta gueule Will, coupa Morgane en lui assénant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Excusez-là, c'est la faute au stress. Vous disiez avoir une lettre en arrivant ?   
  
- Oui, c'est exact. Une lettre pour miss Everson.  
  
Le visage de Willia perdit soudain de ses couleurs. Elle prit la lettre que lui tendait la directrice et la fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle se baissa ensuite, ramassa la boule de cristal et la tendit au professeur. Puis, toujours sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ses appartements.   
  
Morgane leur lança " excusez-moi " et se précipita à la suite de son amie. La jeune Irlandaise avait fermée sa porte à clef, mais Morgane passa au travers comme un fantôme. Elle trouva Willia assise à son bureau, une Camel dans une main et une bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre . Morgane, qui détestait l'odeur de la clope depuis toujours, la fit disparaître d'un geste de la main, et de l'autre prit la bouteille de celle de son amie, qu'elle posa sur la table, hors de portée.  
  
- Bon, Will, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Tout va bien, répondit Willia. Ce n'est rien, c'était une erreur.  
  
- Une erreur mon oeil ! répliqua Morgane. Je te connais depuis suffisam ment de temps pour savoir quand tu ne vas pas ! Primo, tu bois du gin, et je sais que tu n'en bois que quand ça ne vas pas. Secondo, tu t'es carapatée comme une voleuse et t'étais blanche comme un linge, et tertio tu n'as pas regardé l'expéditeur, comme si tu t'attendais à recevoir du courrier. C'est de qui ? De ta mère ? De Maxence ?  
  
- Pire : c'est une lettre de ma mère qui me dit que Max veut absolument savoir où je suis, et exige de fêter Noël avec moi! S'il se pointe ici, je l'écorche.  
  
- Zen ma p'tite, coupa Morgane. Voilà l'occasion que j'attendais pour savoir enfin ce que tu fous ici. Mais je vois d'ici le scénario : T'as un problème avec ton boulot, ta mère ou Max, tu te fais piquer ton appart, bref t'es dans la dèche. Tu viens me voir à Londre parce que tu sais que j'ai une piaule, un boulot et des pistons partout. Manque de pot, je ne suis pas là, mais on t'apprend que j'enseigne à Poudlard, et qu'en plus, il y a un poste de libre : la bonne occase. Comme tu es une bête en matière d'étoiles, ça fait l'affaire, et pour le même prix tu as un appart offert. De plus, ici personne, surtout pas un Moldu, ne peut te retrouver. J'ai bon ?  
  
- Toujours aussi perspicace, répondit Willia en esquissant un sourire. Mais tu as oublié d'ajouter que c'était surtout parce que tu me manquais énormément et que j'avais envie de te revoir.  
  
- Mouais, dit Morgane en répondant à son sourire. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée aussi. Mais je te connais bien, c'est tout.  
  
- Trop ! La seule erreur, c'est que ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon job ou ma mère.  
  
- Max alors ?  
  
Willia hocha la tête.  
  
- Pourtant ça semblait aller entre vous ? s'étonna Morgane.  
  
- Ca semblait, répondit-elle d'un air sombre.  
  
Will lui raconta tout. Comment il s'était joué d'elle, qu'il la trompait, qu'il lui piquait son argent pour le jouer au casino ou pour acheter ses doses de morphine, bref, comment c'était le parfait salaud. Heureusement, elle avait découvert son manège - un peu tard tout de même - et elle avait décidé de se casser à Londres, et l'avait menacée de sa baguette si jamais il lui venait à l'esprit d'essayer de la rechercher. Il était un petit con de Moldu - tout comme les parents de Willia - mais il savait qu'elle n'en n'était pas une. Elle voulut se rallumer une cigarette, mais Morgane la foudroya du regard, et elle opta pour la bouteille de gin. Morgane la laissa continuer son récit, puis sortit de la pièce à la demande de son amie qui voulait rester seule.  
  
Elle retourna dans le salon où Harry lisait un magazine de Quidditch.   
  
- Elle va mieux ? demanda le jeune homme.  
  
- Oui et non, répondit Morgane. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.   
  
- Elle cache ses problème sous son aspect joyeux et délirant, c'est ça ?  
  
- Ouais. En fait, c'est le bordel total depuis que son père est mort quand elle avait seize ans. C'était vraiment un type génial. Des fois pendant les vacances, il nous emmenait à la campagne, on dormait sur l'herbe et il nous paralait des étoiles pendant des heures. Sa mère, c'est une vieille peau, un peu comme ta tante. Elle n'a jamais accepté le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière et qu'elle traînait avec moi, et elle le lui a fait payer. De plus, Will n'aime pas seulement que les garçons, avoua-t-elle, et sa vieille la considère comme une abomination. Elle était fiancée à Maxence, mais c'était un arrangement entre sa mère et lui, pour qu'elle ne se casse pas chez les sorciers . Et lui profitait d'elle et de son blé qu'elle gagnait en bossant comme astronome dans un observatoire Moldu.   
  
- Elle a eu raison de venir ici. S'ils sont Moldus, ils ne la retrouveront jamais.  
  
Morgane garda le silence, approuvant ses paroles. Puis elle se leva et se tourna vers le Gryffondor.  
  
- Je te laisse, Neville m'attend. On doit ranger son appart'.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, étonné.  
  
- On y va fêter Noël avec Will.  
  
- Ca ne vous dit pas de le fêter chez Ron ? Il y aura Cho et moi, les Weasley...  
  
- Les jumeaux ? coupa Morgane, le visage rayonnant. Je vais lui proposer. Vous nous invitez ?  
  
- Si ça vous plaît, dit Harry. Les filles sont déjà là-bas en train de tout préparer. Ce sera demain soir à sept heures, 12 boulevard de Scarpone, à Hangeltown.  
  
- Ok ! Au fait, ajouta Morgane, je ne t'ai rien dit. Mais ça t'évitera de faire des gaffes.   
  
- Pourtant, remarqua Harry, elle nous a déjà parlé de son père. Moi je n'aime pas parler de mes parents.  
  
- Elle est convaincu qu'il y a un monde des morts, pas forcément un paradis, mais un monde, où ils continuent à vivre. Alors pour elle, ils ne sont pas morts.   
  
- Et c'est vrai ? demanda Harry. Qu'y a-t-il après la mort ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, répondit Morgane. Merci pour l'invitation.  
  
Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une moto miniature qu'elle serra dans sa main. Puis elle entra dans la chambre de Will et en sortit en tirant l'Irlandaise par un bras. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et posa sa moto sur le sol, qui reprit sa taille originelle. Elle s'assit, Will accrochée derrière elle, et avec un salut à Harry, elle mit les gaz et fila par la fenêtre  
  
Harry se frotta les yeux. Une moto volante ! Comme celle de son parrain ! Serait-il possible que Sirius et elle aient eu la même ? Il sortit dans les couloirs, dans l'idée de lui poser la question .  
  
Sirius Black était dans son bureau.   
  
- Salut Harry ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
- A merveille, et toi ?  
  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux, concéda le sorcier. Alors, tu n'es pas en train de préparer ta maison pour le réveillon ?  
  
- Il y a eu un petit changement, répondit Harry. On le fêtera chez Ron. Les filles sont déjà là-bas, elles ne veulent pas de nous ! Tu viendras, bien sûr ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas...   
  
- Il y aura quelques-uns de mes amis de Quidditch, Tonks et Neville, Will et Morgane.  
  
Sirius releva la tête.  
  
- Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle a été très claire la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. C'est dur de cohabiter avec une femme que tu aimes et dont tu pourrais être le père... surtout quand elle ne t'aime pas.  
  
- Oh, allez Sirius, tu veux que je te dises ? Tu es un bel homme de quarante ans, très sympa, agréable et de bonne compagnie, avec une bonne situation... crois-moi, tu devrais pouvoir trouver une femme sympa qui t'aimeras, et vous vivrez heureux !  
  
L'étrangeté de la scène fit rire Sirius, qui répondit :  
  
-Quand je pense qu'il y a quatre ans à peine, c'était moi qui te donnais ce genre de conseils ! Mais je sais que tu as raison !  
  
- Au fait, as-tu récupéré ta moto volante à ton retour d'Azkaban ?  
  
- Non, je l'avais donné à Hagrid le soir où... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait depuis.   
  
- Sais-tu si Morgane en a une ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Nous avions chacun la nôtre ! Pourquoi ? Elle l'a toujours ?  
  
- Elle est partie avec il y a moins d'une heure pour aller chez Neville, répondit Harry.  
  
Sirius eut soudain l'air abattu. La conversation dériva ensuite sur les préparatifs pour Noël, l'avancement qu'il avait eu depuis sa dernière victoire et la dernière attaque en date de Voldemort.   
  
Le Mage noir avait investi une école de Moldus dans la banlieue de Londres, uniquement pour assouvir les pulsions meurtrières de ses Mangemorts. Harry avait été prévenu au tout dernier moment, et n'avais pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Le Ministère avait fait le reste. Comme pour la tuerie présumée commise par Sirius il y a vingt ans, la brigade de Réparation des Accidents Magiques et les Aurors avaient camouflé l'attaque en fuite de gaz.   
  
Puis Harry souhaita un bon après-midi à son parrain et retourna dans ses appartements. Entre-temps, Morgane, Neville et Willia étaient revenus. Harry leur proposa alors - ainsi qu'à Ron - une partie de Quidditch. Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le terrain de Quidditch après avoir convié les quelques interessés parmi les élèves restés au château.   
  
La première équipe était composée d'Harry, Neville en gardien, Willia et Morgane en batteuses et trois élèves en Poursuiveurs. La seconde équipe comprenait Ron, deux quatrième année Serpntards en Batteurs, et Sirius, Rémus et une autre élève en Poursuiveurs ainsi que Josh Malefoy en Attrapeur.  
  
La partie fut agréable, et Harry en profita pour regarder les techniques de jeu de certains, tout en recherchant le Vif d'Or. Will et Morgane s'avéraient être de très bonnes Batteuses, surtout Morgane, qui devait avoir quelques siècles d'expérience. Elles renvoyaient les cognards avec dextérité et fonctionnaient particulièrement bien ensemble, comme Fred et Georges.   
  
Un autre joueur qui était digne d'interêt était Josh Malefoy. Tout comme son cousin Draco, il occupait le poste d'Attrapeur. Contrairement à Harry qui tournoyait - tel un faucon - à quinze mètres d'altitudes, au-dessus des autres joueurs, Josh, lui, était dessous, à seulement trois ou quatre mètres du sol.   
  
[chacun son truc - dessous ou dessus ! personellement... ca dépend si on a la pêche ou la flemme ! ]  
  
Sirius ouvrit le bal, en se précipitant avec le souafle vers les buts gardés par Neville. Le tir fut fort et violent, mais Neville l'arrêta et renvoya la balle à un de ses coéquipiers, qui tenta de marquer, mais son essai fut stoppé par Ron. Morgane et Will dirigèrent vers lui les Cognard, histoire se se venger.   
  
[... pas d'inspiration - imaginez un chouette match dans un des 5 livres, la finale Gryffondor-Serpentard du tome III par exemple ]   
  
Sirius entra à nouveau en possession du Souafle, il fila vers les buts, et tira de toutes ses forces, manquant de renverser Neville. Celui-ci riposta en renvoyant vers lui la balle, et ne loupa pas son coup. Morgane - et Harry, Willia et Rémus, également - avaient perçu l'animosité qui reignait entre eux.  
  
L'Irlandaise vola vers eux et leur envoya à chacun une volée d'insultes bien senties.   
  
- Vous avez franchement l'air de mioches à vous bastonner comme ça ! cria-t-elle. Vous pourriez au moins faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens - tous les deux !  
  
Elle fila ensuite vers un Cognard qui passait par là et l'envoya à une élève de sixième année qui s'avançait avec le Souafle vers les buts sans défense de Neville. Puis Harry vit Josh amorcer une remontée. Il vit également le Vif d'Or, qui était haut dans le ciel, et donc plus près de Harry. Il mit toute la puissance de son Sirocco, et supplanta le Serpentard en remontant en chandelle, la petite balle dorée enserrée dans son poing.  
  
Il atterrit sous les applaudissements de ses amis, et Josh se posa à côté de lui.  
  
Il vit du coin de l'oeil Morgane entraîner Sirius et Neville à l'intérieur. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait leur faire une démonstration d'une de ses colères dont elle avait le secret, et il s'éstima heureux de ne pas être à leur place.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, commença Josh.  
  
- Appelle-moi Harry, coupa celui-ci. C'est Noël !  
  
Le jeune Serpentard sourit à son professeur.  
  
- Alors Harry, je voudrais que vous me promettez de ne rien raconter de mes techniques de jeu aux Gryffondor. C'est notre premier match, et personne ne m'a vu m'entraîner. Je voudrais que ça reste secret.  
  
- Promis, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te volent la victoire. Tu joues vraiment bien.   
  
- C'est Draco qui m'as appris à jouer. C'est pour ça que je suis Attrapeur.  
  
- Mais tu es vraiment bon. Tu sais, tu as aperçu le Vif bien avant moi ! Je t'ai simplement vu filer, et je l'ai vu dans ta trajectoire. C'est la vitesse de mon balai qui m'as permi de gagner.  
  
- Je ne vous en veux pas, dit Josh en riant. Si vous aviez perdu, je vous aurais accusé de m'avoir laissé gagner ! Au fait... vous savez quand aura lieu le procès de Draco ?  
  
- Juste après la rentrée, répondit Harry. Je viendrais comme témoin principal.   
  
Il vit derrière le Serpentrad Willia venir à lui. Il pensa alors qu'il était temps de clore leur discussion.  
  
- Tu devrais retourner dans ta Salle Commune, lui dit-il.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard, qui avait parfaitement compris la scène, s'éclipsa et rentra au château.  
  
- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Willia.  
  
- Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place. Il n'est pas bon d'être la cible d'une des colères de Morgane. D'ailleurs, il paraît que tout est de ta faute, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Le ton se voulait sérieux, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Comme ceux de Dumbledore, la malice pétillait à l'interieur.  
  
- Et qu'aurais-je donc fait ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oh, rien. Tu as juste été voir Sirius, et tu lui as dit que Morgane était partie en moto chez Neville. Eh hop, crise de jalousie. C'est pas difficile. Ils l'aiment tous les deux !   
  
- Et Morgane, questionna Harry, elle aime Neville ?  
  
- Oui, mais elle ne le sait pas encore.  
  
- Comment ça elle ne le sait pas ? s'étonna le jeune sorcier. Elle a mille ans d'éxpérience en la matière, elle doit bien savoir quand elle aime un mec ou pas ?  
  
- Elle leur a dit à tout les deux qu'elle n'était pas prête de retomber amoureuse que quelqu'un. Etrangement, ça n'a pas plu à Neville. Et Sirius en est bien content. Tu veux faire un tour, qu'on parle un peu ? proposa-t-elle.  
  
- D'accord ! répondit Harry en resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules.  
  
D'un geste de sa baguette, il rangea son balai et suivit la jeune femme dans le parc du château.  
  
Ils firent le tour du lac, marchant lentement et parlant beaucoup. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une cascade qui n'était pas encore gelée. D'un geste de la main, Harry fit fondre la neige qui se trouvait autour d'eux, fit sécher l'herbe et fit apparaître une couverture qu'il posa sur le sol. Il s'assit et invita Will à s'asseoir à côté. Il était déjà tard, et la nuit commençait à tomber. On pouvait déjà aperçevoir de nombreuses étoiles dans le ciel.  
  
- Tu sais Will, je comprends vraiment Morgane. Rien ne s'est déroulé selon ses plans depuis son arrivée. Ni toi, ni moi ni Sirius n'aurions dû être au courant pour elle.   
  
- C'est vrai, approuva Willia en se couchant pour mieux regarder le ciel. Et je la comprends aussi. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de commencer une relation avec Neville, car elle ne pense pas rester encore longtemps.  
  
Harry se tourna vers elle, intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
- Elle m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle revenait sur Terre, avoua-t-elle. C'est son dieu, son maître... enfin bref, qui le lui aurait dit ; mais elle l'avait déjà deviné avant. Si tu veux savoir, elle ne pense pas atteindre son vingt-sixième anniversaire.  
  
- Elle a quel âge ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Elle aura vingt-cinq ans en janvier.   
  
Harry fit tourner ses pensées dans sa tête. Ainsi Morgane pensait-elle que son heure était venue. Cela expliquait bien des choses...   
  
Une petite brise se leva, et Harry se surpris à frissonner. D'un geste inconscient de la main, il réchauffa ses vêtements, et ceux de Will.  
  
- Merci Harry.  
  
- Et toi, demanda celui-ci. Tu es aussi célibataire ?  
  
- Ouais. Et je compte bien le rester. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Le dernier m'a suffisamment déçu.   
  
- Tu l'aimais ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Plus ou moins, répondit-elle. J'ai flashé dessus à la fac et je suis sortie avec juste comme ça. Et ça a duré, alors que ce n'aurait dû être qu'un mec de passage. Tu sais, avoua-t-elle, je crois au coup de foudre, pour un homme comme pour une fille, et ça m'a souvent joué des mauvais tours. Je devrais attendre de mieux les connaître.  
  
- Et Morgane... commença Harry.  
  
- C'est pas pareil, coupa la jeune femme. J'aime Morgane plus que tout. On se connait depuis qu'on est mômes - on habitait dans le même patelin et on a échoué dans le même pénitencier ! Et c'est la première fois que j'ai passé autant de temps sans la voir, avec ses idées farfelues d'aller à Londres ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle a pu me manquer ! Et à quel point elle me manquera...  
  
- Tu es amoureuse d'elle ? demanda Harry, curieux.  
  
- Non, enfin, pas comme toi et Cho, pas comme un couple. Je l'aime comme... comme Fred et Georges. Sépare-les pendant un an et tu verras le résultat ! Morgane, c'est mon âme soeur!   
  
La jeune Irlandaise sourit, puis se mit à rougir en voyant Harry la fixer.  
  
- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on se soit déjà disputés comme toutes frangines qui se respectent, je ne me souviens même pas qu'elle se soit mise en colère contre moi !  
  
- C'est drôle que tu dises cela, dit Harry. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle se voyait comme ta soeur.  
  
- Ah ? s'étonna Will. Elle te l'as dit quand ?  
  
- Le jour de ton arrivé, quand Voldemort t'avais embarquée. Tu étais inconsciente, et Voldemort est arrivé, et lui a demandé si elle irait sauver tous les amis qu'elle avait pu avoir ou si tu étais privilégiée. D'un ton plein de jolis sous-entendus.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Il disait avoir trouvé son point faible. Après, quand on t'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie, je lui ai demandé - par pure curiosité, j'avoue - s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. Et elle m'a répondu que pour elle, tu étais comme une soeur.  
  
- Je me demande si je dois me sentir heureuse d'être son point faible, fit remarquer Willia, pensive.  
  
Elle garda le silence quelques instants, puis ils détournèrent la conversation vers Harry, ses années d'études, ses débuts en tant qu'Auror et ses histoires avec Cho. La nuit se fit plus noire encore, et Will lui fit une magnifique démonstration de ses connaissances en matière d'étoiles. Harry se dit que les élèves avaient vraiment de la chance d'avoir une telle prof, car elle connaissait tout sur le bout des doigts, et était intéressante. Bien qu'il fut fatigué et qu'il était déjà tard, jamais Harry ne se surprit à dodeliner de la tête, écoutant son amie lui décrire d'une voix enjouée le ciel étoilé.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, aux environs de deux heures du matin, Harry dut s'estimer heureux que Cho ne l'y attendait pas ce soir-là.  
  
~*~  
  
Et voilà ! Un peu mélo mais bon (la faute à Isys qui voulait que Will ait un passé tragique à souhait pour concurencer le binoclard !) Le chapitre suivant sera Noël, puis le procès de Draco. Ce chapitre aurait dû être court, mais j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration, le suivant sera long aussi. Et... mouvementé! souvenez-vous ce qu'avait dit Josh Malefoy dans le chapitre 8... *air totalement innocent* Patientez bien !!  
  
QUESTION: Que se passera-t-il de mouvementé dans le prochain chapitre ???? (cui qui trouve aura dreoit au suivant en avant première! (encore faudra-t-il que je l'écrive!!!)  
  
REVIEW SVP ! (c'est pas pour critiquer - enfin si ! mais j'ai presque pas eu de review pour mes 2 derniers chapitres (que 2!) . Ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn ahem je dérape. Faut-il que je me la joue chantage, comme Link ? Ou est-ce seulement la faute aux vacances ???   
  
SONDAGE 2è EDITION :Y'en a-t-il qui préféreraient que Harry soit célibataire (en gros apu de Cho) et que je le case avec Will après (y feraient un très beau couple, non ?!?!!) Si ça vous tente, dites-le moi en review, j'ai déjà réecrit ma fic sans Cho. Asmodée me propose de faire 2 versions sur le site (y'aura pu de sex ds l'autre, déja qu'il y en avait pas beaucoup, mais je m'arrache pour les meurtres (j'éspère que ça vous a fait mal de lire tant de souffrances, de sang et d'agonie!)  
  
Bisous à tous et à toutes!  
  
Ankou 


	20. Noël

Merci Lunenoire, merci Asmodée!! Pour la peine, ce chapitre vous est dédié à toutes les deux ! Oui Morgane est une grosse menteuse, c'est pour que Harry Ron et surtout Ron aient des gros soupscons à son égard ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Petit spoiler, mais rien d'important. Je nomme juste un personnage du Tome 5 ( une certaine Tonks ! ) Merci pour les reviews !  
  
XX. Le réveillon de Noël  
  
Harry ferma les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Pendant que le miroir lui donnait quelques conseils pour améliorer son apparence, surtout ses cheveux, il ouvrit son armoire et chercha une cape dans le fouillis de vêtements. Il opta finalement pour une cape de fourrure - on était quand même en décembre - bleue aux bordures argentées. Il sortit fin près de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers le salon. Morgane et Will s'y trouvaient déjà.  
  
Will était vêtue d'un haut à manches longues orange et sable, d'un pantalon noir moulant et de chaussures noires à petits talons. Un pull à col roulé blanc crème et une doudoune polaire était posé à côté d'elle. Morgane portait un jean large maintenu par une ceinture de skater, un petit débardeur bleu et une chemise à manches courtes en soie blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses (les manches lui arrivant en-dessous du coude). Elle avait posé sur une table un perfecto en cuir noir, un casque intégral noir et sa propre moto - au préalabrement réduite. [Ça c'est mon look préféré!]  
  
Elles étaient en pleine discussion, et s'interrompirent en voyant Harry arriver.  
  
- Enfin prêt ? lança Will.  
  
- Ca se voit, non ? répondit-il.  
  
- Sirius est passé, lui dit Morgane. Il t'attends dans le hall. Vous pouvez y aller, on ne prends pas la poudre de Cheminette, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher chez moi. On vous rejoindra en moto.  
  
- OK !  
  
Au même moment, Neville sortit de son appartement, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche avec cravate bleue marine, une cape d'hiver noire posée sur ses épaules. Harry et lui sortirent du salon pour prendre la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- Qu'as-tu à aller chercher ? demanda Will en enfilant son pull, sa doudoune et son propre casque.  
  
- Ton cadeau de Noël, ma p'tite, répondit Morgane en souriant.  
  
Harry regarda la moto rouge sortir par la fenêtre, puis descendit rejoindre Neville qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Ils prirent tous les quatres (avec Ron) la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre chez ce dernier.  
  
Ron passa le premier. Il prit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans le feu en disant « 12 boulevard de Scarpone, Hangeltwon ». Neville et Sirius firent de même. Harry, resté dernier, mit tout son pouvoir pour tenter de transplaner. Sans succès. Il essaya sans sa baguette. Seul ses pouvoirs de mage blanc le lui permettaient.  
  
- Bon, se dit-il. Au moins, la nouvelle protection est efficace. Si je ne peux empêcher Voldemort d'entrer, ses sbires resteront à la porte.  
  
Jetant la poudre dans le feu, il partit rejoindre ses amis.  
  
Comme d'habitude, il s'étala face contre terre, regrettant de ne pas être venu en transplanant. Tonks, une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que Morgane dotée, cette fois-ci, de cheveux en brosse de couleur cerise, lui tendit la main sous les éclats de rire pour l'aider à se relever. Il remit ses lunettes, qu'il avait soigneusement cachés dans sa poche, et admira la décoration de la pièce. Des guirlandes pendaient à la jonction des murs et du plafond, un énorme sapin de Noël était décoré d'étoiles de toutes tailles et toutes couleurs qui brillaient et tournaient sur elle-même.  
  
Au milieu de la pièce, probablement agrandie par magie, une impressionnante table avait été dressée pour vingt personnes. Tout le monde était déjà là. Harry remercia Tonks puis se vit offrir un verre d'apéritif. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le bruit d'un moteur de moto venir du nord. C'était probablement Morgane qui revenait de Londres. Puis une pensée le traversa : La moto n'avait pas pu faire Poudlard-Londre et Londre- Hangeltown en un quart d'heure à peine ! Il en parla à Hermione qui lui répondit en souriant qu'elle devait avoir les mêmes propriétés magiques que le magicobus ou que sa propre voiture, c'est à dire qu'elle était capable de transplaner.  
  
Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la maison, on entendit un grand bruit suivi d'un éclat de rire familier. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le vestibule et Harry vit Fred se tordant de rire sur le sol, et Morgane et Georges qui étaient également hilares.  
  
- Ou est Will ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Là, répondit Fred en hurlant de rire, pointant son doigt vers la petite souris blanche et beige que Morgane tenait dans les mains.  
  
Il fallut quelques instants à Georges pour pouvoir expliquer ce qui était arrivé à la jeune Irlandaise.  
  
- C'est du Fluide Animal, notre dernière invention. Quand quelqu'un entre en contact avec, il se transforme en un animal au hasard. On en avait mis sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
- J'aurais été bien moi, dit Morgane, si elle était devenue un éléphant !  
  
- Ou un hérisson ! ajouta Neville.  
  
- Elle est toute mimi comme ça, fit remarquer Tonks en riant.  
  
- Comment peut-on lui rendre son apparence normale? demanda Hermione, un peu inquiète  
  
- C'est simple, répondit Fred. Il lui suffit de toucher à nouveau le fluide.  
  
Morgane approcha alors la souris vers la poignée, et au contact du produit, l'animal redevint Willia. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber par terre en reprenant sa forme d'origine. Elle se raccrocha à Fred pour tenir debout, rougit et éclata de rire. Harry la trouva soudainement charmante, alors qu'elle rougissait [hé oui, un nouveau couple en prévision ! accrochez vos ceintures, ça va secouer !]. Puis Molly arriva en trombe dans le vestibule.  
  
- Bonsoir ! lança-t-elle. Posez vos affaires, le dîner est prêt.  
  
Morgane réduisit sa moto, son casque et celui de son amie et les rangea dans une poche de son blouson de cuir, qu'elle posa sur un portemanteau déjà bien surchargé.  
  
- T'as un look d'enfer comme ça ! lui dit Fred.  
  
- On dirait une rock-star ! fit Georges d'un ton faussement émerveillé.  
  
- Bon, 'faut pas abuser non plus ! dit Fred.  
  
Morgane les regarda de l'air de ''je ne dirai rien, mais n'en penserai pas moins''  
  
- Percy n'est pas là ? demanda Harry à Ron.  
  
- Non, il est parti fêter le réveillon chez Pénélope Deauclaire, sa 'girlfriend'.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
Molly arriva en faisant léviter un immense plateau recouvert d'amuse-gueule en tous genres. Harry se servit d'un toast crevettes/thon/mayonnaise et entama une discussion avec Tonks sur les actuelles activités du ministère.  
  
- Diggory est beaucoup moins buté et stupide que Fudge, mais il a fait le mauvais choix en donnant la place de second à Malefoy.  
  
- Oui, répondit la jeune Auror. Il n'a pas été vu au ministère pendant plus de deux semaines, mais il est revenu hier. Il aurait eu un mauvais accident.  
  
Ou un mauvais coup d'épée, pensa Harry.  
  
- Les Aurors sont sur le pied-de-guerre, reprit Tonks. On a intercepté des messages codés annonçant l'attaque de Gringotts. Tu-Sais-Qui pense que sans Dumbledore, il peut tout se permettre.  
  
-Et il a raison. De plus, il était le gardien du secret de l'Ordre, et sans lui... Vous avez prévenu Bill et Charlie pour ce soir ?  
  
- Oui, je ne sais pas quel est votre plan, mais ils sont au courant, ainsi que Sirius et Arthur. Tous ont leur baguettes sur eux, normalement.  
  
- A table, annonça Molly.  
  
Harry et Tonks s'assirent avec les autres, pendant que Molly apportait un plateau d'entrées aussi grand que le précédent. Les conversations allaient bon train, mais Harry n'eut plus d'occasion de parler avec Tonks, jeune Auror, membre de l'Ordre et cousine de Sirius.  
  
Il était assis entre Bill et Will, Cho étant à côté de Fleur un peu plus loin. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, les couples étaient séparés. Puis le plat principal arriva, la classique Dinde aux Marrons accompagnée de pommes dauphines gordini. Une heure plus tard (il était dix heures et demie), vint le dessert, ou plutôt une partie du dessert. Hermione et Fleur avaient confectionné un grand napolitain glacé, l'un des gâteaux préférés de Harry, et également de Will. Arthur fit péter le champagne (vous connaissez une expression plus polie ???) et Harry se sentit bien et heureux.  
  
Il était tranquille, dans la maison de son meilleur ami à fêter Noël avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui, sans Voldemort pour l'emmerder.  
  
Voldemort ! se rappela-t-il soudain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'?il sur sa montre, il était onze heures vingt. Il se leva, et aussitôt, Morgane, Hermione, Sirius, Ron et Will se levèrent.  
  
-Excusez-nous, dit brusquement Harry. On va chercher quelque chose chez moi, et on reviens.  
  
Tonks lui fit un clin d'?il.  
  
- On vous attend pour les cadeaux !  
  
Les six sorciers se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule. Harry prit Morgane à part et lui demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi elle vient avec nous ?  
  
- Parce que je ne veux pas la laisser ici. Si jamais Sa Bâtardise attaque ici au lieu de chez Sirius, on est mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
  
- Il peut aussi bien lui arriver quelque chose là bas, fit remarquer Harry.  
  
- Avec moi elle sera en sécurité, trancha-t-elle. Et il faut organiser ça. Laisse Hermione et Sirius ici, on n'a pas besoin d'eux.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que tu es le plus puissant, et que tu travailles toujours avec Ron, donc il vient aussi. Moi je viens pour empêcher le bordel. Laisse les autres ici, ils seront plus utiles si jamais il y a une couille dans le potage. Tout le monde sait transplaner ? On pourra transplaner de chez Sirius à ici ?  
  
- Normalement on peut.  
  
- Très bien. Dommage que tu ne sois pas télépathe. Tant pis, j'aviserai. Hermione, appela-t-elle, je vais établir un contact télépathique avec toi. Tu reste ici, et tu me préviens en cas de problème.  
  
- Ok, répondit-elle.  
  
- Sirius, dit Harry. Il vaut mieux que tu reste ici, au cas où. On va y aller tous les quatre.  
  
Le sorcier acquiesça d'un air résigné, puis Harry, Morgane, Ron et Will sortirent après avoir mis leurs manteaux. Il était maintenant onze heures et demie. Ron passa devant, ouvrant la marche. Derrière lui marchaient les filles, côte à côte. Et en arrière-garde, Harry repassait dans sa tête le maigre plan qu'il avait établi. Il vit devant lui à la lumière des lampadaires Willia serrer la main de Morgane, tout en murmurant quelque chose que Harry ne put saisir. Il se rappela alors de la façon dont elles avaient interrompu leur conversation à son arrivée, le soir même. Puis Morgane passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son amie en se rapprochant un peu plus, et Harry perçut comme un rire, pas un gloussement, mais un rire joyeux, serein. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux avait ri.  
  
- On est arrivés, annonça Ron.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans le hall du manoir de Sirius ( dommage, c'est pas comme dans le 5 mais bon) et s'installèrent dans le salon.  
  
- Encore vingt minutes, dit Ron en regardant sa montre.  
  
- Vingt minutes pour quoi ? demanda Will.  
  
- Nous pensons que Voldemort arrivera à minuit, répondit Harry. Allez viens, il faut préparer la maison.  
  
Ils allumèrent toutes les lumières, firent un grand feu dans la cheminée, puis Harry installa un sortilège dans le salon qui était en fait un enregistrement de voix qu'il avait fait pendant le dîner. La maison était prête, on aurait pu jurer maintenant qu'une vingtaine de peronnes faisaient la fête à l'intérieur.  
  
Ils s'assirent alors, attendant. Morgane avait toujours son contact psyshique avec Hermione, et aucun bruit de leur était encore parvenu. Minuit sonna, puis les minutes passèrent. Muinuit dix... muinuit et quart. Harry commençait à être inquiet. A la demie, il entendit Willia murmurer à Morgane.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas très ponctuels, les mages noirs.  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.  
  
C'était Ron qui avait répondu, en se levant brusquement.  
  
- On ferait mieux de rentrer.  
  
- Attends Ron, dit Morgane. Je vais parler à Hermione.  
  
~'Hermione ?'~  
  
~'Morgane ? Que se passe-t-il ?'~  
  
~' Tout va bien, Voldemort n'est pas là, à mon avis, il ne viendra plus. On va rentrer'~  
  
~' Ok !'~  
  
Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, le c?ur beaucoup plus léger pour Ron et Will, mais étonnamment plus lourd pour Harry et Morgane.  
  
~'Harry ?'~ appela celle-ci. ~'Reste sur tes gardes. Je pense que Voldemort a encore quelques surprises à nous offrir.'~  
  
Ils revirent alors à la maison de Ron et d'Hermione, où les autres les attendaient impatiamment pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Arthur apporta les cadeaux et les posa sous le sapin, puis il déplaça les tables afin qui tous puissent tenir autour de la montagne de cadeaux.  
  
Chacun entreprit alors l'ouverture de ses paquets, ce qui fut laborieux puisque Fred et Georges les avaient pratiquement tous ensorcelés, au grand désespoir de Molly. Ainsi, les cadeaux s'enfuyaient dès qu'on essayait de les ouvrir, crachaient des confettis au visage du courageux qui tentait une ouverture en force ou chantaient Joyeux Noël en canon. Bientôt, dans l'hilarité générale, chacun courut pour attraper un paquet récalcitrant, jusqu'à ce que Fred et Georges consentent enfin à libérer les paquets de leur enchantement..  
  
Harry attrapa un paquet à son nom, l'ouvrit et y découvrit une longue robe de soirée rouge et or avec un dragon brodé en noir dans le dos, offert par Morgane et Will, qu'il remercia chaleureusement. Ron reçut énormément de chocolat et autres friandises à son grand bonheur. Il avait offert à Hermione une gourmette en or portant son nom, un pull blanc à sa s?ur et un livre sur les dragons à Charlie. Alors que Morgane regardait Will déballer le magnifique planétarium qu'elle lui avait donné, elle se vit offrir plusieurs cadeaux.  
  
Neville lui tendit une petite boîte où elle découvrit un collier en argent surmonté d'un pendentif représentant une tête de licorne en ivoire, Fred et Georges lui donnèrent un paquet surprise qui lui explosa à la figure, et Harry, Ron et Hermione lui tendirent un petit paquet rectangulaire. Elle l'ouvrit et il en sortit trois livres, le premier s'intitulant « Comment garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances », « Rester zen en quinze leçons » et « Maîtriser sa colère ( par Steven Wood ) ».  
  
Elle explosa de rire et remercia ses amis pour les présents.  
  
Puis Harry tendit à Ron un paquet allongé, qui l'ouvrit et découvrit unbalai similaire à celui qu'il avait offert à son ami pour son anniversaire, le tout dernier Sirocco.  
  
- Tu es vraiment génial Harry ! dit Ron en pleurant de joie.  
  
- On sera à égalité pour les courses maintenant !  
  
Puis Bill s'avança, s'agenouilla devant Fleur et lui tendit une petite boîte. La jeune demi-Vélane ouvrit la petite boîte et découvrit à l'intérieur une sublime bague en or blanc surmonté d'un diamant qui brillait à la lueur des bougies. Puis il lui récita un petit poème chanté, de sa propre composition.  
  
Fred et Georges sortirent de la pièce en riant, ne pouvant plus garder leur tenue. Harry trouva cette scène romantique, comparé à la façon dont il avait lui-même demandé à Cho de l'épouser, deux ans auparavant, entre deux attaques de Mangemorts où il avait failli perdre la vie. Par contre, le visage du jeune homme était un peu rouge, et Harry mit ce soudain courage sur le compte de la boisson autant que sur les pouvoirs de Vélane de la jeune française.  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, Fred et Georges compris, applaudirent le jeune homme. Quand le tumulte se fut éteint, il prit la main de Fleur dans les siennes et lui demanda :  
  
- Fleur, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
  
La jeune Vélane releva ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha en avant, puis embrassa Bill.  
  
- En France, c'est comme ça qu'on dit oui, répondit-elle.  
  
Tout le monde se leva alors pour les applaudir et Molly serra son fils dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu seras le deuxième Weasley à te marier, dit-elle d'un ton ne cachant pas sa fierté.  
  
- Ron aurait pu me laisser la priorité ! Je suis l'aîné, quand même !  
  
S'en suivit une nouvelle tournée de champagne, puis Sirius apporta un petit digestif (de l'alcool de pomme ), et le visage de Bill se fit plus gai encore. Harry, qui n'avait presque rien bu de la soirée remarqua alors plusieurs paquets qu'ils avaient oublié d'ouvrir, avec toutes ces émotions. L'un était destiné à Ginny (un flacon de parfum ramené de France par Fleur), un autre était un cadeau de Ron à Bill, qui lui avait offert un anneau noir surmonté d'un rubis pour son oreille. Le dernier paquet était destiné à Harry.  
  
Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Au moment où le dernier ruban tombait, une explosion retentit et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.  
  
MUHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!! cria le grand Lord Voldemort. JE VAIS TOUS VOUS PETER LA GUEULE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INCLINEZ VOUS DEVANT MA PUISSANCE !!!!!!! JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE !!!!!!!!! YAHOOOOOOUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!  
  
pin pon pin pon pin pon  
  
*l'ambulance vient chercher l'auteur pour la conduire à l'asile* 


	21. Un invité surprise

Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, je bosse, j'adore la philo (euh.. je DORS en philo plutôt lol ! et je dessine des Korrigans au dos des photocopies de Paul Valéry et Kantet je croule sous les math. (j'adore raconter ma vie surtout quand tout le monde s'en fout !!!)  
  
Bref à par ça tout va bien, rien n'est à moi (remarque, elle quimperait grave la p'tite Jojo si elle savait tout ce que je fait faire à ses persos !!) et puis euh... ben vous êtes tous réunis ici ce soir pour lire un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, et euh ... Ben EVIDEMMENT, c'était des conneries à la fin ! quoique...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : toujours fidèle au poste ! Voldy n'a pas pété les plombs, tu vas voir, au contraire, il est très sain d'esprit (qui a dit que ce n'était pas mon cas ??? )  
  
Asmodée : Alors il était bien ce chapitre en avant-première ?? Parce que comme mademoiselle a deviné ce qui allait se passer (même si je ne l'avais pas demandé mais bon.. ) alors dans mon infinie bonté gracieuse, je lui ai accordé la grâce de lire ce que vous allez lire !!! Elle est pas belle la vie ???  
  
Les autres : Quels autres ???  
  
**PUB PUB PUB !!!! **  
  
VENEZ LIRE MA FICTION « DUMBLEDORE », ELLE EST FINIE , ELLE EST PAS LONGUE, ELLE EST PAS CHERE ET EN PROMO !!!  
  
* l'auteur a pété définitivement les plombs et se voit contrainte d'arrêter d'écrire sa fic*  
  
Mais nan, je rigole (qui en doutait !?!)  
  
BONNE LECTURE !!!  
  
XXI. Un invité surprise  
  
Harry éclata de rire et se tourna vers les jumeaux pour les féliciter de l'avoir eu si facilement. Mais Fred et Georges ne riaient pas. Une expression d'angoisse sur le visage,ils fixaient quelque chose derrière Harry.  
  
Ou quelqu'un...  
  
Le rire mourut sur ses lèvres, et il fit volte-face, et vit Lord Voldemort devant lui. Du carton sortit un mangemort, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Tous reculèrent, pendant que les Mangemorts arrivaient de null part.  
  
- Il a ouvert un Passage, murmura Hermione avec effroi.  
  
Profitant toujours de son effet de surprise, Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Cho en incantant « Avada Kedavra ».  
  
- Nooon ! cria Harry en se jetant devant le point de lumière, dans l'éspoir d'absorber le sort qui n'avait aucun effet sur lui.  
  
Mais le maléfice n'avait qu'une seule et unique proie. Contournant Harry en un éclair, le fuseau de lumière verte frappa Cho de plein fouet, qui tomba à la renverse, morte avant d'avoir touchée le sol. Seul Harry avait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé en moins d'une seconde. Il saisit sa baguette magique dans sa main gauche et de sa main droite il projeta un souffle de vent qui envoya à terre tous les Mangemorts. Il brandit sa baguette et au moment où il lança le sort de stupéfixion sur le Mangemort le plus proche, tous s'immobilisèrent, frappés tous à la fois par le sortilège.  
  
Voldemort éclata de rire, un rire sombre et froid, dénué de toute vie. Puis il leva à nouveau sa baguette.  
  
- Mais quelle surprise ! dit-il d'un ton pas pour le moins du monde surpris. Silver et sa Sang-de-Bourbe !  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Will et dit :  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Mais Morgane n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, encore moins de laisser sa meilleure amie se faire descendre par un mage noir. Elle claqua tout simplement du doigt, et le jet de lumière s'éteignit, comme la flamme d'une bougie privée d'oxygène. Il répéta plusieurs fois l'incantation, mais Morgane l'arrêta à chaque fois, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
Soudain, il se passa quelque chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas. Voldemort fit apparaître une seconde baguette dans sa main droite, puis, brandissant les deux baguettes, il jeta de l'une le sort de mort sur Hermione, et de l'autre il jeta à Willia un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas, une seconde après le premier. Et Morgane avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour protéger Hermione, avant de se rendre compte qu'un autre sort était déstiné à son amie. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Voldemort et Will avaient disparu. Le sang de Harry et celui de Morgane ne firent qu'un tour. La jeune femme disparut, et Harry activa sa magie. Il imagina être dans la même pièce que Will et son ravisseur, et aussitôt, il se retrouva dans une grande pièce du Manoir des « Jeux du Sort », où Morgane se trouvait déjà, assomée à terre.  
  
- Bienvenue, Harry Potter, dit la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Harry serra sa baguette.  
  
- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche en montrant Morgane de la tête.  
  
Voldemort eut un rictus d'amusement et Lucius Malefoy, qui se trouvait derrière Harry répondit. Celui-ci fit volte-face et se trouva face au sorcier blond.  
  
- Sa magie la protège uniquement de la magie. Bien que je ne sois pas un adepte de la force brute, elle peut parfois être sacrément utile. Je lui devais quelques coups à celle-là.  
  
- Malefoy ! dit Harry avec une grimace de dégoût.  
  
- Potter, répondit le Mangemort sur le même ton.  
  
Harry pointa sa baguette vers Morgane et la réveilla. Alors qu'elle tenatit péniblement de se relever, Lucius Malefoy se dirigea vers elle et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied en pleine poitrine, la renversant à nouveau à terre. Harry profita du dos tourné du Mangemort pour le stupéfixier, puis Morgane, se relevant, l'envoya au plafond d'un geste de la main comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt sur le médicomage qui l'avait insulté. Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Voldemort.  
  
- Tu as tué Cho, espèce d'enflure ! cracha-t-il.  
  
- Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. J'avais lu dans ton esprit que tu souhaitais t'en débarasser.  
  
- Tu mens !  
  
- Ta gueule Potter. Je n'ai pas fait cela pour me battre avec toi mais pour converser avec cette demoiselle.  
  
- Et que me voulez-vous ? trancha Morgane d'un ton sec.  
  
- Tiens donc ? Je suis vouvoyé maintenant !  
  
- Vous ne méritez même pas d'être tutoyé.  
  
Voldemort éclata de rire.  
  
- Ainsi tu veux savoir ce que je veux ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Moi je sais ce que je veux, coupa la jeune femme. Libérez Will ou je vais vraiment me mettre en colère... comme la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.  
  
- Il vaut mieux éviter d'en arriver là, railla le Seigneur Sombre (communément appelé SS, chef de la gestapo des Mangemorts qui butent tous les enfants de Moldus * à trois on rit : un- deux- quatre*) Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un carnage de Mangemorts ait à nouveau lieu. Je veux simplement te proposer un deal. Un marché.  
  
- Dites toujours...  
  
- Je te demande simplement d'obéir aux ordres de ton ... seigneur. Donc de garder ta neutralité.  
  
- Je ne dois pas rester neutre. Je suis simplement la gardienne de l'équilibre. Je mène mon propre destin. Maintenant libérez Will illico, j'ai un réveillon de Noël à finir.  
  
- Ton c?ur a pris le dessus sur ton âme à ce que je vois.  
  
- C'est impossible, coupa-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Je n'en ai pas.  
  
- Peu importe. Je ne libererais ta Will chérie uniquement si tu accepte mon marché.  
  
- Ce n'est plus un marché, dit Harry. C'est un ultimatum.  
  
Morgane sembla réfléchir. Lui réfléchissait également. La jeune femme faisait face à un dilemme : si elle refusait le marché, Will mourrait. Et si elle acceptait, elle ne pourrait plus la protéger de Voldemort et de ses hommes.  
  
- Très bien, dit-elle. J'accepte. Maintenant, libérez-là.  
  
Voldemort claqua du doigt et deux solides Mangemorts arrivèrent, encadrant la jeune Irlandaise, la lâchèrent et repartirent. Will se jeta dans les bras de son amie.  
  
- Vous avez ma parole, dit Morgane.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ta parole vaut grand chose, répondit le mage noir.  
  
- Ma parole a bien plus de valeur que la vôtre, et c'est tout ce dont vous pourrez vous contenter. Je doutes que l'argent vous interesse, et je sais que si vous exigez un gage, ce sera Willia. Et il en est hors de question.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Voldemort pointa sa baguette magique sur Will et lui jeta un sort sans que Morgane ait pu l'en empêcher.  
  
- Maintenant, chaque fois que tu ne respecteras pas ton serment, ta petite amie souffrira.  
  
- Sale bâtard ! cracha Morgane. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'était PAS ma petite amie !  
  
Au moment où elle l'insultait, Willia se raidit, comme si quelque chose l'avait piquée.  
  
- Evidemment, la douleur augmenteras en fonction de ce que tu feras.  
  
- Nous pourrons facilement trouver un contre-sort, dit Harry.  
  
- Tiens, et puisque Potter est également présent, je vais lui régler son compte.  
  
Morgane s'avança devant Harry et se posta face au Mage Noir.  
  
- Ca, il n'en n'est pas question. Vous vouliez me parler, maintenant que la conversation est finie, on se casse !  
  
Elle attrapa la main de Willia, chopa Harry par l'épaule et se dématérialisa. Ils réapparurent tous les trois dans le salon de Ron, provoquant terreur et stupéfaction.  
  
- Comment... que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tonks.  
  
- Et qui est tu ? demanda Bill à Morgane d'un ton soupsonneux.  
  
- Morgane n'est pas avec Voldemort, commença Harry. Elle est...  
  
- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, coupa-t-elle.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Tonks et les Weasley.  
  
- Vous savez que Voldemort est un Mage Noir, et Harry est Mage Blanc ?  
  
- Oui, répondirent-ils.  
  
- Moi je suis Mage Gris, c'est-à-dire que je suis sensé rester neutre, mais depuis que j'enseigne à Poudlard j'ai... disons basculé vers le côté blanc. Voldemort a fait tout ça pour me parler et me rappeler que je dois conserver ma neutralité.  
  
- Alors tu es à la fois avec nous et à la fois avec Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Charlie.  
  
- Au contraire, coupa Harry. Elle n'est dans aucun camp, et n'a le droit d'aider personne.  
  
- Car si j'aide un camp, vous par exemple, je dois rendre la pareille à l'autre, et je ne veux pas être mêlée aux agissements de Voldemort.  
  
- Harry, dit Hermione. Cho est là-bas, dans le salon. Sur un divan.  
  
- On a prévenu ses parents, ajouta Ron. Ils seront là dans une heure.  
  
Harry acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers le corps de sa femme. Hermione fit un signe de tête en direction de Morgane, comme pour la féliciter de son brillant mensonge.  
  
Harry s'assit sur une chaise et resta à tenir la main de celle qu'il avait aimé. Il regarda derrière, Molly en larme, s'affairant à debarrasser la table, Fleur et Bill ramassant les papiers et rubans des cadeaux, Tonks proposant son aide à tous en trébuchant dans les chaises et Morgane... Sirius s'avança derrière la jeune femme et amorça comme un mouvement pour la prendre par l'épaule, en guise de réconfort. Mais elle se dégagea doucement et se retourna vers lui, lui parla quelques instants puis partit. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Harry, celui-ci vit clairement ses yeux briller, et une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue pleurer. Elle se dirigea dans un coin et s'assit sur un canapé. Quelques instants plus tard, Neville s'assit à-côté d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et se blottit dans ses bras. Il vit Sirius les regarder, puis se diriger rapidement vers la cuisine.  
  
Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers Cho. Elle était si pâle ! Lentement, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Ses lèvres avaient pris un reflet bleuté. Mais le pire était ses beaux yeux verts en amande, écarquillés, cette expression de terreur qu'il avait maintes fois vue, sur son beau visage.  
  
Ron s'avança vers Harry et s'assit dans un fauteuil.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, dit-il. J'aurais dû réagir.  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien Ron.  
  
- Si, tu as été le seul à bouger, alors qu'on aurait dû frapper tous ensemble. On aurait dû s'en douter... continuer à se méfier. On savait qu'il frapperait ce soir.  
  
Reste sur tes gardes. Je pense que Voldemort a encore quelques surprises à nous offrir.  
  
Il ne l'avait pas écouté.  
  
- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour Cho, dit Ron.  
  
Harry garda le silence, puis répondit, enfin se contenta de laisser échapper de ses lèvres un vague « merci Ron ». Puis il ajouta :  
  
- Au fait, qu'avez-vous fait du Passage et des Mangemorts ?  
  
- Le passage, Hermione l'a fermé et détruit, et Tonks, Bill et moi avons emmenés les Mangemorts au ministère. On n'a fait aucune déposition, il n'y avait personne. On les as juste enfermés.  
  
A nouveau, Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
- Garde courage, Harry. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je sais aussi que tu as la force qu'il faut. Tu le tueras, ce vieux con.  
  
- Nous le tuerons. Il paieras pour toutes les vies qu'il a volées. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.  
  
- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, répondit Ron en rougissant et esquissant un sourire.  
  
Il se leva, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées, mais Hermione vint rapidement prendre sa place. Elle était boulversée, et avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Oh Harry, je suis tellement triste pour toi !  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement, comme deux amis qu'ils étaient, puor lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il songea qu'elle en avait presque plus besoin que lui.  
  
- Je suis surtout content que tu n'aie pas subi le même sort, répondit le sorcier.  
  
La colère apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
  
- J'ai tellement hâte que ce monstre soit mort et enterré ! s'écria-t- elle.  
  
- Moi aussi 'Mione, murmura-t-il. Moi aussi. Mais on a encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'en arriver là. Est-ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Hermione acquiesça, et, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Morgane, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant sans retenue.  
  
- Je ... je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier, bredouilla-t- elle, pour m'avoir... sauvé la vie.  
  
- Euh... ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune Irlandaise en se dégageant.  
  
- Non, tu aurais mieux fait de protéger Will... et de me laisser à mon sort.  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Morgane. Ca n'aurait servi à rien, il voulait Will, et il l'aurait eu , par tous les moyens !  
  
- Mais pourquoi la voulait-il ? demanda Neville.  
  
- Parce qu'elle est la seule monnaie d'échange qu'il peut avoir contre moi, répondit Morgane, regrettant presque aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Et puis tu sais Hermione, on a beaucoup plus besoin de toi vivante que morte.  
  
Hermione sourit timidement à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis la sonnerie retentissante de la maison les interrompit. Harry se leva précipitamment, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  
  
Mr et Mrs Chang étaient sur le seuil.  
  
- B...bonsoir, bredouilla-t-il.  
  
Mrs Chang fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Harry leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé, les sanglots de la mère de Cho rythmant son récit. Il les conduisit devant le corps de leur enfant, et à sa vue, Mrs Chang ramena le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage. Mais le Chagrin de Mr Chang, comme celui de la mère de Cedric Diggory allait bien au-delà des larmes. Il l'entraîna à l'écart et lui dit :  
  
- Harry, je voudrais que tu me prommettes trois choses. Premièrement, ne culpabilise pas. Ce n'était aucunement ta faute. Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable, et c'est Voldemort. Ce qui amène mon deuxièmement : je veux que tu la venge, elle et tous ceux qui on reçu la mort par sa main ou par ses ordres, dit-il. Je veux que tu le tues.  
  
- Je le ferais, répondit Harry, surpris par la colère qui émanait du sorcier. Je ferais tout mon possible, mais je le tuerai.  
  
- Et troisièmement, je sais à quel point tu as souffert après la mort de Cedric. Ne déprime pas pour elle comme tu l'as fait pour lui. Et aussi, ne reste pas seul trop longtemps. On supporte beaucoup mieux à deux. Ma première petite amie a été tuée par des Mangemorts aussi. Je sais de quoi je parle.  
  
Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos. Ils retournèrent près du corps de Cho et restèrent devant presque toute la nuit, échangeant peu de parole. Au matin, ils discutèrent encore un petit peu et il fut convenu que ce soit les parents de Cho qui s'occupent de la cérémonie d'enterrement. Elle serait inhumée dans le cimetierre de Poudlard, car elle avait dit un jour à Harry que si elle en venait à mourir, elle voulait reposer pour l'éternité près de ces murs imposants et sécurisant à l'intérieur desquels elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie. Puis les parents quittèrent la maison, et des médicomages virent chercher le corps pour le confier au sorcier-prêtre qui se chargerait de la cérémonie et de l'inhumation. A peine furent-ils partis qu'il transplana vers sa maison, qui lui sembla bien froide, vide et triste. Cho lui manquait.  
  
En fait non. C'était la présence de Cho qui lui manquait. Seulement sa présence.  
  
Il rentra dans sa chambre et resta sur le seuil à contempler ce lit, ce grand lit à baldaquin, trop grand pour lui maintenant, et si vide, si désespérément vide et froid.  
  
Mais il était si fatigué, après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, qu'il se coucha sur le couvre-lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller et s'endormit aussitôt. Ses rêves furent peuplés de cris, de feu et de sang. Des Mangemorts, Lord Voldemort, Hermione et Morgane se battant à coup d'épée et finissant par mourir... Un visage féminin qui n'était pas distinct apparaissait également dans son esprit, sans qu'il puisse y mettre un nom... Et il avait très mal dormi, se tournant et se retournant sans cesse. Le lit lui avait paru si grand qu'il l'avait réduit de largeur pendant son sommeil.  
  
Il se réveilla en sueur, après un de ces rêves qui l'avaient tant tourmenté, dans lequel ses amis mourraient les uns après les autres, et où Morgane finissait par rejoindre Voldemort, puis le tuer de sang-froid, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur son lit et vit Hermione qui dormait dans un fauteuil, un livre par terre à ses pieds, qui avait dû tomber lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie. Il se leva et changea de vêtements d'un geste de la main, mais le bruit qu'il fit, aussi faible eut-il été, eut suffi à réveiller la jeune sorcière.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? demanda-t-elle, en sachant au fond d'elle la réponse évidente.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Effectivement, ça ne va pas. En général, tu dis que tu vas bien même quand ça ne vas pas. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais.  
  
Harry se mit à rougir, presque honteux de ce qu'il allait dire, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à cause de la mort de Cho. C'est juste que ... et bien en fait...  
  
Hermione s'assit sur le lit et l'invita à en faire autant. Elle lui passa tendrement un bras autour des épaules, mais le jeune homme se dégagea doucement et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit pour la regarder en face.  
  
- Je... Bordel, c'est pas humain un truc aussi con...  
  
- Morgane déteint sur toi on dirait, plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
- Justement, c'est un peu à cause d'elle. En fait, depuis le début, depuis ma première année qu'on combat contre Voldemort, je commence seulement à avoir vraiment... vraiment... réellement peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Peur de vous voir mourir les uns après les autres, peur de rater ce que je dois réussir, peur de ne pas pouvoir débarasser le monde de Voldemort. Et j'ai peur de Morgane, qui ne peut plus nous aider, et... et je l'ai tellement vu mentir, et être crédible, être crue, et je l'ai souvent félicité pour ces mensonges qu'elle sortait presque spontanément et qui étaient si parfaits... que je me dis qu'au fond, tout ceci n'est peut-être qu'un immense mensonge, un piège de Voldemort. J'ai peur...  
  
Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, refoulant les larmes douloureuses qui lui piquaient les yeux.  
  
« Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit », marmona-t-il pour lui même.  
  
Il se sentit aussitôt se détendre un peu. Peut-être que cette litanie contre la peur était efficace et magique, après tout.  
  
« Je ne connaîtrai pas la peur, car la peur tue l'esprit. La peur est la petite mort qui conduit à l'obliterration totale. J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers de moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon ?il intérieur sur son chemin. Et là où elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi. »  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Hermione. Elle était peut-être sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, mais c'était la première fois qu'il exposait à ce point ses sentiments.  
  
- Moi aussi j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle. Mais je pense que l'on peut faire confiance à Morgane. Elle n'a pas l'air de bluffer quand elle est face à Voldemort.  
  
- Hermione, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai mal dormi. Tu as bien du mourir une douzaine de fois dans mes rêves...  
  
Hermione lui posa sa main sur celle de son ami.  
  
- Ne déprime pas, lui dit-elle. Tu dois rester fort. Cho ne dois pas être morte en vain. Et aussi... suis les conseils de son père.  
  
Elle se leva, et Harry lui emboîta le pas pour manger un morceau. Tout le long de la journée, un visage s'était imprimé dans son esprit. Un visage flou, auquel il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom...  
  
~*~  
  
Allez, on va relancer les questions !  
  
D'abord, quelque chose de simple : à qui appartiens le visage qui hante l'esprit de Harry depuis quelques temps ? Ensuite, qui (ou quoi !) va rendre le moral perdu à notre binocleux préféré (un indice : on ne l'a vu que dans le premier chapitre !)  
  
Bon, la suite s'annonce calme, le procès de Draco (très attendu par Léna !!) sera dans deux chapitres.  
  
Bisous à tous ! 


	22. Merci Dobby !

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !!! vous allez bien cette semaine ? Pas trop de boulot ?? Je me suis relancée dans la traduction (j'avais arrétée à la rentrée !) et j'en suis à 15 chap et demie ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne ma fic, elle avancera moins vite, c'est tout !! (de toute façon, mon éspace aérien n'est pas apprécié des muses en ce moment)  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Asmodée : Eh oui, on ne peut pas avoir raison tous les jours ! Tu as tout faux ! Par contre, c'est sympa de dire que Morgane a du charme et de la personnalité et que.. qu'as tu dis ? Qu'aucun mâle digne de ce nom ne pouvait lui resister ?? (Léna si tu ouvres ta bouche je te colle avec Umbridge pour le restant de tes jours !) Parce que Morgane, c'est moi ! (Hé oui c'est la joie dans la baraque ! J'suis aussi colérique que dans ma fic, Léna et Isys peuvent confirmer, les pauvres !!!) Bonne lecture !  
  
Lunenoire : tu as faux toi aussi ! mais vous ne saurez à qui appartient ce visage que dans qq chapitres (aux environs d'un certain 14 février... ) Bonne lecture !  
  
Lyra : tu es revenue !!! Tu savais qu'un tome 4 (Lyra' s Oxford) de la croisée des mondes va sortir (en anglais !) bientôt ? Ben maintenant tu le sais :)  
  
SAAAAAM !!!!! :) merci pour tes review ! je ne méritais pas tant !! *prend l'air de la modestie incarnée* enfin elles sont courtes comparés aux crises de skyzo que tu m'avais envoyées !!! En éspérant que tu auras tout lu, bonne lecture à toi aussi !  
  
ps: chapitre revu&corrigé (léna n'aimait pas ses fringues!)  
  
XXII. Merci Dobby !  
(je crois que c'est la réponse à la 2è question :) !  
~*~  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
  
Il avait passé la journée à ranger les affaires de Cho, triant ce qu'il désirait garder, et rangeant dans les cartons ce qu'il allait rendre à ses parents. Hermione fut avec lui pendant la majeure partie de la journé, l'aidant, le consolant et le soutenant. Il lui donna quelques unes des plus belles robes de Cho, ainsi que quelques gros livres que lui-même ne liraient jamais et qu'Hermione s'empresserait de lire, puis lui ferait un résumé qu'il écouterait poliment et oubli'il désirait garder, et rangeant dans les cartons ce qu'il allait rendre à ses parents. Hermione fut avec lui pendant la majeure partie de la journé, l'aidant, le consolant et le soutenant. Il lui donna quelques unes des plus belles robes de Cho, ainsi que quelques gros livres que lui-même ne liraient jamais et qu'Hermione s'empresserait de lire, puis lui ferait un résumé qu'il écouterait poliment et oubli'endormit bien tard, et sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut pour le procès de Draco qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.  
  
Un horrible cauchemard, comme ceux de la veille, le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne faisait plus de cauchemards, du moins frequemment, depuis sa sixième année ! Il devait absolument se ressaisir, ou il allait à nouveau sombrer dans la dépression. Il se leva, et prit un objet sur son bureau. C'était une photo de Cho, dans un cadre de merisier sculpté et verni. Il la contempla quelques instants puis ouvrit un tiroir, l'y rangea, et le referma d'un coup sec.  
  
Voilà, il l'avait fait. Il avait tourné la page, fini le chapitre. Il allait commencer à écrire un autre tome maintenant. Plus heureux, plus sombre peut-être. Un tome où le héros allait recommencer une nouvelle vie.  
  
Il s'habilla simplement et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Dobby vint le rejoindre en courant.  
  
- Pourquoi monsieur n'a-t-il pas appelé Dobby pour que Dobby lui prépare son déjeuner ? s'exclama l'elfe, étonné.  
  
- Assieds-toi et mange, Dobby. Je peux faire mes tartines et mon café tout seul !  
  
L'elfe de maison sourit à son ami, et s'installa à table, après avoir par magie surélevé la chaise.  
  
- Est-ce que monsieur voudrait un petit remontant ? demanda-t-il après qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner.  
  
- Je ne veux pas boire d'alcool, répondit-il d'une voix morne. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma raison au fond d'un verre.  
  
- Mais c'est sans alcool monsieur ! répondit Dubby. C'est une infusion de plantes elfique, une gorgée suffit à remonter un moral des plus bas.  
  
- Je veux bien alors, répondit Harry en faisant apparaître une tasse de café bien noir, dans lequel il mit quatre morceaux de sucres sans même sans rendre compte.  
  
L'elfe disparut et revint quelques instants plus tard, une bouteille à forme bizarre dans la main. Il la déboucha et remplit un verre, qu'il tendit à Harry après y avoir ajouté une cuillérée de sucre. Le jeune homme le prit et le but d'une traite, et se brula légèrement la gorge.  
  
- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était chaud ! s'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire.  
  
- Vous voyez, vous riez, monsieur ! répondit Dobby.  
  
- Eh bien, ça agit vite !  
  
- C'est que... une gorgée suffit normalement, monsieur, et vous avez bu toute la tasse ...  
  
- Mais dis-moi Dobby, y-a t-il un rapport entre les Elfes comme Ange et les Elfes de maison ?  
  
- Mais les Elfes de maison ne sont pas des Elfes monsieur ! Nous sommes de Korills de Petite Bretagne. C'est simplement les sorciers qui nous ont appelé comme ça ! Mais maintenant, la plupars des Elfes ont oublié qu'ils n'en étaient pas. Moi, je l'ai su en lisant un livre sur les Elfes de maison quand je faisais la révolution avec miss Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry se balança sur sa chaiseIl appréciait beaucoup le petit elfe. Oups non, le Korill de Petite Bretagne, pensa-t-il.  
  
- Tu me donneras ta recette de ton remonteur de moral. Je connais des gens qui seraient bien intéressés !  
  
- Pas de problèmes, monsieur.  
  
Harry quitta la table et remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la sonnette retentit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit Ron et Hermione sur le seuil.  
  
- Salut ! dit-il.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux, fit-elle remarquer.  
  
- Je le dois à Dobby et sa potion miracle ! Elle m'a remonté le moral en un rien ! J'allais justement passer chez vous !  
  
- Tiens, dit Ron. On a reçu une lettre...  
  
Il s'avança et tendit une lettre à Harry.  
  
- Entrez, vous n'allez pas rester une heure sur le seuil.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'installèrent dans le salon, pendant que Harry lisait la missive.  
  
- Pourquoi le procès serait-il avancé ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Ron. J'ai reçu ce hibou ce matin seulement.  
  
- Le problème, dit Hermione, c'est qu'on a deux semaine de moins pour préparer sa défense. Il va falloir prévenir Morgane, que le procès sera dans trois jours.  
  
- Elle vient au procès ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Elle sera un des témoins que j'appellerai, répondit Harry. Après tout, c'est la nuit où elle a été enlevée que tout s'est produit.  
  
- Mais nous ne savons pas où elle habite, et ça prendra trop de temps d'envoyer un hibou, fit remarquer Ron.  
  
- J'ai son numéro de portable, dit Hermione. Je vais l'appeler. Tu as un téléphone, Harry ?  
  
- Dans mon bureau, répondit-il en se levant.  
  
Ils s'y rendirent aussitôt. Arrivés dans le bureau, Hermione s'empara du combiné et composa le numéro.  
  
Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut...tuuut...tuuut  
  
- Allez, décroche, murmura Hermione. Décroche...  
  
Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut...clac !  
  
- Mmouiallô ? répondit une voix endormie.  
  
- Morgane ? C'est Hermione. Je te réveilles ??  
  
- Non, c'est Will. Morgane est sous la douche. Mais moi, je dormais.  
  
Ron se pencha vers Hermione.  
  
- Je vais essayer de trouver l'avocat de Malefoy.  
  
- Ok, murmura-t-elle à Ron. Désolé Will ! répondit-elle parlant au téléphone. Tu peux...  
  
- Passe-la moi, dit une voix. Allô Hermione ?  
  
- Salut Morgane ! Je suis désolé d'appeler maintenant, mais on a reçu un hibou du ministère. Ils ont avancé le procès. Il aura lieu dans trois jours.  
  
- FUUUUUCK ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes. Vous êtes où ?  
  
- Chez Harry. On va essayer de prendre contact avec son avocat.  
  
- Ok !  
  
Hermione reposa le combiné sur son récéptacle.  
  
- Elle arrive bientôt.  
  
Harry rassembla un petit tas de parchemins et ils redescendirent dans le salon. Quelques instants plus tard, Morgane apparut au milieu du salon, les cheveux encore mouillés, vêtue d'un baggy blanc et d'une veste polaire rouge.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris d'avancer le procès comme ça?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Mais on va essayer de le tourner à notre avantage. Ah, voilà Ron !  
  
En effet, Ron apparut dans la cheminée du salon de Harry, suivi de près par une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux longs cheveux blonds agrémentés de mèches rouges. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon moulant mauve, d'un pull noir et d'une cape de sorcier d'un violet foncé allant à merveille avec son pantalon.  
  
- Bonjour, dit la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Léna Rosemberg. (spéciale dédicace à la miss qui porte ce nom... pour info, le prix de passage dans ma fic est de cent euros ! :)  
  
Elle s'avança et serra la main aux trois personnes debout dans le salon.  
  
- Mr Potter... Mlle Granger... (Elle se tourna vers Morgane) et mademoiselle ..?  
  
- Silver, répondit celle-ci. Morgane Silver. Je suis professeur de potions.  
  
- Bien, dit Harry, prenez place. Il faut s'y mettre tout de suite.  
  
Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table du salon, où se trouvait déjà une pile de parchemins et de nombreux exemplaires de journaux un peu jaunis.  
  
- Voilà celui de l'attaque de février dernier, dit Ron en prenant un journal. Un journaliste était présent à Gringotts lors de l'arrivée des Mangemort. Il a pris une photo de Malfoy, qui venait de tuer un Gobelin. Regardez, on le voit clairement.  
  
- Et Ange, à l'arrière-plan, dit Hermione. Son regard est fixé sur Malfoy.  
  
- Et ce n'est pas la seule photo, ajouta Ron. Il y eu a eu beaucoup. Dans la Gazette du treize mai, Fudge le déclare ennemi public numéro trois.  
  
- C'est l'article où Lucius prétend qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Draco depuis un an, si ce n'est dans la presse, dit Léna.  
  
Harry parcourut la page, l'air soucieux.  
  
- Dans chaque attaque où Draco était présent, la fille de Voldemort était également présente. Par contre, Voldemort était rarement sur place. Autant dire jamais. Dans la majorité des attaques en terrain sorcier, il s'agissait des meilleurs hommes de Voldemort. On le vois à la couleur de la Marque des Ténèbres, sur le dos. Il garde les autres pour s'occuper des Moldus. Lucius Malefoy n'était presque jamais là non plus.  
  
- A quoi le voyez-vous ? demanda Léna.  
  
- C'est simple, répondit Hermione. Ils ne sont que deux à avoir la Marque Sombre en vert. Draco, et Ange. Nous savons que Lucius était aussi élevé qu'eux dans la hiérarchie. Même s'il avait été plus haut que Draco, il n'aurait pas dépassé la fille, qui ne portait jamais de cagoule.  
  
- Lucius est le stratège, dit Ron. Il reste toujours avec Voldemort.  
  
- Oui, dit Harry. Il doit planifier les attaques et organiser les raids, mais il ne peut pas être sur le terrain, car Voldemort ne peut se permettre de le perdre. Il n'a aucun problème avec ses deux autres chefs, car il sait que sa fille ne peut pas être capturée, et elle a besoin de Draco, donc elle ne le laisserait pas aux mains des Aurors. Et même si cela arrivait, il resterait toujours deux chefs à Voldemort, dont un, sa fille, presque invulnérable.  
  
Léna resta songeuse.  
  
- Pour l'instant, dit Hermione, il faudrait préparer ce que l'on va devoir dire. Et ce que l'on ne devra pas dire...  
  
- Vous avez vos secrets, je comprends, dit l'avocate. Je doute que l'affaire se soit passée entièrement comme vous l'avez dit lors de la conférence, mais si vous gardez quelque chose de secret, c'est pour ne pas vous nuire, et de toute façons, vous êtes les plus à même d'être contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors je respecterais vos secrets. Draco a bien les siens.  
  
- Draco n'a pas menti, il a bien été sous l'influence d'un maléfice. J'en mettrai ma main au feu.  
  
- Il a été interrogé sous Véritasérum en ma présence, Mr Potter. Apparamment, tout aurait commencé en fin de sixième année, Ange aurait jeté un envoûtement sur Draco. Il est devenu Mangemort pendant les vacances.  
  
- Ce qui explique son comportement pendant sa septième année, dit Hermione. Avant, il se battait sans cesse avec Harry, ne passait jamais devant nous sans une insulte à la bouche pour chacun, et là... il avait tout simplement changé, il étudiait tout le temps, il était parmi les meilleurs, il a eu la même note que moi aux Aspics...  
  
Ron eut un petit rire moqueur.  
  
- Il s'entraînait, reprit Léna. Pour mieux servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont il était maintenant un serviteur. Il s'est rapidement élevé dans la hiérarchie. Sa haine contre Mr Potter a été entretenue par la magie de l'Elfe, et il avait une... relation avec elle, dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Il est ensuite passé de serviteur à chef de guerre, au même titre que son père.  
  
- Autrement dit, dit Ron, il était totalement sous l'influence du sortilège, et n'était donc pas responsable de ses actes. J'ai ici de nombreux comptes-rendus de procès d'après la disparition de Voldemort, il y a vingt ans. De nombreuses personnes acquités pour les mêmes raisons... sauf qu'il s'agissait simplement de l'Impérium, et non d'un maléfice inconnu et quasi invincible. Mais c'est quand même à cause d'un sort.  
  
- Ce qui signifie, dit Hermione, que l'on devrait pouvoir faire marcher la jurisprudence si l'on ne peut convaincre le jury.  
  
- Exactement, répondit l'avocate. Le problème est que la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres patine, et Diggory [j'ai changé, ce n'est plus Weasley le ministre de la magie, mais Amos Diggory] est furieux. Il n'est pas aussi borné que Fudge, mais il est aussi mauvais ministre que lui. Il ne laissera pas le bras droit de Voldemort s'en tirer, peu importe qu'il soit coupable ou non.  
  
- Sauf si le jury le déclare non coupable, corrigea Hermione.  
  
- Mais Malfoy a usé de la Magie Noire et des sortilèges Impardonnables, rappela Ron. Il doit avoir un nombre impressionnant de meutres à son actif, et même sans en avoir été conscient, il n'en n'est pas moins responsable, aux yeux du Ministère.  
  
- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, coupa Morgane, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire, alors...  
  
- Si, répondit Hermione, tu vas devoir calquer ce que tu vas dire au procès sur ce que nous avons annoncé aux journalistes pendant la conférence. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de différences.  
  
Harry lui tendit la feuille de parchemin sur laquelle ils avaient noté leur version des faits, du moins celle révélé aux journalistes. Morgane recopia la feuille en notant ce qui différait de la réalité.  
  
- Très bien, annonça-t-elle. Ma version sera un peu différente, pour éviter les soupçons. Dans la mesure du possible, ne parlez pas de mon pouvoir télépathique. Si vous n'avez pas le choix, ce n'est pas grave. Hermione, tu viens avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.  
  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je vais t'apprendre la télépathie, pour le procès. Vous par contre, vous feriez mieux de faire venir Josh Malfoy, dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres. Il sera un des témoins principaux de la défense.  
  
Elle enfila sa veste polaire qu'elle avait posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce, faisant signe à Hermione de la suivre.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Parce que bien que je fasse confiance à cette Léna, je ne suis pas assez insouciante pour me dématérialiser devant elle. Elle a tout d'une Auror, et elle peut très bien nous fausser compagnie.  
  
Elle attrapa le bras d'Hermione et se téléporta avec elle sans qu'elle ait eut le temps de dire un mot. Elles réapparurent dans une pièce qui semblait être l'appartemment de Morgane à Londres.  
  
C'était un joli trois-pièce à un étage peu meublé, mais avec goût. Le rez- de chaussée faisait office de salon-cuisine-salle à manger, une grande pièce aux murs gris recouverts de posters du Seigneur des Anneaux de tailles et de formes diverses, à tel point qu'en y entrant, on avait l'impression de se trouver en Terre du Milieu. Des étagères ornaient quelques pans de murs libres sur lesquels se trouvaient statuettes, figurines, photos et toute une collection d'autographes (là je rêve, je n'en au aucun * soupir *). Il y avait un canapé en cuir jaune, un fauteuil assorti au divan, un téléviseur 16/9è gris avec lecteur DVD et home cinéma, une étagère remplie de DVD diverses (trois éditions différentes du Seigneur des Anneaux et de nombreux CD et DVD de bonus), un tapis rond noir et rouge entouré d'un cercle de flammes, et un bar au lambri jaune et gris, qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.  
  
- Will ! appela Morgane. Viens Hermione, installe-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.  
  
- Une Bierraubeurre, si tu as, répondit la jeune femme.  
  
- On n'a rien en dessous de 20°, dit une voix amusée. (à cause du soho et du passoã, c'est pas fort, mais c'est bon)  
  
Willia descendit l'éscalier, vêtue d'une fine robe bleue à bretelles, au tissu représentant des îles dans la brume avec des palmiers et leurs reflets dans l'eau. Elle avait sur les épaules une chemise blanche à manches courtes si grande qu'elle devait certainement appartenir à Morgane, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient nattés dans le dos.  
  
Morgane sourit et revint de la cuisine avec une bouteille de Bierraubeurre et trois verres. Elle les remplit, en tendit un à Hermione, et porta le second à ses lèvres. Will s'avança et lui posa une main sur le front, l'air faussement inquiète.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Morgane.  
  
- Tu as vu ce que tu viens de boire ? Pourquoi pas de l'eau, tant que tu y es ?  
  
- De l'eau, non, mais un bon café noir, je ne dirais pas non.  
  
Elle claqua des doigts et une tasse de café fort apparut devant elle, dans lequel elle versa trois bonnes cuiérées de sucre apparu d'on ne sais où. Elle fit un geste et le sucrier disparut.  
  
- Mais si tu veux quelque chose deplus fort, tu connais le chemin du frigo !  
  
Hermione sourit tout en reposant son verre pendant que Willia se remplissait le sien.  
  
- Heu, dit-elle à Morgane, c'était prévu, cette histoire de télépathie ?  
  
- J'avais prévu de te l'enseigner avant le procès. Comme il a été avancé, on est un peu charrette, mais ça ira, je pense que tu es assez travailleuse et intelligente pour y parvenir avant demain.  
  
Hermione rougit à ce compliment -elle avait toujours été très sensible aux compliments concernant son intelligence, et elle avait appris avec le temps à ne plus s'en vanter. Du moins, pas trop.  
  
Morgane s'assit sur la moquette et invita ses amies à l'imiter.  
  
- Bon, je dois vous prévenir tout de suite, que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprends. Ni quelque chose qui s'acquiert. C'est en toi, tu peux, ou tu ne peux pas.  
  
- Comme un don, dit Will.  
  
- Comme la Divination, ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Non, en fait, c'est plutôt si tu as la capacité d'utiliser le pouvoir, ou si tu ne l'as pas. Il faut savoir projeter son esprit dans le corps d'un autre sans perdre le contrôle du sien.  
  
Hermione était captivée mainenant.  
  
- Très bien. D'abord, il faut préparer son esprit. Imaginez un téléphone : Vous voulez appeler quelqu'un. Pour cela, il faut que le téléphone soit allumé, donc tout simplement qu'il ne soit pas éteint. Comme pour votre esprit. Vous devez vous souvenir qu'être ouvert, c'est tout simplement ne pas être fermé. Ensuite, continuons avec le portable : pour appeler, il faut que la batterie soit chargée, donc règle numéro un : ne jamais utiliser la télépathie lorsqu'on est trop faible pour empêcher son esprit de dériver hors de son corps.  
  
- Ca fait comment ? demanda Willia. Quand l'esprit n'est plus dans le corps ?  
  
- Je n'ai jamais éssayé, j'avoue. Ensuite, il faut avoir le numéro de la personne que tu souhaite contacter -il suffit de penser à son nom, de visualiser son visage, bref- et il faut avoir suffisamment de crédit pour pouvoir lui dire tout ce que tu veux, autrement dit, il ne faut pas que la communication coupe par manque de pouvoir ou de concentration ? Vous captez ?  
  
Hermione se retint à grand-peine d'éclater de rire.  
  
- Evidemment, vu sous cet angle, ça parraît relativement simple, dit- elle.  
  
- Ouais, donc maintenant vous allez essayer.  
  
~ Et elles le firent ~  
  
La tâche s'avéra être beaucoup plus hardcore dans la pratique que dans la théorie. Mais elles étaient toutes deux très intelligentes, et Willia savait se montrer travailleuse quand il lui plaisait de l'être. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Morgane ( assise en face d'elles) , ouvert et habitué à ce genre d'intrusion. Elles répétèrent l'opération avec brio plusieurs fois de suite, puis rééssayèrent de diverses façons : dos à Morgane, ou encore celle-ci montait à l'étage, pour mettre de la distance entre elles. Puis Morgane, les jugeant à point, retourna en moto chez Harry. Il était vrai que de passer de quelques mètres à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètre était un grand bond un peu superflus, puisqu'elle ne serait qu'à quelques mètres d'Hermione pendant le procès, mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre en leur faisant essayer ?  
  
Elle arriva devant la maison d'Harry, réduisit son blouson de cuir et sa moto, et les fourra tous deux avec les gants dans son intégral, puis appuya calmement sur la sonnette, son casque en bandouillère à la main.  
  
~*~  
  
- ... vous ne témoignerez que pour affirmer ce qu'ils diront. Il se peut même que vous ne soyez pas appelé à la barre, Mr Londubat, dit Léna Rosemberg.  
  
- J'aimerais bien, répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix. Cela ne m'enchante pas tellement de parler devant... devant tant de monde.  
  
- Hey, ils ne te mangeront pas, Neville, se moqua Ron.  
  
Le tintement musical de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.  
  
- Excusez-moi, je vais ouvrir, dit Harry en se levant.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte.  
  
- Morgane ? s'exclama Harry, étonné. Où sont les autres ?  
  
- Elles bossent, répondit Morgane comme si c'était un évidence.  
  
- Et pendant ce temps, le prof part se promener, c'est ça ? C'est du beau !  
  
Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.  
  
- C'est parce que je veux voir si elles sont capables de me contacter quand je suis loin d'elles. Et aussi, ne vous étonnez pas, toi et Ron, si vous ressentez une intrusion. Je leur ai dit de le faire entre elles et ensuite d'essayer avec vous deux.  
  
- Elles y arrivent bien ?  
  
- Mieux que bien. Je savais qu'elles étaient toute deux très intello, mais à ce point... c'en est presque illégal !  
  
- Will aussi ?  
  
- Pire qu'Hermione. Sauf qu'elle bosse beaucoup, vraiment, vraiment très beaucoup moins ! La défense avance ?  
  
- Ouais, on a noté pas mal d'arguments et de contre-accusations. On vient de finir de tout expliquer à Neville. Le pauvre, il panique à l'idée d'aller à un procès.  
  
- Ca risque de lui rappeler celui de ses parents...  
  
- Comment sais-tu ?  
  
Morgane fit un geste de la main, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas important pour l'instant et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, où Ron était en train de ranger dans un classeur (par magie évidemment) la montagne de paperasse qui s'élevait quelque minutes plus tôt sur la table.  
  
- Alors, demanda Ron, elles ont déjà fini, ou elles ont tout raté ?  
  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre, elles continuent leur apprentissage. Elles ont une heure pour essayer de me contacter.  
  
- Mais Londres est à plus de cent kilomètres !  
  
- Justement ! c'est le but ! Vous avez fini ?  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas proposé de nous l'enseigner ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Parce que seules les filles en sont capables, dit Léna en souriant.  
  
Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils et Ron fit la moue.  
  
- Et pourquoi ?  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un regard complice.  
  
- Tout simplement parce que les hommes n'ont pas un esprit ouvert.  
  
- Ah ouais ? Il n'y a pas que les femmes qui sont ouvertes d'esprit.  
  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'ouverture d'esprit tel que vous l'entendez, Mr Potter, mais il faut simplement pouvoir garder son esprit ouvert, et c'est une chose dont seule quelques femmes sont capables.  
  
- Mais, protesta Harry, Morgane m'avait dit que j'avais un esprit très facile à sonder... Ce n'est pas ...  
  
- Je t'explique, répondit la jeune Irlandaise. La télépathie, c'est essayer de communiquer avec l'esprit de quelqu'un. Imagine... imagine un long couloir avec une multitude de portes : sur chaque porte, il y a un petit panneau avec le nom et la photo de la personne. Et devant la tienne, de porte, il y a un poster géant de toi et ton nom écrit en gros et en rouge ; ce qui fait qu'on le repère de loin sans avoir besoin de trop chercher. Tu as compris ?  
  
- C'est injuste, dit Ron.  
  
- Ouais, mais c'est comme ça !  
  
- Boah, il faut bien qu'elles aient quelques privilèges, les pauvres, dit Neville en se levant de sa chaise. Salut ! Et, à mercredi !  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, où Morgane se tenait toujours, appuyée nonchalament dans l'entrebaîllement.  
  
- Neville, lui dit-elle. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton cadeau de Noël.  
  
Le visage du jeune homme ne rougit pas, mais il trébucha dans ses pieds et se serait étalé sur le sol si Morgane ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le dos de son pull.  
  
- Mer...merci, balbutia-t-il. J'ai aussi aimé le tien, la chemise et le livre. C'était super.  
  
Et il descendit les escaliers, et jeta un dernier regard à Morgane avant de sortir de la maison et claquer la porte derrière lui.  
  
- Mlle Silver ? demanda Léna.  
  
- Mmmh ?  
  
- Je voudrais vous demander une faveur.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Apprenez moi la télépathie, dit-elle d'un ton un peu autoritaire, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
- Aucun problème.  
  
Elle sortit sa baguette magique, et fit apparaître un casque de moto qu'elle tendit à l'avocate.  
  
- Vous vous déplacez en moto ? s'étonna-t-elle, d'un ton légèrement méprisant.  
  
- Ouais. J'éspère que vous avez le c?ur bien accroché ! Salut les mecs, je retourne à Londres !  
  
- Et pour Hermione et Will ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Je l'ai reçu, leur appel. Attendez-vous à ce qu'elles vous contactent!  
  
Harry accompagna les deux jeunes femmes dans la rue, où de légers flocons commençaient à tomber. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de vent. Morgane posa sa moto sur le sol, lui rendit sa taille originelle et l'enfourcha adroitement, puis enfonça son casque sur sa tête et enfila des gants. Léna Rosemberg s'assit derrière elle, et mit également des gants qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Morgane tourna la clef et décolla. La moto fila à une vitesse extraordinaire, et quelques secondes à peine après leur dépard, Harry ne put plus les distinguer dans le ciel clair. Frissonnant et les lunettes recouvertes de neige, il rentra dans la maison.  
  
~*~  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Les reviews ne font pas de mal et font plaisir, donc... Pas de questions cette fois-ci (suis pô inspirée...)  
  
Ankou 


	23. Coupable ?

DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD !! Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. P'tet qu'avec un nouveau chapitre...C'EST LA FAUTE AU TOME 5 !!!  
  
Allons-y pour l'éternel disclaimer : pour changer, rien n'est à moi ! Euh... vous pensez que si j'enlève ses mômes, elle m'offrira ses personnages, son histoire et son fric en échange de leur liberté ????  
  
Lunenoire : non chuis pas vache avec les mecs, juste logique ! Ils peuvent pas penser coorectement, alors communiquer par la pensée faut pas demander la lune non plus LOL... Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Asmodée : merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Oui, j'ai lu les Portes de la Mort ! et si tu avais bien lu ce bouquin, tu verrais que je m'en suis pas mal inspirée, il est tellement génial... Dommage qu'il y ait si peu de tortures LOL !! Alors comme ça tu veux que Draco passe à la chaise éléctrique ??? Ca mérite réflexion. Tu verras. Et tu trouves que j'étais sexy à 11 ans ? beurk ! ( elle est folle !! j'préfère ma tête de maintenant LOL ) Pour le tome 5, j'ai presque fini !!! si y'en a que ça intéresse, mon mail est dans ma bio...  
  
Isys : Ben t'as qu'à faire un copier-coller banane ! Ah la la, faut tout lui apprendre à celle là... Bisous et bonne lecture ! A demain morue !  
  
Plastic Duck : MORTEL TON PSEUDO !!! I LOVE IT !!! faut que Léna voie ça !!! Merci pour ta review et ton étude de ma fic... très intéressante ! Tu fais litérraire pour un commentaire pareil ?? Tu as raison, je visualise toujours la scène avant de la décrire ! Mes brouillons ressemblent à des scénarios de films, avec des flèches, des schémas... le bordel total ! Mais c'est vrai qu'à part le côté mythologique, c'est une fic hyper banale ! Bonne lecture !!  
  
Léna : alors, c'est mieux comme ça ? Ouais, je t'ai fait sérieuse, mais ça ne va pas durer. Je vais essayer de te faire ironique (de te faire toi, quoi !) dans la suite, mais c'est pas mon rayon (qui a dit que moi je n'aimais que les torture ? C'est pas vrai, y'a les meurtres aussi LOL ! Bon, je suis un tantinet sadique et violente, et alors ??? ) Bonne lecture à toi aussi ! ( pour changer !)  
  
Lyra : merci pour ta review ! Bon, je suis en retard, c'est vrai... Bisous et bonne lecture ! (en passant, la croisée des Mondes va être adaptée au théâtre, d'après Pullman, la pièce est sublime !)  
  
Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, le seul, l'unique, le grrrrand chapitre où l'on saura enfin quel sera le sort réservé à ce cher dragonet ! (vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas souffrir. Pas trop !!!! ( sinon je me fais buter par une certaine Léna. Et qui c'est qui me feras mes DM de maths alors si elle me boude ???)   
  
XXIII. Coupable ?  
  
* et tous les fans de Draco se cramponnent à leur clavier en se rongeant les ongles * (quand aux autres, un peu de patience avant de péter le champ' !!! Vous ouvrez les paris ? Chaise éléctrique ou Azkaban ?? )  
  
- Arrêtez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous êtes complètement dingue ! (ce n'est pas un scoop !!! )  
  
- Vous avez peur de l'altitude ? demanda Morgane d'une voix absente.  
  
- Non, bien sûr, mais vous avez vu la vitesse... On distingue à peine le sol. Je...ralentissez !  
  
- On est juste à quatre cent km/h ! répondit Morgane après avoir jeté un ?il au compteur. Vous croyiez quoi ? Que c'était une moto ordinaire ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle avec mépris. Je pensais qu'elle transplanerait.  
  
- Dans ce cas, quel interêt ? Je peux transplaner moi-même. Ca devrait aller mieux, c'est juste le décollage qui est un peu sec. On peut se tutoyer ? J'aime tutoyer les gens que j'emmène en balade.  
  
Léna acquiesça, regardant maintenant le ciel autour d'elle, intéressée. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent aux environs de Londres. Morgane appuya sur un bouton qui enveloppa sa moto d'un voile d'invisibilité. Elle se posa dans une ruelle, redevint visible et les mena devant l'appartement de Morgane. La jeune Irlandaise sortit un boitier en plastique de sa poche, et commanda l'ouverture de la porte du garage. Léna descendit, et tituba, les membres engourdis par le froid et la vitesse, et Morgane la conduisit à son appartemment, tremblant et titubant également comme elle montait les escaliers.  
  
- Au fait, dit soudainement Léna, comment as-tu appris à utiliser la télépathie ?  
  
Morgane sourit. Cette avocate était très intéressante, songea-t-elle.  
  
- C'est la patronne de l'apothicaire où je travaillais qui me l'a enseigné, mentit-elle.  
  
Léna la fixa, et Morgane eut la désagréable impression qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit la vérité. Elle sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, invitant Léna à entrer.  
  
- Les télépathes puissants ont le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question. Morgane attendit la suite, se maudissant d'avoir accépté de lui enseigner son pouvoir.  
  
- Toi, tu peux, ou tu ne sais que communiquer ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas contrôler un esprit. Mais je peux... l'inciter, disons.  
  
A nouveau, la réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire. Morgane regarda ses yeux verts avec une indifférence feinte, et ajouta :  
  
- Je ne connais personne qui en est capable.  
  
Moi aussi, je sais jouer à ce petit jeu, pensa-t-elle. C'était amusant de jouer avec une adversaire à sa taille, pour une fois. Elle se mit à distribuer les cartes, si vite que Léna ne s'apercevrait pas qu'elles venaient du dessous du paquet.  
  
- Tu as fait tes études à Phillman, à Oxford ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui. C'est l'une des meilleures écoles, répondit-elle fièrement, avant de comprendre qu'elle avait commis une erreur.  
  
Elle recula d'un pas, comme si elle craignait que Morgane ne se jette sur elle, se trahissant dans son geste. Mais la jeune Irlandaise ne bougea pas, adossée au mur avec désinvolture. Tout dans sa posture évoquait l'ennui, le désinterêt et l'inactivité. Excepté ses yeux, qui brillaient d'une lueur que rien ne pouvait éteindre.  
  
- Ainsi donc, tu es une Auror. Je dois dire que je m'en doutais.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Morgane ? Tu es rentrée ?  
  
Hermione venait de descendre les escaliers et regardait les deux jeunes femmes face à face, l'une qui restait calme mais ne pouvait masquer son appréhension, et l'autre qui se forçait à le rester quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
- J'avais raison, Hermione. C'est une Auror, dit-elle en la montrant du pouce.  
  
Hermione pinça ses lèvres, en signe de mécontentement. Léna se dressa et toisa la jeune femme.  
  
- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas auror, je suis avocate. J'ai juste une formation.  
  
- Pourquoi nous l'avez-vous caché alors ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je n'avais aucune raison de vous le dire, répondit-elle posément. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon CV en m'appellant.  
  
- Zen les filles, dit Willia en descendant les escaliers à son tour, dérangée par la dispute. Tuez-vous, mais ne vous battez pas. Je ne veux pas de sang sur la moquette.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Morgane. C'est mon appart, pas le tien ! Peu importe de toute façon que tu sois Auror, ça ne change rien à l'affaire, et c'est même très utile. Hermione, Will, vous avez réussi à contacter les mecs ?  
  
- Yes ! Sans problème, surtout Harry. C'est presque trop simple !  
  
- Au fait, dit Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais tant de livres !  
  
- Ouais, il fallait voir ça, c'était tordant ! Dès qu'elle a vu les bouquins, elle s'est jetée dessus comme une malade ! On dirais que tu as trouvé ton équivalent !  
  
Morgane sourit, puis invita Léna à la suivre dans le salon, pendant que Willia et Hermione montaient à l'étage. Elle refit plus ou moins le même discours qu'avant, et Léna se contenta d'écouter attentivement. Deux heures plus tard, elle y parvenait avec autant de facilité que si c'était un don qu'elle possédait depuis l'enfance.  
  
- Dis-moi, qu'y a-t-il entre Neville et toi ? demanda-t-elle à Morgane quand elle eut fini. J'ai bien vu ton manège, cet après-midi chez Potter.  
  
- Neville... est un mec super sympa, mais j'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup à le faire rougir, puisque qu'il est amoureux de moi. C'est si facile de l'aiguillonner !  
  
- Un rien prétentieuse, remarqua Léna.  
  
- Ah oui ? Non, c'est trop visible, tout le monde l'a remarqué, même quelques élèves. Il est vraiment adorable, comparé à ce lourdaud de rouquin ! C'est le mec que je connais que j'apprécie le plus ! Potter est sympa aussi, mais trop encombrant. A la rigueur, Malfoy est très sexy, et je suis sûre qu'il est très doué...  
  
- Pas touche !  
  
- Tiens donc ? C'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes à le défendre ?  
  
Léna rougit, mais ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas besoin. La réponse était inscrite sur son front. Elle retourna dans son appartemment à Oxford et Hermione retourna chez Harry dans la soirée, laissant les deux autres à Londres.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry serra sa cravate avec soin. Il était prêt à affronter la cour des sorciers. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge, noir et or, une veste noire et une cape rouge sombre bordée de noir. Il jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre - qui lui informa que Ron arrivait devant sa porte, qu'il faisait -4°C dehors avec des plaques de verglas, que le cours du gallion avait augmenté de 2.3 % par rapport au dollar, et également qu'il était neuf heures vingt, c'est-à-dire qu'il restait trente- cinq minutes vant le début du procès.  
  
La sonnette retentit, et il dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron dans la rue. Hermione arriva et tous trois transplanèrent jusqu'à Londres et entrèrent dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Un homme à moustache s'avança vers eux.  
  
- Puis-je connaître vos noms et vos affaires ? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.  
  
- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger; nous nous rendons au procès de Draco Malefoy, répondit Hermione.  
  
L'homme haussa les sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le front d'Harry. Puis il leur tendit une plaque à chacun portant leurs noms et l'inscription « cour de justice, procès de Draco Malfoy ».  
  
- Le procès a lieu dans la salle d'Audience dix, au sous-sol. Bonne journée !  
  
- Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi, répondit Ron.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et s'avancèrent vers les cages d'ascenseur. Mais elles étaient tellement bondées qu'ils se résolurent à emprunter les éscaliers. Ils atteignirent le bas des marches et marchèrent le long d'un autre couloir, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qui mène au cachot de Rogue à Poudlard, avec les murs de pierre froide et des torchères en guise d'éclairage. Les portes qu'ils voyaient étaient en bois lourd avec les boulons et serrures en fer.  
  
Le couloir grouillait de monde. Des Aurors, des journalistes, des témoins et aussi de nombreux membres du ministère qui voulaient simplement assister à l'un des plus importants procès de l'année. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule compacte et arrivèrent devant une grande porte noire décorée d'une arche de pierre sculptée. Un sorcier les arrêta.  
  
- Vous participez au procès ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
  
- Nous sommes témoins de la défense, répondit Harry.  
  
- Bien, entrez, dit l'homme après avoir jeté un coup d'?il vers la plaque dorée sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il y a tellement de monde qui prétend avoir affaire avec le procès... surtout des femmes. J'éspère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps.  
  
Tous trois entrèrent dans la salle. C'était la salle qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore, quand il était en quatrième année. Elle n'avait pas changé, hormis une plus épaisse couche de poussière. Elle était grande, austère, sans fenêtres ni décorations. Il y régnait une athmosphère sinistre. Les gradins, disposés en amphithéâtre séparés en deux allées étaient suffisamment grands pour une centaine de personnes. Vers les premiers rangs, il y avait la place du procureur, des témoins, des avocats. Et au centre, se trouvait le fauteuil de l'accusé, avec des chaînes pour lui lier les bras.  
  
Ils aperçurent parmi la foule Léna et Morgane discuter vers le centre de la salle.  
  
- Ah, vous voilà, Mr Potter !  
  
- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.  
  
- Venez, ils nous reste quelques minutes pour espérer parler avec Draco. Jolie cravate, Mr Potter, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
Ils traversèrent l'allée opposée où se trouvait une porte blindée. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir doté de nombreuses petites cellules réservées aux accusés. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir si brillant qu'ils en paraissaient bleus leur tournait le dos, face aux barreaux. Léna se racla la gorge et elle se retourna. Harry reconnut Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
- Tiens, tu es de service ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, je vais escorter Malfoy pendant le procès, avec Kingsley.  
  
- Tu peux nous laisser seuls quelques instants ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oh... je ne devrais pas, répondit-elle. Mais je te fais confiance. Je vais prendre un café, je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
  
- Merci !  
  
Elle se transforma et partit, pour ne pas être repérée par le Ministère comme ayant quitté son poste.  
  
Harry et Léna entrèrent dans la cellule. Draco avait toujours un aspect hautain et arrogant, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, et bien que propres, ils semblaient n'avoir pas été coiffés depuis longtemps, et son visage n'était plus glabre, mais orné d'une courte barbe blonde. Il portait une robe noire et fripée avec un numéro de matricule dans le dos.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu vas prendre ma défense, Potter. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.  
  
Il parlait toujours avec le même ton méprisant que lorsqu'il était à l'école, la virilité en plus. Harry se rendit compte à quel point ses sarcasmes avaient pu lui manquer en sept ans. (non, pas de Harry/Draco en prévision ! ^___^)  
  
- Je t'en remercie, ajouta-t-il. Mais ça ne changera pas grand chose. J'ai déjà ma cellule réservée à Azkaban.  
  
- Peut-être, mais je te défendrais jusqu'au bout, et le diable seul sait pourquoi je le ferais. Mais je ne laisserai pas le ministère te condamner. Tu n'es pas responsable.  
  
- T'inquiètes, j'y serai, aux yeux des jurés. Diggory ne me laissera jamais partir.  
  
- On l'y obligera, coupa Léna. Mr Potter va intimider la cour. Ils ne feront rien contre lui, c'est leur super-héros adoré. Et doutes-tu tant de mes capacités d'avocates ?  
  
- Uniquement de celles d'avocates, répondit Malfoy d'une voix neutre.  
  
- Tonks revient, avertit Hermione.  
  
- Bon, écoutes Draco. Tu ne dois pas contredire que qu'on dira. Tu ne sais rien à propos de Morgane et tu ne t'inquiètes surtout pas si Hermione ou Léna entrent dans ton esprit pour te parler.  
  
- Granger est télépathe ? Depuis quand ?  
  
- Ca n'a aucune importance, coupa Léna.  
  
- Ensuite, Josh va venir également. Essaie de bien jouer ton rôle. Lui sait que qu'il a à faire.  
  
- Evidemment, c'est un Malfoy.  
  
- Et Lucius aussi est un Malfoy. Et regarde l'horreur qu'il est !  
  
- Ouais bon... Tu marques un point.  
  
- Excusez-moi, dit Tonks sur un ton d'excuse. Je ne peux pas vous laisser plus longtemps. Le procès va bientôt commencer  
  
Harry et Léna sortirent de la cellule, et ils retournèrent tous dans la salle d'audience bondée, où tous les regards ou presque, étaient rivés sur une certaine cicatrice.  
  
- Harry et Léna, appela Morgane. S'il vous plaît, ne faites rien qui pourrait emprisonner Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry fit volte-face, surpris.  
  
- Pourquoi ? On ne va pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !  
  
- Laissez-le moi, vous n'aurez pas à vous en inquiéter bien longtemps.  
  
- Elle parle sérieusement ? chuchota Léna à Harry.  
  
- Je crois bien qu'oui, répondit le jeune homme.  
  
~*~  
  
Ils s'assirent au premier rang, et Léna prit place sur le banc des avocats. Lorsqu'Amos Diggory, le ministre de la Magie, et Amélia Bones, la directrice du Service d'Application de la loi Magique, entrèrent et prirent place au centre de l'amphithéâtre, le brouhaha des conversations et s'éteignit lorsque Draco Malfoy entra, escorté par Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les deux Aurors le menèrent vers l'imposant fauteuil destiné à l'accusé, et les chaînes s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de ses jambes et de ses bras lorsqu'il s'y assit.  
  
- Draco William Malfoy, vous comparaissez aujourd'hui devant la cour des Sorciers pour votre rôle dans cette guerre contre Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut- Surtout-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-L'écrire-En-Italique-Et-En-Vert-Fluo- C'est-Plus-Joli. Les charges retenues contre vous sont les suivantes.  
  
Il chercha une feuille parmi toutes celles étalées sur la table, rehaussa ses lunettes et la lut.  
  
- Vous êtes accusé « d'avoir mené quatorze attaques meurtrières en territoire sorcier, dont celle contre Gingotts, celle contre le Ministère, qui échoua - et celle contre le village de Pré-Au-Lard. Vous êtes accusé du meutre de sept Moldus et cinq sorciers et d'avoir ordonné aux Mangemorts sous vos ordres de commettre de nombreux meurtres, dont vingt-sept avec témoins. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir planifié le raid contre l'école Poudlard en compagnie de la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui, et enfin vous êtes accusé d'être stratège, chef de guerre, chef des Mangemorts et d'avoir utilisé un nombre incalculable de fois et devant témoins les Sortilèges Impardonnables, qui méritent chacun une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. » Reconnaissez-vous ces faits ?  
  
- Je reconnais, répondit Draco, avoir commis ces faits contre mon plein gré et sans être en pleine conscience.  
  
La foule se fit bruyante, chacun murmurant vivement à son voisin. C'est parfait, pensa Hary. Au moins, il aura fait une bonne entrée en matière.  
  
- La cour reconnaît Léna Rosemberg, avocate de Draco Malfoy. Mademoiselle Rosemberg, que plaidez-vous ?  
  
- Non coupable, votre Honneur, dit-elle d'un ton évident.  
  
Percy, le greffier, griffonna rapidement sur son écritoire.  
  
- Bien. La parole est pour l'instant à la partie civile...  
  
Le Ministre acheva de parler. L'avocate de la partie civile plaida (évidemment) coupable. Elle présenta ses témoins, nombreux et variés, les différents journaux, les preuves photographiques et autres, les parents des victimes... Harry fixa les jurés, qui semblaient tous être de cet avis - celui que Draco était entièrement coupable. Il eut un pincement au c?ur. Tout ceci allait contre Draco. Leurs arguments étaient trop importants, les charges trop condamnables, les victimes trop nombreuses... Le mal ne pouvait rester impuni. 


	24. Le Jugement

ME REVOILA !!!! Bonne année à tous ! Pas trop patienté ? Avec le tome 5 à lire et mon autre histoire à écrire, j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire cette fic ! De plus, je ne suis vraiment plus inspirée pour celle-là. J'ai hâte de la finir (les 2 derniers chapitres sont écrits, c'est tout ! Avec un peu de chance, vous les aurez à titre posthume !!!)  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : tu as fait vite !!! Pour la balade en moto, faudra lui demander, mais elle est très occupée en ce moment (avec un certain Frodo) !! bonne lecture !  
  
Isys : Impatiente comme pas 2 ! J'ai rien calé à ta review... et le rôle de Will est très important (non contente d'être la future petite ami d'un certain gryffondor aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts (non pas Neville !) c'est la meilleure amie de Morgane (et donc sa monnaie d'échange lol !) CAPITO ? ce n'est pas qu'une squatteuse d'appart' !  
  
ASMODÉE !!!!!!!! Comment ty va ?? Non, je n'étais pas parti visiter la chambre de l'Ankou (me taper un squelette... merci, chuis pas nécrophile !!!!! ) Merci pour ta centaine de reviews. Je vous ai fait attendre, c'est pas bien. * recommencerai plus* Pour Draco... Mmmmh ^^ non, la menace DM de math est trop forte lol ! Mon autre histoire n'est pas finie, j'attends de l'avoir terminée pour le poster (elle s'appellera Ambition Secrète, tu la veux en avant-première ? Y'a déjà Léo qui en a bénéficié )  
  
Léna : je ne crois pas qu'il parlait des maths ! :) Et j'ai changé ton nom (tu verras dans la suite !)  
  
Léo : Bah, je suis vraiment pas inspirée, j'ai juste réussi à clore sur une idée subite. Quand à savoir si Dragonnet va être à Azkaban à perpet'... tu verras !  
  
Coralie : C'est vrai, j'ai tiré cette litanie de la peur de Dune (un livre que j'aime beaucoup) mais ce n'étais pas un plagiat. Enfin, je ne le voyais pas comme ça. Plusieurs l'ont remarqué, mais sans critiquer le plagiat. Je m'en excuse, ce n(était pas volontaire, j'ai souvent des citations d'auteurs ou de livres connus dans mes histoires. J'espère que ça ne t'empêcheras pas de lire la suite.  
  
DISCLAIMER : voir les 23 chapitres précédents, (la litanie contre la peur du dernier chapitre est une exclusivité de Frank Herbert).  
  
PAIRING : R, mais mérite plus le PG-13 (quoique les tortures...)  
  
RESUME DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT (je ne vous l'avait jamais fait encore, celle- là lol !) Après que Morgane ait enseigné la télépathie à toutes les filles de la galaxie, le procès commence. La partie civile plaide coupable, la défense non coupable. Voilà, ce fut passionnant ! ^^  
  
BONNE LECTURE !!!  
  
XXIII. ( DEUXIEME PARTIE). Le Jugement.  
  
Après un temps qui sembla considérable à Harry, Amélia Bones donna la parole à la défense, donc à Léna. La jeune avocate se leva et s'avança devant la cour. Elle exposa ses idées, ses opinions, ce pourquoi elle pensait que Draco devait être acquité. Harry nota, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas présent dans la salle. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'écouta que d'une seule oreille Léna s'adresser à la cour. Lucius aurait-il peur de se montrer, peur de finir accusé à la place de son fils ? La voix brutale de Diggory lui ramena vivement les pieds sur terre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous porte à croire que Malfoy serait innocent ?  
  
- Il a témoigné sous Véritasérum, devant Aurors et en ma présence, Votre Honneur, répondit Léna d'une voix quelque peu indignée.  
  
- Et quel a été le résultat de l'interrogatoire ?  
  
- Ange, la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui (elle prononça ces mots avec dégoût) l'a maintenu sous un sort qui a fait de lui son esclave. Il a continué sa scolarité puis a rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts.  
  
- Et pour ce qui est de ces accusations qui portent sur lui ? Les meurtres, les attaques, etc. ..?  
  
- Sous emprise du maléfice, il n'en était pas conscient, donc aucunement responsable de ses actes, donc innocent ( Pour plus de détails, reportez-vous à la dissertation de Léna sur le sujet : « l'hypothèse de l'inconscient nous rend-elle irresponsable de nos actes ? » NDA )  
  
- Mais il a commis ces faits ! s'écria une dame assise dans les premiers rangs, outragée et les larmes aux yeux, causant murmures et cris de l'assistance.  
  
- Oui il a commis ces faits ! cria Léna pour dominer les clameurs. Comme tous ceux qui ont tué, espionné, trahi sous influence de l'Impérium ! Ils ont pourtant tous été acquittés, il y a vingt ans !  
  
- C'était différent, répondit Diggory. Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, à l'époque.  
  
- Et dans quelles circonstances sommes-nous ? Interrogez-le, il se fera un plaisir de vous livrer la vérité !  
  
- Très bien. Mr Malfoy, vous allez passer sous le Jugement de Merlin. Apportez le coffre.  
  
Un Auror quitta la pièce et revint, avec un cube d'environ quinze centimètres d'arête dans sa main. Le cube semblait être en métal, avec des reflets irisés comme ceux d'une flaque d'essence laissée par un réservoir qui fuit. Il apporta la boîte à Draco et lui délia un bras. Connaissant la coutume et voulant le montrer, il introduisit sa main dans le coffre.  
  
- J'accepte le jugement de Merlin. Puisse-t-il faire éclater la vérité.  
  
- Vous connaissez le fonctionnement du coffre de Vérité, Malfoy ? Il contient la douleur. Mentez, et la douleur vous frappera. Retirez votre main du coffre, et la douleur vous frappera. (ce cube (du moins sa forme) est inspiré de deux autres objets similaires dans Dune et dans les Chroniques de Krondor)  
  
- Vous vous appelez Draco William Malfoy, dit Léna.  
  
- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix calme et confiante.  
  
- Vous êtes le fils de Lucius Stephen Malfoy et de Narcissa Sylvia Black, vous avez été élève à Serpentard, vous étiez l'ennemi de Mr Potter, vous étiez Préfet, puis Préfet en Chef.  
  
- Oui, répéta-t-il.  
  
- Bien. Quand la fille de Vous-Savez-Qui vous a-t-elle maintenu sous contrôle ?  
  
- Deux mois après le début de son arrivée, en sixième année.  
  
- Vous avez été fait Mangemort pendant l'été suivant. Vous a-t-elle forcé ?  
  
- Aucun besoin, répondit-il d'un ton évident. J'étais sous son contrôle total.  
  
- Vous n'êtes donc pas responsables des accusation pesant sur vous, donc ?  
  
- Je me sens responsable dans le sens où c'est moi qui ait commis ces faits. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de les avoir commis. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais.  
  
- Bien, ce sera tout pour l'instant.  
  
Elle se rassit, et Hickman, l'avocat de la partie civile se leva et marcha devant le jeune homme.  
  
- C'est assez paradoxal ce que vous dites. Responsable, mais innocent. Vous faut-il alors être emprisonné à mi-temps ? Ou bien une semaine sur deux ?  
  
Draco haussa simplement les sourcils, avec un rictus méprisant vers les quelques personnes de la foule qui avaient osé rire.  
  
- J'ai juste une question, coupa Amélia Bones. Comment vous êtes-vous libéré de l'emprise du sort ?  
  
- J'ai cru m'être libéré, répondit-il. En fait, je crois qu'elle se savait condamnée, et elle a rompu le maléfice.  
  
- A-t-on une preuve que vous ayez vraiment été envoûté ? demanda Hickman.  
  
- Draco parle sous le jugement de Merlin ! s'écria Léna, révoltée, en se levant d'un bond.  
  
- Peut-être a-t-il le pouvoir de bloquer la douleur, répondit l'avocat.  
  
- Puis-je m'exprimer ? demanda Hermione en se levant.  
  
- Faites, répondit Diggory.  
  
- Nous avons un enregistrement vocal de son aveu, dit-elle.  
  
- Vous l'avez ici ? Pouvons-nous l'écouter ?  
  
Elle sortit une cassette audio de sa poche et un magnétophone. Elle y inséra la cassette et appuya sur une touche. On entendit alors une voix féminine résonner dans la salle, le son magiquement amplifié.  
  
« Je me doutais bien qu'il retrouverait sa conscience sous peu », dit la voix. « Il possède une grande force spirituelle, pour un Mangemort ». « Tu es fichue, Elfe », dit une autre voix, masculine, celle d'Harry. « Lâche la partie et rends-toi » . « Inutile de gaspiller ta salive Potter », reprit la voix de la fille. « Tu sais très bien que je ne me rendrais pas. Et je doute que le sort que tu me réserve soit agréable. La prison ou l'homme qui retiendra prisonnière une Elfe Aruthane n'est pas encore né. »  
  
Elle appuya sur une autre touche et la voix s'arrêta.  
  
- Je pense que cela constitue une preuve suffisante, dit-elle d'un ton entendu.  
  
- J'appelle comme témoin Mr Harry James Potter, dit Hickman de sa voix vibrante.  
  
La foule s'emplit de murmures, la plupart devaient penser qu'il était là pour condamner Draco. Harry se leva de sa chaise et prit place dans le box.  
  
- Mr Potter, confirmez-vous votre présence à l'arrestation de Draco Malfoy ?  
  
- C'est moi-même qui l'ait arrêté, monsieur, répondit-il d'un ton ironique.  
  
- C'est donc votre voix que l'on entends sur cet enregistrement... moldu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ne cachant pas son mépris.  
  
- Oui, aux dernières nouvelles, Potter, c'est moi. J'ai conseillé à Ange de se rendre, mais comme vous avez pu l'entendre, elle ne m'a pas écoutée.  
  
- Pensez-vous que Draco Malfoy ait été ensorcelé par elle ? demanda l'avocat comme si c'était invraisemblable.  
  
- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix ferme et forte, ce qui surprit presque la moitié de l'assistance, surtout les parents des victimes, qui le croyaient de leur côté.  
  
Harry retourna à côté d'Hermione, Hickman se rassit avec une moue boudeuse, et Léna prit sa place et appela la mère de Malfoy à la barre.  
  
- Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, avez-vous remarqué un changement brutal dans le comportement de votre fils aux alentours de ses seize ans ?  
  
La femme aux longs cheveux blond platine répondit après un temps d'hésitation, comme si elle se demandait si c'était son nom qui venait d'être prononcé. Evidemment, elle ne pouvais rien vraiment dire. Si elle voulait sauver Draco, elle devait condamner Lucius, qui était à l'origine du plan avec Ange Slytherin. Et si elle ne voulait rien dire contre son mari, elle devait abandonner Draco à son sort. Ce qui signifiait réfléchir, et semblait lui demander des efforts considérables.  
  
- Pas vraiment, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu lorsqu'il était en sixième et en septième année. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps à l'école pour rattraper ses huit buses qu'il avait eu, ce que mon mari et moi jugions trop insuffisant. Quand il venait à la maison, il restait beaucoup avec son père. Je ne le voyais presque que pendant les repas.  
  
- Mais Lucius a été déclaré Mangemort. N'aurait-il pas pu influencer Draco ?  
  
- Lucius est un Mangemort repenti. Il a été avec Vous-Savez-Qui pendant la première guerre. Il n'a pas été de son côté depuis son retour il y a six ans.  
  
- En êtes vous certaine ?  
  
Narcissa blêmit et ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup.  
  
- Il ne me parlait pas de ce qu'il faisait en dehors de la famille. Ce ne m'intéresse pas.  
  
- Bien, ce sera tout.  
  
Naricissa Malfoy se leva et retourna à sa place dans les gradins.  
  
Neville fut appelé à la barre. Il tremblait et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front. Il répondit maladroitement aux questions de la jeune femme, mais ce qu'il disait était correct et n'avait pas l'air d'un texte préparé à l'avance et appris par coeur. Il ne resta que quelques instants, et lorsqu'il descendit de l'estrade, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Il rejoignit sa place, rouge de honte mais soulagé que le supplice se soit passé rapidement.  
  
Un homme trapu avec de grosses lunettes à monture d'écaille leva ensuite la main pour poser une question.  
  
- Oui , monsieur ? dit Diggory  
  
- Où se trouve actuellement cette fameuse Ange ? Car si c'est elle la responsable, c'est elle qui devrait être jugée à la place de Mr Malfoy.  
  
- Sauf votre respect, coupa Harry, le véritable responsable, c'est Voldemort. Et je doute que vous parviendrez à le juger.  
  
- Pardonnez-moi, mais vous avec dit il y a quelques minutes que vous l'aviez arrêtée. Elle devrait donc être à Azkaban...  
  
- Elle est morte, répondit Harry. Elle s'est suicidée.  
  
- Où est passé son corps ? demanda Hickman. Il n'a tout de même pas disparu.  
  
- Je m'en suis occupée, répondit Morgane en se levant.  
  
- Vous êtes ..?  
  
- Morgane Silver, professeur de Potions à Poudlard.  
  
- Vous dites que vous vous en êtes « occupés », dit l'avocat. C'est à dire ..?  
  
- Je l'ai ramenée chez elle.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que vous savez où se cachent les Elfes ?  
  
Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et répondit simplement :  
  
- Oui.  
  
Murmures de l'assistance.  
  
- Comment avez-vous pu vous y rendre ? demanda Diggory.  
  
- Ils me connaissent.  
  
- Comment cela se peut-il ? Les Elfes n'ont aucun lien avec les humains, d'ordinaire.  
  
- Sauf quand l'une d'entre eux s'amuse avec un humain et attrape un môme, répliqua Morgane d'un ton cynique. Quant à moi, ils me font confiance.  
  
- Où se trouve cet endroit ? demanda l'avocat, très intéressé. Comment peut-on y accéder ? Sont-ils hostiles ou civilisés ?  
  
- Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, coupa-t-elle.  
  
- Vous refusez de répondre !  
  
- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et laissez ce peuple en paix, cracha-t-elle, stupéfiant l'avocat, qui se troubla et se perdit dans ses notes.  
  
- Bien... heu...une dernière question : pensez-vous que Mr Malfoy ici présent soit innocent ? Je ne demande que votre avis...  
  
- Je me fiche de savoir s'il est innocent ou non. Si Potter veut qu'il soit libéré, c'est qu'il a besoin de lui. A votre place, je ne m'opposerais pas contre la seule personne capable de tenir tête à Voldemort, répondit Morgane en quittant le box des témoins.  
  
Elle traversa l'amphithéâtre et quitta la salle, laissant les membres du Wizengamot les yeux ronds.  
  
~ 'Hermione, c'est fait', dit Morgane par télépathie à sa collègue. 'Continuez sans moi, je me charge du verdict.'~  
  
Harry vit Hermione remuer les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, il comprit qu'elle communiquait avec Morgane. Bien, ça c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il n'attendait. Son regard croisa celui de Draco, et les deux hommes semblaient s'ennuyer profondément. Ne t'inquiète pas, aurait voulu lui dire Harry. Je te tirerai de ce guêpier.  
  
Il cessa de s'intéresser au procès. Sa dernière nuit de sommeil lui semblait bien loin à présent. Il essaya de résister à la tentation de fermer les yeux -ne serais-ce pour une fraction de seconde- mais il ne réussit pas. Il dodelina de la tête, ses paupières se fermèrent, et il s'endormit. Hermione s'en aperçut et appliqua un enchantement d'Illusion, pour que toute personne regardant Harry le voie tête haute et yeux ouverts, puis elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, son autre main étant enserrée dans celle de Ron.  
  
Le temps passa lentement, et bientôt, les avocats n'eurent plus de questions à poser et d'arguments à émettre. Tout reposait entre les mains du Jury, à présent. Puis le juge demanda au jury de délibérer, et congédia la foule présente dans la salle.  
  
- Reprise de l'audience à une heure, annonça Amélia Bones.  
  
Hermione secoua doucement l'épaule d'Harry et celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
- C'est fini ?  
  
- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
- Je ne dormais pas, répondit-il machinalement.  
  
Il bailla ostensiblement et Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Oui bon, je me suis peut-être un peu assoupi... Ca s'est vu ?  
  
- Non, t'inquiète, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Le verdict sera annoncé dans deux heures. On va aller manger un morceau.  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Morgane dans le couloir qui discutait avec une jeune femme, visiblement une journaliste.  
  
- Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? proposa Harry.  
  
- Je vous rejoins.  
  
- Vous êtes Carline Becker, non ? demanda Hermione à la jeune femme. Il me semble que vous étiez là à la conférence de presse donnée à Poudlard. (oui, vous avez bien remarqué, le prénom a changé (il ne plaisait pas à son propriétaire LOL !)  
  
- Vous avez une bonne mémoire, Miss Granger, dit la journaliste en souriant.  
  
Elle tendit la main et Hermione la lui serra en répondant à son sourire.  
  
- Je parlait justement avec Mlle Silver de sa remarquable prestation lors du procès. Je crois que sa dernière phrase aura grandement influencé le jury. Oh, voilà Sirius !  
  
Le parrain de Harry arrivait au bout du couloir. Carline lui sourit et l'invita à venir d'un geste de la main. Sirius, qui semblait tout heureux, perdit ses couleurs quand il aperçut Morgane.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il. Le procès s'est bien passé ?  
  
- Je pense que nous sommes arrivés à un résultat satisfaisant, répondit Hermione. On le saura après l'annonce du verdict.  
  
Sirius regardait successivement Morgane et Carline, l'air terriblement gêné.  
  
- Alors, Sirius, tu ne me présentes pas cette demoiselle ? dit Harry avec un grand sourire, en donnant une tape dans le dos de son parrain.  
  
- Je vous présente Carline Becker, dit-il avec peu d'assurance, en lui prenant la main. Il regarda avec anxiété Morgane, qui leur dit :  
  
- Vous faites un merveilleux couple. Black & Becker. A croire que vous l'avez fait exprès !  
  
Harry ,Hermione et elle éclatèrent de rire, et les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre.  
  
- Vanne moldue, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Alors, on va prendre un repas tous ensemble ?  
  
- Je connais un bon restaurant Moldu pas très loin d'ici, dit Morgane. Si vous voulez...  
  
- Ce sera parfait.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du ministère pour satisfaire leurs estomacs vides, puis revinrent pour la reprise de la séance peu avant une deux heures de l'après-midi.  
  
* Le prochain chapitre donnera le Verdict, et vous saurez enfin si Draco va être emprisonné, exécuté, libéré, lapidé, torturé, etc... Vous pouvez encore me faire changer d'avis au sujet du sort qui attend ce pauvre Draco.  
  
Pour qu'il soit exécuté, envoyez une review et tapez 1 Pour qu'il soit emprisonné à vie, envoyez une review et tapez 2 Pour qu'il soit emprisonné pour une durée indéterminée, envoyez une review et tapez 3 Pour qu'il soit livré à la foule, envoyez une review et tapez 4 Pour qu'il soit libéré sous caution, envoyez une review et tapez 5 Et enfin, pour qu'il n'aie aucune charge, envoyez une review et tapez 6  
  
Bon week-end à tous ! 


	25. Le Verdict

Me revoila !!!! et non, je ne suis pas morte !!! (d'ennui, peut-être !). Ais-je le droit de prétexter un bac blanc qui a eu lieu avant les vacances ?? Non ? Bon, j'ai aucune excuse alors ! Bon, cette fois-ci, le procès est fini, vous allez ENFIN savoir ce qui arrivera à Draco !  
  
Rosalia: Tiens, c'est vrai ! tu vas devoir payer le frais de passage dans ma fic lol ! Oui, Morgane me ressemble bcp ! C'est effrayant, hein !! J'éspère que la suite te plaira autant morue !  
  
Asmodée : 4 !!! ben voyons !!! lynché par la foule ?? Et tu serais au premier rang, hein ?  
  
Lunenoire :Bah, je vouvais pas laisser passer cette vanne !!! Quand à savoir si ton souhait va être exaucé, lis ce chap !  
  
Lyra: Ah... tu es sur la bonne voie (pour ne pas dire que t'as complètement raison ! pour ta peine, tu auras le chapitre suivant en avant-première ! merci qui ???  
  
Isys: morue adorée toi-même !! bisous et bonne lecture !!  
  
Léna : Bon, tu l'as eu, ton 6 ! Et le M, tu l'as trouvé ???  
  
Plastic Duck: lui dis surtout pas, à Léna, que tu aimes son perso. Elle a déja la tête trop enflée à mon goût lol ! Toi aussi tu as trouvé ! Le suivant en avant-première pour toi aussi !  
  
Boneless: Ah, un amateur de torture !!! Pour la mort de Cho, c'est irrémédiable !  
  
Chapitre 24 : Le Verdict  
  
Ils attendirent tous les six l'ouverture de la porte du tribunal, puis reprirent leurs places au troisième rang. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco entra à nouveau dans la salle, flanqué par deux Auros qu'Harry connaissait de vue mais pas de nom. Les deux hommes le poussèrent violemment sur le siège et à nouveau, les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras.  
  
Diggory entra et s'assit sur son fauteuil.  
  
- La cour ! dit-il.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et les membres du Wizengamot entrèrent. Amélia Bones s'assit à côté du procureur, Percy s'installa à sa place de greffier, Hickman et Léna reprirent leur place et les membres du Jury entrèrent.  
  
Harry tourna la tête pour parler à Morgane qui était assise à sa gauche, et vit que la jeune femme regardait fixement les membres du Jury. Chercherait- elle à communiquer avec eux par télépathie ? Mais que pourrait-elle leur dire ? Il regarda en direction de Draco et vit son avocate penchée sur lui pour lui parler. Léna croisa son regard et Harry entendit sa voix à l'intérieur de son esprit.  
  
«~ Morgane s'occupe du Jury, n'y fait pas attention, elle ne doit pas se faire remarquer. Pour l'instant, tout marche comme Morgane et moi l'avons prévu. ~»  
  
«~ Draco est au courant ? ~»  
  
Il ne demanda pas quel était ce plan, il avait d'ailleur sa petite idée sur la question, et était rassuré de savoir que Léna était dans le coup. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Morgane, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle suivait ses propres intérêts, et il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que la jeune femme pouvait avoir en tête.  
  
«~ Non. Moins de personnes sauront, mieux ce sera. Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione soit dans la confidence. ~»  
  
«~ A mon avis, elle l'a probablement deviné. ~»  
  
«~ Je vais lui parler. ~»  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. Oui, elle savait sûrement. Mais lui n'aurait jamais pensé à cela. Il se demanda si c'était une idée de Morgane ou de Léna. Elles étaient aussi subtiles l'une que l'autre, bien que Morgane soit un petit peu plus directe. Léna était rusée et intelligente, Morgane ingénieuse et impitoyable.  
  
- La séance reprend, annonça Amélia Bones.  
  
- A moins que les avocats aient de nouvelles preuves à apporter à l'affaire, le Jury va rendre le verdict, dit Diggory.  
  
Les deux avocats n'avaient rien à ajouter. Morgane fit un discret clin d'œil à Léna, qui hocha la tête.  
  
- Avez-vous délibéré ? demanda Diggory au premier Juré.  
  
- Oui, Votre Honneur, répondit-il en se levant. Les charges sont les suivantes : chaque famille dont il a été clairement responsable de la mort d'un membre, Mr Malfoy devrait verser une somme de dix milles Gallions. Pour  
  
chaque famille dont la mort de l'un des membres a été causée par un Mangemort directement aux ordres de Mr Malfoy, trois mille Gallions. Pour chacun des vingt blessés suite aux attaques menées par Mr Malfoy, cinq cent Gallions. Au bar des Trois Balais, au magasin de Fleury&Bott et à la banque Gringotts, pour les dégâts commis lors des attaques, trois mille Gallions. Enfin, il devra verser au Ministère une amende de dix mille Gallions pour permettre la reconstruction des lieux publics endommagés, soit un total de cent cinquante mille Gallions. Aucun emprisonnement ni exécution n'a été recquis.  
  
La foule s'agita bruyamment, certaines personnes criaient et insultaient le Jury, d'autres se levaient de leurs sièges, révoltés.  
  
- Mais on le va pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi !  
  
- Envoyez le à Azkaban !  
  
- Donnez lui le baiser du Détraqueur, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, ce putain de Mangemort !  
  
- Le Jury est corrompu ! C'est inadmissible !  
  
- SILENCE ! cria Diggory, ou je fais évacuer la salle.  
  
Des Aurors entrèrent pour calmer la foule et les personnes qui s'étaient levées se rassirent. Harry croisait les doigts, éspérant que les membres du Wizengamot allaient garder les charges telles que le Jury les avaient formulées. La cour se réunit, puis Diggory se leva.  
  
- Les charges retenues contre Mr Malfoy restent celles décidées par le Jury. Mr Malfoy est libre. Vous pouvez disposer.  
  
La foule se leva et bon nombre partirent, attendant sans doute à la sortie. Les deux Aurors qui se dirigèrent vers Draco pour le libérer n'avaient pas l'air content, mais le détachèrent quand même, et Draco se leva dignement du Siège de l'Accusé.  
  
- Mr Malfoy, vous avez trois mois pour payer les amendes qui vous ont été assignées, dit Percy sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens de payer ces sommes...  
  
- J'ai les moyens, Weasley, coupa-t-il.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers Draco et lui serra la main. Draco sourit, posa la main sur son épaule et le serra contre lui.  
  
- Merci Harry, de m'avoir tiré de là.  
  
- Je n'ai pas grand mérite, c'est surtout à Léna que tu le dois.  
  
- Toujours modeste, répliqua-t-il. Oh salut Josh !  
  
Il tendit la main à son cousin, qui la serra puis serra Draco dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu sois innocenté !  
  
- Je suppose que tu es au moins aussi heureux que moi !  
  
Hermione, Neville et Ron les rejoignirent et ils quittèrent la salle, puis arrivèrent Léna et Morgane. Draco se détourna d'Harry puis enlaça Léna et l'embrassa. Harry, Josh et Morgane applaudirent, Hermione et Neville sourirent et Ron eut sur son visage une expression semblable à celle d'une personne qui trouve un chocolat fondu dans la poche de son jean.  
  
- Tu aurais pu lui épargner les charges, murmura Harry à Morgane.  
  
- Ce n'aurait pas été crédible, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et puis, il a largement les moyens.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron.  
  
- Ca c'est un peu normal, répliqua Morgane d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
- On rentre ? proposa Hermione. On ne peut pas parler de cela ici.  
  
- Heu... dit timidement Neville, il serait prudent de ne pas passer par la porte principale, ou Draco ne restera pas entier bien longtemps, avec toute la foule.  
  
- Tu as raison, Lon... Neville.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit timidement et serra la main que lui tendit Draco. Puis le serpentard tendit la main vers Ron, et seul un regard appuyé d'Harry et Hermione dans le dos de Draco le forcèrent à serrer la main tendue, en esquissant un sourire plus que crispé.  
  
Josh les quitta et passa par la porte principale, accompagné de Narcissa. Ils sortirent par la porte conduisant aux cellules puis Léna les fit passer par des couloirs et des escaliers qu'Harry n'avaient encore jamais empruntés, et qui étaient complètement deserts, et ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir. Léna ouvrit une porte en murmurant un mot de passe qu'il ne put entendre et les fit entrer.  
  
- C'est mon bureau, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
- On est dans quel étage ?  
  
- C'est une partie spéciale du Ministère, gardée secrète.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas avocate ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Seulement celle de Draco, sourit-elle. Personne n'aurait voulu le défendre et personne aurait eu plus d'intérêt que moi à le défendre. Je ne fait pas partie du Wizengamot, j'ai juste fait deux ans d'études de droit dans une fac moldue.  
  
- Mais vous êtes quoi, alors ? dit Ron. Une Langue-de-Plomb ?  
  
- Non, j'appartiens à une administration secrète qui n'est même pas connue du Minsitre. Elle n'a pas de nom explicite, pour éviter les problèmes, on l'appelle seulement l'Unité. Chez les Modus, on appellerait ça du contre-espionnage.  
  
- Le ministère a un service de contre-espionnage ? s'exclama Harry.  
  
Draco eut un sourire discret.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas... dit Ron.  
  
- Regardes un James Bond et tu comprendras, répliqua Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.  
  
- Et en quoi ça consiste ? demanda Ron sans se soucier de l'interruption.  
  
- La défense, la sécurité, l'espionnage, tout ce genre de choses. Je dirige un groupe d'Aurors que je charge de différentes missions, chez les Moldus, par exemple, ou les Mangemorts. Ils rapportent des informations, qui sont ensuite données aux Aurors du Ministère ou à d'autres organismes privés, comme l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
- Vous avez des espions infitrés dans les rangs des Mangemorts ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Exact.  
  
- Alors vous connaissez peut-être le professeur Rogue, dit Hermione.  
  
- Il n'est pas mort en novembre dernier ?  
  
- Ne jouez pas à la plus maline, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
Léna sourit en retour.  
  
- Très bien. Oui, je le connais, Severus Rogue a rejoint mon équipe après sa très regréttée mort. Il fait partie de mes espions infiltrés dans le camp de Voldemort. Son pouvoir de Légilimencien est très utile, et il est très discret. Mais il n'y a que Draco et moi qui sommes au courant de son ancienne vie.  
  
- Ca ressemble à la CIA, murmura Neville pour lui-même.  
  
- C'est normal, Mr Londubat. Je m'en suis inspiré pour créer l'Unité. Je suis d'origine Moldue, alors les films d'espionnage n'ont pas de secrets pour moi. Mais je dirais que je me suis davantage inspirée de la NSA que de la CIA. Mon rôle n'est pas d'assurer la sécurité du ministre. D'ailleurs, il peut crever, il est aussi inutile que le précédent. Quoiqu'un peu moins borné.  
  
- C'est vous qui avez crée cet organisation ? s'étonna Ron. Je pensais que vous étiez simplement une sorte de chef.  
  
- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai crée, après la défaite de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il fallait un nouvel organisme secret, puisque l'Ordre était découvert. On se charge entre autre d'éviter les attaques des Mangemorts, que les espions nous informent régulièrement. Mais on a aussi de nombreuses activités chez les Moldus, on doit parfois se rendre sur un lieu avant la Brigade de Réparation des Accident magiques lors de certains incidents ... Vous comprenez bien sûr que tout ceci doit rester secret.  
  
Harry et Neville acquiescèrent. Ron n'écoutait plus (phrase de plus de 5 lignes oblige) et Hermione était intriguée par ce que faisait Morgane. La jeune femme fixait avec intensité les murs, le plafond, le bureau et le mobilier, et écoutait très attentivement sans rien dire.  
  
« ~Que fais-tu ?~ »  
  
« ~Je mémorise la pièce pour pouvoir revenir.~ »  
  
Un sifflement strident les interrompit et une personne apparut dans la pièce, tenant une bouteille de soda vide dans la main, qu'elle jeta dans une caisse déjà remplie de Portoloins usés.  
  
- Léo ?! s'exclama Harry en reconnaissant sa coéquipière de Quidditch. Eléonore ? mais... que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Léo se retourna. Elle était vêtue à la mode moldue, un jean noir et déchiré maintenu par une ceinture de cuir, un T-Shirt rouge sang et une chemise blanche aux manches relevés. Léo regarda Léna d'un air suspicieux.  
  
- Pourquoi sont-ils là ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Le procès est fini et la foule n'est pas contente du résultat. Je les ai fait venir ici pour éviter à Draco de se retrouver en morceaux.  
  
La jeune femme aperçut Draco et eut un large sourire.  
  
- Cool, tu n'as rien eu alors !  
  
- Mon compte en banque va souffrir, répondit Draco, mais sinon ça va.  
  
Harry fixa sa poursuiveuse, intrigué.  
  
- Tu fais partie de l'Unité ?  
  
- Ouais, depuis deux ans.  
  
- Mais tu fais partie d'une équipe de Quidditch ! s'exclama Ron. Comment peux-tu en même temps faire des trucs d'espionnage ?  
  
- Tu es bien professeur, répliqua-t-elle. Et justement, le fait de jouer au Quidditch me donne un très bon alibi ! Et Léna, la prochaine fois, ne me donne pas de bouteilles de coca, ça me rend malade, c'est même pas alcoolisé !  
  
- Je m'en souviendrai, répondit-elle. Mais si je te donne une bouteille d'alcool, tu vas te plaindre qu'elle est vide ! Bon, il faut que l'on retourne à Poudlard. Léo, tu as fini le travail ?  
  
- Mission accomplie mon général, répondit Léo en faisant un salut militaire. Il a avoué tout ce qu'il savait et le véritasérum de Rickman a confirmé.  
  
- Tu ne l'a pas trop abîmé, quand même ?  
  
- Il sera en état de marcher, assura Léo.  
  
- Parfait. Maintenant... si tu peux faire parler le 412, ça m'arrangerait, on a besoin de renseignements pour l'affaire dont je t'ai parlé.  
  
- Pas de problèmes ! répondit Léo en sortant de la pièce.  
  
- Et ne le bousille pas trop non plus !  
  
- On peux même plus s'amuser en paix, gromella Léo.  
  
Léna sortit une boîte remplie de vieux objets et en sortit un qu'elle tendit à Harry.  
  
- Ce portoloin mène à Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle en montrant un vieux volant de kart  
  
Ils se tinrent tous les sept accrochés au volant et Harry ressentit au ventre la secousse caractéristique du dépard d'un Portoloin. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il étaient dans le Hall de Poudlard.  
  
Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'élève à ce moment, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le salon des professeurs. Harry marchait en tête de file, il ouvrit la porte et invita les autres à s'asseoir. Très classe, Léna s'assit sur le fauteuil que lui offrait Harry et croisa les bras.  
  
- Bon, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique, dit Ron.  
  
- Est-ce vraiment sage de le mettre au courant ? fit Morgane d'un ton où se mélangeaient le mépris et l'exaspération.  
  
- Oui, répondit précipitemment Harry, avant que Ron n'ait pu répliquer. Bon, je vais t'expliquer les grandes lignes, et à Neville aussi.  
  
- Je pense avoir compris ce qui s'est passé, coupa Neville d'une petite voix. Morgane a donné l'ordre par télépathie aux jurés d'innocenter Draco Malfoy, non ?  
  
- C'est exactement ça, dit Hermione. Sur l'aide de Léna qui lui a dit quels jurés il fallait corrompre, pour que tous ne soient quand même pas du même avis lorsqu'ils ont délibéré à midi, mais qu'ils soient en nombre suffisamment important pour innocenter Draco.  
  
- N'empêche, coupa Neville, c'était une belle plaidoirie.  
  
- Merci, répondit l'avocate. C'était nécessaire, sinon cela aurait été douteux.  
  
- Quand avez-vous mis en place ce plan ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Mardi, quand Morgane m'a enseigné la télépathie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'inciter légèrement les gens, alors nous avons concocté ce petit plan pour permettre à Draco d'être innocenté même si la plaidoirie ne se passait pas comme prévu.  
  
Inciter légèrement ? pensa Harry. C'est ce qu'on appelle un euphémisme. Elle ne lui avait sûrement pas raconté la vérité.  
  
Morgane se leva brusquement et enfila son blouson.  
  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle, je retourne chez moi.  
  
- A Londres ?  
  
- Oui, si je laisse Will seule plus longtemps, il ne restera plus grand chose de mon forfait internet et de mes réserves de choco à la framboise.  
  
- Je peux venir ? demanda timidement Neville. Je ne suis encore jamais venu chez toi...  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Neville se leva à son tour et ils quittèrent la pièce.  
  
- J'aime pas trop les voir ensemble, gromella Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Léna. Vous vous méfiez d'elle on dirait.  
  
- Pas qu'un peu. Rien d'étonnant remarque, vu que... aïe Hermione, pourquoi tu me pinces comme ça ?  
  
- T'es vraiment trop con, maugréa-t-elle.  
  
- Ce Will dont elle a parlé, c'est son petit ami ?  
  
- C'est une fille, grogna Ron.  
  
- Sa petite amie alors ? dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- Non, répondit Hermione. C'est sa meilleure amie, elle enseigne l'astronomie ici.  
  
- Mmmh... Alors, Mr Londubat a toutes ses chances !  
  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas remarqué la façon dont il la regarde ?  
  
- Bien je... non, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Harry se frappa le front.  
  
- Ron, tu es la personne la plus aveugle que j'aie jamais vu.  
  
* 


	26. Problèmes de coeur et lièvre de mars

Salut à tous ! Je sais, j'ai encore mis 3 mois à vous pondre un chapitre, mais miracle, l'inspiration m'est revenue !! (elle s'était cachée dans un tiroir la coquine) Malheureusement, je n'ai plus énormément de temps de libre (bac dans 2 mois oblige...)  
  
*RAR* (HONTE A MOI, J'AVAIS PAS MIS LE BON CHAP SUR DISQUETTE DONC CERTAINS N'ONT PAS EU LEURS REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ! MEA CULPA !!)  
  
Asmodée : Voueille, I have a suite ! It is not because you are... enfin bref !  
  
Lunenoire : Salut ma grande ! j'ai mis du temps, mais la suite, la voilà ! bonne lecture !  
  
Léo : LA REINE LES AIME ROUGES... comment ça, du cul et du whisky ? T'aime rien d'autre dans la vie à part les vices ? Bonne biture !  
  
Isys : Coucou ma belle ! Tu voulais un nouveau chap ? Ben le voilà !!  
  
Plastic Duck : Et encore une victoire de canard ! mouarf, je pète de rire à chaque fois que je lis ta phrase !!! vi j'ai un peu écris pendant les vacs, mais ça va mieux ! j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration !!  
  
Léna : Ton souhait est exaucé, Drakynouchinet chéri est liiiibre !!!!! (et pourtant je ne lui ai pas offert de chaussettes !)  
  
Lyra Belacqua : ah, tu voulais 3 ? Ben tu l'as eu ! c'est vrai que c'était pas très très sanglant mais bon (la menace DM de maths a fait pencher la balance !) Boneless : De la torture pour Draco ? Désolé, fallait dire ça au chapitre précédent, ça aurait influencé les votes !!!! et le Morgane/Neville ? Chouette, un fan !!! *  
  
Spéciale dédicace à Léo qui reconnaîtra le bout du chapitre qui lui est dédié !  
  
Chapitre 25 : Problèmes de coeur  
  
Ron ne décoléra pas de la semaine. Il refusait d'admettre que son meilleur ami avait œuvré pour protéger ce petit connard de Malfoy, mais qu'en plus ce soit Morgane qui ait fait toute la différence. Harry tenta de lui expliquer que Draco n'était plus le même, mais il ne voulut rien savoir. Peu lui importait que Malfoy soit devenu plus méchant à partir de sa sixième année. Il l'était déjà suffisemment à son goût avant. Il s'énerva plus encore contre Harry quand celui-ci lui dit que s'il n'avait pas ri quand Draco s'était présenté dans le Poudlard Express, dix ans plus tôt, cette haine réciproque n'aurait pas existé.  
  
- Alors comme ça tu penses que tu aurais mieux fait de devenir ami avec lui dès le début ? Avec le père qu'il a ? avait-il hurlé.  
  
- Je ne connaissais pas son père la première fois que je l'ai vu, répliqua Harry.  
  
- Malfoy ne m'aurait jamais accepté ! Les Weasley sont traîtres de sang chez les Sang-Purs, tu le sais bien ! Et puis, il serait quand même allé à Serpentard !  
  
- Peut-être que j'y serais allé aussi ! Le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas, répondit Ron, alarmé. Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor !  
  
Enfin bref, ils se battirent tout l'après-midi, et ne s'accordèrent pas la parole de la semaine, et Hermione dût endosser le pénible rôle d'intermédiaire. Les élèves revinrent peu à peu au château, et quelques jours avant la rentrée, Josh remercia chaleureusement Harry, Hermione et Morgane d'avoir si hardûment défendu son cousin.  
  
Morgane invita tous les professeurs, enfin, c'est à dire Harry, Hermione, Willia, Neville, Rémus et Sirius, ainsi que Léo, Tonks, Ginny, les Jumeaux Weasley, Léna et Draco (elle avait également invité Ron par pur convenance, mais il avait heureusement décliné l'offre) à fêter le nouvel an chez elle. Elle avait agrandi son appartemment londonien par magie, fourni de nombreuses bouteilles de boissons toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres (liqueur de piment vert, alcool blanc de cactus, kir de goyave et de melon et élixir du Suédois –que ceux qui connaissent ce dernier lèvent la main et me décrivent par review ce qui leur est arrivé après avoir goûté). La fête fut très animée et dura tard dans la matinée. Harry s'amusa comme un petit fou à danser avec tout le monde sur toutes les musiques possibles (enfin, sur les musiques qu'écoutait Morgane, c'est-à-dire presque tout sauf le classique (elle l'avait suffisemment subi pendant l'époque de la Renaissance), la techno et le rap) sous les regards étonnés d'Hermione et Ginny, qui trouvaient étrange que leur ami ait si vite oublié Cho Chang.  
  
Les cours reprirent, amenant leurs lots de copies à corriger (de quoi dégoûter un prof de faire des interros, avait commenté Neville), plongeant rapidement élèves et professeurs dans une nouvelle monotonie. Cette reprise de travail fit retomber Harry dans l'amertume qui l'avait envahi à la disparition de Cho. Hermione et Willia avaient la plus grande peine du monde à le dérider, quant à Ron, il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Hermione et lui s'étaient violement disputés, et Hermione ne lui adressait plus la parole. Ils étaient encore ensemble, mais c'était tout juste.  
  
- Des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de le larguer, dit-elle à Willia, un soir de janvier, alors qu'elle était assise sur un canapé dans l'appartemment de celle-ci.  
  
- Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Tu l'aimes encore ?  
  
- Bien, plus comme un ami. En fait, avoua-t-elle, je me demande chaque jour que Merlin fait ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec lui lorsqu'il me l'a demandé, en sixième année. Je crois que c'est à cause de Harry et Cho. Ils étaient souvent ensemble, et Ron et moi restions tous deux dans la salle commune à ne rien faire ou bien à tenir la chandelle chacun notre tour.  
  
- Tu devrais le lui expliquer.  
  
- J'en ai l'intention, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Les hommes sont vraiment impossibles !  
  
- Tourne-toi vers les filles, suggéra Will.  
  
- Mais je suis hétéro !  
  
- Tu es déjà sorti avec une femme ?  
  
- Je ... non, mais... bredouilla Hermione.  
  
- Alors tu ne peux pas te prétendre hétéro, déclara Will. L'amour, c'est comme les glaces, tu ne peux pas savoir quel est ton parfum préféré tant que tu ne les as pas tous goûtés.  
  
- Mais je n'ai jamais tourné ça dans ce sens, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été attiré physiquement par une fille, alors... Tu ne me dit pas cela parce que tu veux sortir avec moi, quand même ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.  
  
- Non ! répondit Will en éclatant de rire.  
  
- C'est vrai, toi c'est Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
- Non ! répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.  
  
- Ah ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Oui bon... Je l'aime bien, mais pas jusque là. De plus, il est encore sous le choc de la mort de Cho.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je trouvais qu'il le prenait trop bien, tant qu'il était au prises avec le Ministère pour le procès. Mais je croyais que tu en pinçais un peu pour lui.  
  
- Parce que c'est réciproque ? s'enquit Will.  
  
Elles furent interrompues par des petits coups sur la porte, et Morgane apparut dans l'entrebaîllement.  
  
- Will ?  
  
- J'arrive, repondit l'irlandaise.  
  
- Je vais voir Minerva pour les réunions de préfets, dit Hermione en se levant. A ce soir.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis se tourna vers Morgane.  
  
- Il faudra que tu aille voir Harry, lui et Ron ont eu un problème avec les Serpentard ce matin, et comme tu es leur directrice...  
  
- Qui est le fauteur de trouble ?  
  
- Mickaël Terry.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je verrai avec eux tout à l'heure.  
  
Hermione sortit de l'appartemment et Morgane et Will entrèrent dans ceux de Morgane, et le professer de Potions verrouilla soigneusement la porte. Hermione haussa les épaules et sortit du salon pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice.  
  
*  
  
Harry détacha son regard du plafond et se résigna à se lever. Son cours du lendemain n'était pas prêt, il n'avait pas corrigé les devoirs qu'il avait ramassé et il évitait consciencieusement la compagnie de tous. L'attitude de Ron l'énervait au plus haut point, Hermione voulait à tout prix parler de Cho, ce dont il n'avait vraiment pas envie, et Morgane adoptait comme toujours une attitude indifférente, spectatrice. La seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait parler sans avoir envie de fuir à toutes jambes ou de se mettre en colère, hormis Sirius, c'était Will, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
  
Il voulait absolument prendre sa revanche sur Voldemort, venger Cho, mais Hermione ne cessait de lui dire d'attendre, de faire preuve de patience. Il s'étira et se regarda dans le miroir et fit la moue devant son reflet. Il essaya sans succès d'aplatir ses cheveux et enfila une robe de sorcier. Il était pâle et sa tête le lançait, mais il se dirigea quand même d'un pas ferme vers le salon, qui était désert. Il ouvrit la porte pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle et tomba nez à nez avec Ron. Il avait l'air grave et son regard était tourné vers ses chaussures.  
  
- Harry, je suis désolé de mon attitude de ces derniers jours. Je sais que tu traverse une mauvaise passe et au lieu de t'aider, je te boude comme un mioche à cause de Morgane et de Malfoy. Je... je suis désolé.  
  
- Facile à dire, gromella Harry, soulagé toutefois par la déclaration de Ron. J'accepte tes excuses, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione les accepte aussi facilement.  
  
- Je sais. Je l'aime, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque. Je ne vais rien faire, juste attendre simplement qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle veut en arrêter là, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.  
  
- Le supporteras-tu ? s'enquit Harry.  
  
- Oui, je pense. Je ne suis pas dépendante d'elle à ce point.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je parle de ta réaction quand elle sortira avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-il après un temps de réfléxion. Si elle sort avec quelqu'un tout de suite, ça voudrait dire qu'elle me trompe, mais sinon... Tu crois qu'elle est attirée par quelqu'un du château ? demanda-t- il d'un ton inquiet.  
  
- De toute façon, tous sont maqués sauf Rémus, le rassura Harry.  
  
- Et Neville, ajouta Ron avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Oh, il est plus ou moins avec Morgane, donc les deux-là sont à rayer.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par « les deux-là » ? coupa Ron.  
  
- Rien, je parle de Neville.  
  
- Tu sous-entends, coupa à nouveau Ron en respirant fortement, que Hermione, mon... notre Hermione, pourrait être ... amoureuse, de Morgane ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas... Elles s'aiment bien, c'est tout, répondit Harry, supris par le ton que prenait son ami. Et que feras-tu, une fois célibataire ?  
  
- J'irai à la chasse à la gazelle, bien entendu. Et toi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux.  
  
Une expression furtive d'avidité apparut sur le visage de Ron.  
  
- Et tu t'en veux à cause de Cho, déclara-t-il.  
  
- Tout comme elle s'en voulait à cause de Cédric... murmura Harry pour lui- même. Mais ça date d'avant Noël, et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Je la trouvais trop gamine, au début.  
  
- Je ne peux que te conseiller de foncer, mon vieux, dit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
  
« Et essayer d'éviter le mur » pensa sombrement Harry.  
  
*  
  
Hermione et Ron se séparèrent la semaine suivante, Hermione décrétant que plus rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de leur relation et qu'elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié envers lui, Ron l'écoutant sans rien dire jusqu'au bout. En larmes malgré tout, elle partit se consoler dans les bras de Morgane, qui la confia à Will quelques instants plus tard, plus douée qu'elle pour réconforter les gens. Elle déménagea ses affaires le lendemain et s'installa dans l'appartement vide à côté de celui de Neville. Elle était devenue très bonne amie avec Will, qui, bien que fénéante, partageait sa soif de connaissance et sa passion pour la lecture.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Will et Neville avaient préparé une fête pour l'anniversaire de Morgane, le 15 janvier au matin. Harry avait pour rôle d'éloigner Morgane du salon avant que tout soit prêt, et il discutait actuellement avec elle sur les différentes stratégies qu'ils pourraient mettre au point pour en finir avec Voldemort (Morgane restait d'ailleurs très évasive sur le sujet).  
  
~C'est bon Harry, vous pouvez venir !~ lui dit Hermione par télépathie au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Heu... On va déjeuner ? proposa-t-il à Morgane.  
  
- Avec plaisir, je meurs de faim.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens sortirent dans le couloir et arrivèrent dans le salon, plongé dans la pénombre. Morgane tendit la main et une boule de lumière verte y apparut et éclaira la pièce.  
  
- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!  
  
Hermione ralluma les chandelles d'un coup de baguette et rejoignit les autres qui se ruaient sur Morgane.  
  
- Un... JOYEUX OUI-Z'ANNIVERSAIRE ! chantèrent en chœur Neville et Willia.  
  
- A moi ? demanda Morgane.  
  
- A qui ?  
  
- A moi !  
  
- A toi !  
  
- Un... JOYEUX OUI-Z'ANNIVERSAIRE !  
  
- A toi !  
  
- A moi ?  
  
- Mais oui !  
  
- A moi !  
  
- Souffle très fort sur la bougie et le voeu s'accomplit !  
  
Hermione et Harry apportèrent le gâteau et elle souffla ses vingt-cinq bougies d'un seul coup. Neville déboucha une bouteille de champ' (aimablement fournie par Will) et remplit les verres.  
  
- Tiens ma belle, dit Will en fourrant un paquet cadeau dans les bras de Morgane.  
  
Elle déchira le papier et ouvrit la boîte.  
  
- Un side-car miniature ?  
  
- C'est pour emmener Neville en virée ! répondit Will.  
  
- T'es géniale ! dit Morgane en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Hermione lui tendit un autre paquet qui contenait un joli nécessaire d'écriture et d'enluminure avec des calames et des pointes de plumes en argent et Harry une chemise noire avec une chauve-souris en flammes dans le dos.  
  
- Elle est superbe ! Je n'en avais pas comme celle-là !  
  
- Je me suis renseigné ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Will.  
  
- J'ai fait un raid dans ton armoire, avoua l'irlandaise avec un grand sourire. C'était bordelique, d'ailleurs ! Tu ne l'as pas rangée depuis combien de temps ?  
  
- Tu sais bien que ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ! dit Morgane.  
  
- Euh, Morgane ? demanda Neville d'une petite voix.  
  
- Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enfantin en voyant le gros paquet.  
  
- Ouvre !  
  
Morgane ouvrit le paquet, qui contenait une bonne trentaine de livres.  
  
- Woaw ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- C'est l'intégrale des Annales du Disque-Monde de Pratchett, expliqua-t- il. J'ai vu que tu ne les avais pas dans ta bibliothèque.  
  
- T'es un amour !  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Hermione et Will souriaient.  
  
- Vous êtes adorables !  
  
- J'ai demandé à Sirius de se joindre à nous, mais il a refusé, chuchota Harry à Morgane.  
  
- C'est normal. Cette journée est celle d'un autre anniversaire pour lui, et pas d'une naissance.  
  
- J'avais oublié, s'excusa Harry.  
  
- Pas lui. Je crois qu'il m'aimait vraiment, murmura-t-elle. Moi non.  
  
Elle avait dit ces derniers mots tout bas mais Harry l'entendit. Hermione arriva et leur mit une part de gâteau dans les mains. C'était un napolitain, le dessert préféré de Morgane. Le pâtissier n'avait pas lésiné sur la meringue et la praline.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec lui alors ? demanda-t-il en l'éloignant des autres.  
  
- Je t'explique : mon objectif était d'être proche de Lily et de James. J'ai d'abord essayé d'être la meilleure amie de Lily, puis quand Sirius m'a demandé, j'ai accepté, car ça pousserait davantage James à m'inviter à son mariage, et puis, il était beau et gentil. Mais j'ai clamsé trop tôt. Je suis bien dégoûtée, je me suis faite dépouiller à dix-neuf ans à peine du plus beau corps que j'avais jamais eu.  
  
Cette remarque étonna Harry. Certes, Morgane n'avait pas le corps somptueux de Fleur Dealcour, mais avait des traces sous-jacentes de charmes sous l'apparence rebelle et garçon manqué. Neville devait vraiment être particulier pour avoir passé outre sa carapace et être tombé amoureux. Il éspérait qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'amuser avec lui pour le plaquer plus tard.  
  
-... viens Harry ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu viens ? répéta Hermione. On va déjeuner. Tu m'as l'air dans la lune, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue faussement désapprobatrice. Allez viens, les autres sont déjà descendus.  
  
Il lui emboîta le pas.  
  
Harry sirota son cappuccino en regardant Hermione et Will qui bavardaient en mangeant des toasts beurrés. Le courrier arriva, et Harry reçut une lettre de son entraîneur de Quidditch et la Gazette du sorcier. Il parcourut le sommaire des yeux mais il ne semblait rien y avoir d'intéressant.  
  
- Tiens, j'ai reçu une lettre de Fred et Georges, dit Morgane en détachant l'enveloppe rose bonbon du hibou petit duc.  
  
- Fais gaffe ! prévint Neville.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit, bras tendus par mesure de précaution, et un nuage de fumée grisâtre en sortit. Harry et Hermione sortirent aussitôt leur baguettes mais la fumée restait compacte autour de Morgane. Elle se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard sous les éclats de rire.  
  
- Morgane, tes cheveux ! s'exclama Will en riant.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en passant ses mains dedans. Aarg ! qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ces blaireaux ? Y sont tout courts !  
  
- Et c'est pas tout ! ajouta Hermione en riant. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un miroir qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.  
  
Les cheveux mi-longs et châtains clairs de Morgane étaient devenus presque aussi courts que ceux de Neville, coiffés en pointes de deux pouces comme ceux de Tonks et étaient si noirs qu'ils en paraîssaient bleus.  
  
Elle sortit la lettre qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.  
  
Chère Morgane, (ceci n'est pas une lettre d'amour)  
  
Tout d'abord, nous te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Nous nous sommes dit que cette coupe de cheveux irait bien avec ton blouson de cuir. Certes, tu risque d'avoir quelques problèmes en enfilant ton casque de moto (je ne sais pas s'ils sont imperméables au gel !) mais ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Et puis tu pourras monter ton groupe de rock avec Tonks ! Nous n'avons pas voulu te les teindre en rose chewing-gum, bien que nous avons longtemps hésité entre le rouge et le noir.  
  
Tu nous manque beaucoup et on a hâte de vous revoir, Will et toi !  
  
Gros bisous et emmerde les jeunes pour fêter tes vingt-cinq ans ! (quelque chose comme vingt-cinq retenues à vingt-cinq serpentard ferait l'affaire !) Fred & Georges.  
  
Morgane éclata de rire.  
  
- Ils sont incroyables !  
  
Elle fit apparaître une plume et une feuille de parchemin et rédigea une réponse. Harry quitta la table quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit Ron pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sitôt la journée terminée, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent sur le terrain pour donner les cours de Quidditch, et revinrent une heure et demie plus tard, épuisés, se vautrer dans les fauteuils du salon, où Hermione et Neville travaillaient.  
  
Mais Willia et Morgane n'étaient pas là. 


	27. Spy Games

Bonjour !!  
  
Je crois que je n'ai pas mis aussi peu de temps pour uploader un nouveau chapitre depuis le début de l'année ! Winky a bien travaillé !! De plus avec les vacances qui vont arriver (après le bac bien sûr), la suite viendra très vite, surtout que l'inspiration ne me quitte plus !  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages, noms et lieux issus des livres de J-K Rowling lui appartiennent, les personnages de Caroline Becker, Léna Rosemberg et de Léo appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, le reste est accessoirement ma propriété personnelle.  
  
Pairing : R (cette classification sera plus justifiée dans les chapitres à venir.)  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Isys : t'inquiète, ce dont tu m'as parlé en review n'arrivera pas ! (heureusement d'ailleurs lol) sinon je t'ai trouvé un rôle (mais bref) dans la suite !  
  
Asmodée : 20H50 t'y es presque, il est 23H15 ! Mort de Ropn par décapitatioon ? Ben voyons ! quand à Alice, ah, c'est une grande histoire d'amour !  
  
Léo : YOUKI YOUKI !! Comment va ma grande folle préférée ?? Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour toi !  
  
Popov : Merci et bonne lecture !  
  
Boneless : Merci pour ta review ! voilà la suite.  
  
Plastic Duck : Ben tu n'as pas trop dû attendre, non ?  
  
Lyra Belacqua : Bonne pioche ! mais chut !  
  
Chapitre 26 : Espionnage  
  
- C'est à toi, Harry, dit Ron.  
  
« Ma reine est en joue, pensa Harry. Comment la protéger ? Par mon fou ? Ma tour ? Si je bouge la tour, mon cavalier n'est plus protégé... Il me reste trois pions. Si je protège ma reine, il verra mon fou et se défendra par sa tour. Mais si je déplace ce pion, il prend mon roi en trois coups... »  
  
- Fou en F3, dit Harry.  
  
La pièce s'avança en diagonale et prit un cavalier noir.  
  
- Joli coup, Harry. Mmmh... Reine en E6 !  
  
« Je peux prendre sa reine en deux coups avec mon pion. Sinon je lui prends sa tour avec la mienne et je perds mon pion. Oui, c'est le mieux. »  
  
- Tour en D4, annonça-t-il.  
  
- Reine en C6, dit aussitôt Ron. Echec au roi !  
  
« Le chien, il m'a pris mon cavalier. Je n'ai pas le choix ; je dois prendre sa reine avec mon fou »  
  
- Fou en C6.  
  
- Je savais que tu allais faire ça ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton triomphant. Tour en H5 ! Echec et mat !  
  
- Bien joué, admit Harry. Je n'avais pas vu ta deuxième tour.  
  
Il se leva et laissa Ron ranger le jeu. Il s'étira et regarda dans la pièce.  
  
- Où est Hermione ?  
  
- Elle est à Londres, répondit Ron. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait ce soir.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Neville entra, une plante dégoulinante d'eau dans les mains. Il posa le pot sur une table et nettoya le sol avec sa baguette.  
  
- Et Will et Morgane ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Elles sont dans l'appartemment de Morgane, répondit Neville en séchant ses vêtements et le pot.  
  
Il se dirigea vers ses appartemments, beugla le mot de passe pour que sa porte s'ouvre et entra, laissant une traînée de terre derrière lui. Harry s'avança pour la nettoyer, sourcils froncés, mais elle disparut toute seule au bout de quelques secondes.  
  
- Je trouve qu'elle sont bien trop souvent enfermées dans cet appart, fit Harry d'un ton pensif.  
  
Ron haussa à nouveau les épaules et sortit quelques feuilles de parchemin et un plumier. Harry regarda sa montre et pensa machinalement à Will. Il sursauta : la montre indiquait « domaine protégé ». Plus grand-chose ne pouvait l'étonner, venant de Morgane.  
  
- Tiens, regarde, tu lui mettrais quelle note, à lui ? Je dirais que ça vaut facilement un E, t'en penses quoi ?  
  
Harry prit la copie et s'assit à côté de Ron. Ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'au retour d'Hermione, un peu avant sept heures.  
  
- Tiens, salut ! fit Harry. Tu es rentrée pile à l'heure pour manger.  
  
- Et j'ai du travail, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai demandé à mes élèves de réalier un exposé sur quelque chose de typiquement moldu ; malheureusement, il y en a qui ont tellement pris cela au pied de la lettre que je ne connais rien de leur sujets. Deux filles ont fait un exposé sur les feuilletons télévisés, et je n'en regardait jamais quand j'étais chez moi, alors je viens de regarder quelques films. Résultat, je n'ai pas préparé mes cours de la semaine du tente et un !  
  
- Il te reste encore deux semaines, fit remarquer Ron.  
  
- Je sais, mais je préfère avoir de l'avance. J'ai récupéré un PC pour taper mes cours sur fichier word et donner des poly aux élèves, et Morgane a dit qu'elle me mettrai en réseau avec le sien pour que je puisse aller sur internet. On m'a donné un lien vers un site assez sympa.  
  
Harry sourit en voyant Ron hausser pour la énième fois les épaules, n'entravant que couic à ce que venait de dire Hermione.  
  
- Ron, en parlant d'ordinateur, il en est où ton père, dans son programme de recherche ?  
  
- Je sais pas, il bidouille à tout un tas de truc, je ne fais pas trop attention. Ah si, il m'a dit qu'il avait crée un nouveau joli ciel de je ne sais trop quoi recemment.  
  
- Logiciel, corrigea Hermione. C'est bien qu'il ait réussi à convaincre le Ministère d'allier magie et informatique. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais demander à Morgane si elle peut faire les branchements avant le dîner.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Hermione s'avança dans le couloir et toqua à la porte des appartemments de Morgane.  
  
- Le professeur Silver m'a demandé de ne laisser personne la déranger, dit le heurtoir en forme de tête de licorne d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
- Que fait-elle ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- J'ai ordre de ne répondre à aucune question.  
  
- Dites-lui que c'est Hermione Granger, insista Hermione.  
  
- Désolé, mais le professeur Silver m'a dit de ne laisser personne entrer, elle n'a pas fait d'exception pour vous.  
  
- Tant pis, se résigna-t-elle.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et entra dans son propre appartemment.  
  
« Morgane qui s'enferme dans son appartement... c'est bizarre » pensa Harry.  
  
Neville vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, propre et vêtu de frais. Il venait apparemment de prendre une douche car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.  
  
- C'était quoi, la plante verte que tu as ramené tout à l'heure ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Un bonsaï de kapokier, répondit-il.  
  
- C'est pour tes élèves ? s'enquit Harry.  
  
- Non, c'est une expérience. Un ami m'a envoyé des boutures de Kapokier pour que je les fasse réduire et les lui renvoie. Je suis assez connu des milieux botaniques Moldus pour mes bonsaïs et mes croisements. J'ai réussi à obtenir une orchidée carnivore, dernièrement.  
  
- Je vois d'ici la tête de la fille qui se fait mordre le nez en voulant sentir le parfum de la fleur, dit Ron, faisant sourire Harry.  
  
- J'éspère que ce n'est pas le but, Neville ? dit Hermione en entrant dans le salon, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleue marine.  
  
- Non, enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte en faire. J'éspère que ce n'est pas pour ça.  
  
- C'est toi qui fournis les plantes carnivores à Fred et Georges pour leurs farces et attrapes ? l'accusa-t-elle.  
  
- Non, je me contente de leur donner des antidotes aux effets secondaires qu'ils obtiennent avec leurs trucs bizarres, répondit-il. Ou alors je fournis des plantes à Morgane, qui leur donne des potions de son cru. Tiens, quand on parle du loup...  
  
Morgane et Will entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon. Morgane avait l'air bougonne et avait les mains dans les poches, et Will, qui grimaçait, repris un visage normal en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
- Bon, on va manger ? demanda Ron.  
  
Les six professeurs descendirent en direction de la Grande Salle. A table, Morgane et Will étaient silencieuses. Harry fixa intensément Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.  
  
Pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ? demanda-t-elle par télépathie.  
  
Je voudrais que tu essaie habilement de savoir ce que faisaient Morgane et Will tout à l'heure.  
  
Si tu veux. Je te garde en contact.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Will, assise à sa gauche.  
  
- Ca va les filles ? Vous êtes bien silencieuses.  
  
- Je suis frustrée, répondit Will en faisant la moue. Morgane avait un super film à me montrer et il a fallu qu'elle choppe un virus qui lui a frité tout son disque dur. Et le film avec.  
  
- J'ai passé une plombe à tripatouiller les fichiers, grogna Morgane. Je n'arrive pas à le neutraliser.  
  
Elle ment, affirma Harry. Elle m'a dit qu'aucun virus ne pouvait l'atteindre grâce à une protection magique. C'est une excuse.  
  
- Mince, dit Hermione, moi qui voulais que tu me connectes mon pc à internet...  
  
- Ah, tu as récupéré un ordi ? demanda Morgane.  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- On verra quand j'aurais nettoyé mon disque de cette saloperie. J'ai tous mes cours dessus, je ne veux pas les perdre, j'ai passé des heures à les taper.  
  
Je ne sais pas si elle ment, dit Hermione, mais si c'est le cas, elle ment bougrement bien.  
  
Elle nous l'a déjà bien démontré, répliqua Harry. Je ne peux même pas savoir ce qu'elle font car il y a une protection magique dans son appartement. Mais ça m'intrigue beaucoup, si tu veux savoir.  
  
C'est surtout le fait que Will soit enfermée avec elle, qui t'intrigue, se moqua-t-elle.  
  
Y'a de ça aussi, admit Harry.  
  
Morgane émergea de dessous le bureau. (on se calme les esprits pervers)  
  
- Et voilà ! annonça Morgane. C'est branché, tu peux te connecter à mon pc. Pour aller sur le net, tu double-clique ici, et ça part tout seul.  
  
- Merci pour le coup de main, répondit Hermione.  
  
- De rien. Tu veux autre chose, un conseil, une explication ?  
  
- C'est bon, mes parents ont des ordinateurs, tu sais !  
  
- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, s'excusa Morgane. Bon, si tu veux imprimer quelque chose, tu me l'envoie par le réseau et mon ordi s'en chargera. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai du boulot.  
  
- On se reverra au dîner !  
  
Morgane reprit le câble en trop et sortit de l'appartement.  
  
Harry ? Elle est repartie, elle dit avoir du boulot.  
  
Ouais, et Willia vient de partir à l'instant pour la même raison. Je te parie qu'elle est allée la rejoindre. Attends... oui, ma montre indique toujours domaine protégé. Elles y sont.  
  
Parfait. Tu me rejoins ? Ca me fatigue d'utiliser la télépathie.  
  
Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et se connecta à internet. Harry entra quelques instants plus tard.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Bien, j'ai eu le temps de mettre la caméra sur le câble, en éspérant que sa magie ne lui permettra pas de le voir, même si je l'ai rendu invisible. Par contre, je n'aurais pas de son.  
  
Elle fit apparaître une chaise pour Harry à côté de la sienne et lança un logiciel. Un parquet de bois sombre apparut à l'écran.  
  
- Tu peux faire pivoter la caméra ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle en sortant une télécommande.  
  
Elle tourna une molette et l'image se déplaça dans toute les directions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au niveau du bas du jean de Will.  
  
- Ok, remonte, maintenant. Et fais un cadrage plus large.  
  
L'image se rétrécit, et on put distinguer sur l'écran les silhouettes des deux Irlandaises dans la pièce d'à côté. Morgane, debout et les sourcils froncés, avait la main tendue en direction de Will, assise sur un fauteuil, qui faisait la grimace. Les doigts de Morgane tressautèrent, et le corps de Will fut parcouru de convulsions. Sa bouche s'était pincée, comme pour réprimer un cri.  
  
Harry s'était levé de sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
- Attends, regarde, dit Hermione en le forçant à se rasseoir.  
  
Morgane s'était accroupie devant Will, lui avait prit la main, et lui parlait. Une esquisse de sourire apparut sur les lèvres du professeur d'Astronomie. Morgane lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et se releva.  
  
- Je paierais cher pour savoir ce qu'elles disent.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font. Apparemment, Morgane fait quelque chose de magique qui fait du mal à Will, mais elle n'est pas captive, et Morgane n'a pas l'air très enchantée de lui infliger cette douleur.  
  
- Moi ça ne m'enchante pas du tout, grogna Harry. Je vais essayer de tirer cela au clair.  
  
- Je pense que Morgane sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait, objecta Hermione.  
  
- Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle est en train de torturer Will et que nous restons assis sans rien faire.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Je ne te le conseille pas, dit Hermione. Sa porte est vérouillée, et je ne tiens pas à ce que Morgane sache que j'ai introduit une caméra chez elle. C'est un avantage que je compte bien garder.  
  
- Très bien, dit Harry d'un ton résigné. Mais je vais quand même allerjeter un coup d'œil à cette prte. Peut-être que ma cape serait capable de la berner.  
  
Il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable au heurtoir.  
  
- Non, désolé, répondit-il sur le même ton. Le professeur Silver sera disponible à six heures et demie.  
  
- Et il est six heures cinq, dit-il machinalement en regardant sa montre.  
  
- Si vous le dites, répondit la licorne.  
  
Harry retourna à l'appartemment d'Hermione, et toqua à la porte.  
  
- Alors, demanda-t-elle après l'avoir fait entrer.  
  
- Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser passer, mais elle a dix que Morgane serait disponible dans vingt minutes. Il y a eu du nouveau ?  
  
- Will grimace de moins en moins à chaque sort, sinon je n'ai rien remarqué.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, et un bip sonore accompagna l'arrivée d'un mail. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et changea de page web avant qu'Harry ait pu lire le nom de l'expéditeur.  
  
- Tiens, le ministère de la magie a un site web ? s'étonna-t-elle après avoir tapé « magie » dans un moteur de recherche. Webmistresse Ginny Weasley, lut-elle en bas à droite de l'écran. Je comprends mieux.  
  
- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle a décidé de travailler au ministère avec Arthur. Elle n'avait pas pris étude des moldus ni manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt à ce sujet.  
  
- Tu te trompes, Harry. Elle passait des heures entières à me poser des questions sur les Moldus, elle en a appris bien plus qu'en prenant l'option.  
  
Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier et elle se mit à naviguer sur le site.  
  
- Il est en construction, fit-elle remarquer. Le fond d'écran est sympa, mais c'est écrit un peu petit. Ah, département des Moldus, service de détournement de l'artisanat... C'est bien fait, regarde, tout l'artisanat Moldu est classé par catégories.  
  
Elle fit défiler la gallerie d'images en tournant la molette de sa souris.  
  
- Attends, remonte, dit Harry en regardant l'écran. Woaw ! Là, une Maserati !  
  
- C'est juste une voiture, dit Hermione.  
  
- Une voiture, ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Regarde les chromes !  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et regarda l'heure sur la barre des tâches.  
  
- Il est bientôt la demie, on devrait y aller.  
  
Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers le salon désert et firent semblant de travailler. Un grincement de porte se fit entendre, et Will et Morgane apparurent. Harry se leva et se planta devant les deux Irlandaises.  
  
- Que faisiez-vous tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois curieux et agressif.  
  
- Rien, répondit machinalement Will.  
  
- Rien ? éructa-t-il. Regarde-toi, tu as l'air à deux doigts de pleurer ! Et je n'ai jamais vu Morgane aussi tendue. Expliquez-moi, vous vous êtes engueulés ou quoi ?  
  
Morgane fit un signe de tête et les conduisit dans son appartemment.  
  
Suite au prochain numéro :)  
  
Salut à tous et n'oubliez pas, review ! 


	28. Aveux

GLOU GLOU !! (ça veut dire bonjour en whiskyen) Grande nouvelle, j'ai eu mon bac !!!! (pas de mention, vous vous en doutez, avec un 6 en maths...) Pour fêter ça, tournée générale !!!  
  
.  
  
Asmodée : arrête avec tes conneries lol ! Ouais je m'en suis occupée de ces deux crétins sur le forum de la warner, avec Koulni (y se sont fait virer par les nieks, bien fait pour leur gueule !)  
  
Boneless : mauvaise pioche ! tu vas voir, c'est aussi simple que ça ! bonne lecture !  
  
Isys : Morue, y sont pas courts mes chapitres (comment ça si ?) oui bien sûr, tu sais l'intrigue, mais chut bordel !  
  
Léo : Le nombre de convertis à Alice ne cesse d'augmenter ! (on fonde une secte ? je suis gourou et toi trésorière, ça te va ??? (thé et whisky à volonté)(sauf pour toi, t'es sous contrexe)(aïïeeuuuuuuuh ! pas taper !)  
  
Léna : Comment as-tu osé m'appeler ?? Pour la peine, Sirius et toi allez divorcer ! pire, je vais coller Sirius avec Draco !!! T'inquiète, tu réapparais pas mal dans la suite !  
  
Lunenoire : Ouais, Alice Power ! (LA REINE LES AIME ROUGES ... hem) Mais Morgane n'est pas dans le rôle d'Alice, dans cette fic ! (elle ne rêve pas, n'est pas insouciante ni innocente et sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait !) Quand aux couples, j'en avais marre du Hermione/Ron, mais rassurez-vous, ça ne se finira pas en touze géante, je tiens à garder un semblant de sérieux dans c'te fic ! (qui a dit « c'est trop tard » ???)  
  
Lyra : Merci pour ta review ! bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Maï : comment ça, je suis encore plus folle que tu ne le croyais ? Mais tu vas souffrir cet été ma belle ! sourire sardonique  
  
Plastic Duck : Kikou lol ! Tu comprendras tout dans ce qui suit !  
  
.  
  
Chapitre 27 : Aveux  
  
.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
Morgane verrouilla la porte et se tourna enfin vers Harry.  
  
- Tu te souviens du sort de Sa Bâtardise, le soir de Noël ? Celui qu'il a jeté sur Will ?  
  
- Quel est le rapport ? attaqua Harry.  
  
- Fais marcher ta cervelle, je sais que tu en as une, même si elle n'est pas toujours disposée à montrer qu'elle existe !  
  
- On se calme, on se calme, dit Will en s'interposant entre Harry et son amie. Morgane m'entraîne à résister à l'effet du sortilège. Sans beaucoup de résultats. Ca me fait mal et ça l'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire. Et si elle n'a rien dit au dîner l'autre jour, c'est parce que nous n'étions pas seuls. La réponse te satisfait ou tu ne me crois pas ?  
  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et il s'empressa de la refermer.  
  
- Je m'en doutais, dit Hermione en se tournant vers Morgane. Tu n'as pas trouvé de contre-sort ?  
  
- Il faudrait que je cherche dans des livres, mais je n'ai pas le temps, admit l'Irlandaise. Il y a un moyen d'y resister, mais il est long, douloureux, et rarement maîtrisable. Il consiste simplement à convaincre son cerveau que la douleur n'est pas réelle, afin qu'il n'envoie pas de messages nerveux et empêche ainsi le corps de ressentir la souffrance.  
  
- Et ça marche pour tous les sorts de douleur ? demanda Harry, l'air intéressé. Le Doloris ?  
  
- A priori, oui, mais plus le sort est complexe, plus il faut de force magique. Ca marche aussi pour l'Avada Kedavra... en théorie.  
  
- Mais j'ai déjà subi le Doloris, coupa Harry. Et je...  
  
- Un, je ne parlais pas de toi. Ce n'est pas grâce à ton pouvoir que tu as survécu, et de deux, tu peux avoir la puissance de Merlin et Salazar réunis et te tordre de douleur à cause d'un sortilège de gastro, tant que tu n'as pas dit à ton cerveau qu'il avait aucune raison d'avoir mal.  
  
Harry tourna et retourna dans sa tête les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait survécu au sort mortel, le jour où Will avait été torturée ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, et qu'il ne le voulait pas ?  
  
- Je vais aller chercher un contre-sort si tu veux, proposa Hermione. Je peux aussi demander à Tonks et à ses collègues Aurors.  
  
- Je veux bien que tu m'aide, coupa Morgane, mais il ne faut pas que d'autres soient au courant.  
  
- Tonks est digne de confiance, assura Hermione. Elle est de notre côté et faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. De plus, elle était là à Noël et elle en sait déjà beaucoup.  
  
- On va dire que je fais confiance en ton jugement, dit Morgane à contre-cœur. Je vais aller me changer pour dîner.  
  
Morgane partit dans son appartemment et revint cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean, d'un polo blanc et de sa cape de sorcière noire. Entre- temps, Neville était revenu des serres et était également parti se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des professeurs, Mc Gonagall les accosta et leur annonça que les directeurs de chaque maisons auraient une réunion avec les préfets et préfets en chef après dîner. Harry était content que Ron et lui ne soient pas directeurs. Cela impliquait moins de responsabilité et davantage de temps libre pour s'entraîner au Quidditch. Une fois le repas achevé, Hermione, Neville, Morgane et Rémus suivirent la directrice et les préfets.  
  
- Hey, Ron, un p'tit entraînement, ça te tente ?  
  
Ron leva la tête de son assiette et réfléchit.  
  
- Ouais, pas de problème, j'ai fini mon boulot. Et -son sourire s'élargit- je pourrais essayer la fonction « neige » du balai !  
  
Leurs desserts finis, ils montèrent dans leurs appartemments se préparer et redescendirent, balais sous le bras, vers le hall d'entrée.  
  
- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! appela Max Conolly. Vous reprenez les entraînements ?  
  
Harry réfléchit et se tourna vers Ron, qui comprit où il voulait en venir, et acquiesça.  
  
- Dis à tes amis d'aller chercher leurs balais. Je vais demander aux Serpentard et aux autres de venir aussi. On vous attends dehors.  
  
Ron ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle et la table des Serpentard, où Josh et le capitaine de l'équipe discutaient.  
  
- Monsieur Feist, monsieur Malefoy, vous avez entraînement de Quidditch, ce soir ?  
  
- Non professeur, répondit Rayan Feist, un solide jeune homme de sixième année aux cheveux bruns.  
  
- J'organise une séance d'entraînement avec les autres équipes. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?  
  
- Non mer... heu... oui, grommela-t-il. Oui, je vais prévenir les autres.  
  
A la mine crispée du garçon, Harry comprit que Josh était à l'origine de l'accord. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'équipe de Serdaigle, mais seuls trois joueurs étaient disponibles, les autres ayant du travail scolaire à faire. Chez les Poufsouffle, tous sauf un étaient d'accord pour participer à l'entraînement.  
  
Harry était content. Encore quelques actions de ce genre, et l'animosité entre maisons serait réduite à une simple rivalité. Mais il devrait également pousser Ron à faire des efforts, le jeune homme n'arrivant toujours pas à être impartial. La comparaison avec Rogue n'avait pas suffi à lui faire changer d'attitude.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron étaient au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, entourés d'une vingtaine d'élèves perchés sur leurs balais. Ce fut davantage un jeu qu'un véritable entraînement, car aucune équipe ne voulait dévoiler ses techniques aux autres, mais Harry en profita pour refiler des conseils aux jeunes joueurs et aider les débutants. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, l'entraînement prit fin et chacun se dirigea vers sa salle commune respective.  
  
Les deux jeunes professeurs entrèrent dans leur salon, où tous les autres étaient en train de discuter avec entrain.  
  
- Harry, devine quoi, commença Neville. On va avoir droit à une soirée dansante mi-moldue, mi-sorcière, le soir de la St Valentin !  
  
- Cool ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Mais comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry. C'est Minerva qui leur a proposé ?  
  
- Non, c'est les préfets qui l'ont réclamé, expliqua Hermione. Ils veulent user un peu leurs robes de soirée toutes neuves. La fête sera le samedi et durera de sept heures, juste après dîner, à une heure du matin. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y rester jusqu'au bout, mais on doit y aller pour l'ouverture.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'on pourra aller faire la fête ailleurs ? dit Ron. Tant mieux, Fred et Georges m'ont convié à une « soirée célibataire » où on fera le tour des boîtes de nuit pour chercher fortune. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour les prévenir que je les rejoindrai plus tard.  
  
Il posa son balai et sortit du salon, se dirigeant vers la volière. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Will se retint de rire. Ron avait autant de délicatesse qu'un ours mal léché. Morgane et Hermione partirent se coucher très tôt, suivies de près par Neville, et Harry et Will restèrent quelques temps à discuter dans le salon.  
  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu t'entraînais à resister au sortilège, lui dit-il. Je m'inquiétais.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Will d'un ton étonné.  
  
- Bien, tu verrais la tête que tu faisais à chaque fois que tu sortais. J'ai cru... je ne sais pas.  
  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que Morgane me retenait captive ou quelque chose du même genre, j'espère ?  
  
Harry rougit et bredouilla.  
  
- Je... et bien... je ne sais pas, tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien, et on ne pouvait pas entrer dans son appartemment, et ...  
  
- Evidemment qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer ! Cela ne servirait à rien que Sa Bâtardise le sache.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Pourquoi Morgane et toi l'appelez ainsi ?  
  
- Parce que je suis comme tout le monde sauf toi : je n'aime pas prononcer son nom. Et dire Vous-Savez-Qui ou Celui-Qui-Ne-Peut-Etre-Nommé fait horriblement vieux roman de fantasy de bas-étage. Et Sa Bâtardise... c'était un pirate grossier, direct et sympa qui appelait ainsi le méchant de l'histoire, dans un livre que j'ai lu il y a quelques années. Vol... étant un bâtard, dans tous les sens du terme, ce nom lui convient bien.  
  
- Comment sais-tu qu'il es né du mauvais côté des draps ?  
  
- Par Morgane. Elle...  
  
Will sembla regretter d'avoir répondu. Elle déglutit puis avoua.  
  
- Elle l'a connu. Elle était ici en même temps que lui.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- D'après elle, il était gentil et sympatique jusqu'à sa quatrième année. Ils étaient tous deux à Serpentard, et étaient amis.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas croire qu'elle était amie avec lui, mais tu crois volontiers qu'elle ait pu me séquestrer pendant presque un mois, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Morgane ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal.  
  
- Je... je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry.  
  
- J'aime mieux ça. Morgane est de notre côté, ne l'oublie pas. Je vais me coucher.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et prit la direction de ses appartemments. Harry se frotta la joue et partit se coucher quelques instants plus tard alors que Ron rentrait.  
  
Le lendemain était le deux février.  
  
Neville s'était levé très tôt pour s'occuper d'une plante nocture et était revenu peu après le lever du soleil et avait attaqué la correction de dessins de feuilles de Symphytum de quatrième années. Les autres professeurs se levèrent les uns après les autres et lui souhaitèrent son anniversaire à tour de rôle.  
  
- Bon anniversaire ! lui dit Hermione en lui offrant — quel hasard ! — un livre de botanique.  
  
- Ca te fait quel âge ? demanda Ron. Vingt-deux ans ?  
  
- Ouais. Merci pour le cadeau, j'en aurai souvent l'utilité.  
  
Ron et Harry lui avaient offert une grande blouse verte pour travailler les plantes. Le vêtement, à manches longues et à haut col, était très solide, renforcé de Kevlar, ignifugé et protégé par de nombreux sortilèges. Le jeune homme était en effet revenu des serres plusieurs jours auparavant, le visage sale et les vêtements en lambeaux et roussis, après une attaque d'une plante cracheuse de flammes dotée de piquants acérés et empoisonnés. Neville s'était évanoui sur le fauteuil et Morgane et Mme Pomfresh avaient dû préparer un sérum anti-venin et le lui administrer. Quant à Will, elle lui avait offert une bouteille de lemoncello maison.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, baîlla Morgane en entrant dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos.  
  
Elle fit la bise à Hermione, Will, Harry qui s'était levé de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Neville, un petit paquet-cadeau dans les mains. Elle l'embrassa sur les joues puis, au grand étonnement du jeune homme dont le teint avait viré pivoine, l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle recula d'un pas et brandit le dit paquet devant elle, dont la taille avait décuplé.  
  
- Joyeux anniversaire Neville ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
- M...merci, bredouilla-t-il en prenant le cadeau.  
  
Il le posa sur une table et défit le papier en détachant soigneusement chaque morceau de ruban adhésif, dévoilant une plante aux grandes et magnifiques fleurs bleues et oranges.  
  
- C'est un Oiseau de Paradis ? demanda Neville.  
  
- Originellement, oui, répondit Morgane avec un petit sourire, mais il a subi quelques... modifications.  
  
Neville replaçait correctement une fleur et celle-ci essaya subitement de lui mordre la main.  
  
- Hé ! glapit-il, puis son sourire devint joyeux. Comment est-elle devenue carnivore ? Qui l'a transformé ?  
  
- Je l'ignore, admit Morgane. Un ami sorcier se l'est procuré pour moi.  
  
- Merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer de comparer son organisme avec un Oiseau normal, on m'a prêté un microcospe – scope, se reprit-il. Merci.  
  
Les jeunes professeurs partirent ensuite prendre leur petit déjeuner et, car c'était samedi, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations (Harry et Ron avaient un entraînement de Quidditch avec leurs camarades de l'équipe d'Angleterre, Neville s'occupait de ses plantes, Hermione était partie à Londres et Morgane entraînait Will à combattre le sortilège lancé par Voldemort.)  
  
Aux alentours de midi, Morgane libéra Will, contente, pour la première fois, du résultat. Will avait réussi à repousser pendant presque deux minutes la douleur inligée par le sortilège avant que celle-ci ne la submerge, ce qui était un progrès incontestable.  
  
- Stop, dit-elle à Morgane. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais me reposer.  
  
- Comme tu veux, répondit la directrice de Serpentard. Dors bien.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce. En ouvrant la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit que Will s'était déjà endormie sur le canapé de cuir. Elle alla dans le salon, où seul Neville était présent.  
  
- Salut, dit-elle.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa.  
  
- Euh... je voudrais te parler. A propos de ce matin. Le cadeau. Je voulais savoir si tu... si tu étais sérieuse, balbutia-t-il.  
  
- Pour le baiser ? demanda-t-elle et Neville acquiesça. Oui.  
  
- Bien, c'est que... depuis... depuis le début... que je te connais... je veux dire...  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha en un souffle :  
  
- Je crois que je t'aime  
  
« Quelle surprise ! pensa Morgane. Il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ou alors s'appeler Ron Weasley. »  
  
Neville prit son silence pour une sorte de permission. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa. Ils fermèrent les yeux et le jeune homme approfondit le baiser.  
  
« Un bon point pour lui : il embrasse bien. »  
  
Harry et Ron choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce avec grand bruit et les deux amants eurent tout juste le temps de mettre fin au baiser et de se séparer. Harry comprit et sourit, quant à Ron, il se contenta de se vautrer dans un fauteuil en pestant contre son entraîneur. Morgane et Neville s'assirent sur un canapé à côté des deux joueurs.  
  
- Où est Hermione ? demanda le rouquin.  
  
- A Londres, répondit Harry. Elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrerait demain soir, je suppose qu'elle doit être chez ses parents.  
  
- Ah... dit-il. Je vais prendre une douche.  
  
Il se leva et partit dans son appartemment.  
  
- Comment va Will ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Bien mieux. Elle dort en ce moment, dans mon appartemment.  
  
- Il y en a encore pour longtemps ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le maîtrise totalement, répondit Morgane.  
  
- Je vois. Je vais aller me doucher aussi. On se retrouvera au déjeuner !  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. Juste avant de fermer sa porte, il entendit Neville chuchoter :  
  
- Que dirais-tu d'une promenade autour du lac ?  
  
Il sourit intérieurement, se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant et réparateur, apaisant ses muscles endoloris par l'entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
.  
  
A suivre...  
  
NDA : J'en connais une qui risque de fantasmer sur ce beau Harry nu et sous la douche ! 


	29. Nouvelles vérités

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, j'ai encore mis trois mois pour uploader. Cette fois je n'ai comme excuse que le manque d'inspiration (ma muse est partie à Paris... et elle me manque). Je n'abandonne pas cette fic (car tout est planifié jusqu'à la fin, il faut juste que j'écrive) mais avec la fac (oui, je bosse, faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte !) mes autres textes et mon autre fic en parallèle (Ambition Secrète, PG-13 si il y en a que ça intéresse) elle risque d'avancer à ce rythme. Patience donc...

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :**

**Asmodée : **Oui, quelque chose cloche... Et non, je ne craque plus sur Neville, maintenant je craque sur ma Namour ! Et toi aussi tu baves sur Harry sous la douche ? Va falloir te battre avec Isys !

**Boneless : **Merci pour tes félicitations ! Et non, le Kevlar c'est très utile pour les plantes cracheuses de dards !

**Isys : **Mirchi pour la chanson ! Mais au fait, c'est ton non-anniversaire à toi aussi !!! Alors..... UN JOYEUX NON ANNIVERSAIRE ! A mardi morue !

**Léna : **Barbie ???? Euâârk ! Lol m'a faite marrer ta review ! Bisous et à mardi aussi!

**Léo : **Oui, peignons les rosiers en rouge ! Salut ma belle et bonne lecture !

**Plastic Duck : **Oui, l'attente est longue, mais bon, voila quoi !

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 28 : Nouvelles vérités.**

**XXX**

- Qu'en penses-tu, Will ? demanda Hermione. La bleue ou la rouge ?

La jeune Irlandaise détailla sa collègue du regard. Willia, Morgane et Hermione se trouvaient toutes les trois dans l'appartemment de cette dernière et se préparaient, mentalement dans le cas de Morgane, pour le bal qui commencerait quelques heures plus tard.

- Le bleu te va bien, dit Will, mais la rouge est beaucoup plus jolie.

- Je trouve aussi, ajouta-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. Je vais mettre la robe rouge.

Hermione se changea et revêtit sa tenue, une longue robe de velours rouge au dos nu avec un joli décolleté. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir avec une moue appréciative puis elle s'assit et commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux.

- Tu t'habilleras comment ? demanda-t-elle à Will, qui était pour le moment vêtue d'un jean et d'un maillot de Quidditch aux couleurs de l'Irlande.

- J'ai une robe de soirée, bleue turquoise avec des dégradés de couleurs, à bretelles et décolleté en V.

Morgane, qui était assise par terre et lisait un magazine scientifique moldu, soupira avec amusement.

- Et toi, Morgane ? Aurons-nous la chance de te voir en robe ?

- Non, répondit-elle en s'étirant. Je viendrais en smocking.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Hermione eut un sourire entendu avec Will et toutes deux s'emparèrent discrètement de leurs baguettes magiques. Hermione fit un geste de sa baguette et Morgane se retrouva vêtue d'une longue robe noire magnifique, fendue jusqu'à la cuisse des deux côtés, avec un grand décolleté et des lacets dans le dos. La jeune femme cria de surprise puis s'empara à son tour de sa baguette et la pointa vers Hermione, dont la robe fut remplacée par un jogging jaune trois fois trop grand pour elle avec un maillot de foot aux couleurs du PSG, ainsi qu'une casquette rouge vif à l'envers et des baskets vert pommes. Will hurla de rire à cette vision et fut affublée en retour d'un kilt et d'un tartan aux couleurs du clan Clampbell.

Attiré par le bruit, Harry toqua à la porte et entra, suivi par Neville. Il dut aussitôt se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière émanant de la baguette de Will et Neville se retrouva vêtu de la même robe que Morgane. Des hurlements de rire rententirent et une grande bagarre s'ensuivit.

- Non, sur Morgane, réussit à articuler Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

Neville se rechangea et Harry empoigna aussitôt sa baguette et la braqua en direction de Morgane. La robe noire laissa place à un pantalon de cuir moulant à large ceinture et un petit haut bustier à lacets. Morgane regarda son accoutrement avec dégoût, mais Will avait l'air d'apprécier.

- Bien joué Harry ! dit-elle. Le look gothique te va très bien ma belle ! Il sied à merveille avec ta nouvelle coiffure.

- Encore que, le bronzage fait tache, fit remarquer Hermione. Tu n'es pas assez blanche pour une faire l'affaire.

- Et apparemment, ça plaît beaucoup à Neville !

Morgane et Hermione se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, qui regardait Morgane, fasciné, ébahi. La jeune Irlndaise sourit gentiment à son ami et remplaça sa tenue par ses fringues habituels, c'est-à-dire un jean noir, un débardeur blanc et une chemise rouge sang avec un Korrigan brodé dans le dos.

- A la réfléxion, dit Willia, je te préfère habillée ainsi. Mais c'est peut-être l'habitude.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

Will réfléchit en se grattant le menton.

- Je ne suis pas assez douée en calcul mental pour donner le nombre exact d'années...

- On s'est connues en maternelle, à trois ou quatre ans, répondit Morgane. Will c'est ma petite sœur !

- Ouais, et comme grande sœur, j'ai connu mieux...

- HEY ! Respecte mon autorité, gamine !

Hermione partit quelques instants et revint avec des verres et des bouteilles de bièraubeurre et d'hydromel. Les cinq jeunes gens s'installèrent en rond sur la moquette de la chambre, tel des adolescents à une soirée pyjama. Chacun se servit un verre, et Neville s'assit entre les jambes de Morgane, qui l'entoura de ses bras et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Will les regarda d'un air amusé. Hermione vida son verre d'une traite et lança :

- Action ou vérité ?

- Je joue ! dit aussitôt Will. Je n'ai rien à cacher !

- Moi aussi, dit Harry.

- Ok, soupira Morgane.

- Je rappelle les règles : Pas le droit de prendre plus de deux fois de suite la même possibilité, et obligation de dire la vérité. Si quelqu'un est surpris à mentir, il a un gage. C'est mon idée, je commence. Morgane, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Ok, fit la directrice de Serdaigle avec un sourire machiavélique. Embrasse Will.

La concerné eut un petit sourire. Morgane leva les yeux au ciel, se sépara de Neville puis s'avança vers Will et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes et reprit sa place avec un regard mauvais en direction d'Hermione.

- A moi. Harry ? Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Y a-t-il eu quelque chose entre toi et Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et arbora une expression dégoûtée.

- Ok, ça suffit comme réponse, fit Hermione, et le groupe, Harry compris, éclata de rire.

- Tiens, puisque tu la ramènes, à toi !

- Vérité, dit la jeune femme en se resservant un verre.

Le jeune homme la vrilla du regard. Une question qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs jours lui vint à l'esprit.

- Vas-tu vraiment chez tes parents quand tu t'éclipses à Londres ?

- Non, répondit-elle.

« Ah... Intéressant » pensa Harry.

- Will, fit-elle.

- Vérité.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ton cœur actuellement ?

- Non, le logement est vacant ! répondit-elle en riant. Tiens, repasse-moi la carafe d'hydromel, Harry, s'il te plaît. Merci. Morgane, action ou vérité ?

- Action, répondit la jeune femme.

Will arbora un sourire machiavélique en parfaite imitation de celui d'Hermione.

- Ok, embrasse Hermione.

- Quoi, encore ? J'en ai marre, vous allez me refiler tous vos microbes !

Elle soupira, se leva à nouveau et embrassa sa collègue.

- Attention, lui dit Neville avec un sourire, le prochain coup c'est vérité !

- Je sais, grogna-t-elle. Hermione ?

- Vérité.

- La personne que tu vas voir à Londres est plus qu'un ou une simple ami(e). Tu sors avec...

- Oui. A toi maintenant, tu as le choix entre vérité et vérité. Alors Morgane, qui as-tu préféré embrasser ?

Will et Harry pouffèrent de rire. Morgane pencha la tête vers Neville et l'embrassa.

- Neville, répondit-elle, et tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Elle n'est pas directrice de Serpentard pour rien, fit remarquer Will d'un ton narquois.

Les questions défilèrent, pour la plupars des actions. Harry, par exemple, dut effectuer à la demande de Neville une série de quinze pompes et Hermione dut mimer un cintre (NDA : j'ai dû le faire pour un jeu débile de ce genre, ben je vous assure que c'est vraiment hardcore, surtout avec 3g d'alcool dans le sang (le mien et celui de ceux qui doivent deviner). Puis Will posa à Hermione la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

- Avec qui sors-tu ?

- Tonks, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Nymphadora Tonks ? s'exclama Harry. C'est vrai ? Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis un mois.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Hermione sortait avec Tonks ?

- Mais... Je croyais que tu étais hétéro !

- Bien, vu ce que ça a donné avec Ron, j'ai essayé de changer. Et j'aime Tonks.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison ! fit Will d'un ton triomphant en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Harry se remettait doucement de la nouvelle. Cela ne le choquait pas, il avait été simplement surpris, et de plus Hermione était grande, majeure et vaccinée, et Tonks, qui plus est, était gentille et très sympa, et plus supportable que bien des hommes de sa connaissance. Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Ron, lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Il lui demanda si elle comptait mettre le jeune homme au courant. Hermione resta évasive sur la réponse et leur demanda de ne rien lui dire. Harry songea qu'elle avait bien raison. Son ami avait beau faire preuve d'une indélicatesse monstre en parlant d'autres filles devant Hermione, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il entrerait dans une colère noire s'il apprenait qu'Hermione sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, une fille, qui plus est. Le genre de chose qui frappe un mec droit dans sa fierté virile.

- A moi, dit-elle en se resservant un verre. Morgane...

- Vérité.

- Une fois ton rôle achevé, je suppose que tu seras heureuse de retourner là haut après 1000 ans passés sur Terre.

- Non, répondit-elle, maussade.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je t'explique. Imagine que tu as grandi dans un couvent de frangines sans voir le monde extérieur, et qu'un jour, on t'envoie passer un mois en colonie de vacances, pour te renvoyer ensuite jusqu'à la fin de ta vie dans le couvent, sans la possibilité de revoir tous les amis que tu t'es fait là-bas. Voilà ce que je ressens.

- Mais mille ans, c'est long quand même, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ?

- Mille ans par rapport à mon âge n'équivaut même pas à une semaine pour vous.

- Et il n'y a que des bonnes sœurs, là haut ? se moqua Will.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que les Skraelin sont les serviteurs des Titans qui les ont crées. Ce ne sont que des filles, si on peut établir des différences de sexe. Par rapport aux humains, elles... on s'apparente plus aux femmes qu'aux hommes, du point de vue morphologique. Et certaines sont aussi chiante que des nonnes ! Je suis la dernière crée, et j'ai été crée.. disons, sans autorisation. Mon créateur est au trou, donc je sers Eäna, ce qui rend les légèrement jalouses. Je ne suis pas très appréciée là-haut. C'est en partie pour cela que je ne suis pas vraiment pressée de finir ma mission... Même si je le dois.

- Par rapport aux hommes, tu as quel âge ? En terme de mentalité ?

- Environ dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Je suis à peine arrivée à maturité.

- Ce qui explique bien des choses... se moqua Hermione.

- Qu'osez-vous sous-entendre, mademoiselle ? s'insurgea Morgane.

- Rien ! rit la directrice de Serdaigle. Reprends donc un verre, ça te fera du bien !

Le jeu se poursuivit jusqu'aux environs de six heures du soir, et Harry se rendit compte de la quantité de boisson qu'il avaient bus lorsqu'Hermione fit disparaître les trois cadavres de bouteille. Il se releva en chancelant à cause des fourmis qu'il avait dans les jambes à force de rester assis par terre, et chacun retourna dans son appartemment pour se préparer à la fête à venir. Il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, c'était certain. Neville invitait Morgane dans un restaurant à Oxford, Hermione passait le week-end à Londres chez la jeune Auror, et Ron allait draguer. Son ami lui avait proposé de venir avec eux, mais Harry avait refusé. Il savait avec exactitude avec qui il aurait aimé passer la St Valentin. Mais était-ce réciproque ?

Les professeurs se retrouvèrent dans leurs salon à sept heures et quart. Hermione était vêtue de sa longue robe rouge et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement lissés et noués en nattes, Will portait une belle robe bleue ciel qui seyait à merveille avec ses cheveux noirs et bouclés qu'elle avait gardé lâchés sur les épaules, et Morgane, Neville et Harry étaient tous trois en costume. Morgane portait un splendide smocking noir avec chemise et noeud papillon blanc et rose rouge à la boutonnière, ses cheveux coiffés en pointes comme ceux de Tonks, Neville avait un pantalon et un veston blanc, une chemise noire et une cravate rouge, et ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière tel un latin lover. Il avait l'air d'un parfait maffioso. Quant à Harry, il portait un simple costume noir à la James Bond et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée. Ron, lui, n'avait pas donné dans l'originalité et portait une robe de soirée sorcière de couleur noire.

Les professeurs descendirent tous ensemble, Hermione au bras de Morgane et Will, à la grende surprise de ce dernier, à celui d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent devant Mc Gonagall, vêtue d'une tenue de soirée écossaise qui renforçait son air sévère, et Sirius et Rémus, tous deux en costume moldus, noir pour Sirius et gris pour Rémus. La directrice de l'école accueuilla les professeurs avec un grand sourire et les invita à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Comme pour les bals précédents, les tables étaient repoussées près des murs et les maisons étaient mélangées. Les filles étaient toutes vêtues de robes de formes et couleurs variées, quant aux garçons, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient décidé de venir en costume moldus. Le professeur Mc Gonagall demanda le silence et fit un petit discours. La soirée fut déclarée ouverte. Rémus lança la musique, préparée par Morgane et Will, et la piste de danse fut bientôt remplie d'élèves qui dansaient le rock.

- Bon, Neville et moi allons vous laisser ! lança Morgane quelques instants après le début de la soirée. Amusez-vous bien !

- Vous aussi ! répondirent Harry, Hermione et Will à l'unisson.

- Bien, je vais y aller aussi, ajouta Ron. Fred et Georges vont venir me chercher. Devinez dans quoi ? Une voiture volante ! Ils ont copié l'idée sur Papa ! Une Pontiac Firebird noire, sublime ! Ca va accrocher, à Londres !

- Fais attention à ce que personne ne vous remarque, prévint Sirius.

- Oh, Fred et Georges savent ce qu'ils font ! l'assura le jeune homme.

- Salut Ron, et bonne chance ! lança Harry.

- Ouais ! Salut !

Le jeune homme vida son verre d'hydromel et se leva, puis quitta la pièce. Hermione, Neville et Morgane se levèrent à leur tour.

- Comment te rendras-tu à Londres ? demanda Neville.

- Par Portoloin. Tonks est de garde au QG de l'Ordre. On aura la soirée rien que pour nous !

- Soyez sages ! se moqua Morgane.

- Vous aussi !

Morgane et Neville sortirent du château et la jeune irlandaise sortit de sa poche le modèle réduit de sa moto. Elle le posa au sol et le toucha de sa baguette et celui-ci reprit sa forme originelle. Elle fit apparaître deux casques, et les deux amants prirent leur envol pour Oxford. Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, et Harry et Willia se retrouvèrent seuls avec Sirius.

- Au fait Sirius, tu n'as pas de rendez-vous avec ta jolie journaliste ? demanda Harry.

- Si, je ne vais pas tarder à partir d'ailleurs. On vous abandonne tous ! Bah, profitez de votre soirée quand même ! Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas tous les deux plutôt que de rester ici ?

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Will après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis que Cho... avait disparu de sa vie.

- Et bien allez-y ! Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez la vie devant vous ! Et je vais vous dire, il n'y a rien de mieux le jour de la St Valentin que de faire la fête entre célibataires ! Bon, j'y vais, ma chérie m'attend ! A demain !

- Salut Sirius !

Le parrain de Harry vida son verre et se leva, et disparut comme les autres par la porte. Harry se tourna alors vers Will, les yeux brûlant d'espoir.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? On pourrait passer une soirée sympa...

- Je connais un super resto à Dublin ! Je vais chercher mon manteau et mon sac et on se rejoint dans le hall, ok ?

- Pas de problème !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers le village de Pré-au-Lard, d'où ils transplanèrent dans le quartier sorcier de la capitale irlandaise.

**XXX**

**La suite à plus tard !**

**Et si ça vous a plu, merci de laisser un commentaire par review !**

**Ankou**


	30. Mauvaise rencontre

**Bijour bijour ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien mis moins de trois mois pour pondre le nouveau chapitre !! En plus, j'ai fini de passer mes partielles et je suis tranquille côté cours pendant un mois ! Donc le suivant devrait arriver aussi vite.**

**Ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à mon Isys chérie **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Mais avant, les RAR :**

**Asmodée : **En robe ???? Bon, ok, file moi ton adresse mail, j'en ai une sous la main !

**Isys **: Qui c'est la certaine personne ? Ne serait-ce pas un JLEUX par hasard ? Et une photo de moi en goth tu peux toujours courir, chérie ! Ce chapitre va te plaire, tu vas voir !

**Kobe23 : **OUAIS ! UN NOUVEAU REVIEWER ! Dans la dentelle ? A pas tout compris... Tu as tout lu ?

**Link : **Mais mais mais ! Comment ça tu vas oublier ??? J'espère bien que tu déconnes ! lol

**Lunenoire : **Mais oui on joue toujours à action ou vérité quand on est vieux ! Et bourré c'est encore plus drôle !

**Plastic Duck : **Et oui, vive la parité ! Donc sela se finira en Hermione/Tonks et Ron/Malfoy ! lol ! Et de plus je n'aime pas le couple Hermione/Draco et encore moins le Hermione/Ron

**Chapitre 29 : Mauvaise rencontre**

**XXX**

Un jeune serveur aux cheveux bruns posa une autre bouteille de vin sur la table, la déboucha et remplit les deux verres du liquide pourpre et parfumé. Harry prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. En face de lui, Will finissait de manger, repoussant de temps à autres une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était décidément très belle, songea Harry, sur qui le vin faisait lentement son effet.

Ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant du centre-ville de Dublin, qui était décoré pour l'occasion de guirlandes de cœurs roses et de chérubins accrochés au plafond. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne comptait que des petites tables sur lesquelles mangeaient des couples d'amoureux se tenant la main. Leur table à eux se trouvait près de la véranda, et ils avaient tous deux une jolie vue sur la ville illuminée dans la nuit.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans le restaurant, parlant de tout et de rien, leurs conversations tournant autour du Quidditch, des cours et de Voldemort, et Harry se sentait vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il leva les yeux vers Will et croisa son regard. Elle avait un sourire joyeux, serein, au coin duquel perçait comme à l'accoutumée une pointe de malice. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, puis Harry interrompit la joute visuelle pour boire une gorgée de vin. Un peu plus d'une demie-heure plus tard, ils décidèrent de partir. Harry insista pour payer l'addition, et Will protesta un peu pour la forme puis laissa son ami payer le repas.

- Que veux-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

- Il y a une boîte de nuit sympa pas trop loin d'ici, si ça te tente, répondit-elle.

- OK !

La jeune irlandaise mena Harry dans les rues de Dublin. Ils quittèrent les grandes atrères bien éclairées pour s'engager dans des rues de plus en plus petites et de plus en plus sombres.

- Tu es sûre que c'est par là ?

- T'inquiète, c'est un raccourci. Je connais le coin comme ma poche.

- Si tu le dis... répondit Harry en cachant son appréhension.

Ils entrèrent dans une ruelle éclairée uniquement par la faible lueur d'un lointain lampadaire.

- Hep, t'as pas cent balles ? demanda une voix rauque.

Harry aperçut un homme vautré par terre, caché dans l'ombre, le visage ravagé par la drogue.

- Non, désolé, répondit Will sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

- Cette voix... murmura l'homme.

Les deux sorciers reprirent leur chemin, sans remarquer que le drogué s'était levé d'un bond et les suivait.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Will... dit-il d'une voix railleuse, complètement différente de la voix cassée avec laquelle il leur avait fait la manche, comme si avoir entendu la voix de Will lui avait redonné des forces.

La jeune femme se figea, et Harry lut la peur sur son visage. Ils firent volte-face. L'homme se tenait devant eux, jouant avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

- Max... dit Will d'une voix étranglée.

- Ouais, répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

- Harry, ne dit rien, murmura-t-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Elle se ressaisit puis reprit en dardant sur lui un regard méprisant.

- Tu as l'air d'une loque... J'ai bien fait de foutre le camp.

- Tu crois ? Et comment va ta pouffe ? Toujours aussi merdique au pieu ? J'aimerais bien la revoir un de ces jours, ta Morgane, pour lui foutre la raclée qu'elle mérite.

- Tu tiens à peine debout, comment veux-tu te mesurer à elle ? Elle te tuerait. T'es complètement abruti de drogue.

- J'préfère être drogué qu'homo... grogna le jeune homme. Et c'est qui, ça ? fit-il en pointant Harry.

- Mon fiancé, grogna-t-elle, et Harry, bien qu'il sût que ce n'était pas vrai, sentit son estomac se serrer quelque part dans son corps.

- T'as été vite... une vraie petite pute ! Au fond t'as pas changé. Alors comme ça t'as larguée ta donzelle ?

Harry serra les poings en entendant ce crétin s'adresser de la sorte à la fille qu'il aimait.

- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec et tu le sais bien ! Maintenant fous le camp !

- Ca non ! Je te tiens, je ne te laisserai pas déguerpir comme la dernière fois.

Harry ne put se retenir. Il s'avança vers Maxence et le renversa à terre d'une simple poussée de la main.

- Casse-toi d'ici ou j'appelle les flics qu'ils t'emmènent en désintox. Et te fassent prendre une douche, tu pues la crasse. Et que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi. Laisse Willia tranquille.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, Dandy ?

Sous le coup de la colère, Harry brandit sa baguette en direction de l'homme, qui arbora un rictus méprisant.

- Un sorcier... Will, t'es tombée bien bas...

Harry attrapa Will par la main et transplana à Pré-au-Lard, n'en pouvant plus. Will se jeta alors dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Harry se rendit compte alors à quel point cette rencontre l'avait boulversée. Elle était secouée de tremblements et de spasmes et Harry ne savait comment la calmer.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

- C'est normal.

- J'ai eu si... si peur... hoqueta-t-elle. Sur le coup j'ai presque oublié que j'étais sorcière et que je pouvais transplaner. Si seulement Morgane avait été là !

Harry hésita une seconde, puis demanda :

- Que signifiaient ces insinuations à propos de Morgane ?

Will se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

- Je t'expliquerai quand on sera rentrés.

- Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais et prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre directement dans le salon des professeurs. Il était désert à cette heure-ci. Harry regarda sa montre. Evidemment, il était à peine vingt-deux heures. La fête devait encore battre son plein dans la Grande Salle. Harry conduisit Will dans ses appartemments, l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé et partit dans la cuisine lui chercher un remontant. Il revint et offrit à la jeune femme un grand verre de cognac.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot. Le silence devint pensant. Puis Will reposa son verre auquel elle n'avait pas touché sur la table basse et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ca va aller, dit-il. Il ne pourra jamais rien te faire. Tu ne le reverras plus.

- C'était déjà ce que je m'étais dit quand je suis partie il y a trois mois, sanglotta-t-elle. Et il a osé dire que Morgane...

La curiosité d'Harry prit soudain le dessus.

- Explique-moi... Je n'ai pas tout compris. Il avait l'air de sous-entendre que tu sortais avec elle.

- En fait elle... Non, c'est pas ça... On va commencer depuis le début. J'ai eu un père génial qui m'adorait et que j'adorais et qui était tout content que je sois une soricère, et une vieille salope en guise de mère, mais qui était... disons, modérée par mon père. En fait elle ne m'approchait jamais et était très hypocrite. A vrai dire je m'en foutais... jusqu'au jour où mon père est mort, et là elle a pourri ma vie. Elle a voulu me faire arrêter mes études à Beauxbâtons, puis elle a voulu m'empêcher de faire des études d'astronomie, elle a essayé de m'éloigner de mes amis pour me présenter aux enfants des siens... Bref tu vois le topo. Le truc c'est que mon père m'avait désignée comme unique héritière, déclarant que sa femme gagnait assez sa vie. Mais à dix-huit ans, elle n'a pas voulu me laisser foutre le camp... Alors j'ai fait semblant d'être la petite amie de Morgane, et là elle m'a littéralement foutu dehors. Et Morgane et moi nous sommes installés en coloc à Dublin et avons continué les études. Max savait tout cela, puisqu'il était dans notre classe en première année de fac. Mais ma vieille peau de mère l'avais payé - enfin, elle ne l'a fait qu'après- pour m'espionner et m'éloigner à la fois de Morgane et de la sorcellerie...

- Donc...

- Donc je ne suis jamais sortie avec Morgane comme il l'a prétendu. On a poussé la comédie jusqu'aux baisers, mais on n'est pas allées plus loin. On n'en avait pas besoin de toute façons. Le simple fait de voir deux filles se tenir la main donnait des boutons à ma mère.

Will s'essuya les yeux.

- Elle aurait mieux fait de crever à la place de papa... murmura-t-elle, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

Harry hésita encore quelques instants, puis n'y tenant plus, il prit Will dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Harry hésita à nouveau, se demandant s'il n'allait pas trop loin et s'il ne profitait pas de sa faiblesse, puis mettant ses incertitudes au panier, il déposa un chaste baiser dans ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés. Willia ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Tu veux aller te coucher ? lui demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai surtout envie de me changer les idées, répondit-elle. Tu veux voir un film ?

- Ici, à Poudlard ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Mais non ! A Londres, idiot ! On a juste à prendre la poudre de Cheminette.

- J'avais oublié, s'excusa-t-il.

Ils se levèrent et Will demanda à Harry de l'attendre quelques instants le temps qu'elle se change. Elle alla dans son appartemment et retira sa robe à peine avoir fermé la porte. Elle posa le vêtement sur son épaule et traversa l'appartemment en sous-vêtements à la recherche d'un jean et d'un T-shirt. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et prit un sac dans lequel elle glissa son portefeuille, les clés de son appartemment londonien, son téléphone portable et sa baguette magique, puis ellec rejoignit Harry, qui s'était également changé, dans le salon.

- On y va ?

Will enfila son manteau et tous deux prirent la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur, à Londres. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers un cinéma et demandèrent deux places pour la séance de 22h30.

- Le film a déjà commencé, dit la vendeuse.

- Depuis longtemps ? demanda Will.

- Une dizaine de minutes.

- Avec un peu de chance on n'aura loupé que les pubs et les bandes annonces. S'il vous plaît... insista-t-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

La vendeuse souprira.

- Ok, mais ne faites pas de bruit.

Ils payèrent leur places et se dirigèrent vers les salles de projection. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité, la dernière page de publicité venait de s'achever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier rang. Le film était une comédie dont Will n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle prit la main de Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et posa sa tête contre son épaule, tous deux laissant échapper des éclats de rires lors de scènes particulièrement comiques. L'esprit de Willia vagabondait, oublieuse de ses soucis, tandis qu'Harry devait user de toute sa force morale pour se retenir d'embrasser son amie.

Lorsque le film s'acheva, les deux professeurs sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers l'appartemment de Morgane, situé quelques rues plus loin. La jeune femme lui avait laissé un double des clés et lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait y aller quand elle voulait. Will fit entrer Harry dans l'appartemment et le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé.

- Café, thé ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

- Une bièraubeurre, si tu as, répondit-il.

La jeune femme sortit une bouteille de bièraubeurre du bar et deux verres qu'elle remplit, avant d'en tendre un à son ami. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

- C'est sympa, ici... fit remarquer Harry, pour briser le silence. Et ce n'est pas trop encombré, il n'y a pas trop de mobilier...

- Morgane n'aime pas quand on ne peut pas circuler. Elle n'aime pas les bibelots non plus.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Harry allait passer un bras autour des épaules de son amie mais un bruit de clés dans la serrure l'interrompit dans son geste. Willia tourna la tête vers la porte. Morgane et Neville venaient d'entrer, et les deux couples se regardèrent, gênés.

- Vous avez passé la soirée ici ? demanda Morgane.

- Non, on vient juste d'arriver. On est allé au Triag', à Dublin, mais on a fait une mauvaise rencontre, lui dit-elle avec un regard signifiant qu'elle voulait lui parler seul à seul.

- Ok, je vois. Bon, Neville, fais comme chez toi, Will tu peux venir s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer sur mon pc...

Les deux jeunes femmes grimpèrent à l'étage. Neville se servit une bière et s'assit sur le canapé. Les deux jeunes hommes paraissaient nerveux.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Morgane ?

- Oh, oui, c'était très bien ... répondit le professeur de Botanique, mal à l'aise.

- Désolé d'avoir perturbé tes plans pour la soirée, s'excusa Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Neville rougit, puis se ressaisit.

- Et toi, quand te décideras-tu à conclure ?

- Conclure quoi ? fit le survivant d'un air intrigué.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas... dans ce cas tu serais bien le seul. Je parle de ta charmante cavalière de ce soir, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Oui, bien, ça ne se fera pas si vite, répondit le jeune homme, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ah oui ? Et lequel des deux est le plus coincé ?

- Je ne suis pas coincé ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Neville porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée.

- Simplement j'ignore si c'est réciproque... murmura Harry.

- Et si tu changeais tes verres de lunettes ? Ca te rendrait peut-être la vue.

- Je ne te savais pas si sarcastique, Neville. Serait-ce l'influence de Morgane ?

- Possible... En tout cas pour Will, je ne peux que te conseiller de lui parler. Elle t'aime, ça saute aux yeux. Mais c'est quand même moins frappant que toi.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Neville eut un grand sourire.

- Bien, si elle ne l'a pas remarqué, c'est qu'elle doit être folle amoureuse de toi.

Quelque part au fond de lui, un cœur se mit à jouer du jumbee à une vitesse ahurissante et fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Malgré les évènements de la soirée, il venait de passer la plus belle Saint-Valentin de sa vie.

**XXX**

**Ca vous a plu ? Merci de laisser un commentaire par review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Bye !**

**Ankou**


	31. Déclaration d'amour

**SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! **

Et oui, comme le titre l'indique, il va y avoir des sentiments et de la mièverie dans ce chapitre (il y a un an je me serais exclamée « beuârk », mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir) Pour ceux qui seraient insensibles à l'amûûûr, l'intrigue pure et dure reviendra dans le chapitre suivant, et là on verra si vous verrez (lol) où je veux en venir.

Bon, ce chapitre est court, veuillez me pardonner, mais je ne voulais pas parler d'autre chose dedans, ça aurait gâhcé le fun, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Dédicace** à Mlle Isys. Je t'adore ma belle ! Soapy !

**Disclaimer** (ça faisait longtemps) : Tout ce qui appartient au monde d'Harry Potter appartient à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Le reste reste sous mon contrôle :)

**Merci à tous les reviewers (Titus, Isys, Babou, Lyra, Plastic Duck, Asmodée, Link9, Lunenoire et Kobe23) pour vos encouragements ! En éspérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Déclaration d'amour**

Au fur et à mesure que les jours de février s'écoulaient, les relations entre Harry et Will devenaient de plus en plus ambiguës. Le jeune homme passait une grande partie de son temps avec son amie qui semblait apprécier sa présence. Mais il ne savait pas comment agir. Il l'aimait, oui, mais au point d'oublier Cho et de sortir avec elle ? Et Morgane, qui était toujours dans ses pattes, donnerait-elle son aval ? Non que Will soit à ses ordres, mais si quelqu'un était au courant des sentiments de Will, c'était bien Morgane... C'est décidé, il allait lui parler... Ou non, demander à Hermione, plutôt. Oui mais c'est lâche, non ? Bon, juste demander à Hermione de l'aider un tout petit peu... Rien qu'un petit peu.

Il fit venir, sous un prétexte absolument nul, la jeune femme dans son appartemment, et lui expliqua la situation. A sa grande surprise, Hermione n'éclata pas de rire, mais lui déclara qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se prenne une veste, elle pouvait l'en assurer.

Tu pourrais lui en parler ? demanda-t-il. Subtilement ?

Hors de question. C'est ton affaire, tu es grand, à toi de te débrouiller.

S'il te plaît Hermione, l'implora-t-il. Je suis tellement gaffeur que je risquerais de tout foutre en l'air et elle va se moquer de moi. De plus je ne sais même pas draguer proprement !

Tu n'as pas besoin de la draguer, tu as juste à lui dire que tu l'aime, pour qu'elle te réponde que c'est réciproque, et hop, bisou et c'est dans la poche !

Hermione...

la jeune femme soupira et regarda son ami avec un mélange d'affection et d'exaspération dans le regard.

Je vais parler à Morgane, et lui dire de te voir.

Quoi ? Non ! Parle à Will plutôt !

Morgane connaît Will sur le bout des doigts, elle sera en mesure de te dire comment agir avec elle. Je lui demanderai de t'écrire ton texte et tu n'auras qu'à réciter !

Puis elle se leva et sortit de la pièce avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps d'emmettre la moindre objection. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de Morgane et toqua à la porte à l'aide du heurtoir en forme de tête de licorne.

_C'est ouvert, _répondit Morgane par télépathie_. Ne fais pas de bruit s'il te plaît._

Hermione entra dans le salon en silence et comprit pourquoi elle ne devait pas faire de bruit. Morgane était assise à l'extrémité d'un divan, regardant un DVD, un casque audio sur les oreilles, et Will était étendue sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de son amie et les yeux clos. Hermione remarqua que Morgane promenait doucement sa main dans les longs cheveux de Will, puis s'interrompit lorsqu'elle remarqua son regard.

Je viens de voir Harry, dit Hermione à voix basse. Il n'arrête pas de parler de Will. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à la St Valentin, mais ça l'a marqué. Tu devrais aller le voir pour parler avec lui.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Ok, je la réveille. Will ? chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Mmmh..?

Lève-toi, il faut que j'aille voir Harry, dit Morgane en levant la tête de Will pour pouvoir se mettre debout.

Non ! implora Will en tendant le bras pour la rattraper. Morgane, n'y vas pas !

Je reviens, répondit-elle avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte et sortant de l'appartemment.

Bon, mon oreiller est parti, dit Will, résignée. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. Tu la remplace ?

Alors mon grand, quel est ton problème ?

Harry fit les cent pas devant Morgane.

J'aime Will.

Ca, j'avais remarqué, se moqua-t-elle.

Et ? demanda Harry, un mélange d'espoir et d'anxiété dans le regard.

Morgane sourit malicieusement et se frotta le menton.

Tu me paies combien pour avoir les infos que tu désires ?

Euh... Ma reconnaissance éternelle ça t'ira ?

Dans ce cas je ne dirai rien, répliqua-t-elle.

Deux kilos de griffes d'aigle en poudre.

Ok ! Marché conclu, je n'en avais plus pour mes potions. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? Tu as droit à trois questions.

Morgane s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, tandis qu'Harry restait campé debout devant elle.

Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ?

Affirmatif. Depuis ce soir peu avant Noël où vous avez regardé les étoiles.

Pour moi aussi... murmura-t-il. Voudra-t-elle sortir avec moi ?

Ca c'est déjà plus délicat à répondre. Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de relations amoureuse trop tôt après Max qui l'a démoralisée. Maintenant tu étais avec elle et tu l'as protégée quand il vous a accosté à Dublin, donc il y a des chances. Mais je ne peux rien promettre. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chances avec la gent masculine.

« OK, pensa-t-il. Je vais devoir être très doux et patient avec elle. »

D'un autre côté tu es plus ou moins dans le même cas, poursuivit-elle.

Tu veux parler de Cho, je suppose.

Oui. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Je me suis dit qu'il était inutile de continuellement m'en vouloir. Je ne peux changer le passer. Il y a des choses dans la vie qui tournent mal, c'est une fatalité, on n'y peut rien.

Tu as tourné la page, résuma Morgane.

Tout à fait. Je l'aime encore, mais c'est inutile de me torturer l'esprit pour cela. C'est ce qu'elle m'aurait dit, je pense. Maintenant ma troisième question, même si elle semble un peu stupide...

Je t'écoute.

Est-tu d'accord ?

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

Je n'ai aucun droit sur Will, je ne peux l'empêcher de sortir avec qui elle veut...

Je sais, coupa-t-il, mais je veux quand même savoir ce que tu en penses.

Tu es un mec bien, déclara-t-elle. Parfois un peu con et irréfléchi (Harry eut un sourire coupable à l'écoute de ces mots), mais indéniablement tu es quelqu'un de bien, et je ne te vois pas faire du mal à quelqu'un, excepté s'il porte une cape et une cagoule noire. Maintenant la connerie peut empirer avec l'âge. Will est ma meilleure amie, et si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, aussi bien physique que moral, tu ne pourras plus jamais même en rêve te reconnaître dans un miroir.

Harry se mit à rire.

Comment tu t'énerves ! A croire que tu l'aimes !

Mais je l'aime, répondit-elle.

Non, je veux dire, comme un homme aime une femme, expliqua-t-il.

Et quelle est la différence, pour toi ?

Harry eut l'air interloqué par cette question.

Bien... on s'embrasse, on fait l'amour, on...

On fait l'amour ? s'exclama-t-elle, presque sur un ton indigné. Et c'est tout ce qui compte ?

Non, mais...

Et c'est Will que tu aimes, ou bien tout ce qu'il y a sous ses fringues ?

Le jeune homme rougit et prit un air offensé.

Non, j'aime Will, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de me lever à côté d'elle le matin, de la serrer dans mes bras ... je l'aime, quoi ! s'énerva-t-il. Je pense à elle sans arrêt, je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver d'elle, je...

Et bien je l'aime aussi. Mais mon amour est différent du tien.

C'est de l'amitié, rectifia-t-il.

Non, de l'amour. Je sais ce qu'est l'amitié. Ce que j'éprouve pour Will est bien plus fort qu'un simple amour, où les sentiments se ressentent, pour la plupars, en dessous de la ceinture.

Tu m'as dit que Wil était...

Mon âme sœur. L'unique âme compatible avec la mienne. Ce qui ne sous-entends pas que tu t'engages dans un ménage à trois. Sois l'amant de Will, moi je serais son amie.

Marché conclu, dit Harry.

Morgane se leva alors brusquement.

Et maintenant tu vas la voir.

Harry eut l'air alarmé à cette idée.

Quoi, maintenant ?

Quand sinon ? Ne retarde pas l'inévitable. Elle est dans mes appartemments, et soit elle dort, soit elle regarde un film. Réveille-là et parle-lui. Tu as de la chance, Will n'est jamais aggressive au réveil.

La jeune femme traversa l'appartemment et sortit dans le couloir. Harry remplaça sa robe de sorcier pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, essaya sans grand succès de lisser ses cheveux, puis, s'armant de tout son courage, sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte conduisant à l'appartemment de Morgane. A peine eut-il posé la main sur le heurtoir qui celui-ci dit :

Vous pouvez entrer, Mr Potter.

Il inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte. Will était étendu sur le canapé de cuir noir, apparemment endormie. Il s'avança, s'assit sur le bord du divan et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

Morgane ? murmura-t-elle.

Non, c'est moi, Harry, répondit-il d'une voix douce en promenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme se reourna et s'étira en baîllant.

Il est quelle heure ?

Seize heures trente, répondit-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais les sons ne parvinrent pas à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Mais Will vint à son secours.

Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Oui... Je voulais... Je voulais te dire que je t'aime, dit-il d'une traite, les yeux baissés.

Will ouvrit de grands yeux, dans lesquels on pouvait lire tout le bonheur du monde.

Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry.

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur cherchait par tous les moyens à sortir de sa poitrine. Son pouls s'accéléra et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Il dégluttit difficilement.

Est-ce que je peux... t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, Will passa ses bras autour de son cou et le fit basculer sur elle, et prit possession de ses lèvres. Harry se perdit totalement dans ce baiser. Il était à la fois doux et sucré, encore endormi, mais empli de passion, et d'amour. Il s'allongea plus confortablement sur le divan et approfondit le baiser. Il se sentit complètement défaillir quand la langue de Will caressa la sienne, et il promena ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, savourant cet instant qu'il aurait cru irréalisable deux mois plus tôt. Puis Will mit fin au baiser en caressant doucement sa joue.

Je... murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Alors ne dit rien. Les mots gâchent toujours tout.

Harry sourit et contempla son visage, son sourire et ses yeux noisette.

Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade dehors ? demanda-t-il.

Que dirais-tu de rester ici et de regarder un film avec moi ?

Que c'est une offre très intéressante. Mais tu ne crois pas que Morgane voudra retourner chez elle un moment ou un autre ?

Dans ce cas allons chez moi !

Les deux amoureux se levèrent et Will conduisit Harry dans son appartemment, choisit un DVD qu'elle inséra dans le lecteur, et s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et laissa les images défiler devant ses yeux, y accordant aussi peu d'attention qu'il n'en aurait accordé au paysage du parc de Poudlard. En ce jour, il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

* * *

:) Ca vous a plu ?

Comme on dit, un peu de douceur, dans ce monde de brutes !

Allez, review please ! Ca coûte pas cher et ça prend pas de temps ! Et ça fait super plaisir !

Goodbye to you !

**Ankou**


	32. FIN

**BONJOUR A TOUS !**

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'arrive pas avec un nouveau chapitre. Le précédent sera le _dernier_. Voila.  
Je ne continuerai pas cette fanfiction, j'ai décidé de m'investir pleinement dans les vraies histoires que je suis en train d'écrire, des vraies, toutes droit sorties de mon imagination, et non pas basées sur un univers existant.

Cette fanfiction a eu son utilité : en l'écrivant, j'ai vu petit à petit mon style s'améliorer, s'affiner, et aujourd'hui je suis assez contente du résultat. Vous avez pu vous-même constater que les chapitres les plus récents n'avaient rien de comparable avec les dix premiers.

J'ai commencé cette fic il y a près de trois ans, lors j'avais une idée de comment je voulais la finir, j'avais un état d'esprit qui collait avec mon intrigue, maintenant je ne peux plus continuer pareil, je la laisse donc en plan. Désolé que cette fic vienne grossir le rang des inachevées. Désolé aussi pour vous qui la suivaient.

En revanche je continue mon autre fic, _Ambition Secrète_, car elle est plus récente, plus avancée, et j'ai davantage d'écrits en "brouillon", c'est-à-dire de passages qui se déroulent après ce que j'ai déja écrit. Rassurez-vous donc (et comme ça je ne me ferais pas taper par Ari)

Si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés, j'ai décidé de publier sur le net mes propres histoires. Libre à vous d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. (le lien est dans mon profil)

Bye tout le monde, en éspérant ne pas vous avoir décu. Si vous voulez que je vous raconte la fin telle que je l'avais imaginée, demandez-la moi par review

**Ankou**


End file.
